Yamira y Trunks del futuro
by glzbety
Summary: El futuro alterno esto es lo que paso antes de que Yamira hija de Goku y Milk y Trunks hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, vinieran al pasado


YAMIRA Y TRUNKS DEL FUTURO

POR YAMIRA SON

CAPITULO I

Yamira acababa de nacer y todo era felicidad en la casa de la familia Son, una hermosa niña había llegado. Gohan de tan solo 10 años estaba feliz cargando a su hermanita en brazos tenía ojos verdes como la de las esmeraldas y la mirada como la de Goku. Chichi no cabía de felicidad y Goku no se diga pero, algo cambiaría de repente para siempre en la familia. Goku después de una semana del nacimiento de Yamira comenzó a sentirse mal un dolor agudo en el pecho lo debilitaba día con día y así, cuando la niña cumplió los quince días de nacida el ya no se pudo levantar de la cama. Sus amigos llegaron para despedirse pues el médico había dicho que de esa noche no pasaría. Chichi le tomaba de la mano a Goku llorando y suplicándole que no la dejará sola pero, él ya no la escuchaba más pues, estaba en coma por la extraña enfermedad del corazón que lo aquejaba y que para la cual no había cura alguna, las esferas del dragón no funcionarían pues, en enfermedades naturales nada se puede hacer. Gohan llego de la escuela corriendo y vio su casa llena de sus amigos, Vegeta, y Bulma quien cargaba al hijo de este Trunks quien tenía un mes de nacido. Esa noche Goku murió en los brazos de Chichi y Gohan. El corazón de Chichi se endureció y se volvió más estricta de lo normal. Seis meses después de la muerte de Goku, aparecieron dos terribles androides sobre la tierra número 18 y número 17, eran formidablemente fuertes. El ejército ni la policía nada podían hacer para detenerlos. Picoro y Vegeta fueron los primeros en morir en manos de ellos, después Krilin, Yamcha, Ten y Chaos murieron en sus manos. Gohan logró escapar pero, al ver la muerte del señor Picoro se transformó en súper sayayin y empezó a entrenar.

Han pasado 7 años desde la muerte de Goku y las cosas en la casa de la familia Son ahora son muy diferentes Chichi regaña muchísimo a Yamira, y lo hace porque cada que la mira ve en ella a Goku y su rabia contenida de años la desquita en ella.

Vamos mamita –dijo Yamira- déjame ir con Gohan a pescar…

Ya te dije que no Yamira –dijo Chichi- porque insistes.

Yamira se había convertido en una hermosa niña con los ojos verdes más hermosos, su mirada era tranquila y profunda y era muy inocente y noble, su pelo negro llegaba hasta la cintura de la niña. Gohan de ahora 17 años siempre entrenaba y cuando los androides atacaban una ciudad él iba en auxilio de la gente pero, Yamira siempre quería ir con él. A escondidas de su madre entreno a Yamira y a Trunks.

Mamá déjala que me acompañe –dijo Gohan- te prometo que la cuidaré bien.

No Gohan –contesto Chichi- es muy peligroso y además ella es una niña así que no es no…

Mamá –dijo Gohan- si papá estuviera vivo seguro que él se la llevaría a pesar de tus reclamos…

Con eso siempre doblegaba el carácter de su madre y lograba lo que siempre quería dejar ir a Yamira.

Esta bien –suspiro Chichi- pero, cuídala mucho.

Sí –dijo Gohan tomándola de la mano a Yamira-

Vámonos Gohan –dijo la niña –

Gohan se llevo a Yamira a pescar ella en cuanto vio el lago se quito toda su ropa corriendo y Gohan iba recogiéndola en el camino.

Yamira –dijo Gohan- no hagas eso….

Es que muero de ganas de entrar al agua hermano –dijo Yamira corriendo solo en calzones-

Y de un salto entro al agua y comenzó a nadar. Gohan también entro al agua, y veía con ilusión a su hermana jugar.

"Ojala y siempre hubiera tanta paz y tranquilidad –pensó Gohan mientras sacaba el pez a la orilla-"

¿En que piensas Gohan?

En nada Yamira, ya veo que te diviertes pero, debemos entrenar ahorita que podemos –dijo Gohan poniéndose en posición de pelea-

Sí…

Yamira era muy veloz y fuerte, Gohan había hecho un estupendo trabajo con ella, el entrenarla era para que en un futuro ella pudiera ayudarlo con los androides y Trunks a veces también lo hacía a escondidas de su madre que lo dejaba ir con Gohan pues, el joven era confiable para ella. En todas las ciudades se sabía que Gohan siempre les hacía frente a los androides aunque el no conseguía vencerlos pero, al menos los mantenía a raya.

Bien hecho Yamira –dijo Gohan tirándose en el pasto- cada día me sorprendes más, ¿Cuándo aprendiste la técnica de Krilin?

Hace un par de días cuando tú me la platicaste empecé a practicarla en el jardín de la casa cortando leña…

Me sorprendiste ya casi la tienes dominada.

Gracias –dijo Yamira sonriendo- Gohan ¿Por qué mi mamá no me quiere?

¿Por qué dices eso? Ella te quiere mucho Yamira…

Es que a veces siento que me rechaza cuando quiero darle un abrazo se hace a un lado o tengo que hacerlo de sorpresa…

Lo que pasa es que así es mi mamá pero ven –dijo Gohan extendiéndole los brazos- Yo te puedo dar todos los abrazos.

Yamira lo abrazo y luego se recostó en sus piernas y se quedó dormida, Gohan amaba profundamente a su hermanita era su vida, se había convertido en su hermano mayor, su maestro y hasta en cierta medida en su padre. Le acariciaba la cabeza cuando Trunks apareció.

Gohan buenos días –dijo Trunks-

Shh Buenos días –contesto Gohan suplicándole que no hiciera mucho ruido- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Perdona Gohan –dijo Trunks quien también tenía 7 años- es que me costó trabajo desaparecerme de mi mamá.

Supongo que sí…deja pongo a Yamira aquí cómoda y nos iremos a entrenar.

Sí

Pero alguien los observaba a lo lejos y apretaba el puño.

CAPITULO II

Cuando terminaron Yamira despertó y se les unió pero, detrás del árbol alguien los veía de cerca y apretaba el puño en señal de desaprobación era Chichi que había descubierto los entrenamientos de Gohan y Yamira. Se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo a su casa estaba muy molesta pero, no entendía porque nada más con Yamira si también era Gohan quien le estaba ayudando.

Bueno acuérdense que vamos a ir de campamento de entrenamiento este fin de semana –dijo Gohan a Yamira y Trunks- no te preocupes por tu mamá Trunks yo le iré a pedir permiso.

Gracias Gohan ya vez que siempre se opone y le cuesta trabajo…-dijo Trunks-

Bueno Yamira despídete y vámonos.

Sí Gohan –dijo Yamira- Trunks nos vemos…mi hermano se irá patrullar las ciudades y pues regresa en unos días…

Lo sé y no sabes cómo muero de ganas de ayudarlo yo también vete con cuidado

Sí Yamira….

Trunks se alejó y Gohan y Yamira se fueron a su casa. En cuanto entraron Chichi recibió de una bofetada a Yamira.

¡MAMA! ¿Por qué LE PEGASTE? –gritaba Gohan-

¿Por qué Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS? Ya los descubrí. Ya se que entrenan a mis espaldas...

Yamira subió corriendo a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama.

Mamá entonces me hubieras pegado a mí ¿Por qué a ella?

Porque….porque seguramente ella te indujo…

Eso no es verdad mamá yo la quise entrenar tanto a ella como a Trunks porque cuando estén más grandes probablemente serán los únicos que puedan acabar con los androides…

ME NIEGO –interrumpió Chichi- ME NIEGO HASTA QUE TU LO HAGAS…

Pero mamá no me queda de otra ya no hay nadie que los defienda.

¿Y PORQUE TU GOHAN DIME?

Porque soy hijo de Goku no lo entiendes…y te aviso…es la última vez que le pegas a mi hermana porque si y te aviso que el fin de semana me voy con ella de campamento.

ME NIEGO…

No me importa mamá no voy a permitir que sigas haciéndole daño a mi hermana…

Está bien –dijo Chichi cruzando los brazos y yéndose a la cocina para preparar el pescado que habían traído –

Gohan subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de su hermana ella estaba efectivamente llorando pero, viendo la foto que tenía de su padre.

Yami ¿estás bien?

Algo Gohan –contesto Yamira acariciando la foto de su papá- pero…

Es la foto de papá ¿verdad?

Sí esto es lo único que estaré cerca de él –dijo Yamira- ya que no lo conocí me…hubiera gustado saber como era él…

Ya te lo he dicho Yamira él…era un hombre ejemplar cuando quería jugar contigo se convertía en niño…pero cuando se trataba de ser el padre se convertía en eso…

Ojalá hubiera tenido oportunidad de conocerlo mejor…y que me viera crecer…-contesto Yamira llorando y entonces abrazo a su hermano- Gohan te quiero…

Y yo a ti princesa y no te preocupes por el campamento iremos aunque a mi mamá no le guste y seguiremos entrenando…

Pero…

No hay peros Yami tú y Trunks van a seguir haciéndolo bueno, vamos a comer al rato y por la noche me tengo que ir a patrullar…

Aunque a mi mamá no le guste…

Se rieron felices, cada semana Gohan se iba a patrullar las ciudades para apoyarlos y protegerlos de los androides había veces que no llegaba pero, era el único que podría hacerlo no había nadie más que se atreviera a hacerles frente. Y así pasaron 6 años más Yamira tenía 13 años y Gohan 23, él se había convertido en un joven asombroso y muy guapo, Yamira era una adolescente muy fuerte aunque los problemas con su madre eran cada vez más grandes pero, ella a veces no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse ante ella. Gohan nunca se casó y no tiene novia él no quería arrastrar a su vida una familia por el temor de que algún día los abandonara como su papá lo hizo con ellos.

Yamira ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Perdón pensé que me necesitarías –dijo una Yamira con el pelo hasta el cuello (tipo Pan) una muy bonita figura para su edad-

Yamira si mi mamá se entera nos va a ir muy mal –dijo Gohan-

No me importa –dijo Yamira sacando la lengua en señal de burla- ¿Alguna novedad has visto a los androides?

Aún no pero, por aquí pasaron ve como han dejado la ciudad…

Todas las ciudades en donde han pasado quedan así y esto cada vez está peor…

Pero entonces oyeron una radio que estaba cerca de ahí con unos ciudadanos y escucharon que una ciudad estaba siendo atacada por los androides.

Vamos Yamira es cerca de aquí

Sí Gohan.

Volaron pero, al llegar a la ciudad solo encontraron a Trunks llorando con un muñeco en las manos. Estaba llorando de rabia e ira contenida porque no podían entender como los androides destruían a la gente y amaban hacerlo.

Trunks –dijo Yamira abrazándolo-

Necesito…que me entrenes más fuerte Gohan que la última vez –dijo Trunks cerrando los puños- POR FAVOR…

Sí Gohan entrénanos más fuerte –dijo Yamira teniendo a Trunks en sus brazos-

Gohan asintió con la cabeza.

Vamos a dejar a Trunks a su casa Yamira.

Sí Gohan –dijo Yamira y luego volteo a ver a Trunks – Ya no sufras Trunks yo te quiero mucho y vamos a entrenar duro para ayudar a Gohan con el patrullaje.

Sí Yamira…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ambos se ruborizaron, Gohan los veía riéndose con satisfacción.

CAPITULO III

En la casa de Trunks este seguía llorando de rabia, Yamira intentaba consolarlo y Gohan acepto entrenarlos más fuerte a ambos.

Ya tranquilízate Trunks sabemos que tienes sangre de sayayin por tu papá pero…debes tranquilizarte…

Yamira es que me da rabia que esos androides acaban con la vida de los humanos…

A mí también Trunks pero, ya tranquilo porque…

Ya llegue –decía Bulma cargando unas bolsas- Gohan, Yamira que bueno verlos por aquí…

Nos encontramos a Trunks –dijo Gohan- y lo acompañamos a la casa…

Enseguida les hago algo rápido de comer casi no hay tiendas abiertas esos malditos androides han seguido atacando las ciudades.

Es verdad Bulma ..

Por cierto Gohan los rumores de que tu y Yamira a veces les hacen frente corre por todos lados tengo a veces serios problemas con él porque no me obedece y quiere ser como tu…

Mamá –dijo Trunks poniéndose nervioso- no digas esas cosas.

Te acompaño a la cocina –dijo Yamira tratando de suavizar las cosas-

Gracias Yami eres una niña muy buena –dijo Bulma y ambas se perdieron en la cocina-

Trunks le suplico a Gohan que por favor no le dijera nada a su mamá pues, no quería preocuparla. Llegó la comida y todos se sentaron a disfrutarla y como era de esperarse, Gohan la devoró en un dos por tres como lo hiciera antes Goku.

Gohan me recuerdas mucho a tu padre –dijo Bulma- el cuándo se sentaba a la mesa no se paraba hasta que no devoraba todo lo que había a su paso.

¿De verdad Bulma? –pregunto admirada Yamira-

¿Cómo era el señor Goku mamá? –pregunto también Trunks-

Era una persona amable y tierna que cuando estabas con él podías sentir paz y tranquilidad…

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de Goku y del pasado pero, Bulma nunca contaba como era Vegeta el papá de Trunks era como si no quisiera mencionarlo. Era hora de regresar a casa Gohan y Yamira se fueron pero, prometieron regresar por Trunks temprano en la mañana. Yamira iba demasiado callada estaba preocupada por lo que iba a decir su madre por haberse ido sin decirle nada, al entrar a la casa.

ASI QUE ANDABAS CON GOHAN OTRA VEZ –grito Chichi-

Mamá basta por favor –dijo Gohan- si estaba conmigo pero, no se metió en problemas.

GOHAN CALLATE….CONTESTAME YAMIRA ¿Por qué TE VAS SIN AVISARME?

Lo siento mamá es que –dijo Yamira- es que…yo también soy hija de Goku y este planeta también es mi hogar y también quiero ayudarle a Gohan a defenderlo…

Eso no es justo además tu…no puedes hacerlo…

DIME PORQUE ME ODIAS TANTO -dijo Yamira gritando-

Niña no te odio así que vete a tu habitación…

Mamá te aviso que mañana nos vamos a ir a entrenar con Trunks y tú no nos vas a detener…

HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN….

Chichi no podía hacer nada sabía en el fondo que era deber de Gohan pero, Yamira era todavía una niña y ella no quería que lo hiciera pero tampoco entendía porque le costaba tanto trabajo acercarse a ella. Mientras tanto Yamira se fue a su habitación y estaba mirando la foto de su padre cuando Gohan entró.

Deja de desafiar así a nuestra madre –dijo Gohan- ella te quiere de verdad…

Yo no lo creo últimamente se pone más a la defensiva conmigo y siempre me dice que me estoy pareciendo más a mi papá –contesto Yamira viendo la foto de su padre-

Es que es verdad cada día te pareces más a nuestro padre –dijo Gohan- hasta en la forma de mirar.

¿De verdad?

Sí y yo creo que estaría muy orgulloso de ti…en poco tiempo has aprendido las técnicas de los demás y las haz mejorado mucho Yami…

Gracias…Gohan ¿Por qué no te buscas una novia?

Yamira vas a comenzar con lo mismo –dijo Gohan mirando a la ventana- ya te dije que eso no puede ser no quiero atar una familia a mi estilo de vida y que tal…y que tal si muero tu crees que una esposa lo soportaría he visto sufrir a mi madre por la muerte del nuestro y creo…que no se lo deseo a nadie…

¿Ya no has vuelto a ver a la chica de la ciudad Orange City?

No yo creo que huyeron a las montañas o estarán escondidos en algún lado….

¿Al menos le preguntaste su nombre?

Videl….Videl Satán pero…eso no importa ahora…puedo morir ahora que la he conocido…

No digas eso Gohan tu no me puedes dejar sola oíste…

Yamira

Te quiero mucho hermano –dijo Yamira abrazándolo y llorando- nunca digas que me vas a dejar tu no…no lo soportaría….

Vamos no llores –dijo Gohan levantándole la cara con un dedo- yo te quiero mucho eres mi pequeña hermana. Yamira tengo que preguntarte ¿te gusta Trunks?

¿QUÉ?

¿Qué si te gusta Trunks?

Bueno yo…este…pues…si me gusta y mucho…pero…

No sabes como acercarte a él ¿verdad?

Sí la verdad es que si no se como acercarme a él…

Porque no le preguntas a mi mamá

Estás loco…y si se enoja

No lo creo anda no seas cobarde y pregúntale…Bueno me voy a descansar porque mañana nos espera un entrenamiento arduo. Buenas noches cobarde.

Buenas noches Gohan…

Yamira se quedó viendo la foto de su padre entonces, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre estaba preparando los almuerzos para que mañana se llevarán.

Puedo ayudarte mamá

Yamira pensé que estabas durmiendo ya…

Aún no…es que quiero preguntarte algo…

Dime –dijo Chichi viendo como su hija se ruborizaba- ya se ¿te gusta Trunks no es cierto?

Sí mamita…pero…

Mira –dijo Chichi suspirando y llevándola justo en el momento de conocer a Goku- trata de darte a respetar y de estar ahí para él sin presionarlo y sobretodo hazle saber que te gusta sin decírselo…

CAPITULO IV

¿Tratar de decirle que me gusta sin hablar?

Así es Yami ve y diviértete mucho…

Gracias mamá te quiero –dijo Yamira y le dio un beso a su madre-

Era la primera vez que Yamira hablaba con su madre como lo que eran madre e hija pero, sin gritos ni sombrerazos. Al día siguiente Gohan y Yamira pasaron por Trunks para irse a internar al bosque y entrenar.

Bueno este entrenamiento es para que saquen su poder de súper sayayines y nada ni nadie los pueda derrotar ¿Quedo claro?

Sí –contestaron ambos Trunks y Yamira-

Además en los entrenamientos no quiero que me vean ni como su hermano ni como su amigo soy su maestro y su enemigo en combates de entrenamiento al igual que entre ustedes no debe haber miramientos ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Sí Gohan –dijeron ambos-

Y así comenzaron Gohan quería que ambos expulsaran todo su poder sayayin, Yamira trataba de encenderse pero no lograba enojarse realmente, Trunks también sin conseguirlo.

Tienen que enfadarse más Yamira y Trunks si no lo hacen no podrán lograrlo…pero ambos tienen unos poderes sorprendentes.

Yamira dominaba a la perfección las técnicas de Kiensan, Soukidan y Taiyoken y hasta los combinaba y eso en una batalla podría ser de mucha ayuda. Trunks y Yamira también luchaban entre ellos para volverse más fuertes. Yamira y Trunks tenían el mismo nivel de pelea, ninguno de los dos se podía hacer daño Yamira lo correteaba con un kiensan que era controlado por ella. En las noches descansaban y platicaban de todo y nada. Yamira y Trunks siempre se miraban furtivamente uno al otro como queriéndose hablar o conocerse. Trunks se estaba enamorando de Yamira en esa semana que pasaron juntos, Gohan se sentía feliz pues, para él no había nadie con quien su hermana debiera estar más que con él. Una noche Yamira se quedo dormida en las piernas de su hermano como algunas veces sucedía.

Trunks ¿te gusta mi hermana? –pregunto Gohan de sorpresa-

La verdad es que si Gohan –dijo Trunks mirando como estaba tranquila en el regazo de su hermano- siento algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, me encanta verla sonreír, reírse y me dan ganas de protegerla…

Trunks quiero pedirte algo

Dime Gohan lo que sea haría por ti

Quiero que por favor si me llega a pasar algo tu estés siempre a su lado y la protejas a ella…a ella le hizo mucha falta mi padre mi madre a veces la trata muy mal porque…se parece a mi padre y eso le duele y en lugar de decirlo se desquita con ella…

Pero…eso está mal Gohan…

Lo sé he tratado de defenderla cuantas veces he podido pero...si le llego a faltar que va a hacer de ella….

No te preocupes Gohan te prometo que si algo te pasa…yo la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario…

Gracias ahora estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que dejo a mi hermanita en buenas manos.

Gohan.

Y así regresaron a su casa cada uno y Gohan se fue a patrullar y regresaría en tres días. Yamira se puso a hacerle una bufanda a Trunks pues quería dársela para el frío que en unos meses llegaría, y así se puso hacerlo entrenaba sola y luego de comer se metía a su cuarto cuando Gohan regreso, pregunto por Yamira sin saber que estaba haciendo Chichi subió a su habitación para avisarle que Gohan había vuelto y la vio haciendo la bufanda que ya mero terminaba.

¿Qué haces Yamira? –pregunto con enfado Chichi-

Estoy haciendo una bufanda mamá para Trunks –dijo Yamira inocentemente-

Que acaso no te dije que no fueras tan rogona con él…-dijo en tono irónico Chichi- DEJA DE HACERTE ESO…

Pero mamá yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que tu me aconsejaste…

BASTA YAMIRA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS Y DEJA DE SER TU LA BUSCONA CON TRUNKS…A LOS CHICOS SOLO LES GUSTAN LAS CHICAS DECENTES Y TRANQUILAS…

¿Qué pasa mamá? –dijo Gohan que al oir los gritos de su madre subió a toda prisa- ¿Por qué la lastimas de esa manera?

ESTA HACIENDOLE UNA BUFANDA A TRUNKS Y ESO…NO LO HACE UNA CHICA DECENTE…

Pero mamá –replico Gohan- ella es una niña tierna y buena y solo se preocupa por él…

DEJA DE DEFENDERLA GOHAN….ELLA…ELLA ME EXASPERA….

¿Por qué ME ODIAS TANTO MAMA DIMELO? –grito Yamira- YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE SIEMPRE ME TRATES ASI NO TE ENTIENDO…A VECES ME TRATAS CON DULZURA Y CARIÑO Y OTRAS COMO AHORA…TE ENOJAS DE LA NADA…¿CONTESTAME POR FAVOR?

DE VERDAD LO QUIERES SABER –grito Chichi- PUES BIEN…

No mamá no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después –suplico Gohan-

NO GOHAN YA ESTOY HARTA TAMBIEN DE ESTA SITUACION Y NO LA SOPORTA MAS…TE ODIO…PORQUE ME RECUERDAS A GOKU A CADA INSTANTE TU CARA, TUS OJOS…Y HASTA…LA FORMA DE SER DE EL TIENES TU DE EL … -contesto Chichi llorando- Y NO SOPORTO VERTE PORQUE ME RECUERDA QUE CUANDO TU NACISTE EL TUVO QUE MORIR DEJANDOME SOLA….

Por fin Chichi lo había dicho Yamira se quedó helada no supo qué decir de repente miro la foto de su padre y se vio a ella misma….Salió corriendo de la casa para perderse en el bosque sólo recordaba una y otra vez "TE ODIO…PORQUE ME RECUERDAS A GOKU A CADA INSTANTE TU CARA, TUS OJOS…Y HASTA…LA FORMA DE SER DE EL TIENES TU DE EL" Yamira hizo un pequeño kiensan y comenzó a cortarse su largo cabello y conforme iba corriendo lo fue haciendo hasta quedarle el cabello corto.

CAPITULO V

Mamá ¿Qué hiciste? Has lastimado a Yamira –dijo Gohan-

ES QUE ES LA VERDAD GOHAN –dijo Chichi llevándose las manos a la cara- no la soporto a veces porque es idéntica a tu padre cada día se parece más y más a él…

Pero es tu hija mamá –dijo Gohan- debes amarla ¿Qué crees que diría papá si te viera lo que haces?

Y salió corriendo a buscar a su hermana a unos metros vio los mechones de cabello de Yamira y los levanto.

Que has hecho Yamira –dijo Gohan-

Y la encontró sentada frente al lago y pudo verla claramente su pelo estaba tan corto pero, se acomodó de tal manera que era idéntica a Goku era como ver a su padre pero en versión femenina.

Yamira –dijo Gohan abrazándola- deja de llorar… mira lo que te hiciste…

Ahora si me parezco más a él…ya…ya no me querrá ver más mi mamá ¿verdad? –dijo Yamira llorando-

Princesa –dijo Gohan tiernamente- si te pareces mucho a él. Ven vamos a casa de Bulma para que te lo arregle mejor.

La cargo y ella se acomodó en el hombro de su hermano mientras volaba, Gohan se dio cuenta que ya no lloraba al llegar a casa de Bulma está la vio y no salía de su asombro.

¿YAMIRA? ¿Qué paso? –dijo Bulma sin poderlo creer-

Se cortó el cabello –dijo Gohan- ¿podrías arreglarlo?

Claro ven mi niña

No quiero que me vea así Trunks –dijo Yamira-

No te preocupes él está en su habitación ven no te vera.

La llevo de la mano y se lo corto cuando se vio en el espejo Yamira no salía de su asombro era como ver la cara de su padre en él.

Te pareces mucho a tu papá Yamira –dijo Bulma- es como si él hubiera nacido de nuevo pero, en mujer…

¿De verdad Bulma?

Sí descansa enseguida te traigo un té

Sí gracias.

Bajo las escaleras y Gohan la estaba esperando.

Ya quedo Gohan no te preocupes –dijo Bulma- Ahora si explícame que paso…

Gohan le conto todo lo que había pasado.

Pero es que tu madre de verdad no la entiendo a veces, que había de malo en lo que ella quería hacer…

No lo sé pero, de repente se lo soltó y se lo dijo que Yamira le recordaba la muerte de mi papá y a él mismo…

Es que ahora si antes no se parecía tanto ahora si…se cortó su bello cabello –dijo Bulma quebrándosele la voz-

Trunks había escuchado casi toda la conversación y subió a la habitación donde estaba Yamira, toco la puerta pero, nadie le contesto, entro y la vio asomarse al balcón de la habitación de ¿de verdad era ella? La vio más hermosa, más mujer que no la reconoció cuando volteo Yamira quiso esconderse para que él no la viera.

No. No lo hagas Yamira, no te escondas te vez muy bonita…

No es cierto Trunks no me digas esas cosas…

Es la verdad yo no miento y lo sabes…te vez más hermosa de lo que antes eras…sabes yo quiero ser fuerte para algún día protegerte como lo hace Gohan…

No necesitas hacerlo Trunks yo así te quiero tal y como eres y así me proteges a tu manera…

Yamira…

Se acercaron tanto que hasta sus alientos se sentían pero, Bulma entro con el té separándolos intempestivamente, ella se dio cuenta y se sintió apenada de que los había interrumpido.

Yamira dice Gohan que te quedes a dormir aquí y que mañana se irán temprano a entrenar.

De acuerdo Bulma gracias…

No tienes por qué darlas eres como una hija para mí y haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu hermano.

Gohan llego a la casa y encontró a su mamá despierta.

¿Dónde está Yamira? –pregunto con insistencia-

¿Para qué lo quieres saber mamá? Ya estarás contenta y por cierto ahora si la vas a odiar más…

Porque me dices esas cosas Gohan…

Porque ella se cortó el cabello y es la misma imagen de mi papá solo que en mujer…pero si la odiabas porque te recordaba a mi padre ahora la odiaras más y para que no tengas que verla pues esta con Bulma y no volveremos hasta no sé cuándo porque mañana nos vamos a entrenar ya le avise a mi abuelo Ocsatan para que te haga compañía…

¡Perdóname Gohan!

Yo no soy al que le debes de pedir perdón mamá si no a ella.

Y se fue dejándola sola y pensativa en verdad ella nunca se había dado cuenta del mal que le hacía a su hija, pero ella no soportaba verla por esa razón porque le recordaba a Goku y que cuando ella nació el murió a los 15 días.

Gohan, Trunks y Yamira siguieron entrenando y ahora acompañaron a este primero a patrullar la ciudad, habían pasado varias semanas desde que salieron de casa de Bulma y entonces, vieron que una feria estaba siendo atacada por los androides no había marcha atrás Trunks y Yamira por primera vez enfrentarían a los androides.

CAPITULO VI

Los androides comenzaron a destruir el parque de diversiones pero, Gohan, Yamira y Trunks aparecieron frente a ellos.

Vaya mira número 18 quienes aparecieron –dijo con sarcasmo número 17-

Sí ya vi los idiotas que siempre nos andan buscando siempre –dijo 18- ¿es que acaso no entienden que nuestra fuerza es superior?

Voy a detenerlos aquí y ahora –dijo Gohan—

Encárgate de ellos 17 y mátalos de una estúpida vez –dijo 18-

Yamira y Trunks no se metan –ordeno Gohan-

Sí –contestaron ambos-

Y comenzó la pelea Gohan le propinaba una golpiza él era el que llevaba la ventaja o al menos eso parecía.

Yamira Gohan es el que va a ganar –dijo Trunks emocionado- tiene que ganarle…

Eso espero –dijo Yamira con preocupación-

Era verdad Gohan no le daba tregua a número 17 pero, entonces número 18 se dio cuenta que estaban golpeando mucho a 17 y que estaba en desventaja y se entrometió en la pelea propinándole tremendo golpe en la mejilla a Gohan. Yamira se enfureció y se le fue encima a número 18, Trunks sin poder detenerla tuvo que unírsele.

¿Por qué te entrometiste 18? Yo tenía todo bajo control –dijo 17 con enfado-

Estaban dándote una golpiza encárgate de él y yo de este par de mocosos y asegúrate de acabarlo esta vez –dijo 18 molesta-

Yamira era rebotada de una patada al estómago que la hizo sangrar por la boca, Trunks también comenzó atacarla pero fue recibido por una bola de energía que lo hizo caer de la rueda de la fortuna. Gohan se dio cuenta y salió en su ayuda pero, entonces número 17 lanzó una bola de energía lastimando seriamente a Trunks sin que Gohan consiguiera alcanzarlo antes, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos busco desesperadamente a su hermana pero, entonces la veo pelear con 18 y vio como le asesto un fuerte golpe a ella en el estómago entonces.

Eres una –dijo 18 golpeándola una y otra vez- completa estúpida y pagarás el haberme golpeado.

Entonces la tomo por el cuello apretándola cada vez más, Yamira sentía que las fuerzas se le iban cada vez sin que pudiera hacer nada sólo cerro los ojos esperando el final cuando Gohan la rescato y tuvo que esconderse entre los escombros de la feria con Yamira en brazos y Trunks a un lado. 17 y 18 comenzaron a destruir cada piedra de la feria y Gohan trataba de contener la respiración para poner a salvo a Yamira y a Trunks pero, entonces atacaron salvajemente el lugar donde estaba escondido.

18 busquemos a esos imbéciles y démosle el golpe final.

Vámonos 17 este lugar quedo hecho pedazos y no creo que sigan con vida…pero si lo están la próxima vez los mataremos.

Gohan se dio cuenta que habían desaparecido y entonces, salió de entre los escombros para alcanzar a Yamira y Trunks que estaban malheridos, Gohan había perdido el brazo izquierdo y sufría terriblemente. De entre sus ropas saco una semilla del ermitaño.

No puede…ser –dijo Gohan con dificultad- es…es la última…la partiré en dos…ustedes tienen que vivir…

Les dio la mitad a cada uno y luego, perdió el conocimiento. Yamira y Trunks se la comieron y después de unos minutos Yamira despertó y miró a Gohan.

¡Gohan despierta! –dijo Yamira moviéndolo-

No consiguió hacerlo reaccionar y temiendo lo peor fue y despertó a Trunks con lágrimas en los ojos, este despertó poco a poco.

¿Qué te pasa Yamira? –pregunto angustiado Trunks-

Gohan… -dijo Yamira sollozando solo lo señalo con el dedo-

Trunks lo vio y el también trato de despertarlo sin conseguir nada.

Yamira vamos a llevarlo con mi mamá –dijo Trunks-

Pero Yamira seguía llorando pensando, que estaba muerto no reaccionaba ante las palabras de Trunks.

YAMIRA TU HERMANO NO ESTA MUERTO –grito Trunks- REACCIONA…

Sí Trunks –contesto Yamira-

Se fueron volando y llegaron a casa de Trunks.

MAMA –grito Trunks- Gohan nos protegió con su cuerpo y quedo malherido.

Trunks, Yamira –dijo Bulma- pónganlo en la cama, Trunks llama al médico y Yamira trae agua…Yamira ¿me estás escuchando?

Sí enseguida –contesto Yamira y se fue a la cocina-

Está muy afectada mamá voy a hablarle al doctor –contesto Trunks-

Yamira tomo agua y una toalla y se la llevo a Bulma.

Escúchame Yamira vas a limpiarle la sangre para que el doctor vea cuales son las heridas –dijo Bulma y le tomo la mano- Mírame mi niña sé que estás angustiada pero, es la única forma que tienes ahorita de ayudarlo.

Sí Bulma –contesto Yamira mirándola a los ojos-

Yamira comenzó a limpiarle la sangre y si querer le salían gruesas lágrimas de sus ojos que a veces le impedían ver. Trunks regreso para avisarle a su madre que él doctor llegaría en unos minutos. Transcurridos algunos minutos el médico llego y tuvieron que salir Yamira y Trunks dejando a Bulma con el médico y Gohan.

Yamira –dijo Trunks poniéndole la mano en el hombro- tranquila él va estar bien.

Sí pero ya no tiene un brazo –dijo Yamira y comenzó a temblar- y ahora le va a costar más trabajo enfrentarse a ellos podría…podría perder la vida y yo…

Yamira –dijo Trunks-

Pero Yamira ya no habló más al sentirse cerca de Trunks lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho. Trunks ya no lo podía negar estaba sintiendo algo muy especial por ella el tenerla así entre sus brazos lo hacía querer protegerla y amarla…era un sentimiento distinto al que le tiene a su madre y ella le hacía despertar muchas cosas en su interior.

CAPITULO VII

Cuando salió el doctor les dijo a los muchachos que él estaba fuera de peligro pero, que tardaría algunas semanas en ponerse del todo bien. Yamira entro corriendo a ver a su hermano, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a llorar.

Yamira ya no llores Gohan va estar bien –dijo Trunks poniéndole la mano en el hombro-

Es que…no quiero que me deje sola el también…es todo lo que me queda –dijo Yamira limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara-

Me tienes a mí –dijo Trunks apretándole la mano-

Gracias Trunks

Gohan padecía de fuertes dolores, Bulma siempre buscaba calmantes para aliviarlo. Trunks y Yamira comenzaron a entrenar en lo que Gohan se recuperaba pero, siempre Yamira corría para ver si despertaba después de una semana Gohan abrió los ojos y vio a Yamira a su lado tomándole la mano y él se la apretó.

¡Hola Yami!

¡GOHAN YA DESPERTASTE! No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera ¿entendiste?

Yami no te preocupes no llores –dijo Gohan limpiándole una lágrima- estoy bien.

No me vayas a dejar…sola Gohan no se…no sé qué haría sin ti…

Hacerte más fuerte cada día Yami.

Sin ti nunca Gohan –dijo Yamira abrazándose a él-

Bulma llego al oír la voz de Yamira.

Hola Gohan – dijo Bulma- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor Bulma –dijo Gohan- perdí mi brazo izquierdo…

Te va a costar más trabajo seguir entrenándonos Gohan –dijo Trunks que acaba de entrar-

No se preocupen –dijo Gohan- en cuanto este repuesto y mejor los seguiré entrenando igual.

De hecho Gohan –dijo Yamira- hemos estado entrenando…

¿Le avisaron a mi mamá? –pregunto angustiado Gohan-

No –dijo Bulma- no quise alarmarla pero, estoy segura que pronto se enterará…

En cuanto esté mejor tendremos que ir a la casa Yamira –dijo Gohan acariciándole el cabello a Yamira-

Está bien

Y así pasaron dos meses y Gohan se recuperó por completo pero, aun así siguió entrenándolos y Yamira y su hermano regresaron a casa de su madre. Era verdad lo que Bulma les advirtió ella se enteró del ataque a la feria y que Gohan había salido malherido y en cuanto entro por la puerta y lo vio sin un brazo comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Gohan tu brazo – dijo Chichi abrazándolo- ¿Por qué no me avisaste Yamira? Hubiera ido a cuidar a mi hijo…

No la regañes mamá –dijo Gohan-

¡Mira nada más Yamira ahora eres idéntica a Goku! –dijo Chichi admirada-

¿Y eso te molesta mamá? –contesto Yamira en voz baja como queriendo no ser escuchada-

No Yami quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso la última vez que estuvieron aquí sube a tu cuarto, date un baño y cámbiate por favor.

Sí mamita y no tengo nada que perdonarte –contesto Yamira mientras subía corriendo las escaleras-

¿Cuéntame como paso esto?

Sí madre –dijo Gohan y se sentó en la mesa para empezarle a contar-

En cuanto Chichi escucho que había defendido a Yamira de ser asesinada por número 18 el rostro de esta cambio completamente, Gohan se dio cuenta y le tomo la mano a su madre.

No puedes ir a culpar a Yamira por algo que no lo es –dijo Gohan-

Pero es que esa niña es muy imprudente pudiste haber muerto y yo…nunca se lo perdonaría si te pasará algo por su culpa…

Mamá no hables así ella sería tu único hijo y la persona que más te necesitaría…¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Ella es mi hermana y la quiero muchísimo…Mamá te suplico…no más bien te ruego que no le digas nada…

No puedes pedirme eso Gohan…

Mañana volveremos a entrenar ella y Trunks están muy próximos a convertirse en súper sayayines y además…creo que ya no tengo mucho tiempo de hecho ellos son mucho más fuertes que yo…

Gohan…no hables así por favor…tu no me puedes dejar sola…preferiría que Yamira muriera a que tú lo hicieras…

Mamá no digas eso por favor…Yamira y Trunks tal vez sean los únicos capaces de poder derrotar a esos malditos androides. Bueno me voy a descansar. Buenas noches y piensa lo que te dije.

Chichi se quedó pensativa pero seguía muy molesta con Yamira después de todo para ella, su hija era la culpable de la casi muerte de su hijo Gohan. Yamira estaba profundamente dormida y de repente sintió que alguien la agito fuertemente, era Chichi que no podía dejar las cosas así como así.

¿Pasa algo mamá? –dijo Yamira limpiándose los ojos para poder abrirlos bien-

Si pasa que ya me entere porque razón tu hermano salió malherido y perdió un brazo –dijo Chichi con mirada desafiante- ¿Por qué no piensas que tus actos pueden afectar a otras personas Yamira?

Pero…

Cállate y escúchame…si algo le llega a pasar a tu hermano y es por tu culpa óyelo muy bien porque no lo volveré a repetir…TE ODIARIA EL RESTO DE MI VIDA Y JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE…

CAPITULO VIII

Esas palabras calaron hasta el fondo de su corazón. Por la mañana salieron muy temprano Gohan y Yamira y se fueron sin despedirse de su madre. Trunks los alcanzo cerca del mar y continuaron entrenando, todavía les costaba trabajo convertirse en súper sayayines pero, los dos se dieron cuenta que Yamira no estaba animada.

Trunks –dijo Gohan en voz baja- creo que ya te diste cuenta que algo tiene Yamira ¿no es verdad?

Sí la noto triste, preocupada –contesto Trunks- ¿quieres que averigüe lo que le pasa?

Eso era exactamente lo que te iba yo a pedir.

Oye Yamira es mucha más fuerte que yo y muy hábil –dijo fuerte Trunks para que ella lo oyera-

Eso no es verdad –contesto Yamira- no digas esas cosas…

Yamira ven –dijo Trunks tomándola de la mano- vamos por algo de agua…

Regresamos Gohan –dijo Yamira-

Gohan veía con agrado que esos dos se llevaran bien y que se gustaran.

"Si yo le llego a faltar a Yamira no se sentirá sola Trunks la protegerá…-pensó Gohan- "

Yamira y Trunks se fueron al río por agua y entonces, Trunks le dio una flor.

¿Y esto porque? –pregunto Yamira-

Porque tienes la mirada triste y te vez pensativa, y pues quería animarte –dijo Trunks-

Gracias…

¿Qué tienes? ¿Te paso algo?

Lo que pasa es que…mi mamá se enojó conmigo por lo que le pasó a Gohan y me advirtió que si algo le llegaba a pasar a él por mi culpa…me odiaría y nunca me lo iba a perdonar…

Yamira tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que le paso a Gohan, nosotros estamos siendo entrenados para eso para ayudarlo…

Pues si pero, él nos había ordenado que no nos metiéramos en la pelea y cuando vi que 18 le pegaba me dio rabia y por eso me metí…y por eso nos fue a defender…

No es tu culpa…lo entiendes…

Gracias Trunks eres un excelente apoyo para mí.

Regresaron con Gohan y volvieron a intentar convertirse en súper sayayines pero, no lo conseguían.

Gohan ¿Cuándo te pudiste convertir en súper sayayin? –dijo Trunks sentado en una roca-

Pues cuando vi morir a todos a Picoro y a los demás…

Supongo que fue algo horrible –dijo Yamira-

La verdad es que la ira fue tanta e incontenible –contesto Gohan – que por eso me transforme.

En eso un gran estruendo los interrumpió los androides estaban atacando la ciudad cercana a ellos.

¡SON LOS ANDROIDES GOHAN! –grito Yamira-

Yamira por favor vete volando a la casa de Bulma y trae una bolsa de las semillas del ermitaño –dijo Gohan-

Pero…tardaré mucho –dijo Yamira-

Hazlo por favor mientras Trunks y yo los pararemos.

Está bien tengan cuidado.

Yamira salió volando a toda velocidad. Trunks miró a Gohan con extrañeza pues ¿No había dicho Gohan que esa había sido la última semilla? Entonces porque le había dicho a Yamira que fuera por más.

Gohan –dijo Trunks- déjame ayudarte por favor.

Es muy peligroso –contesto Gohan-

Gohan tú ya viste que me he vuelto más fuerte por favor déjame ayudarte…

Está bien –dijo Gohan-

Cuando Trunks volteo Gohan lo noqueo con un golpe que le dio en la nuca.

Lo siento Trunks pero…tú me prometiste cuidar de Yamira si algo me pasaba y no quise exponerlos porque voy a dar el todo por todo…y tú y ella serán los únicos que puedan derrotarlos –dijo Gohan mientras depositaba su cuerpo en el suelo-

Y así sólo se fue a enfrentar a los androides. Yamira mientras tanto iba a mitad de camino cuando recordó: "¿Por qué nos diste esa semilla de ermitaño?

Porque ustedes la necesitaban pero, solo les di la mitad porque era la última"

"¿La última? –pensó Yamira- pero entonces ¿Por qué me manda con Bulma? Es que acaso…debo regresar…"

Yamira dio la media vuelta y regreso, cuando volvió se encontró a Trunks desmayado y entonces un gran estruendo la hizo voltear a la ciudad.

¡GOHAN!

Yamira voló a toda velocidad a la ciudad y vio como número 18 estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe, Yamira le dio una patada a 18 tan fuerte que la mando a volar lejos y luego volteo con 17, de un puñetazo lo saco de balance.

¿Estás bien Gohan? –dijo Yamira angustiada-

¿Por qué volviste Yamira? –pregunto angustiado-

¿Cómo que por qué? Porque me engañaste tu bien sabías que no había más semillas del ermitaño Gohan.

¡DEJA DE HABLAR NIÑA IDIOTA Y VEN PARA ACA! –grito 18 – ME VAS A PAGAR EL HABERME PEGADO…

Y la sujeto fuerte de la ropa y la aventó contra la pared. Yamira se quedo sin aire y vio la desesperación en los ojos de su hermano Gohan.

Es verdad número 18 –dijo 17- te acabaremos.

Yamira cerró los ojos estaba resignada a morir instantáneamente pero de la nada Gohan apareció para cubrirla con su cuerpo…

Yamira debo protegerte –Gohan mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-

NO GOHAN ¿Qué HACES? –grito Yamira con todas sus fuerzas-

Yamira tú y Trunks son la última esperanza para derrotar a los androides por eso no puedo permitirte que mueras…

Pero Gohan ya no pudo hablar más un rayo atravesó su pecho lastimándolo gravemente y a ella el hombro, fue tanto el dolor que se desmayó y no pudo ver como moría Gohan.

"Yamira –se dijo para sí Gohan- cuídate y…Trunks te encargo a mi hermana protégela…"

Gohan murió.

CAPITULO IX

Trunks despertó y se dio cuenta que Gohan lo había golpeado y se fue volando hacia la ciudad. Al llegar encontró en un charco con sangre a Gohan y también vio que debajo de este estaba Yamira, la saco con mucho cuidado y se puso a ver a Gohan, se llenó de rabia e ira contenida y se convirtió en súper sayayin, entonces volteo a ver a Yamira.

Que ella no esté muerta por favor –dijo Trunks llorando-

La reviso y se dio cuenta que aún respiraba y suspiro aliviado de que ella no estuviera herida o muerta, de repente Yamira comenzó a despertar.

Trunks ¡te has convertido en súper sayayin! –exclamo Yamira como si nada hubiera pasado-

Yamira ¿estas…estás bien? –dijo Trunks-

Sí pero ¿Por qué estoy llena de sangre? –dijo Yamira mirándose- y ¿Por qué estas llorando?

De repente algo la hizo reaccionar y se acordó, entonces comenzó a salírsele las lágrimas sin saber por qué…

¿Dónde…donde esta Gohan? –dijo Yamira llorando-

Yamira entonces volteo y lo vio a su lado, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Gohan…despierta…

Pero el ya no le respondería se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban en blanco, y entonces una gran ira, rabia la inundaron convirtiéndose en súper sayayin.

Gohan mírame ya…soy súper sayayin –gritaba con fuerza Yamira mientras le tomaba y abrazaba su cabeza-

Yamira vamos a llevarlo con mi madre –dijo Trunks tratando de llevársela-

¡DEJAME! YO…YO NO VOY A DEJAR A GOHAN SOLO…-grito Yamira llorando-

Yamira por favor –dijo tranquilamente Trunks- no se puede quedar aquí piénsalo.

Yamira acepto con la cabeza y entre los dos se lo llevaron. Al llegar colocaron a Gohan en el sillón grande y Yamira solo se sentó en la mesa del centro sin hablar ni moverse.

Espérame aquí –dijo Trunks-

Pero Yamira no le contesto solo miraba el cuerpo de Gohan y entonces, le tomo la mano a Trunks.

Ella me…va a odiar… -dijo Yamira-

Trunks comprendió a quien se refería, Trunks le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo.

No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Trunks busco a su madre por la casa y la encontró en el sótano rodeada de planos, cuando lo oyó bajar las escaleras.

Trunks que bueno que llegaste mira estos son los planos de la máquina del tiempo con ella podrán viajar al pasado y ayudar a Goku –dijo Bulma y volteo a ver a Trunks y se dio cuenta de su cara- ¿Paso algo Trunks?

Mamá Gohan…-dijo Trunks quebrándosele la voz- está muerto…

¡QUE COSA!

Trunks le contó lo que había pasado y también el estado tan deprimente en el que estaba Yamira.

Pobre…debemos llamar la funeraria para que venga por él y también…a Chichi…

Mamá eso es lo que más miedo tiene Yamira –dijo Trunks- ella le dijo que si algo le pasaba a su hermano ella iba tener la culpa…

Por favor esa Chichi se pasa –dijo Bulma alzando los brazos pero, tenía lágrimas en los ojos- no te preocupes yo…yo hablare con Chichi si es necesario…

Ve a ver a Yamira –dijo Trunks- está mal…

Y era verdad Yamira estaba viendo a Gohan y solo murmuraba y no se entendía lo que decía, Bulma sintió una enorme tristeza y se acercó a ella.

Yamira voy a llamar a la funeraria para que vengan por el –dijo Bulma poniendo la mano en el hombro de Yamira- por tu mamá…no te preocupes yo hablaré con tu madre…

No Bulma –dijo Yamira levantándose- yo…yo soy el último hijo que le queda a mi madre…y es mi obligación decírselo…se la consecuencias…

Está bien Yamira respetaré lo que dices pero…

No te preocupes iré yo sola…sólo dame un minuto para despedirme de Gohan…

Está bien mientras llamaré a la funeraria –dijo Bulma y salió del lugar-

Gohan…adiós…me dejaste sola muy sola…lamento haberte ocasionado tanto daño….debí haberme quitado del medio y solo te estorbe por favor dile a mi papá que lo siento – y le beso la frente a Gohan-

Yamira salió volando por la ventana y Bulma entonces, se dio cuenta.

Trunks –dijo Bulma – no dejes sola a Yamira por favor.

Sí mamá lo sé, se… que me necesita y tanto como yo ahora la necesito igual…

Trunks salió detrás de Yamira y se quedó a lo lejos cuando la vio entrar a la puerta de su casa, Yamira entro a su casa y decidió escuchar lo que pasaba dentro.

Yamira ¡qué bueno que ya llegaron ahorita mismo les preparo la cena! –dijo Chichi buscando a Gohan con la mirada- ¿Dónde está Gohan Yamira? ¿No vino contigo?

Mamá Gohan esta…-contesto Yamira mirando a los ojos a Chichi que al ver se dio cuenta de la respuesta-

No…mi Gohan no está….

Murió mamá

NO ES CIERTO… ¿Dónde ESTA MI GOHAN YAMIRA CONTESTAME?

Murió mamita…murió protegiéndome yo…

Entonces sin dejarle decir ni una sola palabra la abofeteo y ese golpe estaba lleno de rabia y de dolor.

CAPITULO X

ERES UNA ASESINA….MATASTE A TU HERMANO YAMIRA –grito fuertemente Chichi- QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE LA CASA

Pero mamá…

NO PUEDO VERTE A LA CARA SIN RECORDAR….QUE POR TU CULPA…QUE TU MATASTE A TU HERMANO…YO IRE AL ENTIERRO CON TU ABUELO PERO…A TI NO QUIERO VERTE SALTE DE AQUIIIIII

Yamira cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada, se dirigió a la salida de la casa, Trunks la seguía con la mirada sin saber qué hacer si acercarse o no. Yamira caminaba tambaleándose, se sentó en el árbol que estaba frente a su casa y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Que voy a hacer? ¿A dónde voy a ir? –pensaba Yamira-

Entonces una mano se puso en su hombro, era Trunks que se había acercado sigilosamente sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

¿Gohan?

No soy yo Trunks Yamira –dijo Trunks mirándola como nunca antes lo había hecho- escuche todo lo que te paso…no te preocupes quédate con nosotros a vivir.

¿En serio?

Sí no estás sola –dijo Trunks poniéndose frente a ella- yo…te quiero mucho Yamira.

Sin más la tomo de la mano y la beso en los labios sólo rozándolos únicamente.

¿Vamos al entierro de tu hermano? –dijo Trunks-

Sí y por favor no me dejes sola…-contesto Yamira recargándose en su pecho-

Claro escúchame nunca te dejaré sola…

Y ambos se fueron rumbo al cementerio, Yamira vio a lo lejos a su madre y decidió quedarse atrás para no incomodarla.

Yamira deberías acercarte –dijo Trunks tomándola de la mano-

No puedo –contesto Yamira bajando la mirada-

¿Es por tu mamá?

Sí no quiero…incomodarla con mi presencia…

Yamira…

No insistas…

Desde lejos vio como colocaron la caja en la tumba y cuando vio que su madre se iba, entonces se acercó.

Espérame aquí –dijo Trunks-

Sí –y vio alejarse a Trunks- adiós Gohan –dijo Yamira mientras miraba como le echaban tierra- te voy a extrañar mucho…

Ten Yamira –dijo Trunks mientras le daba una rosa blanca- échasela antes de que acaben de echar la tierra.

Gracias Trunks.

Yamira hecho la rosa lloro un poco y luego, Trunks la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a su casa, Bulma aún no llegaba.

Ven te voy a llevar a la que será tu habitación para que descanses

Está bien –dijo Yamira sin mucho ánimo-

La dejo en una habitación que daba del lado de la calle y se veía el cielo tanto en la mañana como en la noche. Trunks la dejo recostada en la cama y se bajó para prepararle un té. Al bajar las escaleras su madre acababa de llegar.

¡Esa Chichi se pasa! ¿Yamira está aquí verdad? –dijo Bulma-

Sí la deje en el cuarto que va a ocupar a partir de hoy ¿no te opones?

Claro que no Trunks, esa Chichi ya me dijo que la corrió de la casa ¡qué le pasa a esa mujer! El que Goku se haya muerto la dejo loca y trastornada…

Lo que pasa mamá es que Yamira le recuerda a Goku y que cuando nació el falleció…

Pues será el sereno pero, ella no tiene la culpa de nada… ¿A dónde ibas?

A la cocina a prepararle un té a Yamira, mamá esta devastada su madre le dijo que ella había asesinado Gohan y se siente fatal.

Deja yo se lo hago ve con ella –dijo Bulma empujando a su hijo- ¿Dime cuando le vas a pedir que sea tu novia?

¿Qué dices? Tu… ¿tu como lo sabes? –contesto Trunks ruborizado-

Trunks soy mujer y me dio cuenta de todo…

No lo sé mamá…la verdad es que ahorita no es el momento…subo a verla…

Cuando subió ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y todavía había lágrimas en sus ojos, la tomo de la mano y la miró dormir.

Duerme tranquila –dijo Trunks acariciándole la cara- yo cuidaré tu sueño.

Pero después de rato él también se quedó profundamente dormido tomándole la mano. Bulma subió y despertó a Trunks.

Vamos regresa a tu cuarto –dijo Bulma- hoy ya hiciste suficiente ella te necesitará más adelante.

Sí mamá –contesto Trunks todavía adormilado-

Han pasado algunos meses desde la muerte de Gohan y Yamira casi no come y su ánimo esta por los suelos. Trunks ha tratado por todos los medios de animarla y Bulma también, pero no había medio. Bulma estaba tan molesta que le hablo varias veces a Chichi que fuera a ver a Yamira pues la necesitaba la respuesta era la misma: "no me importa y no me interesa es su castigo por matar a su hermano".

Llego el cumpleaños de Yamira número 14 ella no estaba de ánimo pero, Trunks salió muy temprano por la mañana sin avisarle a su madre, Bulma encontró una tarjeta que Gohan le había dicho que guardará y era una tarjeta de cumpleaños para su hermana justo estaba por llevársela cuando Trunks apareció con una caja de regalo.

¿Dónde estabas Trunks? –pregunto Bulma molesta- ¿Es que acaso saliste?

Si mamá esto que traigo aquí va a animarla mucho –dijo Trunks- espero que la ayude…

Pues yo tengo esto, espero que la anime….

¡Tengo una idea mamá! –exclamo Trunks-

Bulma deslizo por debajo de la puerta la tarjeta y Trunks entraría por la ventana.

CAPITULO XI

Yamira oyó un leve toquido a su puerta y cuando se acerco pudo ver la tarjetita que estaba debajo de su puerta. La levanto y entonces al abrirla ella reconoció la letra.

Es…es de Gohan –dijo Yamira temblándole las manos-

"Yamira:

Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños…no sé si pueda estar contigo para esta fecha pero, necesito que vivas tu vida y que no te detengas por nada ni por nadie.

Gohan"

¡Feliz cumpleaños Yamira! –dijo alegremente Trunks entrando por la ventana-

¿Trunks? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Yamira sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos-

Te he traído un regalo Yami mira –dijo Trunks extendiendo las manos con la caja que traía-

¿Trunks fuiste a mi casa? –dijo sacando Yamira las fotos una era la que tenía en su cama la de su padre y la otra era la Gohan con ella de bebe-

Así es no estaba tu mamá y entre, y las tome espero que tu mamá no se enoje –dijo Trunks-

No creo…es más no creo que se dé cuenta…Gracias Trunks continuaré con mi vida…y ya nada me va a detener…

Yamira adentro también hay otra cosa…

Yamira saco bien lo que estaba en la caja y vio una nota, era de Trunks…

Léelo en voz alta por favor –suplico Trunks-

Yamira ¿quieres ser…mi novia? –dijo Yamira deteniéndose- ¿Estás completamente seguro que quieres que lo sea?

Claro que sí te quiero mucho y…quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

Trunks se acercó a Yamira y ella se quedó pasmada sin poderse mover, Trunks le tomo la cara con ambas manos y la beso tiernamente y ella le correspondió, Yamira también estaba enamorada de él, pero algo había cambiado en su interior quería gritárselo pero, no podía era como si sus labios estuvieran sellados y que por más que quisiera hacerlo algo más fuerte que ella no la dejaba hacerlo. Sólo se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza y Trunks se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba.

Yamira –dijo Trunks acariciándole el pelo- con el tiempo podrás no te exijas…

Trunks –dijo Yamira con su cara en su hombro de Trunks- ¿cómo es que me conoces tan bien?

Porque te quiero y he aprendido a conocerte mejor de lo que tu te conoces…

Trunks la saco de su escondite y la beso, y de la mano bajaron con Bulma y le dieron la noticia. Es por demás decir que ella se puso mega contenta y emocionada, por su hijo pero también por Yamira quien por fin su cara se había iluminado de alegría por primera vez en esos meses. Paso un año Yamira y Trunks continuaron entrenando y patrullando, no habían tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los androides pero, habían ayudado a mucha gente. Trunks ese día después del cumpleaños de Yamira le estaba proponiendo matrimonio ella se quedó paralizada por la emoción, la sorpresa y no sabía que contestar.

¿Pasa algo Yamira? –dijo un Trunks más alto que Yamira en ese año él había crecido mucho-

Es que… -contesto Yamira dudando ella también había madurado y crecido, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña ya era una mujer- pero soy menor de edad ¿crees que mi mamá va a dar el permiso?

No lo sé preguntémosle a mi mamá…

Sí…

Bulma se sentó con ellos al principio se emocionó mucho pero, cuando escucho la preocupación de Yamira también ella se puso a pensar.

No es problema Yamira –dijo Bulma levantándose y yendo a la ventana- le pediremos a tu abuelo que del permiso.

¿Crees que con eso baste? –preguntó Yamira-

Yo creo que si además si tu abuelo no puede yo puedo firmar –dijo Bulma guiñando el ojo- después de todo este año he fungido como tu tutora…

Es verdad –exclamo Trunks- ¿ahora que me contesta Yamira? ¿te casarás conmigo?

Sí Trunks acepto…

Trunks le puso un anillo que su madre le dio y empezaron a hacer los preparativos, se casarían esa misma semana, Bulma fue a ver a Ocsatán directamente él sabía que de antemano Chichi la mandaría al demonio y que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Yamira ella no contestaría.

Me da gusto por ella –dijo Ocsatán- porque Chichi sigue en la misma actitud…

Lo sé por eso te traigo a ti el permiso para que lo firmes ya que ella seguramente se rehusara –dijo Bulma-

Claro que sí con mucho gusto y dile a Yamira que estoy feliz por ella –contesto Ocsatán mientras firmaba el permiso- sé que Gohan estaría orgulloso y feliz por ella.

Lo sé yo misma estoy feliz aunque sean muy jóvenes sé que serán felices.

Es la misma edad que tenía Chichi y Goku cuando se casaron y a ellos les fue bien, no veo porque no les vaya bien a ellos dos…bueno me tengo que ir porque no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo sola a mi hija cuídense y felicítame a mi nieta por mí.

Encantada…

Trunks y Yamira seguían entrenado cuando vieron llegar a Bulma en su nave.

¿Cómo te fue mamá? –pregunto Trunks impaciente-

Muy bien –dijo Bulma y después sacando el papel- mira Yamira todo esta listo, mañana se podrán casar sin ningún problema.

Gracias Bulma…

Yamira salió por la tarde y se dirigió a su casa fue a visitar a su madre frente a la puerta dudo en tocar pero lo hizo.

Adelante –dijo Chichi del otro lado-

Yamira entro a la que antes era su casa y en cuanto Chichi la vio viro la cabeza para no verla.

¿Qué haces aquí Yamira? –dijo Chichi-

No me quedaré mucho tiempo solo vine a decirte que mañana me caso con Trunks –dijo Yamira- y quiero ver si puedes venir…

Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo no me interesa…haz lo que quieras…

Adiós mamá…

Yamira salió de la casa pero entonces, su abuelo la detuvo.

Yamira espera por favor –dijo Ocsatán-

Abuelo –dijo Yamira limpiándose las lágrimas-

Ya te había dejado felicitaciones con Bulma pero, qué bueno que viniste este es mi regalo –dijo Ocsatán dándole una caja-

Es el vestido de novia de mi mamá –dijo Yamira sacando lo que había en la caja-

Lo sé creo, que tú lo deberías de usar.

Pero…mi mamá se va a molestar…

No importa cuando ella deje de ser así estará feliz de que tú lo hayas usado.

Gracias lo usaré con gusto mañana…

Y así Yamira regreso a casa de Bulma, subió a su habitación sin decir nada.

CAPITULO XII

Por la noche Trunks fue a dormir pero, Yamira estaba muy nerviosa y bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al taller de Bulma ahí la encontró frente a la computadora haciendo unos planos para la máquina del tiempo.

Yamira ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Bulma-

Sí ¿Qué tengo que hacer con Trunks una vez que estemos casados?

¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer se casan?

La verdad es que no… ¿pasa algo malo?

Y ahora ¿Cómo demonios te lo explico? –dijo desesperada Bulma-

Entonces ella tuvo que explicarle que a partir de mañana ella dormiría con Trunks y que tendrían que tener relaciones sexuales, explicándole el cómo y el por donde…Yamira escuchaba atenta pero, un enorme temor la inundo.

Bulma ¿me dolerá?

Al principio pero, después tú mismo cuerpo pedirá los besos y las caricias de Trunks ¿es que acaso no sientes hermoso cuando él te toca y te besa?

Pues si siento que algo me quema las entrañas pero…

Eso se llama deseo Yamira y es normal así que no te preocupes y solo déjate llevar…

Bulma fui a ver a mi mamá a su casa –dijo Yamira jugando con sus dedos en la mesa-

¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo te trato?

Ni siquiera me miro…pero…mi abuelo me dio el vestido que ella uso cuando se casó con mi papá y pienso usarlo mañana…¿sino te molesta?

Molestarme para nada Yamira por cierto…después de la ceremonia me voy a ir a la ciudad para sacar todo lo que tenga de herramientas…para que ustedes se queden solo –dijo Bulma guiñando el ojo-

Bulma….¿solos? ¿Es que acaso mañana tengo que acostarme con él tan pronto?

Yamira no tengas miedo ten –dijo Bulma dándole un libro para que lo leyera- si acaso algo de lo que te dije te dejo dudas léelo y no te preocupes, Trunks tampoco nunca ha estado a solas con una mujer y juntos lo van a descubrir así que tu tranquila. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches Bulma…

Era verdad Trunks también estaba nervioso pues, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar Yamira si él la tocaba o la acariciaba, Yamira de verdad se sentía bien cuando estaba con él a tal grado que se sentía en las nubes pero, ya el hecho de estar a solas con él no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Al día siguiente se dirigieron al registro, en una breve ceremonia Yamira y Trunks firmaron su matrimonio y se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

A partir de este momento –dijo el juez- su nombre es Yamira Brief…

Yamira y Trunks sellaron la ceremonia con un beso, al llegar a la casa Bulma se despidió de ellos y se fue.

Creo que será mejor que nos cambiemos –dijo Trunks- Sí…por cierto mi mamá me dijo que la habitación principal va a ser la de nosotros y nuestras cosas ya están ahí…

Sí –contesto Yamira muy nerviosa-

Enseguida te alcanzó voy a tomar algo de agua…

Yamira entro a la habitación Bulma no había reparado en nada la adorno de tal manera que el ambiente era romántico y divertido, ella se quedó viendo la habitación un rato sacó su ropa y la de Trunks también miro la cama y la recorrió con su mano, no salía de su asombro ella a partir de hoy dormiría junto a Trunks, sentiría el calor de su cuerpo… Comenzó a desvestirse cuando en ese momento entro Trunks ambos se quedaron viendo y se sonrojaron.

Me salgo –dijo Trunks nervioso sin dejar de admirar su cuerpo-

Espera…-contesto Yamira- creo…creo que será mejor que lo hagamos juntos el cambiarnos…para…para acostumbrarnos a vernos de esta manera …

Yamira bajo la mirada para que Trunks no la viera que estaba apenada y comenzaron a desvestirse para cambiarse pero, estaban de espaldas pero Yamira miraba el cuerpo bien formado de Trunks su pecho bien marcado y sus piernas musculosas, mientras tanto Trunks había admirado el cuerpo de Yamira sus pechos, su cintura, su abdomen perfecto con algo de musculo y sus piernas, todo estaba causando una extraña sensación que le llenaba todo su cuerpo. Cuando ambos estaban cambiados chocaron quedando de frente. Yamira y Trunks se miraron y comenzaron a besarse, él comenzó a jugar con su lengua dentro de su boca, Yamira sentía que flotaba y él comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos su cuerpo, pero cuando se acostaron en la cama Yamira se levantó asustada…

¿Tiene que ser ahora? –dijo Yamira jadeando-

Si…sino quieres no…

Es que…tengo miedo Trunks –dijo Yamira-

Yo también sólo déjame acariciarte y que me acaricies por lo pronto…

Yamira asintió con la cabeza y sólo pasaron besándose y tocándose mutuamente.

CAPITULO XIII

Sin querer se quedaron dormidos abrazados y en la mañana Bulma apareció y abrió la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido y los vio dormidos abrazados que pensó que ellos ya lo habían hecho pero, no quiso preguntar nada. Y así paso un mes en los que ni Yamira ni Trunks habían hecho el amor sólo dormían abrazados pero, llegaría un momento en los que ambos ya no aguantarían más. Y eso pasaría muy temprano por la mañana Yamira se levanto y comenzó a desvestirse y miro a Trunks dormir y se recostó así a medio vestir a su lado, y con su dedo comenzó a recorrer su pecho y su cuello. Trunks despertó y algo dentro de él comenzó a despertar que la jaló por el cuello y la beso…Yamira respondió pero, esta vez era diferente ella pedía a gritos que el la hiciera suya ya no podía aguantar más…Trunks comenzó a besarle el cuello y Yamira respondió con un leve gemido que hizo enloquecer a Trunks, la recostó sobre la cama y siguió besándole el cuello y el pecho con delicadeza, este le despojo el brasier que ya traía puesto y comenzó a acariciar sus senos suave y delicadamente en lo que seguía besándola, Yamira se dejaba llevar, Trunks comenzó a besar sus senos haciendo que ella se arqueara de placer.

Trunks –dijo Yamira jadeante- ya…ya estoy lista…

Lo sé –contesto Trunks- ¿estas segura? ¿Ya no tienes miedo?

Quiero…sentirte dentro de mí….

Trunks se bajó la trusa que le molestaba para sentir el cuerpo de Yamira y su sexo y comenzó a penetrarla primero suave…viendo que Yamira solo jadeo un poco la penetro completamente robándose así su virginidad, Yamira clavo sus dedos en la espalda de Trunks.

¿Te he lastimado? –pregunto Trunks angustiado—

No te preocupes tu sigue…

Trunks comenzó a moverse al principio a Yamira le lastimaba pero, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando y ya no le dolía, es más lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo era mejor que lo que estuvieron haciendo durante ese mes…Trunks se empezó a mover más y más rápido, Yamira gemía de placer ante las sacudidas de él y entonces ambos llegaron al éxtasis. Yamira cerró los ojos y Trunks se puso a su lado y la abrazo tiernamente…poco a poco ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Trunks se levantó de la cama suavemente y bajo a la cocina para preparase algo de desayunar y subírselo a Yamira, al bajar vio a su madre tomando su café de la mañana.

Vaya hasta que por fin se levantaron –dijo Bulma- ¿y Yamira dónde está?

Se quedó dormida mamá –dijo Trunks sonrojándose- mamá es que…por fin hicimos el amor…

¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! ¿Cómo que apenas lo hicieron? Pero…ya tienen un mes de casados ¿o no? –exclamo Bulma asombrada-

Lo que pasa mamá es que estuvimos…bueno cómo decirlo…solamente nos acariciábamos y nada más…

O sea que se masturbaban mutuamente…-dijo Bulma sin preocupación y riéndose de que su hijo se sonrojará-

Mamá no lo digas así tan fresca…

Es normal mi niño… entonces apenas lo hicieron mmm ¿se quedó dormida?

Sí mamá…

Señal de que ha quedado satisfecha –dijo Bulma con una leve sonrisa- pues mira prepare unos sándwiches para desayuno súbele unos y un café, eso le va a sentar muy bien.

Gracias mamá –contesto Trunks ruborizado y subiendo las escaleras-

Bulma se quedó riendo de lo inocente que era su hijo y recordando los bellos momentos que paso junto a Vegeta. Al entrar a la habitación miro a Yamira dormir profundamente y esto lo lleno de profunda ternura y empezó a acariciarle el pelo y con este movimiento Yamira comenzó a abrir los ojos…

Hola Yamira –dijo Trunks tomando con sus manos la cara-

Hola, Trunks subiste el desayuno –dijo Yamira viendo los sándwiches-

Así es y un café ¿te encuentras bien?

Claro no te diré que no me dolió pero, después me acostumbre a ti por cierto quiero pedirte algo Trunks…

Dime Yamira

Que nos esperemos para tener hijos…creo que el mundo está muy difícil como para que un bebe viva en estas condiciones…

Tienes razón esperaremos para tener un hijo Yamira…

De hecho yo ya estaba tomando pastillas pero…

No te preocupes yo también me protegeré…

Y así pasó un año entero Yamira y Trunks tenían ya 16 años, Trunks era más musculoso y alto, Yamira su cuerpo había dado un cambio radical, ahora era más mujer sus caderas se habían ensanchado y sus senos eran más redondos. En este año Bulma seguía dando pasos agigantados para terminar su máquina del tiempo. Bulma acaba de recibir una llamada en el taller por parte del gobernador de su ciudad, este había construidos dos albergues subterráneos para los habitantes de la ciudad y había escuchado que Yamira y Trunks protegían a la ciudad y sus habitantes y quería saber si podía contar con ellos para poder cuidar a estos en los albergues.

Buenos días Trunks –dijo Bulma saliendo del taller- mmm eso huele delicioso. ¿Yamira en donde esta?

Buenos días mamá, ella salió –dijo Trunks terminando de cocinar- salió a entrenar ya no tarda…yo me quedé dormido…

De seguro porque anoche estuvo bueno ¿verdad?

Mamá no comiences –contesto Trunks sonrojándose-

Necesito hablar con ambos Trunks –dijo Bulma ya poniéndose más seria-

¿De qué mamá?

En cuanto llegue hablaremos…

CAPITULO XIV

Efectivamente Yamira había salido muy temprano a entrenar y darle una vuelta a la ciudad para ver si estaba libre de problemas se le veía siempre feliz, su cabello le había crecido un poco pero aun así lo tenía encrespado y se seguía pareciendo a su padre, tanto que su abuelo siempre se lo decía. Llego a la casa de Bulma y se fue directo a desayunar.

Buenos días Bulma –dijo Yamira y luego le dio un beso a Trunks- buenos días dormilón…

¿Por qué no me despertaste? Te hubiera podido acompañar –dijo Trunks respondiendo al beso-

Es que no quise despertarte…

Yamira y Trunks desayunemos y luego, tengo algo que comentarles.

Desayunaron y una vez que terminaron Bulma hablo con los dos.

Ahora si dinos de que se trata mamá –dijo Trunks-

Miren el gobernador me habló por teléfono para pedirme que cuidemos uno de los dos albergues que tiene la ciudad –dijo Bulma-

¿Hay dos albergues? –pregunto Yamira-

Sí –prosiguió Bulma- hay dos uno en las afueras de la ciudad pero, el que más le preocupa es el del centro de la ciudad, ambos son subterráneos pero, en el día tienen que salir y es ahí donde nos quiere el gobernador…quiere que ustedes dos protejan a la gente…

¿Nosotros? –dijo Trunks-

Así ¿Qué opinan?

Por mí no hay ningún problema –contesto Yamira- ¿y tú Trunks?

Tampoco por mí ¿cuándo nos tenemos que ir?

Mañana mismo debemos estar allá hoy en la tarde vamos a ir a recoger víveres y mañana las desempacaremos –dijo Bulma levantándose de la mesa- como vamos a estar una semana ahí voy a adelantar la máquina del tiempo…ya mero la termino pero, las pruebas creo que no las vamos a poder hacer.

Está bien Bulma –dijo Yamira levantándose también- Trunks lava los trastes y me doy un baño…

Espera –dijo Trunks cuando vio que su madre desaparecía al sótano donde estaba el taller- ¿estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer?

Sí ¿Por qué tú no lo estás?

Sí claro, para esto nos enseñó y entreno Gohan pero…

¿Pero qué Trunks? No entiendo…

Nuestra vida va a ser interrumpida…

Trunks no digas eso además yo…vería bueno… ¡Ya se a qué te refieres pero no te angusties! –dijo Yamira ruborizándose- además nada más es una semana Trunks no te angusties…

Yamira –dijo Trunks abrazándola- te amo…

Yo…-contesto Yamira pero no podía conseguir decirle lo que sentía por él una extraña fuerza le hacía cerrar su boca-

Tranquila Yamira –dijo Trunks mientras le daba un beso- no te fuerces en decirlo o de que salgan las palabras yo sé que me amas…

¿Por qué lo dices Trunks?

Por la manera en que me lo demuestras cuando te entregas en cuerpo y alma a mí, cuando me sonríes…

Sí –interrumpió Yamira- pero…va a llegar un momento en que te vas a cansar de mí y me lo vas a reprochar…y no quiero que ese momento llegue…

Yamira yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así…te amo demasiado…ven mejor –dijo Trunks tomándole la mano- mejor vamos a darnos un baño…

Pero Trunks

¿Qué es que acaso no quieres?

Ambos se metieron a bañar y de ahí pasaron toda la tarde haciendo el amor, Bulma recibió los víveres y en la mañana de al día siguiente salieron muy temprano.

Son malos conmigo –reclamaba Bulma- me dejaron sola recibiendo los víveres ustedes seguramente retozando ¿verdad?

Bulma no comiences –dijo Yamira- perdónanos la existencias es que…

No íbamos a pasar toda una semana juntos por eso lo hicimos –agrego Trunks-

Está bien sólo por esta vez los perdono pero llegando allá me tendrán que ayudar a bajar las cosas –dijo Bulma guiñando el ojo-

Por supuesto que lo haremos Bulma –contesto Yamira riendo pícaramente-

Al llegar al albergue Trunks le dijo a Yamira que le ayudará a su mamá a bajar las cosas mientras el daría una vuelta de reconocimiento del lugar para checar que todo estuviera bien.

Estas son las últimas Bulma –dijo Yamira cargando unas cajas-

Gracias ahora me ayudarás a repartir algunas cosas –dijo Bulma- como aperitivos.

Claro.

Ella comenzó a repartir barras a la gente pero, entonces sintió una pequeña mano que le jalaba el short que traía puesto, al voltear vio a una niña de pelo negro, largo de colitas y de unos hermosos ojos negros que la miraban con curiosidad.

Hola –dijo la niña- ¿Tú quién eres?

Hola –dijo Yamira hincándose para llegar a ella- mi nombre es Yamira y vine a cuidarlos a todos ustedes ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es Yuriko y tengo 5 años –dijo la niña estirándole la mano para saludarla-

Hola Yuriko ¿dónde está tu mamá?

Por allá –contesto Yuriko señalando con un dedo donde se encontraba su mamá-

De acuerdo entonces esta es una barra para tu mamá y esta es para ti.

Gracias.

Y la niña se fue corriendo con su mamá, Yamira la vio correr pero su mirada hacia ella era distinta esa niña había despertado en ella un sentimiento que nunca había sentido. Yamira comenzó a llorar y no sabía por qué lo hacía y por qué esa niña se lo había despertado.

CAPITULO XV

Gracias Yamira –dijo Bulma quien no se percató de las lágrimas de Yamira ni de la mirada de dulzura hasta que ella volteo a verla- ¿pero qué tienes?

No lo sé –dijo Yamira limpiándose los ojos- esa niña despertó en mí un sentimiento que no sé cómo explicarlo…

Se llama amor maternal eso quiere decir que ¿quieres tener un hijo?

Por supuesto que no Bulma –exclamo Yamira- pero esa niña es muy tierna…

Pues vas a convivir con ella…

¿aún no regresa Trunks? Iré a ver qué sucede…

No vayas ya volví –dijo Trunks-

Ya me estaba preocupando –dijo Yamira-

Eso me gusta porque siento que soy importante para ti.

Lo eres Trunks pero…aún no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti –dijo Yamira- y eso me hace sentir muy mal contigo tu siempre que puedes me lo dices y yo…

Yamira –dijo Trunks tomándole la mano- tu me lo demuestras ya te lo he dicho y por eso nunca me aburriré de ti.

Trunks beso a Yamira y entonces, ella volvió a sentir la mano de Yuriko en su short cuando volteo la vio y se enterneció tanto que Trunks sonrió de ver a su mujer de esa manera.

Quiero presentarte a alguien Yuriko –dijo Yamira hincada- él es mi esposo y se llama Trunks…

Hola Trunks –dijo Yuriko estirando su manita- yo soy Yuriko entonces ¿tienes hijos?

No princesa –dijo Trunks- mucho gusto…no tenemos porque queremos esperar…

Ah –exclamo la niña- oye ¿podrías dejar a Yamira venir tantito conmigo?

¿A dónde van? –dijo Trunks hincándose también-

La voy a llevar a dar una vuelta por el jardinsote que tenemos aquí –dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa-

Está bien –dijo Trunks- con cuidado Yamira…

Sí Trunks.

Tomándola de la mano Yuriko fueron a un lugar cerca del jardín, la niña le había tomado mucho cariño y su mamá estaba preocupada. Así pasaron los días, Yamira vigilaba de noche y Trunks de día…así mientras él dormía Yamira lo hacía y en el día Yamira lo hacía, pero un buen día Yamira estaba durmiendo pero sintió que una pequeña personita se metía a su cama entre sus brazos, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que era Yuriko quien estaba abrazada de ella por el cuello. La dejo así pero, instintivamente ella también la abrazo. Trunks entro para ver a Yamira y vio el cuadro se enterneció también pero, se preocupó por ella así que se sentó solo en la cama para verla y luego, salió. Bulma vio a la madre de Yuriko buscarla pero, a Bulma Trunks ya le había dicho que estaba durmiendo con Yamira.

¿Andas buscando a tu hija?

Sí –dijo la madre de Yuriko- no sé a dónde se habrá ido.

Está en la tienda de mi nuera – dijo Bulma-

Me tranquiliza mucho –dijo la mujer- mi nombre es Ailen y pues…creo que Yuriko a adoptado a Yamira de hermana mayor.

Es verdad ¿Qué paso con tu esposo?

Lo asesinaron los androides cuando él iba a trabajar…

Lo lamento, el hermano mayor de Yamira también fue asesinado por los androides hace dos años aproximadamente…tal vez por eso se lleven tan bien.

Puede ser bueno si no te molesta la puedo dejar ahí en su tienda…

Claro no te preocupes….

Era verdad la niña había adoptado a Yamira de hermana mayor, ella la veía dormir y sentía un cariño muy especial por ella, se levantó con mucho cuidado y fue a lavarse la cara, el sueño se le había espantado cuando regreso la miró dormir un rato más…cuando Trunks entro.

¿Te has levantado preciosa? –dijo Trunks en voz baja-

Sí no supe ni en qué momento se metió en mi cama…

Eso me angustia Yamira…deberías llevársela a su mamá…

Déjala un rato más no me afecta en nada…terminaste tu ronda…

Así es y vine a verte, Yamira… ¿de verdad no quieres tener un hijo ahora?

Ya te dije que no…dime ¿Qué le espera a un bebe en un mundo así?

Tienes razón pero, te vez genial cuando estas con ella…

Además mírame ¿Qué clase de madre soy que no puede demostrar su amor hacia ti? Eso me duele mucho…

Yamira.

Yuriko despertó y Yamira la iba a llevar con su madre cuando de repente ella le dijo que la iba a llevar a ver su tesoro, Yuriko la llevo a un árbol en el fondo del jardín donde se refugiaban. Yamira miro como la niña sacaba una cajita de dentro, la tarde caía dando paso a las primeras estrellas.

Este es mi tesoro Yamira –dijo Yuriko sacando la foto de su papá-

¿Es tu papá?

Sí…sabes murió cuando iba a trabajar…los androides atacaron su carro y murió…

Lo lamento pero, tu papi ya es una estrella que cuida de ti –dijo Yamira acariciándole el cabello-

Es lo mismo que dice mi mamá y dejo de llorar.

Sabes también mi hermano mayor…murió por culpa de ellos…espera –dijo de repente Yamira- no hables…

Yamira sintió una presencia algo raro estaba pasando…pero no sabía que era. Luego volteo con Yuriko y en voz baja le dijo….

Ve con Trunks Yuriko y dile que haga entrar en el subterráneo a toda la gente –dijo Yamira a la niña- corre y no voltees.

Sí.

Yuriko corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, Yamira miró a todos lados y de repente de entre los árboles apareció el androide 17 amenazante como siempre.

Vaya pero si es la hermana de Gohan –dijo 17 en tono burlón-

17 ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Yamira desafiante- ¿Dónde dejaste a tu compañera?

Está en el pueblo cercano comprando ropa esa es su debilidad…la mía es…hacer sufrir a la gente… ¿Qué te parece?

Patético de tu parte maldito…

CAPITULO XVI

De repente 17 la empezó a mirar de arriba abajo dándose cuenta que ya no era aquella niñita asustada de la vez que murió Gohan.

Veo con agrado que te has convertido en una mujer niña –dijo 17- y una muy guapa…

¿Qué va a saber de eso un androide como tú? –dijo Yamira sin dejar de mirarlo-

Pues no soy un androide de metal como mis hermanos –dijo 17- soy un humano con partes biónicas digamos…por eso puedo sentir deseo y atracción y déjame decirte que tú eres hermosa…

DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES…

¿Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí que te casaste con el niñato ese de Trunks?

Es verdad, estoy casada con el…

Mientras tanto Yuriko había llegado corriendo con Trunks y le dio el recado.

TODOS COMIENCEN A ENTRAR AL SUBTERRANEO DE PRISA –grito Trunks-

Todos comenzaron a entrar. Bulma se acercó a su hijo.

¿Qué pasa Trunks?

Yamira me mando decir con Yuriko que metiéramos a todos al subterráneo creo que hay problemas.

¿Los androides?

Es lo más seguro..

Trunks afuera del subterráneo y Bulma dentro checando que no faltará nadie. Mientras tanto Yamira y 17 empezaban a luchar, Yamira le mando dos kiensan y empezó a perseguir al androide 17, este comenzó a desesperarse y cuando intento sujetarlos con ambas manos, Yamira los mando y corto su ropa…

¡ERES UNA MALDITA! ESTAS SON MIS ULTIMAS ROPAS FAVORITAS QUE ME QUEDAN

Pues tendrás que comprar más –dijo Yamira en tono de burla- vete de aquí es mi última advertencia…

TU A MI NO ME ADVIERTES NADA…PENSABA SOLO JUGAR CONTIGO PERO…TENDRE QUE HACERTE DAÑO…

Atrévete si puedes…

17 la empezó a atacar con rayos de energía que salían de sus manos y Yamira todas las esquivaba.

Te has vuelto muy rápida –dijo 17 con excitación- se ve que ya no eres la niñita que lloraba por la muerte de su hermano…

CALLATE NO LO METAS EN ESTO –grito Yamira- TU…Y LA MALDITA 18 LO ASESINARON…

No Yamira –dijo 17 con satisfacción al ver que había conseguido hacerla enfadar- nosotros no fuimos fuiste tu por impertinente…

CALLATE ESO…ESO NO ES VERDAD…

Claro que sí y lo sabes…

Mientras tanto en el refugio Ailen buscaba por todos lados a Yuriko pero, no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Bulma –dijo desesperada Ailen-

¿Qué pasa Ailen? –pregunto Bulma-

Yuriko no está por ningún lado

¡COMO! TRUNKS –grito Bulma con desesperación- YURIKO NO ESTA AQUÍ…

¿QUEE? –grito bajando las escaleras Trunks- ¿Ya la buscaron por todos lados?

Sí Trunks –dijo Ailen- y no está…creo que salió a buscar a Yamira…

Demonios, mamá quédense aquí no salgan para nada –dijo Trunks y salió corriendo-

Yuriko fue corriendo no para ver a Yamira sino porque su tesoro se había quedado al descubierto y tenía miedo de que en su mente infantil el androide que mato a su padre le fuera a robar su tesoro y por eso volvió a toda velocidad.

Yo…yo…NO MATE A MI HERMANO –grito Yamira-

Sí y lo sabes…

YO NO FUI –grito con todas sus fuerzas Yamira-

Entonces comenzó a lanzarle todos sus ataques de energía sin percatarse de una pequeña presencia que llegaba por detrás de ellos pero, 17 si se dio cuenta de su presencia…Yuriko corrió hacia su caja de tesoro y comenzó a meterla en el hoyo del árbol.

¿Te importaría que asesinará a esa estúpida niña? –dijo 17 levantando la mano para lanzarle energía para matarla-

¿Qué dices? –dijo Yamira y entonces dio la vuelta y vio a Yuriko- NOOO YURIKO.

Yamira corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se puso entre el rayo de energía y la niña recibiendo ella de lleno el golpe. Yamira sintió como el rayo penetro en su cuerpo, sudando y temblando tomo a Yuriko con las manos los brazos.

Yuriko ¡corre y vete con Trunks por favor! –dijo Yamira-

Pero…estás herida –dijo Yuriko- ¿te sientes mal?

No…-dijo Yamira tratando de no desmayarse- vete de aquí por favor…

Sí ire…ire por Trunks –dijo Yuriko y salió corriendo-

Yamira se puso de pie y se interpuso entre el camino de la niña.

Vete de aquí…

Hazte a un lado Yamira –dijo 17- ya no puedes pelear sé que estás herida…

Déjame en paz mírame a los ojos directamente imbécil –dijo Yamira-

¿Qué y por qué?

Tu…tú sólo hazlo y ya ¡Maldito!

Entonces Yamira cerró los ojos haciendo el taiyoken cegando a 17 entonces, ella aprovecho para marcharse cómo pudo para irse de ese lugar…Trunks venía a lo lejos en cuanto Yamira lo vio esta se desplomo perdiendo completamente el sentido.

CAPITULO XVII

Trunks cargo a Yamira y vio que sangraba por la espalda y entonces, se la llevo corriendo al refugio sin saber que había pasado, se había encontrado por el camino a Yuriko y le había dicho que un señor le había disparado a Yamira. Al llegar al refugio subterráneo.

¡TRUNKS! ¿Qué le paso a Yamira? –dijo Bulma desesperada-

Esta malherida en cuanto me vio se desmayó –dijo Trunks desesperado-

¿Hay algún medico en este lugar? –pregunto Bulma preocupada-

Si yo soy médico –dijo un hombre que levanto la mano-

Y yo soy enfermera –dijo también Ailen la madre de Yuriko- puedo ayudar al menos puedo retribuir en algo de lo que hizo mi hija…

Metieron a Yamira a un cuarto, Bulma y Trunks no le fue permitido entrar, Yuriko lloraba y no se le acercaba a Trunks por miedo a que él le fuera a regañar o peor a pegar por lo que le había pasado a Yamira pero, entonces este la vio y se acercó a ella.

No llores pequeña –dijo Trunks- ella…ella se va a poner bien

Pero…es que fue mi culpa… -dijo Yuriko- es que yo quería proteger mi tesoro…

No es tu culpa –dijo Trunks abrazándola- ella lo hubiera hecho por ti y hasta por mí…ven siéntate junto a mí para que cuando salga tu madre nos diga cómo esta ¿quieres?

Entonces ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

Por supuesto que no Yuriko –dijo Trunks con lágrimas en sus ojos- estoy enfadado con el maldito que le hizo esto a ella pero tú no eres…

Gracias –contesto Yuriko y lo abrazo-

" Ahora entiendo lo que me decía Yamira –se dijo para sí Trunks- ella tan pequeña despierta en mi algo muy especial que nunca había sentido…esto debe de ser el amor paternal…supongo"

Y ahí los dos sentados, junto con Bulma estuvieron esperando a que salieran a darles un informe sobre Yamira, Trunks estaba realmente angustiado nunca había visto así de lastimada a ella y le dolía que no podía hacer nada. De repente salió Ailen con noticias que el médico le había pedido que les informara.

¿Qué paso? –dijo Bulma-

No te preocupes –dijo Ailen- ella ya está fuera de peligro perdió mucha sangre y como era del mismo tipo que el mío pues, le di un poco de la mía. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella después de haber salvado a mi Yuriko. Por ahora hay que dejarla dormir pues perdió mucha sangre y el dolor en la espalda fue mucho…

Gracias –dijo Trunks- ¿puedo entrar a verla?

Sí el doctor solo está haciendo una curación y ya puedes entrar.

Trunks entro y el médico le dijo que ella dormiría por lo menos día y medio pero, que estaba bien.

Cualquier cosa avíseme –dijo el médico-

Gracias –contesto Trunks mientras le tomaba la mano a Yamira-

Trunks miraba dormir profundamente a su mujer y le dio un beso en la frente, y así la estuvo contemplando un rato cuando entro su madre.

Ya todo está bien Trunks –dijo Bulma- ella ya está fuera de peligro.

Lo sé –dijo Trunks- mamá también ahora entiendo a Yamira sobre lo que dijo sobre Yuriko.

¿Así? Entonces tú también tienes instinto paternal.

Así es pero, como dice Yamira eso no quiere decir que querremos tener un hijo ahora.

Eso yo lo se Trunks pero, significa que tú también puedes tener un hijo.

Mamá ¿no crees que Yamira ha crecido mucho estos últimos tres años?

Sí hijo ha madurado los golpes de la vida la han hecho hacerlo la muerte de Gohan, que su mamá la echara de la casa en fin…tantas cosas y también el hecho de que tu y ella estén juntos mi vida.

Mamá la amo tanto aunque…

¿Aunque ella no te diga lo que siente por ti?

Es que yo sé lo que siente por mí, cuando…cuando me besa…cuando hacemos el amor sé que me ama pero…a ella le pesa no podérmelo decir…pero yo la amo y daría mi vida por ella…

Y ella por ti te lo aseguro Trunks…por cierto ya hable con el gobernador en tres días mandaran a esta pobre gente al albergue de las afueras de la ciudad estarán más seguros.

Yamira va a sufrir cuando Yuriko se vaya…

Lo sé Trunks lo sé…

Yamira tal y como lo dijo el médico durmió día y medio, al día siguiente una agradable sorpresa la esperaba al abrir los ojos una pequeña mano le sujetaba la suya era Yuriko que había ido a verla mientras Trunks hacía su patrullaje.

¡DESPERTASTE!

Claro que si Yuriko –dijo Yamira- ¿dónde está Bulma y Trunks?'

Tu suegra –dijo Ailen- salió a prepararte algo…y Trunks ya sabes dando sus rondas…

¿Quiero ver a Trunks? –dijo Yamira tratando de levantarse-

Todavía no lo hagas –dijo Ailen- estás débil perdiste mucha sangre…

La verdad es que si me siento mareada…

Yuriko –dijo Ailen a su hija- quédate con Yami voy por Bulma y por Trunks…

Sí mami –dijo la niña en posición de soldado-

Ailen salió y Yuriko se acomodó en la cama con Yamira y la abrazo por el cuello, pues sabía que su espalda le dolía.

Yamira –dijo la niña- mañana me voy a ir a otro refugio me dijo mi mami…

CAPITULO XVIII

Yamira sintió un vacío en el estómago su amiguita se iría justo en ese momento entro Trunks y le tomo la mano.

¡Por fin has despertado! –dijo emocionado Trunks-

Sí –dijo Yamira asomándosele unas lágrimas- ¿es verdad que mañana todos se van?

Sí después de lo que paso –dijo Trunks apretándole la mano a su mujer-

Yamira no me quiero ir ¿tú estarás bien si te dejo solita? –dijo la niña acariciándole la cara a Yamira-

Claro que si princesa –dijo Yamira-

¿Por qué quieres llorar? ¿Todavía te duele?

Un poquito princesa…oye ¿qué te parece si le dices a tu mami que te deje pasar todo el día de hoy conmigo?

¡Sí voy corriendo! –dijo Yuriko feliz y salió corriendo-

Yamira comenzó a sollozar pero, se tapó la boca para que no la oyera Yuriko.

Yamira no llores por favor –dijo Trunks abrazándola dulcemente- ahora entiendo porque quieres tanto a esa niña…a mí también me robo el corazón…

¿Tú también?

Sí es una niña súper tierna a mí tampoco me gustaría que se fuera pero…ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada…

Lo sé ella…fue a buscar su tesoro para que no fuera robado por 17 y ahí fue donde ese imbécil intento matarla por eso…

Te interpusiste lo imagine…

Trunks ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Dígame y con gusto lo haré.

Gracias –dijo Yamira riéndose coqueta- ¿podrías ir por la caja de plata que me dio Gohan y una foto mía?

Se la vas a dar a Yuriko ¿o me equivoco?

Si y quiero dársela mañana ayúdame a pararme –dijo tratando de incorporarse-

Yamira –dijo Bulma- no hagas eso aún estás muy débil…

¡Hola Bulma! ¿Ya traes la comida? porque tengo muchísima hambre

Lo sé y aquí está pero, por favor no te levantes hasta que te sientas bien…

Está bien Bulma…

Mamá voy a salir regreso pronto… ¡Cuídala!

Claro hijo no te preocupes…

Yamira devoro todo lo que Bulma le trajo inclusive lo que la mamá de Yuriko le preparo. Yuriko se quedó a dormir con Yamira, Trunks volvió con la caja de plata y una foto de ella en su cajita, Yamira la miro y lloró.

Me voy a ir a patrullar –dijo Trunks-

Trunks –dijo Yamira deteniéndolo- cuídate por favor…eres…eres muy importante para mí…

Lo sé Yamira y yo también te amo con toda mi alma y me moriría si algo te llegará a pasar…

Trunks salió y la dejo con Yuriko, a la mañana siguiente todos se estaban yendo Yuriko estaba abrazada de Yamira pues, no se quería ir.

Escúchame Yuriko –dijo Yamira- yo tampoco quiero que te vayas pero…

Me quedo contigo –dijo Yuriko con las manos en la cara-

No se puede princesa tienes que irte con tu mamá ella…se sentiría muy sola si tu no estuvieras con ella…pero quiero hacerte un regalo…-dijo Yamira sacando la cajita plateada-

¿Qué es eso?

Esto es mi tesoro

Esta hermosa Yamira –dijo la niña abriendo los ojos grandes- ¿Quién te la dio?

Mi hermano en mi cumpleaños y ahora es tuya –dijo Yamira- para que no te olvides de mí.

Yuriko abrió la caja y vio la foto de Yamira dentro…entonces saco la foto de la caja vieja y la puso dentro de la caja.

Te prometo que la voy a cuidar mucho –dijo Yuriko abrazando a Yamira-

Lo sé Yuriko –dijo Yamira- prométeme que vas a cuidar a tu mami y la vas a obedecer.

¡Lo prometo!

Bueno –dijo Ailen- es hora de irnos. Muchas gracias Yamira, Trunks y Bulma y perdónenos por las molestias que les ocasionamos.

Ninguna molestia –dijo Bulma-

Yuriko abrazo a Yamira fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo mismo hizo con Trunks y a Bulma, antes de entrar al autobús se despidió de Yamira con la mano.

En cuanto Yamira la vio partir comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Trunks y se fueron a su casa, Trunks se dio un baño y se quedó profundamente dormido, Yamira bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Bulma en el taller rodeada de muchos papeles.

¿Aún sigues trabajando en la máquina del tiempo?

Por supuesto –contesto Bulma- estoy empeñada en que viajen y le den la medicina a Goku y que cambiemos en algo el futuro tal vez no esté pero, el de ellos si…

¿No te entiendo? ¿Este futuro no cambiaría?

No…pues en el momento en que ustedes viajen crearan un mundo paralelo un futuro en donde Goku no muera y viva contigo y Gohan, un mundo en donde haya paz únicamente.

Es muy complicado…pero sería muy feliz si puedo conocerlo…

Aún me hace falta el tablero y algunas cosas pero, míralo por ti misma –dijo Bulma-

Ella quitó una lona y entonces apareció una máquina y había muchos cables por todos lados.

¡Wow! Esta fabulosa aunque sea un cascarón ahorita esta genial –dijo Yamira- Bulma ¿tu conociste a mi padre verdad?

Por supuesto Yamira yo tenía 16 años y el tení años ¿Por qué?

¿Sabes cuál era la técnica de mi padre?

Claro que sí era el kame-hame- ha.

¿Quién se lo enseño?

El Maestro Rochi ¿Por qué preguntas?

Quiero aprender esa técnica ¿crees que podríamos ir a verlo?

Claro que sí tiene mucho que no lo veo el pobre se ha quedado sólo pues, Krilin vivía con él…ahora solo Ulon y Puar viven con él…mañana por la noche iremos sirve que Trunks y tu descansan.

De acuerdo bueno me voy a dormir. Buenas noches

Buenas noches.

CAPITULO XIX

Yamira se dio un baño y se recostó al lado de Trunks este despertó y la miró.

Ya viniste a mi lado preciosa –dijo Trunks- ¿ya estás más tranquila por lo de Yuriko?

Ya lo estoy pero…quiero ir a casa del maestro Rochi –dijo Yamira acariciándole la cara a Trunks-

¿Ya le dijiste a mi madre?

Por supuesto y me dijo que mañana iríamos.

¿Qué quieres hacer en Kame house?

La verdad es que quiero aprender el Kame-hame-ha…

¿No tienes suficiente con el Soukidan, con el kiensan y el makenkosapo? ¿Quieres más?

Sí la verdad es que es técnica la sabe mi padre y quiero aprenderla. Oye por cierto tu mamá me acaba de enseñar la máquina del tiempo y está muy ilusionada de que viajemos en ella y salvemos el futuro…

Pues…te voy a ser sincero yo quisiera ir para conocer a mi papá porque mamá casi nunca me habla de él desde que tengo uso de razón y cuando empieza a hablar dice unas cuantas palabras y cambia la conversación.

Deberías de entenderla debe de ser muy difícil para ella acordarse de él y no tenerlo con ella.

Yamira estamos solos y la verdad quiero hacerte el amor…

Trunks –contesto Yamira ruborizándose-

¿Acaso es malo hacerlo Yamira o estoy haciendo mal?

Por supuesto que no pero…

Pero ya no pudo continuar Trunks la cayo con un beso apasionado y ardiente que hizo que su piel se erizará y una corriente de electricidad la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Esa noche hicieron el amor. A la mañana siguiente al levantarse, Yamira ya había hecho el desayuno, Bulma se despertó y Trunks.

¡Huele riquísimo! –dijo Bulma- Me has abierto el apetito Yamira.

Gracias Bulma –contesto Yamira saliendo con un platón en sus manos- viniendo de ti creo que es verdad…

Es verdad –agrego Trunks mientras la abrazaba- huele riquísimo.

Lo dices porque me quieres…

Y mucho…

Ya niños –dijo Bulma- es muy temprano para estar derramando miel…Trunks ¿Yamira ya te dijo que quiere ir con el maestro Rochi?

Sí mamá anoche me lo comento y pues, ¿vamos a ir?

Pues sí han estado tranquilos los androides espero que continúe así… -dijo Bulma- vamos a ir por la tarde y espero que regresemos mañana….Nada más te advierto Trunks que el maestro Rochi es medio mañoso así que cuidarás mucho a Yamira…

Bulma pero, -dijo Yamira- ya debe ser un anciano.

Probablemente –contesto Bulma- pero el será genio y figura hasta que se muera.

Después del desayuno Yamira y Trunks dieron su ronda a las ciudades y era verdad todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Por la tarde salieron en la nave y se fueron rumbo a Kame house. Yamira estaba admirada al ver que era una isla y en medio de la isla estaba la casa del maestro Rochi era, la primera vez que veía la casa junto con Trunks. Al bajar el maestro Rochi los recibió.

Bulma ¡cuántos años sin verte! –dijo Rochi extendiendo los brazos-

Así es maestro pero, usted no cambia –dijo Bulma-

Bulma ¿Con quién viniste?

Ahorita lo va a ver y usted mismo se va a dar cuenta…

Yamira y Trunks se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar rumbo al maestro entonces, Rochi abrió los ojos grandemente.

¡Esa chica es idéntica a Goku! –exclamo Rochi- ¿No me digas que ella es..?

Sí maestro –contesto Bulma- es la hija de Goku…

Es idéntica a él…es…es cómo si lo estuviera viendo…

Vengan Yamira y Trunks –dijo Bulma a los chicos- Le presento maestro Rochi a Yamira.

Mucho gusto –dijo Yamira- es un placer conocerlo maestro Rochi.

El gusto fue mío –dijo Rochi- eres idéntica a tu padre ¿te lo han dicho?

Sí Bulma y Gohan cuando me corte el cabello –contesto Yamira con un toque de nostalgia-

Lamento mucho la muerte de tu hermano me sentí pésimo por eso…

Y este es mi hijo Trunks –dijo Bulma-

No lo veía desde que tenía un año más o menos mírate muchacho también tienes un parecido con tu padre…

Si también mi mamá me lo ha dicho que sobretodo en la mirada –dijo Trunks-

Y bueno ¿a qué debo la visita Bulma?

Es por mí –dijo rápido Yamira- lo que pasa es que quiero ver si me puede enseñar a hacer el Kame-hame-ha.

Por supuesto pero pasen vamos a comer algo y así platicaremos.

Adentro con la comida y todo, Puar y Ulón también estaban admirados del parecido de Yamira con Goku era como si hubiera vuelto a la vida pero, como una mujer. Rochi escucho lo que podía hacer Yamira las técnicas de Yamcha, Krilin, Picoro y aún del mismo Ten sabía hacerla y las aprendió con solo verlas una sola vez que las vio.

Estoy sorprendido muchacha pero –dijo Rochi- no era para menos pues, tu padre hacía lo mismo. Cuando él era un niño una sola vez vio mi kame-hame- ha y el la hizo sin mayor problema era una persona increíble. Ya vi lo que sabes hacer ahora quiero que te fijes en lo que voy a hacer.

Rochi se paró frente al mar y puso sus dos manos hacia atrás.

Tienes que concentrar todo tu poder y hacerlo fluir por tus brazos –dijo Rochi- y luego cuando sientas que ya no puedes más haces esto: Kame- hame – haaaaaa

Rochi expulso todo su poder separando el mar de un lado a otro.

CAPITULO XX

Yamira lo observo detenidamente y entonces el anciano se quedó sorprendido al ver como la chica concentro su poder en ambas manos y vio como el poder corría por sus brazos y entonces lo disparo por sus manos diciendo las palabras que el anciano maestro había dicho. Yamira vio con orgullo como su rayo partió en dos el mar.

No cabe duda –dijo Rochi- de que eres en realidad la hija de Goku. De tal palo tal astilla.

Yamira –exclamo Trunks- ¡Lo conseguiste!

Creo que sí –dijo Yamira sin poderlo creer-

Sólo tienes que practicarlo pero, ya lo tienes muchacha.

Gracias maestro

Rochi entro y vio a Bulma tomándose un café mientras veía a Yamira y Trunks juguetear como niños en la playa.

¿Tiene el mismo carácter que Goku? –pregunto Rochi a Bulma-

Así es maestro es inocente, juguetona y tierna pero, a la vez es fuerte y actúa sin vacilar por ayudar a los demás y eso le gusto a mi hijo de ella.

Hacen una hermosa pareja Bulma.

Sí aunque estoy segura que si Vegeta viviera no le agradaría para nada que la hija de Goku estuviera con su hijo.

Eso es verdad Bulma quiero darte algo para que se lo arregles a Yamira pensaba dárselo a Gohan pero…ya murió y creo que ella es la más indicada para tenerlo.

¿Qué es maestro?

Espérame un segundo.

El maestro subió las escaleras y después de rato bajo con un Gi naranja.

¿Es el Gi de Goku? –pregunto Bulma-

Así es Bulma la última vez que estuvo el aquí lo dejo y yo creo que para ella sería un honor tenerlo y ponérselo. Sé que le quedara un poco grande pero…si se lo arreglas pues le quedará perfecto.

Aún huele a él –dijo Bulma oliendo el Gi- gracias maestro la pondrá feliz.

Mientras tanto Yamira y Trunks jugueteaban volando alrededor del mar, Yamira metía su dedo en el mar mientras volaba Trunks reía de felicidad al verla juguetear al llegar a la playa ella se acostó en la arena.

Yamira –dijo Trunks- eres feliz.

Mucho he aprendido la técnica de mi papá…conocí al hombre que le enseño a sacar su poder y estar parada en el mismo lugar es como estar con él.

Sabes te amo más cuando estás feliz –dijo Trunks acostándose encima de ella- me gusta mirarte así a los ojos se te iluminan.

Lo sé…Trunks yo…

Pero volvió a pasarle lo mismo cuando iba a decirle que lo amaba otra vez la imagen de su hermano muriendo por su culpa, Yamira se levantó de resorte y comenzó a golpear la arena del mar.

¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO PUEDO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO?

Yamira –dijo Trunks abrazándola- te haces daño así….

TRUNKS NO MERECES…-dijo Yamira gritando de dolor y llorando- NO MERECES ESTAR CONMIGO…

Yamira estoy con la mujer a la que amo –dijo Trunks haciéndola que levantara la cara y lo mirara- ¡Mírame por favor!

Trunks –contesto Yamira sollozando-

Te amo…me gustas y te deseo… tu eres el amor de mi vida y no me importa que me digas que me amas o no…porque tú me lo demuestras.

Pero…tarde o temprano tú…tú me lo vas a reprochar…

El día que lo haga –dijo Trunks bajando la mirada- aceptaré que me mates.

Yamira empezó a reír por lo que le había dicho Trunks, ella lo tomo con ambas manos y lo beso, este respondió fundiéndose en un beso apasionado. Bulma los vio a lo lejos.

Yamira carga un peso muy grande ¿no es así? –dijo Rochi-

Así es –dijo Bulma- Chichi le echo la culpa de la muerte de Gohan y ella se lo creyó y vive con ese remordimiento.

Pero hasta donde se ella no tuvo la culpa…

Usted, Trunks y yo lo sabemos pero, Chichi se encargó de que ella viva con esa culpa. Yamira ama a Trunks y ahora no puede decírselo porque si lo hace siente…que él podría morir.

Algo tendrá que pasar Bulma no te preocupes.

Lo sé.

Llego el momento de partir y regresaron a sus actividades de siempre. Bulma arreglo el Gi de Goku y el día del cumpleaños número 17 de Yamira, le dio el Gi de su papá.

¿Quién te lo dio Bulma? –preguntaba admirada Yamira-

Me lo dio el maestro Rochi –contesto Bulma- el día que fuimos Yamira, este Gi –agrego Bulma quebrándosele la voz- es…de tu papá.

¿Qué? –pregunto Yamira asomándosele las lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿De mi papá?

Así es Yamira –dijo Bulma- la última vez que estuvo en Kame house la dejo ahí y el maestro Rochi había pensado dárselo a Gohan pero…lamentablemente el murió y el pidió que te la diera a ti. Te la arregle y ahí está.

Gracias Bulma –dijo Yamira abrazada por Trunks- déjame decirte que tú te has convertido en una segunda madre para mí.

Yamira –dijo Trunks dándole un beso en la frente- feliz cumpleaños.

Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida.

CAPITULO XXI

Y así pasaron los días Yamira no se ponía su traje pues, quería usarlo cuando fueran al pasado. Trunks y Yamira acababan de cumplir los 17 años su matrimonio no podía ir mejor. Un día fueron a traer los víveres ambos para Bulma.

Ya regresamos Bulma –dijo Yamira alegremente-

Gracias ¿les costó trabajo?

Pues algo mamá los androides atacaron cerca de aquí –contesto Trunks- y cuesta encontrarlos.

Pero ya estamos aquí.

Chicos –dijo Bulma- ya casi esta la máquina del tiempo habrá que hacerle algunas pruebas…

Yo ya no quiero ir digo –dijo Trunks- ya me he vuelto más fuerte.

Trunks ¿en serio lo crees? Digo comparado con la fuerza que tenías hace cuatro años a la de ahora no ha cambiado en nada…tu y yo tenemos la misma fuerza y sin embargo yo no me siento capaz de derrotarlos.

Yamira tiene razón Trunks –agrego Bulma- yo creo que este método es más seguro, llevarle la medicina a Goku y ver cómo podrían derrotar a los androides y hacerlo ustedes o traerlo al futuro para que nos ayude así de simple.

Yo creo que ustedes dos están equivocadas…

En eso la discusión fue interrumpida por un anuncio de la radio donde avisaban que los androides atacarían y sin decir nada, Trunks tomó su espada y salió.

¡TRUNKS! ¿A dónde VAS? –grito Yamira sin poderlo alcanzar-

Yamira ¿crees que haya ido...?

Tu qué crees no sé qué le ha estado pasando pero últimamente ha estado muy raro y orgulloso con respecto a acabar con los androides.

Tenía que parecerse a su padre…pero Yamira, Trunks puede morir…

Lo sé no te preocupes trataré de ayudarlo.

Yamira salió a toda velocidad pero, cuando llego Trunks era lanzado por un rayo de energía que le lanzo número 18. Y cuando iba a rematarlo.

No tu no vas a morir a manos de esos malditos –dijo Yamira-

Yamira le lanzo a 18 un kiensan rompiéndole la ropa haciéndola molestar.

¿Quién demonios eres? –dijo 18- Quien haya sido me la pagaras.

Fui yo estúpida 18 –dijo Yamira bajando y quedando frente a ella-

Vaya, vaya –dijo 17- ya te habías tardado Yamira…

¿Ella es Yamira la niña idiota que peleo contra nosotros cuando matamos a Gohan?

Ustedes…ustedes –dijo Yamira temblando- fueron los que lo asesinaron…

Ya te lo dije una vez –contesto 17- si tu no le hubieras estorbado…

CALLATE MALDITO….

Yamira estaba molesta y comenzó a pelear sin ton ni son tratando de darles un golpe.

Vez como si eres una estúpida –dijo 18- ni siquiera nos puedes pegar.

Es verdad por eso tu hermano fue asesinado –dijo 17- por tu culpa…

CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ….ES VERDAD…-grito Yamira sollozando- YO LO MATE…PERO POR LO QUE HICE YO LOS TENGO QUE…

Pero en eso escucho quejarse a Trunks y entonces, recordó que no debía perder tiempo y salvarlo. Lanzó dos kiensan y con un soukidan para perseguirlos y en eso aprovecho para cargar a Trunks y alejarse de ahí.

¡BULMA, BULMA! –grito desesperada Yamira-

¿Qué paso? ¡TRUNKS! –contesto Bulma-

Esta herido Bulma cuando lo traía para acá perdió el sentido y no ha despertado…

Tranquila llamaré al médico y tú mientras límpiale las heridas.

Sí Bulma…

Bulma corrió a llamar al médico y Yamira a la cocina por una bandeja de agua tibia y una toalla limpia, mientras lo limpiaba Yamira lloraba.

Por favor…tu no me dejes…por favor –decía Yamira llorando y suplicándole-

Tranquila –dijo Bulma mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda- todo va a salir bien…

Tú crees Bulma –dijo Yamira mientras le limpiaba las heridas a Trunks-

Claro, Trunks es muy fuerte…

Después de un rato el médico llego y lo reviso.

No se preocupen él está fuera de peligro únicamente esta lastimado –dijo el médico- probablemente duerma unos días pero, es para que su cuerpo se reponga.

Gracias doctor –dijo Bulma- lo acompaño.

Yamira se sentó al lado de Trunks.

Trunks no sé qué hubiera hecho si tú me dejas…creo…creo que moriría…te amo…solamente dormido te lo puedo decir…sin el miedo a quedar paralizada…auch…-dijo Yamira sintiendo dolor en el estómago- ¿Qué es esto sangre? Pero ¿de dónde?

Se levantó la blusa y pudo ver que era ella la que estaba sangrando.

Pero ¿cuándo me lastimaron 17 y 18?

Yamira…¿estás sangrando?

Sí pero…

Déjame ver…

Cuando la reviso la curo y le puso un parche para que se curara poco a poco.

Trunks está bien Yamira –dijo Bulma- lo más seguro es que te hirieron pero, por la preocupación de salvarlo ni cuenta te diste.

Puede ser…me voy a quedar a cuidarlo…

Yamira deberías descansar –dijo Bulma-

No yo debo cuidarlo es mi deber…además Bulma creo que ahora si él va a querer ir al pasado…

¿De verdad lo crees?

Sí porque ya entendió que no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

CAPITULO XXII

Yamira por tres días estuvo cuidando de Trunks hasta que por fin este abrió los ojos y la miro a ella dormir a su lado.

Preciosa –dijo Trunks tomándole la mano-

Trunks ¿estás bien? –dijo Yamira iluminándosele la cara-

Sí Yamira tengo hambre –dijo Trunks-

Pues aquí está la comida para ambos –agrego Bulma con una gran charola- porque déjame decirte Trunks que Yamira no ha comido en estos tres días que estuviste dormido, gracias a Kami que aún sigues al lado de tu madre…

Mamá no digas eso –dijo Trunks ruborizado- ¿comemos Yamira?

Por supuesto Trunks…

Por cierto mamá iremos al pasado para ver al señor Goku y darle la medicina –dijo solemne Trunks-

Te recuperas primero y luego ya…

¿Cuánto tiempo me recuperare? –pregunto Trunks-

Un par de semanas –contesto Yamira-

Está bien en cuanto me recupere nos iremos…

De hecho he estado haciendo pruebas y un par de días es lo que necesito…

Esta decidido –dijo Trunks-

Así pasaron los días y Trunks empezó a recuperarse, Yamira sonreía emocionada y nerviosa. Faltaban dos días para irse y Yamira había perdido el sueño, Trunks tenía que dormir y ella bajo a ver a Bulma.

Bulma buenas noches – dijo Yamira- ¿Qué tienes te vez algo preocupada?

La verdad es que…quiero pedirte un favor –dijo Bulma con cara de angustia-

¿Dime Bulma en que puedo ayudarte?

La verdad es que le mentí a Trunks y quiero que lo protejas de su padre…

¿Cómo que le mentiste Bulma?

Sí Yamira yo…yo le dije a Trunks que su padre era tierno y cariñoso con él pero la verdad…es que no…yo le describí en ese aspecto a Goku…

Pero Bulma ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tan malo era Vegeta con Trunks?

No es que fuera malo sino que…mira conmigo era tierno, amoroso y hasta…bueno me comprendía en muchos aspectos y así lo amaba tal y como era…pero cuando Trunks nació…su instinto paternal era menos que cero fue nulo…nunca lo quiso cargar…

Bulma no quieres que se dé cuenta de cómo es Vegeta en realidad ¿no es así?

Sí Yamira ¿lo podrías proteger por mí?

Por supuesto…tú déjamelo a mí…yo lo protegeré te lo prometo…

Gracias Yamira.

Un día antes de irse ni Trunks ni Yamira podían dormir en la noche, los dos estaban en el balcón mirando al infinito.

Yamira –dijo Trunks- ¿tú también estas nerviosa?

Sí mucho ¿y tú? –dijo Yamira-

Yo estoy emocionado no sabes las ganas que tengo de conocer a mi padre, Gohan me dijo que era orgulloso y muy fuerte…

La verdad es que yo también quiero conocer a mi padre…pero…tengo miedo de que se me vaya salir decirle quien soy…y afectar mi nacimiento…

Para eso tengo un plan

¿Cuál es Trunks?

Pues mira yo le diré al señor Goku la verdad de mi nacimiento sin decirle nada de ti ¿Qué te parece?

Pero entonces, tampoco les diremos nada a nadie claro si es que los encontramos…

Claro de hecho se supone que he programado la máquina para viajar 2 horas antes de que llegue el señor Goku a la tierra después de haber vencido a Freezer y veremos como lo derrota a él y a su padre.

Está bien ¿no veremos a nadie?

Se supone que Gohan, Krilin, Picoro, Yamcha, mi padre y mi madre fueron para allá después de sentir el ki de Freezer.

¿Puedo decirle la verdad a alguien?

Por supuesto pero ¿a quién quieres decírselo Yamira?

Creo que a Picoro…después de todo Gohan siempre me hablaba bien de él.

Bueno entonces, vámonos a acostar porque si no mañana no nos levantaremos y tenemos que salir temprano…

Pero yo no tengo sueño…

Yo nunca dije que a dormir ¿o sí? –dijo pícaramente Trunks guiñándole el ojo a Yamira-

Yamira se ruborizo y se fueron a acostar. El amor que ellos se tenían era limpio, puro y lleno de pasión pero, aunque hacían el amor tiernamente había algo que no los dejaba amarse plenamente entre el miedo de Trunks por ese futuro y la culpabilidad que sentía Yamira por supuestamente haber matado a Gohan.

A la mañana siguiente Trunks se levantó muy temprano y dejo a Yamira bañándose, Trunks fue a la máquina del tiempo para darle los últimos detalles y pinto en una parte de la nave la palabra Hope que en español quiere decir "esperanza" pues sentía que esa era la última esperanza que tenían ambos para cambiar ese futuro tan cruel que les había tocado. Yamira hizo su ritual era la primera vez que se pondría el traje que había pertenecido a su padre se puso el pantalón y luego se puso la camisola, (Bulma lo había hecho en dos partes para que no le costará trabajo vestirse) luego se puso las muñequeras y las botas que también Bulma le había regalado no estaban pesadas como las de su padre ni las muñequeras ni las botas. Yamira se recortó un poco el cabello y al verse se volvió a ver idéntica a la foto de su padre que estaba en su buro cerca de su cama. Cuando bajo las escaleras Trunks la vio de arriba abajo no lo podía creer de verdad Yamira era idéntica a su padre pero, un gran temor lo inundo.

CAPITULO XXIII

¿Por qué te cortaste de nuevo el cabello Yamira? –reclamo Trunks- ¿no ves que así se van a dar cuenta si te ven el parecido que tienes con tu padre?

¿Tú crees? –dijo Yamira incrédula-

Tal vez no –contesto Bulma- pero Yamira de verdad te pareces a tu padre...

Gracias Bulma ¿Por qué crees que no identifiquen?

Pues porque te voy a decir que estarán más preocupados por Freezer y su padre ¿no olvidas que yo estuve ahí?

Es verdad –dijo Trunks- tu estuviste ahí mamá. Bueno nos vamos.

Sí, Yamira y Trunks tengan mucho cuidado –dijo Bulma abrazándolos a ambos- no olviden lo que les dije. Yamira conoce a tu padre y tú también hijo.

Sí mamá. Vámonos Yamira.

Sí.

Así fue como Yamira y Trunks viajaron al pasado ambos iban ansiosos por salvar su futuro y nerviosos porque iban a conocer a sus padres de los cuales solo los conocían por fotos y por lo que les contaban de ellos. Después de algunos minutos llegaron al lugar indicado bajaron de la nave justo en el momento en que la enorme nave de Freezer llegaba y los pasaba a ambos.

¿Esa enorme nave es la del padre de Freezer? –pregunto Yamira a Trunks-

Me parece que así es Yamira ven vamos a mirar más cerca –dijo Trunks muy serio- llegamos dos horas antes y se suponía que el ya no tardaría en llegar porque tu padre fue el que derroto a Freezer y su padre.

¿De verdad crees que llegue?

No lo sé. Ven vamos.

Sí.

Yamira y Trunks se apostaron cerca de la nave y vieron salir a Freezer y a su padre junto con sus soldados. Freezer estaba la mayor parte de cuerpo reconstruido y se veía que estaba sumamente molesto por algo. Entonces Yamira se angustió al oír que Freezer ordenaba que sus hombres destruyeran a los humanos e hicieran el mayor daño posible en dos horas.

Trunks mi padre no llega ¿Qué hacemos? Esos hombres están dispuestos a atacar.

No tenemos de otra más que detenerlos. ¡Rayos! No contaba con esto.

De repente ellos comenzaron a atacar a los soldados de Freezer, Yamira los golpeaba y Trunks con su espada los partía en varios pedazos dejándolos caer.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo Freezer-

Nosotros –contesto Yamira- somos los que te vamos a detener en lo que llega Goku.

Son amigos de Goku ¿verdad? –pregunto el padre de Freezer-

No ni siquiera lo conocemos solo hemos escuchado de lo que ha hecho –contesto Trunks-

¿Es que acaso no saben frente a quien se encuentran?

Por supuesto que si –contesto Yamira- frente a Freezer.

Es un honor estar frente a mí y que conozcan de mí –dijo Freezer orgulloso-

Pues fíjese que no nosotros sabemos que ustedes van a morir aquí –agrego Trunks-

Si es verdad sabemos que tú eres Freezer el bastardo traidor que destruye planetas después de saquearlos –agrego Yamira-

¡Malditos!

Déjenoslos señor Freezer –dijo un extraterrestre en forma de lagartija- nosotros le daremos su merecido. Maldito mocoso –dijo dirigiéndose a Trunks- esto a lo mejor te va doler pero, espera solo será un minuto.

Aquí te espero –contesto desafiante Trunks-

Era inútil Trunks lo mato sin pestañear haciendo que Freezer quisiera saber quiénes eran esos chicos que se atrevían a desafiarlo a él el ser más poderoso del universo. Los otros hombres que iban contra Yamira, Trunks le lanzó su espada después de usarla y después de varios movimientos ella acabo con todos dejando a uno con vida pero, su rastreador y su ropa estaban rotos. Freezer lo asesino sin piedad por inepto.

Lo hacen muy bien para ser unos mocosos –contesto Freezer- pero, jugaremos con ustedes en lo que llega ese Sayayin asqueroso.

Pues te equivocas Freezer aquí vas a morir –dijo Yamira-

Y también te equivocas al decir que Goku es el único Sayayin –dijo Trunks-

Si nosotros también somos súper sayayines –agrego Yamira-

Te lo demostraremos –contesto Trunks-

Entonces sin decir nada empezaron a convertirse ambos chicos en súper sayayines, Vegeta no salía de su asombro era imposible pues, los únicos sayayines que él conocía pues, eran Gohan, Kakarotto y él no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos contemplaban ambos se estaban transformando en súper Sayayin cosa que hizo molestar al gran príncipe Vegeta. Freezer al mirarlos a los ojos pero, sobre todo la mirada de la Yamira no sabía porque le recordaba mucho a la mirada aterradora de Goku al convertirse en súper Sayayin empezó a retroceder cubierto de sudor. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de miedo y de terror que tenía Freezer.

¿Qué te pasa Freezer acaso me tienes miedo? –pregunto Yamira a Freezer-

¡Maldición! –grito Freezer abalanzándose sobre Trunks-

Yamira se hizo a un lado mientras Trunks peleaba contra Freezer. Vegeta y los demás que veían desde lejos vieron como Trunks estaba peleando al mismo nivel que Freezer es más se podría decir que podría vencerlo. Pero entonces como no podía vencerlo Freezer se molestó tanto que le mando la energía como la que destruyo el planeta Namek, Yamira entonces se puso al lado de él y entre los dos la sostuvieron. Freezer pensó que los había derrotado a ambos y que solo se sentaría a esperar a que Goku llegará pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando de repente los dos chicos salían levantando con una sola mano la energía de Freezer, este envió otra energía y pensó que los había derrotado por fin pero, cuando oyó la voz de Trunks llamándolo.

FREEZER –grito Trunks con todas sus fuerzas-

CAPITULO XXIV

Pero fue tarde cuando él quiso reaccionar Trunks ya lo había partido en dos luego en cuatro hasta que lo hizo picadillo con su espada y con un rayo de energía lo destruyo completamente ante la mirada atónita de todos incluyendo el padre de Freezer.

Ni te atrevas a moverte –dijo Yamira amenazando al padre de Freezer-

Ella y él se reunieron juntos viendo como bajaba el padre de Freezer. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente Yamira dio un paso al frente pues sabía que era su turno de luchar.

Mmm son muy buenos –dijo el padre de Freezer tratando de convencerlos- extraordinaria espada que tienes ahí ¿me la puedes prestar?

Yamira le hizo un gesto a Trunks y este se lo presto empezó a moverla de un lado a otro comprobando su excelente filo.

Es estupenda ¿no quisieran convertirse en mis hijos y ocupar el lugar de Freezer y del inepto de Cooler? –dijo con malicia sin dejar de observar a Yamira que estaba frente a él-

No gracias esa es nuestra contestación –contesto Yamira sin dejar de verlo-

Es lógico que hayan ganado con esta espada nadie los podría derrotar –al decir esto se abalanzo con ella contra de Yamira pero ella la detuvo solo con tres dedos-

Mientes no necesitamos la espada para vencerte –dijo Yamira mientras levantaba la otra mano a la altura del pecho- nosotros con ella y sin ella te venceremos.

Y sin pestañear lo perforo con un rayo poderoso que salió de su mano dejando atónitos a las visitas que observaban a lo lejos. Ella todavía se acercó a él levantado la mano.

No por favor –suplicaba el padre de Freezer- no me mates mira….te doy todos los planetas que quieras.

No los quiero –dijo Yamira fría y calculadoramente- hasta aquí se acabó tu juego jamás volverás a destruir planetas.

Y dicho esto lo mato destruyéndolo definitivamente. Se miraron Yamira y Trunks como sincronizados y destruyeron ambos la nave. Después de esto volvieron a la normalidad y los observadores fueron encontrados.

Oye tenemos visitas inesperadas –dijo Yamira mirando a donde estaban ocultos los demás-

Oigan Goku llegará en aproximadamente 3 horas –dijo Trunks alegremente- quieren venir con nosotros es más adelante.

Es lógico Trunks le latía muy fuerte el corazón al encontrarse con la mirada fría y desafiante de su padre estaba frente a frente, su emoción era tal que Yamira tuvo que acercarse y apretarle la mano pero, también ella se quedo paralizada al ver que Gohan de tan solo 7 años en ese momento estaba con ellos no sabía cómo comportarse así que ambos salieron volando para llegar al lugar exacto en donde Goku llegaría. Voltearon ambos y vieron como Gohan, Krilin, Vegeta, TenchinHan, Picoro, Yamcha y la misma Bulma los seguían intrigados por saber ¿Quiénes eran? Y ¿Por qué se podían convertir en súper sayayines? Los siguieron y los encontraron en un claro. Trunks saco una cápsula y de ahí salió un pequeño frigo bar.

Pueden tomar con gusto –dijo Trunks- adelante.

Yo sí quiero –dijo Gohan-

Espera Gohan –dijo Krilin- no sabemos quiénes son…

Digo no pueden ser malos –agrego Bulma- puesto que nos acaban de salvar la vida prácticamente

Oye te me haces familiar –dijo Gohan a Yamira- ¿Te he visto en algún lado?

La verdad no -contesto Yamira ruborizándose un poco-

Yamira temblaba de la emoción estaba frente a su hermano él ahora tenía 7 años nada más pero, estaba bien y vivo, se notaba que era alegre, vigoroso y feliz tal y como Gohan le contaba que era él a esa edad siempre pendiente de la llegada de su papá.

Y díganme ¿cómo se llaman? –dijo Bulma-

Eso no podemos decirlo –contesto Trunks-

Ni al menos su edad –insistió Bulma-

La edad si, ella y yo tenemos 17 años –contesto Trunks quien también estaba emocionado de ver a su muy joven madre-

Todos se fueron a sentar alejados mientras que Trunks no dejaba de ver a Vegeta y Yamira no dejaba de ver a Gohan.

Deja de ver a Gohan que se van a dar cuenta –regaño Trunks-

Lo haré cuando tu dejes de ver a Vegeta –agrego Yamira-

Que me vez es que acaso no eres un súper Sayayin –dijo Vegeta despectivamente-

Lo…siento –contesto Trunks algo asustado-

Te dije que se iba a dar cuenta –dijo Yamira-

Es que tengo mucho emoción de verlo –dijo Trunks- no puedo creer que este en el mismo lugar que él.

Oye siento un ki enorme aproximándose a este lugar –dijo Yamira-

Sí creo que es…

También los demás sintieron el ki familiar de Goku el primero en darse cuenta fue Gohan.

¡VIENE MI PAPA! NO PUEDO CONFUNDIRME –grito alegremente Gohan-

Yamira comenzó a temblar muy nerviosa y Trunks le tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la frente.

Tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo –dijo Trunks tratando de reconfortarla-

Wow que tierno –dijo Bulma- ¿Es que acaso son novios o algo por el estilo?

No señora estamos casados desde hace dos años –contesto Trunks mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Yamira-

Yamira lo miró extrañada no entendía ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Pero entonces Gohan le pregunto.

¿Están casados? –exclamo Gohan sin poderlo creer-

Sí así es –contesto Yamira- desde hace ya 3 años.

¿No puede ser? –exclamo Bulma- ¿Es que acaso ustedes se casaron a los 15 años?

Así es –contesto presuroso Trunks-

CAPITULO XXV

Cuando de repente la nave donde venía Goku aterrizo cual meteoro abriendo un hoyo en la tierra. Todos estaban emocionados de verlo Yamira trataba de calmar la exaltación que le causaba ver por primera vez a su padre y lo tendría en vivo en persona no en la fotografía. Trunks le apretaba la mano en señal de que se tranquilizará.

¡Hola! –dijo Goku con su particular sonrisa- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

¡PAPITO! MI PAPITO LLEGO –grito emocionado Gohan-

Pues estos chicos te conocen y nos dijeron que aquí ibas a llegar –dijo Bulma- ¿los conoces verdad?

No –contesto Goku viendo detenidamente a ambos- es la primera vez que los veo.

¿QUEEEE? –exclamaron todos-

Yamira le temblaban las piernas ¡Era él su padre! Ella al igual que el pequeño Gohan quería gritar de emoción y saltarle a los brazos a Goku pero, sabía que debía contenerse, Trunks pasó su brazo por entre sus hombros en señal de que estaba con ella y que estaba feliz por lo que sentía. Yamira sentía como querían brotar unas lágrimas de emoción por sus ojos pero tenía que reprimirlos.

Por cierto sentí el ki de Freezer y su padre pero, luego unos grandes ki los hicieron desaparecer –dijo Goku agarrándose la cabeza por detrás- ¿acaso fuiste tú Vegeta o tu Picoro?

No fueron estos muchachos y además se transformaron en súper sayayines –dijo Picoro-

¿Súper sayayines? –dijo con extrañeza Goku- a pesar de ser tan jóvenes tienen un gran poder. Oye Vegeta ¿Qué no se supone que ya no había sayayines?

Pues no los hay más –dijo con desprecio el príncipe Sayan- solamente tú, yo y ese hijo medio Sayayin que tienes.

Entonces no entiendo –dijo Goku llevándose la mano a la barbilla-

Señor Goku ¿podemos hablar con usted un momento a solas? –dijo Trunks señalándole un lugar apartado de ahí-

De acuerdo –contesto Goku- bueno chicos en un momento regreso.

Al alejarse de ahí el Trunks y Yamira se pararon frente a Goku y empezaron a platicar.

Antes que otra cosa suceda –dijo Goku- necesito darles las gracias por salvar la tierra.

No tiene nada que agradecer –contesto Trunks- pero, antes de que podamos platicar necesitamos comprobar todo lo que se nos ha dicho de usted.

Sí –dijo Yamira quien estaba muy emocionada al estar frente a Goku en dos ocasiones tuvo que limpiar una lágrima que sin querer brotaban de sus ojos- ¿puede controlar el poder de súper Sayayin?

Ya lo puedo hacer –dijo Goku y comenzaba a mirar a Yamira como queriendo adivinar en donde la había visto- entrene arduamente pero, ya lo puedo controlar.

¿Se podría convertir en súper Sayayin? –pregunto Trunks-

Por supuesto –dijo Goku-

Entonces Goku mostro su gran poder y se transformó en súper Sayayin ante la mirada furiosa de Vegeta.

Bueno ahora nos toca a nosotros –contesto Trunks-

Y con una simple mirada los dos se convirtieron en súper Sayayin dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Goku sonrió con gran orgullo al verlos convertirse. De repente Yamira se puso en guardia y Trunks saco la espada y se abalanzaron sobre del pero, se detuvieron en seco y Goku no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

¿Por qué no reaccionó al ataque? –pregunto Trunks-

Porque sentí que tu ki no tenía intenciones de hacerme daño por eso no te ataque –contesto Goku seriamente-

Esta vez no nos vamos a detener –contesto Yamira- ¿estás listo?

Y Goku concentro todo su poder en un dedo y en la mano izquierda.

Listo –contesto Goku-

Ambos empezaron a atacar a Goku pero, él se defendía muy bien a sus ataques coordinados de ambos. Entonces ambos se detuvieron se miraron a los ojos.

Bien entonces no hay duda lo que nos dijeron de usted se han quedado muy corto –contesto Trunks- voy a confiarle a lo que hemos venido.

Me retiro –dijo Yamira y se alejó volando hacia un peñasco que estaba cerca cumpliendo así con lo pactado antes-

Mi nombre es Trunks y me convierto en súper Sayayin porque mi padre es Vegeta –continuo el chico-

¿VEGETA? –dijo Goku- es verdad tienes un parecido con él ahora que lo mencionas.

Mientras tanto Yamira se subió a lo alto de un peñasco que estaba cerca de ahí.

Picoro sé que me escuchas necesito que vengas aquí arriba conmigo –dijo Yamira- tengo que decirte solo a ti la verdad.

Picoro escucho obviamente y se fue directo a donde esta ella.

¿Cómo sabías que yo podía escucharte y lo más importante cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunto asombrado Picoro-

Mi hermano me conto sobre ti –contesto Yamira mirando fijamente a donde estaban Trunks y su padre-

¿Tu hermano? ¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿Es que acaso lo conozco? –insistió Picoro sin poderlo creer-

Sí tu entrenaste a mi hermano cuando tenía 4 años y lo llevaste muy lejos para entrenarlo –asevero Yamira-

NO ME DIGAS QUE TU HERMANO ES….GOHAN…

Así es Picoro mi hermano es Gohan.

¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Picoro-

Yo soy Yamira…Yamira Son y soy hija de Goku.

CAPITULO XXVI

Picoro no lo podía creer estaba mucho más asombrado que Goku cuando Trunks le dijo que era hijo de Vegeta. Cuando salió de su asombro por fin pudo articular palabra.

Ya decía yo que ya te había visto en otro lado te pareces mucho a ese inútil de Goku –dijo Picoro-

Sí pero, nadie debe de saber quién soy aún. Al igual que Trunks dentro de dos años exactamente naceré, Trunks es mayor que yo solo por 15 días.

Entonces ¿Es cierto Goku murió en tu futuro? –pregunto Picoro-

Sí así es yo tenía 15 días de nacida cuando mi papá falleció por eso, no tengo recuerdos de él más que lo que mi hermano y mi mamá me contaron. Cuando lo vi descender de su nave me emocione mucho, se lo diría pero, no puedo porque puedo comprometer mi nacimiento. Gohan nos entrenó a mí y a Trunks desde los 5 años…

Gohan murió verdad…

Sí por salvarme a mí que yo no lo merecía…esos androides son muy fuertes Picoro…

Ahora entiendo la sorpresa de Goku,-de repente brinco Picoro- ¿QUEEE? ¿BULMA Y VEGETA SON LOS PADRES DE TRUNKS?

Así es…espero que no se lo digas a nadie.

No te preocupes yo no abriré para nada la boca Yamira y también le dio la medicina a Goku –dijo asombrado Picoro-

Así es esa enfermedad es muy grave y letal en esta época pero, en la nuestra es curable y existe la medicina por eso se la damos. Bueno me voy ya termino de hablar con él.

Yamira ¿Cuándo le digo a Goku?

Tú sabrás el momento exacto para decírselo…puedo confiar en ti porque mi hermano te quería como a un padre. Nos veremos luego Picoro.

Cuídate Yamira.

Y se alejó la chica para unirse con Trunks. Al llegar junto Trunks, y despedirse ambos, Goku detuvo a Yamira con la mano, Goku sentía una extraña química en ella que le hacía querer saber más de ella.

Y tú ¿no me vas a decir quién eres? –pregunto Goku sin dejar de mirarla-

No puedo –contesto Yamira- podría comprometer…

Tu nacimiento sabía que dirías eso pero…

¿Qué pasa Goku?

Tengo la impresión de que te conozco de algún lado pero, no sé de dónde.

Nunca te había visto en mi futuro tú no estás…

¿Te volveré a ver? –insistió Goku sin soltarle la mano-

Creo que más pronto de lo que te imaginas –dijo Yamira mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y también apretando su mano- nos vemos.

Nos vemos.

Ellos se fueron a la máquina del tiempo mientras Goku intentaba contarles a todos lo que Trunks le había dicho.

¿Se lo dijiste a Picoro verdad? –pregunto Trunks-

Sí porque mi hermano confiaba en él –dijo Yamira- pero no te preocupes solo una parte.

Bueno pues, vámonos.

Al estar arriba Trunks miró a sus padres y les deseo suerte. Yamira miro a su padre y a Gohan también deseándole suerte. Y así viajaron de regreso para ir a contarle a Bulma todo lo que había pasado. Yamira estaba sumamente callada pero, no dejaba de tocarse la mano que su padre le había tomado y de vez en cuando suspiraba, Trunks la miraba pero no le decía nada al llegar a la casa Bulma ya los esperaba y los recibió con alegría.

¿Cómo les fue cuéntenme? –dijo Bulma-

Bien mamá prepáranos un café para decirte –dijo Trunks-

Ya adentro Trunks le contaba a su mamá pero, Yamira solo pensaba en el encuentro con su padre y su hermano, no lo podía creer de repente una lágrima cayo a la mesa haciendo que Bulma volteara.

¿Estás bien Yamira? –dijo Bulma-

Sí pero…me subo a mi cuarto me siento…me siento cansada –dijo Yamira y subió las escaleras-

¿Qué le pasa a Yamira Trunks?

Lo que pasa es que el señor Goku le tomó la mano para detenerla, no te creas tanto a ella como a mí nos fue difícil y a ella mucho más al ver ahí a Gohan siendo un niño alegre y sobre todo mamá vivo, su padre tenía mucha intención de saber quién era ella pero, no se lo pudo decir…

¿Y tú viste a tu padre?

Sí mamá y también estaba muy emocionado era como tú me dijiste…orgulloso él dijo que yo no podía ser un sayayin por mi color de cabello y de Yamira por sus ojos pero…luego cuando menciono sus ojos se quedó callado…

Ese es sin duda Vegeta… ¿quieres que suba a ver a Yamira?

Por favor mamá ella cuando tiene ganas de llorar no quiere que nadie la vea y sé que lo está haciendo porque cuando estábamos frente a Goku tuvo que limpiarse un par de lágrimas…

Está bien subiré a verla.

Era cierto Trunks conocía mejor que nadie a Yamira esta estaba llorando sin dejar de tocarse la mano y recordaba una y otra vez la mirada de Goku de curiosidad por saber quién era ella y las ganas de saber porque tenía la impresión de que la conocía.

Eres justo como Gohan te describía un niño grande con un gran corazón pero, cuando se trata de pelear en serio se convierte en todo un hombre…Dios me toco la palma de mi mano aún siento su mano…no…no lo soñé –dijo Yamira tomando la foto de su buro- fue real lo sentí y lo toque…era él…

Sí Yamira viste a tu padre tal y como yo te estoy viendo a ti –dijo Bulma quien la abrazo-

Bulma –dijo Yamira metiendo su cara en su hombro de Bulma- es que no lo puedo creer me emocione hubiera…hubiera querido decirle quien era pero…

No podías lo mismo me ha dicho Trunks pero, debes entender que es porque si no podrías comprometer tu nacimiento.

Eso lo supe mucho antes de ir…

¿Irán de nuevo? –pregunto Bulma-

Claro madre –dijo Trunks y Yamira corrió a abrazarlo- dejaremos que la máquina se cargue y luego volveremos tres años después de cuando llegamos.

¿Cuánto tarda en cargarse Bulma? –pregunto Yamira-

Mes y medio aproximadamente bueno enseguida la pondrá a cargar.

CAPITULO XXVII

¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo Yamira? –le pregunto Trunks a ella mientras la seguía teniendo abrazada-

¿Hacer que Trunks?

Eso de no demostrar lo que sientes y venir a llorar sola sin que nadie te vea –dijo Trunks separándola de él para que lo viera- Yamira yo te amo y me muero de dolor cuando tu sufres y más cuando no dejas que nadie entre a ti.

Trunks lo que pasa…lo que pasa es que mi mamá siempre dijo que no debo demostrar lo que siento…

Escucha ahora soy tu familia y no debes ocultarte y demostrarnos lo que sientes

Lo intentaré Trunks lo prometo y ahora dime ¿de verdad vamos a ir a ayudarlos?

Pues a lo mejor no seremos de mucha ayuda pero…yo también quiero conocer más mi padre y quiero darte la oportunidad de que conozcas al tuyo.

Gracias Trunks –dijo Yamira abrazándolo y entonces lo miro a los ojos y de un arrebato lo beso en los labios tiernamente-

Y eso Yamira –dijo Trunks ruborizado- ¿Por qué fue?

Me dieron ganas de hacerlo ¿no debí hacerlo?

La respuesta de Trunks fue besarla tierna y apasionadamente, Yamira comenzó a acariciarle el pecho metiendo sus pequeñas manos debajo de su camisa, quitándole la chamarra que traía, Trunks comenzó a gemir en los casi tres años que tenían de casados ella nunca había tomado la iniciativa pero, por alguna razón el haber conocido a su padre la hizo un poco más liberarse de sus complejos. Yamira lo miro a los ojos y le empezó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y se lo bajo. Yamira sentía una extraña sensación quería disfrutar la excitación que le hacía a Trunks.

Yamira empujo a Trunks a la cama y así, encima de él haciéndole ella el amor, Trunks se sentía transportado y así después de un rato llegaron al éxtasis.

Yamira y Trunks se la pasaron entrenando durante todo ese mes y medio que estuvieron recargando la máquina del tiempo.

Yamira ¿no te sientes ansiosa? –dijo Trunks tumbado en el pasto-

La verdad es que si…es una sensación media extraña de que quiero volver a verlo.

Lo sé esa misma sensación tengo yo…aunque…presiento de que algo malo va a suceder en el pasado.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Pues porque se supone que nadie nos debía ver más que Goku y además, la historia original decía que tu padre había acabado con Freezer y su padre ¿o no?

Sí pero…paso lo contrario porque no sabíamos que mi papá se podía teletransportarse.

Es verdad pero…ya en dos días nos vamos a ir…

Trunks ¿puedo ir a montaña Paoz?

¿A qué?

A decirle a mi madre que me voy a ir…

No puedo prohibírtelo pero…no quisiera hacerlo porque siempre llegas lastimada…

Déjame hacerlo

No tienes que pedirme permiso ve yo soy y seré siempre tu paño de lágrimas…

Trunks –dijo Yamira y le dio un beso-

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, le dio un beso en la frente a Trunks y en los labios y se salió volando por la ventana rumbo a la montañas Paoz. Sabía de antemano que a lo mejor su madre la recibiría mal pero habían pasado casi tres años desde que se casó que no la había visto y no quería irse sin verla. Llego y dudo en tocar la puerta pero, entonces lo hizo su abuelo fue quien abrió la puerta.

¡Yamira que gusto verte! –exclamo Ocsatán- mírate nada más cuanto has crecido…

Gracias abuelo –dijo Yamira abrazando al gigante- ¿mi mamá esta?

Sí hija ya sabes cuál es su lugar favorito…

¡La cocina!

Así es hija –dijo Ocsatán-

Yamira entró y la vio en la cocina.

¡Hola mamá! –dijo Yamira tímidamente-

Al oír la voz de su hija la cuchara que traía en sus manos la soltó intempestivamente, Yamira pensó entonces que no quería verla y comenzó a hablar.

Está bien creo que aún sigues molesta conmigo pero…sólo escúchame quieres…Mamá Bulma invento una máquina que viaja al pasado y he conocido a mi padre…es justo como tú me lo describías –las manos de Chichi comenzaron a temblar y sus labios también tratando de apretarlos para que no la oyera llorar y Yamira prosiguió hablando- mañana voy a volver al pasado en el momento en que los androides aparecieron…vamos…vamos a intentar ayudarlos…tal vez a lo mejor nuestro mundo no cambie pero…al menos nosotros vamos a intentar cambiar ese futuro…Mamá…te…te quiero mucho –dijo Yamira comenzando a sollozar- quería decírtelo para que lo supieras…le dimos la medicina a mi papá…me voy nos veremos luego.

Yamira salió corriendo de la casa dejando a su madre, Chichi volteo y salió corriendo a la puerta para alcanzarla pero, era tarde su hija se había ido volando.

Yamira…lo siento…-solo dijo Chichi llorando sin poder parar-

Mientras tanto Yamira tuvo que parar en un risco para llorar pues, no quería que Trunks supiera que estaba llorando porque su madre no la había ni siquiera volteado a ver. Llego a la casa Trunks la recibió pero la vio normal.

¿Paso algo en la casa de tu madre?

Lo mismo de siempre –dijo Yamira mirándolo a los ojos- ¿y tú mamá?

Está revisando de nuevo la máquina del tiempo para ver que todo funcione…por cierto estoy preocupado por mi madre…no me gustaría dejarla aquí sola… ¿Qué te parece si la ponemos en el refugio de la ciudad?

Sería cuestión de preguntarle porque tienes razón a mí tampoco me gustaría que se quedará sola…

A mí no me dejan en el refugio –dijo Bulma molesta- si lo que quieren es que me sienta cómoda…quiero que me lleven a la montaña Paoz.

¿QUEEE? –gritaron ambos-

CAPITULO XXVIII

Bulma ¿estás hablando en serio? –dijo Yamira-

Pues claro…mira ahí no llegan los androides porque su único objetivo son las ciudades grandes únicamente así que hoy mismo quiero irme a la casa de Chichi.

Está bien mamá no puedo negarte esto que me pides puesto que así me sentiré más tranquilo.

Está bien Bulma ve a preparar tus cosas.

De acuerdo gracias por entenderlo –dijo Bulma levantándose de la mesa- voy a preparar mis cosas. Yamira siento mucho tener que hacerlo así pero, ¿me entiendes verdad?

Sí Bulma por mí no te preocupes.

Bulma se alejó de ellos y Trunks volteo a ver a Yamira se veía realmente preocupada.

¿Te pasa algo Yamira?

Trunks es que… ¿puedes llevarla tu solo?

¿Entonces si pasó algo en la visita verdad?

Ni siquiera me volteo a ver esta vez –contesto Yamira mientras bajaba la mirada y se le rodaban un par de lágrimas- no me insulto ni nada simplemente me ignoro…

Yamira –dijo Trunks acercándose a ella para abrazarla y consolarla- porque no me dices las cosas desde el momento que llegaste lo hubieras hecho.

Por qué no quería preocuparte Trunks –dijo Yamira aceptando los brazos de Trunks- pero la verdad es que…no quiero verla.

Yamira vamos que quede en ella y no en ti.

Yamira sonrió pues era algo que ella misma alguna vez había dicho miro a Trunks y le dio un beso en la frente.

Gracias Trunks dime que haría sin ti.

No lo sé…te amo…

Yamira se quedó muda de nuevo cuando ella intentaba decirle lo que sentía se quedaba callada y solo lo miraba se desesperaba porque no sabía porque la palabras "te amo" no le salían de su garganta porque su boca se cerraba. Trunks se daba cuenta y se acercaba a ella para susurrarle que todo estaba bien, pero Yamira sabía que no era así. Bulma bajo con su maleta y Trunks la tomo y la llevo al auto. Yamira miro a Bulma y esta le dijo.

Por favor te encargo a Trunks –dijo Bulma- porque esta vez sí convivirá más con Vegeta.

Sí lo sé –dijo Yamira- no te preocupes así lo haré.

Se fueron todos y Yamira solo miraba los paisajes mientras iban rumbo a montaña Paoz, Bulma la observaba pero nadie decía nada, al llegar ella se quedó sola en el auto y no volteo a ver la puerta de la casa Chichi era quien recibía tanto a Bulma como a Trunks.

¿Qué pasa Trunks a que debo su visita? –pregunto Chichi amablemente-

Buenos días Chichi mire –contesto Trunks- esperamos no incomodarla pero, Yamira y yo iremos al pasado y no estaré tranquilo dejándola sola ¿puede quedarse con usted mi madre?

Por supuesto pasen deja su maleta en la habitación de arriba –dijo Chichi-

Adentro Bulma se acomodó y Trunks se despidió al salir de la puerta, Yamira volteo por instinto entonces su mirada se encontró con la de su madre. Chichi no supo si sonreírle, levantarle la mano solo la miró a lo lejos.

¿No quiso entrar verdad? –pregunto Chichi a Trunks-

No…dijo que usted no la quiere ver –contesto Trunks muy serio-

Cuídala por favor… suerte a ambos –dijo Chichi y entró a la casa-

Trunks se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al auto. Yamira bajo la mirada y Trunks con un dedo le levanto la cara.

Yamira –dijo Trunks- algo le pasa a tu madre…

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque me pidió que te cuidará.

Eso no puede ser…probablemente oíste mal…

Claro que no vámonos porque mañana debemos salir muy temprano.

Sí.

Yamira le tomo la mano y se recargo en su hombro era lo menos que podía hacer para demostrarle que realmente lo amaba aunque no hablará.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Yamira y Trunks revisaron la nave y entonces se subieron nuevamente en ella y partieron al pasado tres años después de la primera vez que fueron. Al llegar Trunks guardo la capsula de la máquina del tiempo y Yamira miró a los alrededores y vio la ciudad destruida.

¡Trunks! ¡Trunks ven rápido! –grito Yamira-

¿Qué pasa?

Mira creo que llegamos tarde ellos ya estuvieron aquí…-dijo Yamira señalando el desastre que había de ciudad-

Sí es verdad –contesto Trunks – pero ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

No lo sé no siento su presencia. Trunks mira allá en el cielo ¿Qué no es Yamcha y a quien va cargando?

Creo que es….es Goku Yamira

¿Quéee? Se habrá enfermado

No lo sé ¿quieres ir con ellos?

Sí ¿tú que vas a hacer?

Voy a ir en esa dirección –dijo señalando rumbo a donde venía Yamcha-

Ten mucho cuidado Trunks por favor

No te preocupes. Te alcanzaré en la casa de Goku.

Está bien.

CAPITULO XXIX

Yamira voló directamente a donde iba Yamcha gritándole y llamándole por su nombre.

YAMCHA

Eh ¿Quién me habla? –dijo Yamcha mirando para todos lados-

Soy yo Yamcha –contesto Yamira- ¿Qué le paso a Goku?

Se enfermó del corazón como ustedes dijeron –contesto Yamcha- y lo llevo a su casa para que le den la medicina

Vamos no perdamos tiempo.

Volaron hasta la casa de Chichi y Goku al llegar ahí Yamcha entro primero y atrás entro Yamira, Chichi la miro y reconoció en sus ojos a los de su hija pequeña y se imaginó que esa chica era Yamira del futuro.

Goku ¿Qué tiene? –dijo angustiada Chichi-

Se ha enfermado del corazón con la infección que ellos le advirtieron –contesto Yamcha-

¿Sabes dónde está la medicina Chichi? –pregunto Yamira angustiada-

Goku la guardo –contesto afligida Chichi- Yamcha ayúdame a buscarla por favor.

Yamira y Goku se quedaron a solas pero, Goku sufría mucho y Yamira le tomo la mano. Goku abrió los ojos entre su dolor la miro.

Ya…ya sé quién eres… -le dijo apretándole la mano- perdóname por no haberte…reconocido….

No hables –le dijo Yamira sujetándole la mano- ya habrá tiempo de aclarar todo… papá…

Ya la encontré –exclamo Chichi corriendo y viendo la escena-

Dásela rápido Chichi –dijo Yamira soltándole la mano rápido- voy a estar afuera… -dijo sin voltear limpiándose una lágrima-

Yamira…-dijo Goku-

Esta arriba Goku –dijo Chichi-

Yamira…te amo mucho…-dijo levantando la mano- te prometo que no volveré a dejarte sola…-y se desmayó-

Yamira se llevó la mano al pecho y en su mente solo dijo.

"Yo también papá te amo mucho".

Al salir era como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto hacía atrás al momento en que su madre la corrió de la casa y ahora otra vez estaba frente al árbol grande que esta frente a su casa y comenzó a llorar de nuevo como un bebé recordando todo los momentos que había vivido hasta ese momento. Cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Chichi.

Te traje medicina también para ti –dijo cariñosamente-

Gracias Chichi –contesto Yamira-

De nada Yamira –dijo Chichi mirándole fijamente a los ojos-

¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Yamira-

Eres idéntica a Goku y además eres mi hija

Mamá –y abrazo a Chichi y lloró sacando todo lo que tenía guardado-

Sin entenderlo esa Chichi sólo la abrazo y Yamira sentía los cálidos brazos de esa mamá que no era la suya pero, que eran tiernos y amorosos y que sin reservas le estaban ofreciendo paz y tranquilidad. Esa paz que hacía años no encontraba más que en los brazos primero de Gohan y de Trunks. Lloró sacando todo lo que tenía en su interior, ella quería saber cuando su mamá se volvió amargada y fría y no era como la estaba frente a ella.

¿Ya te sientes mejor Yamira? –pregunto Chichi a su hija-

Sí mamá –contesto Yamira- perdóname es que me han pasado tantas cosas que necesitaba desahogarme.

Yamira ¿tan horrible es tu futuro?

No te lo puedes imaginar pero, prefiero contarle mi historia a mi papá si no te molesta por ahora después yo te lo contaré te lo prometo.

Está bien y no me molesta solo dime una cosa

Sí

¿Gohan está muerto verdad?

Yamira contuvo las lágrimas nuevamente y solo contesto Sí con la cabeza la verdad es que tenía miedo de la reacción que esta madre del presente tuviera con ella no quería que la odiará o la despreciará como su madre del futuro.

Qué lástima me hubiera gustado verlo como sería de adulto –dijo Chichi dando un fuerte suspiro-

Sólo puedo decirte que era el mejor hombre y que se merecía tener una vida plena pero, el destino se encargó de ponerle la responsabilidad de proteger a la tierra en sus manos –agrego Yamira-

También supe que te casaste con Trunks –dijo pícara Chichi-

Así es –contesto Yamira sonrojándose- te diré que al principio me sentía rara nos hicimos novios al año de irme a vivir con ellos… -se tapó la boca-

No me digas nada –contesto Chichi- creo saber porque te fuiste a vivir con ellos

En fin cuando me hice novia de Trunks ni siquiera supe porque lo hice… teníamos 14 años y al año me pidió que me casará con él. Te diré que tardamos un mes en hacer el amor porque yo tenía miedo y creo que el también. Ahora sé que lo amo con toda mi alma y no podría vivir sin él…pero…

Pero los gritos de Yamcha interrumpieron a Yamira su plática con su madre.

CAPITULO XXX

¡Chichi! VEN RAPIDO -grito Yamcha desde dentro de la casa-

Es Yamcha –dijo Chichi-

Mi papá –agrego Yamira-

Al entrar a la casa encontraron a un Goku agitado por el dolor que le había vuelto a dar.

¿Dime en cuanto tiempo se va a recuperar? –pregunto Chichi cambiándole los paños de agua de su frente-

En diez días –contesto Yamira- por favor no te angusties él es fuerte y lo va a superar no te preocupes.

¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Yamcha- Tengo la impresión que te he visto en algún lado.

Por favor Yamcha mira a Goku y mírala a ella… -dijo con seriedad Chichi-

Yamcha hizo lo que la esposa de Goku le dijo entonces se dio cuenta que Yamira era idéntica a Goku a excepción de los ojos que los de la chica eran verdes intensos.

¿No me digas que tú eres la hija de Goku la bebé que está arriba? –dijo exaltado Yamcha-

Así es Yamcha yo soy Yamira adulta –contesto Yamira sonrojándose un poco-

No puede ser eres idéntica a Goku.

Gracias Yamcha

¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta hace 3 años que te vimos por primera vez?

Fue lo mejor y ahora quiero pedirles a los dos que no se lo digan a Gohan por favor.

Yamira –dijo Chichi- Gohan se va a dar cuenta de eso.

Es que eso es lo que yo quiero que el mismo se dé cuenta de las cosas por el mismo –dijo Yamira-

Pasaron las horas y Yamira solo contemplaba a Goku tomándole de la mano y Chichi subió a ver a la bebe que empezó a llorar. En cuanto bajo Yamcha le dijo que Yamira se había quedado dormida junto a Goku tomándole de la mano. Yamira estaba tan feliz de sentir a su padre que su paz que durante tanto tiempo no había sentido hizo que se quedará por primera vez profundamente dormida.

Llegó un momento en que abrió los ojos y miró a Yamcha leyendo una revista y a su mamá cargando a la bebé, se levantó y se dirigió hasta su madre.

Ya despertaste Yamira -dijo Chichi- mira ella es nuestra hija…

Es hermosa –dijo Yamira viendo a la bebé dormir profundamente-

Lo es y Goku la ama profundamente y Gohan no se diga ellos la tratan como si fuera una princesa.

¡Qué envidia me da!

¿Por qué dices eso es que acaso no tienes amor en tu futuro?

La verdad…

Cuéntame ven vamos al cuarto de Yami a acostarla pues, después de todo Goku tiene una enfermedad viral que podría ser contagiosa para ella

Sí.

Yamira y Chichi subieron las escaleras y la primera pudo reconocer enseguida su cuarto ahorita era más para una bebe que nada pero, estaba en el mismo lugar que estaba el suyo. Una profunda nostalgia cambio su rostro y Chichi se pudo dar cuenta la acostó a la bebe en su cuna.

Goku compro esa silla mecedora –dijo Chichi señalando con un dedo la silla- especialmente para estar contigo…se emocionó mucho cuando naciste y después él me dijo todo lo que paso ese día que te vio por primera vez…él juro que nunca te dejaría sola que haría hasta lo imposible por estar a tu lado…

Lo sé…algo así me dijo –contesto Yamira- como me gustaría que mi madre del futuro fuera como tu…

¿Dime porque? Si quieres no me cuentes todos los detalles tan solo dime como fue tu niñez…

Tal vez tengas razón no debo contarte todo pero, al menos eso sí…como creo que ya lo sabes mi papá murió cuando yo tenía 15 días de nacida pero…cuando yo nací mi papá solamente me pudo cargar unos cuantos días porque después cayó enfermo y ya jamás se levantó…y no me dejaron con él por la misma razón que tu acabas de mencionar…la enfermedad de mi padre es muy contagiosa y en ese momento no había una cura. Gohan se hizo cargo de mi al igual que él abuelo Ocsatán…cuando mi papá murió nuestra vida cambió completamente Gohan se hizo prácticamente cargo de mi de todo mi mamá no lo hizo…pero eso si cuando yo tuve la edad para andar con Gohan para todos lados eso la molesto sobremanera…

Chichi escucho toda la historia con atención pero, no entendía como ella se había comportado de esa manera con su propia hija. Yamira llego a la parte en donde su madre le dijo que la odiaba porque le recordaba a Goku y que por eso la odiaba. Chichi vio a Yamira temblar y no le dijo ella de la muerte de Gohan pero, sabía muy bien que algo así había pasado pues lo presentía,

Yamira perdóname lamento que…te haya ocasionado todo ese daño…

Pero no fuiste tu –dijo Yamira- mi madre…por su culpa no puedo…no puedo decirle a Trunks cuanto lo amo, que es el amor de mi vida y que lo deseo con toda mi alma…porque ella me enseño a no demostrar mis sentimientos…

Yamira si no demuestras lo que sientes va a llegar un momento en que sentirás que vas a estallar…

¿Estallar?

Así es todo eso lo estás guardando y te estás perdiendo de lo más maravilloso. Además dime ¿Qué harías si en este momento entrará Krilin o Gohan y te dijeran que Trunks ha muerto?

CAPITULO XXXI

No lo digas –dijo Yamira asustada- si eso pasara no se….no sé qué haría…mamá hay algo que le he ocultado a Trunks…

¿Cómo que le has ocultado algo a Trunks? –contesto Chichi dejando a la bebe en la cuna- ¿Qué es eso?

Solamente Bulma y yo lo sabemos…

Cuéntame –dijo Chichi sentándose a su lado-

Paso hace un año después de haber custodiado el refugio de la ciudad:

"Trunks y yo estábamos entrenando mes y medio después de regresar, durante el entrenamiento nos pegábamos pero llego un momento en que me confíe y me lanzo una patada muy fuerte que me mando a volar lejos, al principio me dolió poco pero, él se preocupó por mí:

¿Yamira estas bien?

Sí no te preocupes me he descuidado –dije pero un leve temblor en mis piernas me hizo caer de rodillas-

No sabía porque el golpe me había dolido tanto era verdad que a veces me pegaba pero, nunca me había sentido así tenía un leve dolor en la cintura pero, no le di importancia. En la noche el dolor de cintura era insoportable no pude dormir bien y trate de que Trunks no se diera cuenta. En la mañana Trunks se iría a patrullar sin mí pues, le dije que me dolía un poco el cuerpo.

A lo mejor te vas a resfriar ¿no crees?

No lo sé Trunks pero yo creo que si – le mentí la verdad es que era insoportable-

Se fue y entonces como a la media hora el dolor fue más agudo y entonces, de entre las piernas comenzó a salirme sangre.

¡BULMA! VEN RAPIDO POR FAVOR –grite con todas mis fuerzas-

¿Yamira que pasa….? ¡POR DIOS QUE TE PASO!

No lo sé Bulma…ayer después del entrenamiento me quedo un dolor de cintura y de cuerpo no sé que paso…

Yamira ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?

La pregunto me saco de balance y me hizo regresar a la realidad…era verdad tenía un mes y medio de retraso…pero….

No…no puede ser –dije atónita- no puede ser que yo…

Muy probablemente Yamira hay que llevarte al hospital.

Cómo pudo me ayudo a bajar las escaleras y a ponerme en el transporte. Es por demás decirte que manejo como loca y llegamos al hospital en 10 minutos. Al recibirme le doctor no dijo mucho…pero a ella si…me durmieron y desperté más tarde en mi cuarto, Bulma estaba ahí esperándome.

Yami ¿cómo te sientes?

Bien ¿Qué paso? –dije temiendo la respuesta de ella-

Yamira…-me dijo Bulma a punto de llorar- tenías 6 semanas de embarazo…lo perdiste el golpe que te dio Trunks fue brutal y pues…

No…no puede ser…está bien yo…yo dije que no quería tener hijos pero…no quería que terminará así…yo lo hubiera aceptado…

Lloré mucho y Bulma fue la única que me consoló. Después de que mis lágrimas dejaron de salir.

Tendremos que decirle a Trunks…

No Bulma te lo ruego….ya es suficiente con que una se sienta asesina no más…

Pero Yamira…

Por favor…Bulma no quiero que él se sienta así…

Está bien pero…no estoy de acuerdo.

Gracias…

Me dieron de alta y Bulma me llevo a la casa, me la pase toda la tarde dormida y hasta la mañana siguiente que fue cuando llego Trunks, me despertó con un beso pero me noto pálida y rara…

¿Estás enferma Yami?

Sí…si me dio gripe pero…verás que ya mañana amanezco mejor.

Está bien Yami voy a desayunar ¿te traigo algo?

Un poco de leche por favor.

De acuerdo.

Y se fue y el no sabe nada"

Yamira Bulma tenía razón, algo así no se le oculta al hombre que amas…

No podía mamá –dijo Yamira con lágrimas en los ojos- yo…no quiero que él se sienta culpable…

Pero…también el tenía derecho a saberlo después de todo entre los dos hicieron a ese ser…

No insistas por favor…

Yamira comenzó a llorar tapándose la boca como siempre hacía entonces, Chichi la abrazo y Yamira comenzó a temblar y a derramar más lágrimas.

No me puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado –dijo Chichi acariciándole la cabeza a Yamira- pero…tu no debes de pasar por esto sola…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Yamira?

Tú y mi mamá son iguales pero tan diferentes…

CAPITULO XXXII

¿En qué aspecto?

Tú eres dulce, tierna, cariñosa y ella es…fría y muy dura.

No lo sé pero…creo entender la situación digo tu padre murió cuando tu tenías 15 días de nacida y no la ayudo ni convivio con ustedes dos. Goku desde que nació esta pequeña –dijo señalando a la bebe- no nos ha dejado solas para nada iba a entrenar para la llegada de los androide pero…regresaba y él mismo se ocupaba de ella…entonces supongo que esa es la diferencia.

Mamá contéstame algo ¿si mi papá llegara a perder la vida (espero que no sea el caso) tu odiarías a esta pequeña?

Por supuesto que no…Goku la ama por sobre todas las cosas aún igual que Gohan pero…ellos serían el recuerdo del amor que él me ha tenido. Pero basta de charla y bajemos a ver cómo sigue tu padre…

Está bien.

Yamira salió pues, algo en su pecho le estaba causando dolor y preocupación era como si presintierá que algo no andaba bien.

Yamira ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Chichi-

No lo se mamá es…como un presentimiento…algo malo esta pasando con Trunks –contesto Yamira- lo presiento.

Pero que puede pasar ¿tu hermano esta mal?

No mamá no es Gohan…es Trunks siento su ki a lo lejos pero algo raro…¿LOS ANDROIDES?

¿A dónde vas Yamira? –exclamaba Chichi viendo que su hija empezaba a levantar el vuelo-

Lo siento mamá –dijo Yamira- pero tengo que ir a ayudar a Trunks…

YAMIRA –grito Chichi-

Pero nada pudo hacer y Yamira salió volando y era verdad, Trunks y Vegeta eran atacados y justo cuando llegaba vio con horror como Trunks era lanzado contra una roca y a Vegeta le rompían el brazo, Yamira llego como rayo y le asesto una patada a número 18 sacando de balance a esta aturdida, miro hacia donde le habían propinado el golpe y vio a Yamira de pie y desafiante.

¿Quién demonios eres tu? –dijo 18 molesta increpando a la desconocida-

Yo soy Yamira, Yamira Son la hija de Goku –contesto Yamira mientras se agachaba para ver a Trunks-

¡Yamira Son! –exclamaron asombrados Krilin y Ten-

Sí ella es la hija de Goku –contesto Picoro- por eso es que tiene esa fuerza.

Yami…¿Qué haces…aquí? Vete por lo que…mas quieras…-suplicaba Trunks-

No te muevas no pienso irme…

"¿La hija de Kakarotto? –penso Vegeta- entonces ella esta casada con…"

Escúchame bien imbécil –dijo Yamira a 18- yo te voy a detener.

No creo que seas más fuerte que este par de idiotas ¿o sí? –dijo 18 en tono burlón-

Soy más fuerte que Trunks y tu le hiciste daño –dijo Yamira viéndola-

Entonces como rayo 18 se abalanzó sobre ella dejando a Krilin, Ten y Picoro asombrados sin saber como reaccionaría Yamira, entonces ella le detuvo el brazo y de un fuerte puñetazo, 18 saliò volando para estrellarse en las mismas rocas donde había estrellado a Trunks.ç

¿No lo puedo creer? –dijo 17- En verdad es fuerte…no tengo ningún dato registrado de ella ¿y tu 16?

Tampoco tengo nada sobre ella –contesto 16-

Ella…ella podrá ganarle a 18 Pícoro –dijo krilin-

Pero Picoro no contesto nada. Entonces 18 se puso de pie furiosa pues, su ropa estaba rasgada.

¿Qué no vas a decir nada 18? –pregunto Yamira poniéndose la espada de Trunks en el pecho-

Eres fuerte lo admito pero, ¿que tanto aguantarás pelear conmigo? –respondió 18-

Lo suficiente –contesto Yamira y en ese preciso instante se convirtió en súper sayayin-

Vegeta no salía de su asombro pero al admirarla y verla más detenidamente se dio cuenta de algo que le conmociono.

"Esa mirada es como la de…Yamira"

Yamira entonces ahora se abalanzó y le propino dos fuertes golpes que la mandaron a volar nuevamente para las burlas de 17 que hicieron que esta se molestará aún más. Yamira al ver que su rival se ponía de pie de sus manos saco dos kiensan…

Eso es ¡UN KIENSAN! ¿Pero cómo lo aprendió? –exclamo un sorprendido Krilin-

No lo sé – contestaba Ten-

Ella mando los kiensan a perseguir a 18 y luego cuando 18 pensó que los esquivaba Yamira utilizo la técnica de soukidan para poder dirigió los kiensan.

¡ESO ES ASOMBROSO! –exclamo Picoro- COMBINO DOS TECNICAS EN UNA SOLA.

18 estaba acorralada los kiensan la perseguían a donde ella se iba hasta que por fin Yamira los libero cortando la chamarra de esta.

Debo admitir que eres muy buena Yamira –dijo 18 quitándose el girón de chaleco- me estás causando muchas molestias.

Y las que te faltan – contesto Yamira haciendo sus dos manos hacia atrás para hacer el kame-ha-

¿Va a hacer la técnica que estoy pensando? –exclamo Krilin-

Sí creo que es el Kame- ha –contesto Picoro-

Yamira lo lanzo arrojando a la pobre 18 hacia el cielo sin saber que hacer y como salirse. Trunks llamó Picoro, este se acercó.

Por favor…señor Picoro sálvela –dijo Trunks con dificultad-

Pero Trunks, Yamira esta peleando estupendamente –contesto Picoro sin poder creer lo que le pedía Trunks-

Cuando…18 haga algo…que le recuerde la muerte de Gohan…ella…ella quedará paralizada…

CAPITULO XXXIII

¿De que estás hablando Trunks? –insistió el señor Picoro-

De que…Yamira estuvo presente cuando 17 y 18…mataron a Gohan y ella…con algún gesto que haga 18 se lo recordará…Sálvela….

Y Trunks se desmayo. Picoro no lo podía creer Yamira estaba dándole una paliza a 18 no podía creer en las palabras del joven pero, era verdad. Yamira aún no veía algún gesto pero pronto llegaría. Vegeta se sentía humillado ¿Cómo era posible que la hija de Kakarotto fuera más fuerte que él? Por tres años él había entrenado duramente y ella estaba dándole la paliza a 18 que él no pudo ni siquiera tocarle un pelo. Pero, entonces el presentimiento de Trunks se hizo realidad 18 miró a Yamira igual que cuando la 18 de su futuro la miro el día que murió Gohan y todo aquello regreso a su mente y entonces, se quedo parada y no pudo esquivar la patada en la cara que 18 le dio.

Picoro no lo podía creer entonces, Trunks si tenía razón y más cuando Yamira comenzó a lanzarle energía con desesperación sin poderle dar a 18 ni una sola vez. Picoro y Ten entonces, decidieron atacar pero 17 los paró en seco.

¡DEMONIOS! ELLOS NO MATARON A GOHAN –se decía Yamira una y otra vez-

Pero entonces no sintió a 18 y esta le atrapo el brazo y como si fuera de papel le rompió el hueso del hombro solo Yamira oyó como trono y ella se desplomo hacia el suelo. 18 estaba realmente molesta le había roto su ropa favorita y la pateaba una y otra vez hasta que Vegeta entró a ayudarle a Yamira pero entonces, 18 lo lastimo y entonces le rompió el otro brazo para que ya no la molestará más.

Trunks se arrastró y quedo su brazo encima del cuerpo de Yamira. Los androides se movieron y entonces, Krilin no lo podía creer ellos habían acabado con los muchachos en tan solo unos segundos.

Oye muchacho –dijo 17 a Krilin- creo que deberías llevarles a ellos esas semillas del ermitaño porque si no lo haces se pueden morir.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo saben de las semillas? –pregunto atónito Krilin-

Vamos no te tardes mucho –dijo 18 acercándose a él- nos veremos luego…

Y le planto un beso en la mejilla y los tres androides se alejaron de él. Krilin corrió y les dio a cada uno una semilla del ermitaño. Trunks cargo a Yamira y veía como su hombro se iba componiendo y espero a que abriera los ojos.

¡Por favor Yamira! –suplicaba Trunks- abre los ojos por favor…

Tranquilo Trunks ella esta bien –contesto Picoro- dale tiempo.

Yamira comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse que estaba en los brazos de Trunks.

Yamira ¿estas bien? –preguntaba un Trunks preocupado-

Sí y Picoro y Tenshin- Han

Ellos están bien Krilin le dio las semillas del ermitaño y ya están mejor y tu también.

¡DEMONIOS TENIAS QUE SER HIJA DE KAKAROTTO! –grito exasperado Vegeta-

¿Kakarotto? ¿Quién es Kakarotto? –preguntaba Yamira pues nunca había escuchado ese nombre-

Es el nombre de tu padre de sayayin –contesto Picoro-

¿Se llama Kakarotto? Es un nombre raro….

DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES ¿Por qué DEMONIOS NO ACABASTE CON ELLA CUANDO TUVISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD?

Es que yo…

NO TIENES DISCULPA ¿Y TE DICES SAYAYIN? NO NIEGAS QUE ERES HIJA DE KAKAROTTO…

Y salió volando, Trunks quiso ir tras él pero Yamira y Picoro se lo impidieron.

Yamira pero…

Es normal Trunks debe de sentirse humillado… -dijo Picoro-

Sí –contesto Yamira- una mujer le gano y una mujer lo salvo…

No lo puedo creer ¿tu eres hija de Goku verdad? –pregunto Krilin-

Así es Krilin –contesto Yamira-

¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de eso desde la primera vez que viniste? –dijo Ten-

Era mejor así Tenchin- Han quiero que me perdonen no debí haberlos puesto en problemas por mi culpa otra vez alguien ahora iba a morir…

Yamira no digas eso –dijo Krilin- si tu no hubieras venido a ayudarnos seguramente Vegeta hubiera muerto…

Además hubiera sido un placer morir para salvar a la hija de Goku –contesto Tenchin-han-

No digas eso por favor…ahora creo que lo más importante es llevarnos a mi papá a otro lado…

Es verdad –contesto Picoro- es mejor que se lo lleven con Rochi ahí estará a salvo.

Si.

¿Qué piensas hacer Picoro? –preguntaba Krilin-

Yo…YO NO TENGO PORQUE DECIRLES NADA…NO SE LES OLVIDE QUE YO SOLAMENTE QUIERO CONQUISTAR ESTE MISERO PLANETA…

Y se alejó volando de ahí. Yamira comenzó a reírse ante la mirada atónita de Trunks, Krilin y Tenchin-Han.

¿Qué me ven? ¿No me digan que le creyeron a Picoro? –dijo Yamira riéndose- Por favor…¿Trunks tu crees que si él hubiera querido conquistar el planeta hubiera dado la vida por él?

Tienes razón ¿pero porque dijo eso? –contesto Trunks-

¿Sabes a donde va Ten? –pregunto Krilin-

NO ¿A dónde fue? –contestaba atónito Tenchin- Han-

Creo que va a fusionarse de nuevo con Kamisama –agrego Krilin- me acuerdo que cuando fuimos a Namekusein el patriarca me dijo que si Kamisama y Picoro se fusionarán serían un súper guerrero sería como un super sayayin.

Vaya –contesto Tenchin-Han-

Y ¿Qué creen que haga mi pa…dijo Vegeta? –decía Trunks-

Ya no tienes que ocultarlo más Trunks tu eres el hijo de Vegeta el pequeño bebe que Bulma traía cargado eres tu…el único que no lo sabe –agrego Krilin- es Vegeta…

No más bien –dijo Yamira- creo que ya lo sabe…vámonos de aquí hay que cambiar a mi papá de lugar….

CAPITULO XXXIV

Yamira, Krilin y Trunks volaban rumbo a casa de Goku pero, Trunks se había dado cuenta de que Yamira estaba ausente y triste…lo que su padre le había dicho le había calado hasta el fondo de su alma y él lo sabía la culpabilidad se asomaba por sus ojos. Sabía que si le decía algo ahorita no sería el momento de hacerlo pues ella, siempre que se ponía así prefería estar sola y no hablarle a nadie. Tenchin-Han se había alejado de ellos para ir por Chaos y avisarle a los demás que Goku y su familia se refugiarían con ellos.

Al llegar Yamira entro a la casa y detrás de ella Trunks y Krilin, Chichi corrió a abrazar a Yamira.

¿Estas bien Yamira? –dijo Chichi angustiada- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso por favor!

Estoy bien mamá –contesto Yamira saliéndose del abrazo de su madre- mamá hay que cambiar a mi padre de aquí…

¿Por qué que pasa Yamira? –pregunto preocupada-

Señora los androides vienen para acá –contesto Trunks-

Al verlo Chichi se dio cuenta que él era el hijo de Vegeta y el marido de su hija.

¿tu debes de ser Trunks verdad? –pregunto Chichi guiñando el ojo-

Yamira sin voltear a verlos asintió con la cabeza y se subió las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra, pero Chichi se dio cuenta que unas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Yamira y subió a la habitación de la bebe.

Trunks dime ¿Qué le pasa a Yamira? –dijo Chichi-

Trunks le contó sin mencionarle que sufría por la muerte de Gohan y que siempre se encerraba en si misma desde entonces, solo le dijo lo que había pasado y nada más.

Trunks ¿mi hija a sufrido mucho?

Muchisimo señora y la verdad…hay veces que no se como ayudarla…

No te preocupes Trunks se ve que la amas mucho y te preocupas mucho por ella. ¿Sabes hacer the?

¿Cómo dijo? –exclamo Trunks sin poderlo creer-

Sí ¿Qué si sabes hacer the?

Claro que si…

Bueno entra a la cocina y haz un té y en 10 minutos subes a la recamara que es la primera de todas ahí esta Yamira ¿de acuerdo?

Sí señora –dijo Trunks-

Krilin –dijo Chichi mirando a este y a Yamcha- utilicen la nave que dejo Bulma para emergencias y pasen a Goku ahí en un momento bajaré por las cosas que faltan.

Sí Chichi lo haremos –contesto Yamcha-

Chichi se subió las escaleras mientras tanto, Yamcha, Krilin y Trunks hacían lo que les fue ordenado.

Yo creo –dijo Krilin- que si Goku nos viera en estos momentos moriría de risa al ver como su mujer nos manda a todos.

Lo más seguro Krilin –contesto Yamcha mientras buscaba la cápsula de la nave-

Mientras tanto Yamira estaba al pie de la ventana contemplando el paisaje Chichi toco la puerta suavemente para que la dejara pasar.

Pasa mamá sé que eres tu –dijo Yamira- conozco tu ki…

Yamira ¿Qué te pasa?

Mamá por mi culpa Ten, Picoro y hasta el propio Vegeta estuvieron a punto de morir por salvarme pero…pero…

Yamira…cuándo peleamos para salvar a un ser querido o importante sabemos de antemano las consecuencias. ¿Tú crees que ellos no lo sabían?

Mamá –contesto Yamira dando vuelta para ver a su madre- es que…el señor Vegeta dijo…

Ese hombre es un idiota y habla su maldito orgullo y nada más…

Yamira esbozo una sonrisa y volteo hacia la ventana, Trunks subió tal y como Chichi le había dicho ella lo vio pero lo pidió que esperará un momento.

Yamira ¿amas a Trunks?

Claro que lo amor mamá…no puedo decírselo porque…

¿Por qué Yamira?

Porque siento que en el momento que yo le diga lo especial que es para mí desaparezca por completo…y no…NO QUIERO QUE EL ME DEJE SOLA PORQUE NO LO SOPORTARIA….

¿Cuánto amas a Trunks?

Lo amo más que a mi propia vida mamá –dijo Yamira aún sin voltear- no puedo…vivir sin él no sé…no sé que haría sin él…el me complementa mamá es toda mi vida…

Trunks se quedo quieto casi sentía que no podía respirar el de antemano ya sabía y sentía lo que Yamira sentía por él pero, escucharlo decírselo era lo mejor que había pasado en ese día. Chichi le hizo un gesto y toco la puerta…

Es Trunks Yamira le pedí que te hiciera un té para que te tranquilizarás…pasa Trunks…

Yamira volteo y pudo verlo, estaba ahí a su lado como siempre…

Bueno los dejo –dijo Chichi- tómate el té Yamira para que te tranquilices y te llevas a la bebe para que nos vayamos voy a terminar de preparar las cosas que faltan.

Gracias mamá –contesto Yamira tomando el té de las manos de Trunks-

Yamira y Trunks se quedaron solos, Trunks solo miraba a Yamira y esta se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

¿Por qué siempre me haces eso?

Que Trunks…

Ya te he dicho que no te encierres en ti misma ¿O es que acaso no confías en mí?

Claro que confío en ti y sabes lo mucho…que… que me importas…si no te lo digo no es porque no…es porque así estoy acostumbrada y punto…

Trunks la beso en los labios haciendo que Yamira se estremeciera, de pies a cabeza.

Me preocupe mucho por ti –dijo Trunks acariciándole la cara- ¿Esta eres tu de bebe?

Sí –contesto Yamira mientras se acercaba a la cuna y cargaba a la bebe-

Eras muy bonita cuando eras niña –contesto Trunks acariciándole la cabeza a la bebe-

Se lo que vas a decir y de una vez conoces mi respuesta…

CAPITULO XXXV

La sé Yamira –contesto Trunks- pero, me hace mucha ilusión verte con un bebe en brazos.

Trunks…

Yamira y él se besaron y salieron de la habitación. Krilin no dejaba de mirar a Yamira era cierto desde que Trunks le dijo que ella era hija de Goku no salía de su asombro era idéntica a Goku hasta en los gestos de su rostro. Yamira se encargó de cargar a la bebe en lo que Krilin y Trunks lo subían a la nave.

Oye Yamcha –dijo Krilin- ¿Yamira mirai se parece mucho a Goku no te parece?

Así es pero, ¿Por qué le dices mirai? –pregunto Yamcha-

Es una forma de distinguir a Trunks y Yamira del futuro –contesto Krilin-

Con respecto a que se parece mucho si ella hasta los gestos y rasgos de Goku tiene y que fuerza…

Sí desde que Trunks me lo dijo no hacía más que pensar en ella y compararla con Goku.

En ese momento llego Gohan y todos se fueron a la nave. Yamira y Trunks se sentaron juntos ella no dejaba de mirar Goku mientras cargaba en sus manos a la bebe.

Te verías hermosa de mamá Yamira –dijo Trunks mientras le tomaba la cara-

No comiences Trunks por favor –dijo Yamira-

Me gusto que te preocuparas por mí

Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti…eres… muy importante para mí. ¿Viste a tu padre?

Sí

¿Ya sabe quién eres tú?

Sí pero, no le importó es más su familia estuvo a punto de morir y no hizo nada para salvarlos.

En serio te lo dije tu padre es el lado opuesto de la moneda…mi…Goku me reconoció y me dijo que me quería mucho…

¿No quieres que Gohan sepa quién eres?

No por el momento no…porque entonces comenzará a preguntar y no quiero que me odie porque… porque yo lo mate…

Eso no es verdad ya deja de culparte por la muerte de Gohan…no fue tu culpa…

Lo fue…si yo no le hubiera estorbado…si yo no hubiera regresado el….el estaría vivo en estos momentos.

Yami….

Mientras ellos hablaban Gohan no dejaba de mirar a esa chica que estaba con Trunks preguntándose quien era y porque no dejaba de mirar a su padre.

"Porque no respeta a mi mamá…ella es la esposa de mi padre y ella a lo mejor viene a robarse a mi papá…"-pensaba Gohan sin imaginarse que ella era la bebe que estaba cargando. Gohan por cierto ponte a estudiar –dijo insistente Chichi-

Si quieres yo te ayudo Gohan –agrego Yamira-

No gracias –dijo Gohan en tono grosero- yo solito lo hago

Gohan no le hables así ella es…-regaño Chichi a Gohan pero Yamira la calló-

Lo siento Gohan no fue mi intención –dijo Yamira y se acercó a los brazos de Trunks

Trunks –dijo Krilin- contéstame una cosa ¿Por qué la historia como nos la contaste cambio tanto?

Es verdad Trunks –aseveró Yamira- se suponía que según nuestra historia Goku se iba a enfermar antes de venir los androides y ahora se enfermó después…

No y lo peor es que aparecieron 3 androides más aparte de número 17 y 18 –contesto Trunks-

¿Cómo dices? –exclamo Yamira sin poderlo creer- ¿Crees que nosotros hayamos tenido algo que ver?

Pues no lo sé se supone y yo creo que hay diferentes mundos uno donde hay un Goku muerto y otro como es este en donde Goku está vivo –agrego Trunks-

A lo mejor es nuestra culpa –dijo Yamira- si no hubieramos venido a traerle la medicina a Goku tal vez…

No digan eso –exclamo Chichi- si ustedes no hubieran venido a traerle la medicina a Goku tal vez el estuviera ya muerto y eso tengo que agradecerlo.

Oye Krilin –dijo Yamcha- hay que hablarle a Bulma para avisarle la situación digo por cualquier cosa.

¿YO? –dijo Krilin- mejor que otro le hable…lo siento Trunks pero es que tu madre tiene un carácter muy fuerte…

En eso estaban cuando a Goku le sobrevino otra crisis esta vez fue por un sueño que tuvo en donde los androides iban a su casa y mataban a todos a Krilin, Gohan, luego a Chichi por tratar de defenderlo luego a Yamira y a Trunks pero, Goku no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos. Yamira corrió al lado de Goku y le tomo la mano cosa que molesto sobremanera a Gohan, Chichi corrió con la medicina.

Goku tranquilo –le decía Yamira mientras le apretaba la mano a Goku- Chichi traiga la medicina.

Ya aquí esta –dijo Chichi nerviosa-

¡SUELTA A MÍ PAPA! –grito Gohan- TEN MAS RESPETO POR MI MADRE…

Gohan –contesto Yamira mientas Gohan le daba un manotazo a esta que la mano de ella se le puso roja-

¿Cómo TE ATREVES A FALTARLE EL RESPETO A MI MADRE Y A TU ESPOSO?

Gohan cálmate –dijo Chichi- ella no…

Ya basta Gohan –dijo Trunks- ella no le falta el respeto a nadie ella solo ayudaba…

Cálmense los dos por favor –decía Yamira tomándole la mano a Trunks- Gohan tienes razón perdóname no lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo.

Yamira se alejó de Goku y se fue a una esquina de la nave y solo Trunks se acercó a ella al verla que un par de lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Krilin para calmar la situación dijo que Goku hasta en sus sueños estaba peleando que eso era típico de él. Krilin llamó a Bulma pero, esta les dijo de una llamada que acababa de recibir donde le había informado que habían encontrado una máquina que era de la corporación capsula porque tenía su símbolo.

CAPITULO XXXVI

Eso es imposible –contestaba Trunks- la máquina del tiempo la tengo aquí.

Dejen les envió la foto por fax para que la vean –contesto Bulma-

Al recibir el fax Yamira y Trunks no salían de su asombro en efecto era la máquina del tiempo pero, esta estaba rota dañada y se veía muy maltratada.

¿Tienes las coordenadas de donde se encuentra mamá? –pregunto Trunks-

Sí de hecho voy a dejar a Trunks con mis padres y salgo en este momento para allá te las hago llegar.

De acuerdo te veo haya. Quédate no quiero exponerte a nada –dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a Yamira-

Yo voy contigo –dijo Gohan-

De eso nada –alego Chichi-

Déjalo ir Chichi –contesto Yamira- va con Trunks y él lo cuidará bien ¿Verdad?

Claro señora no se preocupe –contesto Trunks-

Y los dos salieron volando rumbo a ese lugar. Yamira y todos se quedaron y ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa del maestro Rochi.

Quiero suplicarles que por ningún motivo le vayan a decir nada a Gohan de quien soy por favor –suplico Yamira-

Pero hija –dijo Chichi- yo al menos no voy a volverle a permitir que te hable así.

Es verdad Yamira –agrego Krilin- él no tiene derecho a pensar mal de ti.

Lo que pasa es que el piensa que a mi…me gusta Goku pero, no es así –dijo Yamira tomándole la mano de nuevo a Goku- además el sólo tiene que darse cuenta de quién soy yo.

Pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto Yamcha- no es que sea metiche ni mucho menos pero, él debe de saber quién eres….creo que estaría orgulloso de ti como Goku lo va estar de ti…

Yo…yo tengo mis razones –contesto Yamira.

Justo en ese momento habían llegado a la casa del maestro Rochi. Este vio la nave y le dijo a Ulón que habían llegado pero, la primera que bajo fue Yamira quien iba cargando a la bebe.

¿No dijo Tenchin Han que Goku estaba enfermo? –pregunto Rochi- Entonces no entiendo…

Es verdad maestro ese es Goku pero…hay algo raro no lo cree –contesto Ulón-

Justo en ese momento Yamira se dio la vuelta y pudieron ver que no era Goku.

¡ES UUNA MUJER! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

Salió el maestro Rochi a toda velocidad para ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban esa chica era idéntica a Goku y estaba cargando un bebe.

No tú no eres Goku –dijo el maestro Rochi- ¿Quién eres muchacha y por qué tienes el rostro de Goku?

Maestro como será tonto –dijo Krilin- ella es la hija de Goku, vea el color de sus ojos.

El maestro se acercó a su cara tanto que la bebe se asustó y comenzó a llorar Chichi bajo corriendo de la nave para darle un sartenazo al pobre maestro.

¡Chichi! También tu estas aquí –contesto el maestro sobándose la cabeza-

Claro tengo que estar al lado de mi Goku –contesto Chichi molesta- ¿Por qué espanta a mi hija?

¿HIJA? –exclamo admirado el maestro Rochi- ¿No me digas que esta bebe es hija tuya y de Goku?

Así es maestro Rochi –contesto Chichi-

Y entonces ¿la chica también?

Sí yo vengo del futuro maestro es un placer conocerlo –contesto Yamira-

El gusto es mío pero, es verdad tienes los ojos verdes y muy lindos por ciertos –dijo el maestro Rochi coqueteando-

Gracias maestro –contesto Yamira-

Yo que usted me andaba con cuidado anciano –agrego Yamcha- ella es esposa del hijo de Vegeta.

¿El hijo de Vegeta? –exclamo Rochi- ¿Acaso Vegeta tiene un hijo?

Sí y con Bulma –contesto Krilin-

Cómo broma estuvo bien –dijo el maestro Rochi- ¿Bulma con Vegeta?

Es verdad –dijo muy serio Yamcha- Bulma tuvo un hijo con Vegeta y vino con Yamira hace años…

Mientras le contaban al pobre maestro todos los por menores, iban colocando a Goku dentro del cuarto que iba a ocupar, Chichi rápido le puso paños de agua fría porque las crisis comenzaban de nuevo Yamira, le tomaba la mano a su padre.

¿Te quedarías un momento con él Yamira? –dijo Chichi-

Por supuesto mamá baja y descansa un momento, si le vuelve la fiebre yo…se la bajo no te preocupes –contesto Yamira-

Gracias.

Su madre bajo las escaleras y dejo a Yamira a solas con su padre. Cuando apareció Gohan con Trunks con las malas noticias de que apareció una nueva máquina, Gohan subió a la habitación de su padre y se encontró ahí a Yamira tomándole la mano a su padre y escucho algo que lo dejo frío.

Por favor ponte bien pronto –dijo Yamira mientras besaba la mano de Goku- necesito contarte todo lo que me ha pasado mientras no estuviste conmigo…mi gran pecado que cometí…por favor necesito que me escuches…

Gohan no dijo nada y salió de ahí entonces un pensamiento paso por su mente.

"Es verdad ellos son súper sayayines –pensó Gohan – si Trunks es hijo de Vegeta entonces ella no puede ser hija del señor Vegeta…además están casados…entonces ella…"

CAPITULO XXXVII

Volvió a abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado y volvió a escuchar algo que hizo que sus dudas se despejarán.

Como me gustaría llamarte papá enfrente de todos incluyendo a Gohan pero, el…no quiero que me odie por lo que le hice en el futuro…por eso no se lo dije tampoco a mi mamá del presente porque no quiero que me odie como la del futuro…yo…yo mate a mi hermano Gohan…

Gohan comenzó a sudar y cerró la puerta era mucha información que no quería escuchar…bajo las escaleras y salió al mar.

Yo no se lo he contado ni a mi mamá –continuo Yamira con lágrimas en sus ojos- porque es la primera vez que siento feliz….como me abraza y me mima….papá falta poco lo sé.

Trunks lo vio bajar y entonces sintió a lo lejos un ki muy parecido al de Goku pero…no podía ser Goku estaba arriba durmiendo y Yamira estaba con él. Ella también lo sintió.

¿Qué demonios pasa? –dijo Yamira- ese es el ki de mi papá y además hay otro ki enorme y formidable junto a él.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Trunks y a Krilin.

Tú también lo sentiste –dijo Trunks-

Sí pero, Goku esta haya arriba –contesto Yamira- ¿Qué está pasando?

Vamos ven conmigo y Krilin y te contaré.

Salieron de la casa y se fueron volando pero, Gohan le grito a Yamira.

¡CUIDATE MUCHO! –grito Gohan-

Yamira se quedó intrigada ¿Era cierto lo que había escuchado? ¿Gohan le había dicho que se cuidará y la había tratado con respeto?

Trunks ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Gohan? –pregunto Yamira a Trunks-

Si lo escuche te dijo que te cuidarás mucho –contesto Trunks-

Gohan es un niño muy tierno –contesto Krilin- y muy listo seguramente ya se dio cuenta de quién eres tú. Es que se me hace imposible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta de quien eras. Si te pareces muchísimo a Goku solo los ojos son tan verdes como las esmeraldas.

Mi madre me dijo que de ese color eran los ojos de mi abuela la madre de mi papá –contesto Yamira-

Y ya no volvió a decir nada porque llegaron justo en el momento en que vieron a Picoro estaba luchando contra un monstruo verde horrible. Este al ver a Yamira y a Trunks se quedó boquiabierto.

"No puede ser esos son Yamira y Trunks pero…yo los asesine antes de venir aquí y ella estaba embarazada –pensó el monstruo Cell- pero no importa de todas maneras los voy a asesinar"

Cell hizo un movimiento que usaba Tenchin Han el taiyo-ken y los cegó a todos para poder escaparse y seguir fortaleciéndose mientras tanto, cuando recuperaron la vista y llegaron Vegeta y Tenchin Han Picoro pudo contarles la verdad.

Ese monstruo viajo del futuro hacia acá un año antes que ustedes dos –dijo Picoro- los asesino para robarles la máquina del tiempo y venir hacia acá. Yamira tu estabas embarazada…

¿Qué cosa? ¿¡EMBARAZADA? Pero…-dijo asustada Yamira-

La máquina tenía unos meses después de que viajáramos con Goku –dijo Trunks-

Y ahora él quiere fusionarse con los androides 17 y 18 para ser perfecto y si eso sucede –dijo Picoro- tu futuro no será nada comparado con el que se va a formar.

Trunks entonces no fuimos nosotros quienes cambiamos el futuro –dijo Yamira- sino fue el pues viajo un año antes que nosotros.

¿Trunks te casaste con la hija de Kakarotto? Contéstame... –dijo Vegeta despectivamente-

Ella es mi esposa padre –contesto Trunks- se llama Yamira

¿Cómo pudiste mezclar mi sangre con la hija de Kakarotto? –contesto Vegeta-

¡DISCULPE! –exclamo Yamira molesta- yo soy una buena chica y…no se me hace justo que usted no quiera que este con Trunks.

Porque eres la hija de un guerrero de clase baja –contesto Vegeta haciendo enojar a Yamira-

Mi padre es un estupendo guerrero y mucho mejor que usted.

¿Qué DIJISTE MOCOSA ESTUPIDA?

Trunks estaba como espectador sin poder decidir del lado de quien estar si de Yamira o de su padre.

Lo que escucho usted siempre ha querido superar a mi padre y nunca jamás lo ha logrado Vegeta –dijo Yamira desafiando a Vegeta-

Mira niña no creas que por ser la mujer de Trunks no te mataría –contesto Vegeta-

¡BASTA AMBOS! –grito el señor Picoro- PIENSEN QUE LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES EVITAR QUE ESE IMBECIL NO SE FUSIONE CON LOS ANDROIDES.

Oye Trunks –dijo Krilin- ¿crees que si destruimos ahora ese cuarto oculto del doctor Gero cambie en algo el futuro?

Tal vez no pero –contesto Trunks- podríamos intentarlo.

Vámonos entonces –dijo Yamira muy molesta-

Yo voy a ir a entrenar para poder superar la fuerza de un súper sayayin –dijo Vegeta- así podré acabar con esa sabandija de Cell.

Yamira, Trunks y Krilin fueron rumbo al laboratorio del doctor Gero pero, Yamira iba muy seria Trunks la conocía demasiado bien y de antemano sabía que ella estaba molesta por el pleito con Vegeta y lo más seguro era porque no la había defendido. Krilin se dio cuenta pues había un enorme silencio entre esos dos. Llegaron al lugar que había sido derruido momentos antes y luego, encontraron la habitación y se adentraron y entonces, se encontraron con el Cell alimentado por la computadora del doctor Gero y algunos papeles.

Mandemos esto al demonio –dijo Krilin-

Espera Krilin –contesto Trunks- ¿mira esto Yamira?

Son los planos de número 17 –exclamo Yamira- esto le va a servir a tu madre, tal vez haya una manera de detenerlos.

Sí ahora si Krilin mandemos al demonio esto.-agrego Trunks-

CAPITULO XXXVIII

Y comenzaron a destruir todo esperando que el futuro cambiara y no naciera Cell en esta historia. Yamira, Trunks y Krilin salieron volando, Trunks llevaba los planos del androide número 17.

Krilin quiero pedirte un favor –dijo Trunks-

Dime Trunks –contesto Krilin-

Puedes llevarle estos planos a mi madre por favor –exclamo Trunks- necesito hablar con Yamira a solas.

Claro…claro –contesto nervioso Krilin- me imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Sí –contesto Trunks mirando a Yamira- gracias Krilin.

Te veo en la casa del maestro Rochi –dijo Yamira a Krilin mientras se alejaba del lugar-

Yamira ven conmigo –le dijo Trunks tomándola de la mano-

Yamira y Trunks bajaron a un claro de un valle para hablar.

Yamira –empezó a hablar Trunks- lamento mucho que mi padre te hubiera gritado de esa manera.

¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta? –pregunto Yamira-

No lo sé –contesto Trunks-

Porque no me diste mi lugar frente a tu padre –contesto Yamira molesta- sabes que tengo un carácter apacible como el de mi padre pero, cuando algo me molesta el carácter de mi madre aparece.

Yamira por favor es que…tengo que decirte algo…y se de antemano que te vas a molestar y mucho conmigo…

Te vas a ir con tu padre ¿no es verdad?

Así es Yamira yo también quiero superar la fuerza de un súper sayayin…

Anda sigue humillándote frente a él que ¿acaso no te importa que tu padre te siga haciendo sufrir?

Quiero conocerlo más yo te he dejado estar con el tuyo ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

Es que si tu padre fuera como él mío te aseguro que no me opondría además yo te aseguro que mi padre estará feliz de saber que tú eres mi marido y no se opondría como él tuyo…

Yamira estoy consiente pero, entiéndeme yo también quiero llegar a conocerlo bien para saber qué fue lo que le vio mi madre.

Pues haya tu –dijo Yamira dándose la vuelta para irse- yo estaré en casa del maestro Rochi…va a ser una pérdida de tiempo ir a entrenar con él porque ni siquiera te va a tomar en cuenta.

Yamira no sabes cuánto te amo pero…a veces dudo que tú me ames…porque ni siquiera me dices frente a frente lo que sientes por mí…–y se alejó volando de ahí llorando porque Yamira no lo entendía-

Yamira se quedó helada era cierto desde el día que se casaron jamás le había dicho lo que sentía realmente por él.

Te amo tanto Trunks pero…no puedo decírtelo –dijo Yamira apretando los puños- mejor me voy.

Yamira se fue directo a la casa del maestro Rochi pero, se sentía muy mal porque era la primera vez que tenía un pleito con Trunks desde que se había casado con él. Pero debía reconocer que algo de lo que le decía era verdad, él la había dejado acercarse a su padre y estar con él y él lo único que pedía era estar cerca de Vegeta para conocerlo mejor y ella estaba siendo egoísta por la rabia que sentía porque este no la aceptaba como esposa de Trunks. Al llegar a la casa del maestro Rochi Gohan la esperaba en la playa.

¡hola que bueno que ya llegaste! –dijo Gohan corriendo a recibirla-

Sí Gohan ¿Cómo esta Goku? –pregunto Yamira-

Sigue durmiendo tranquilamente yo creo, ya está mejorando…

Voy a verlo Gohan ¿tu madre está adentro?

Claro que sí, pero luego bajas por favor necesito hablar contigo

De acuerdo Gohan

Subió a la habitación donde estaba su padre y ahí encontró a Chichi cambiándole los paños de agua.

Ya llegaste Yamira –exclamo Chichi- yo creo que dentro de poco tu padre se despertará.

Ojala tengo tantas cosas que decirle –dijo Yamira-

¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

Tuve una pelea con Trunks y me dijo algo que es verdad.

¿Qué te dijo?

Que yo nunca le he dicho lo que siento por él. Nunca desde que nos casamos se lo he dicho y nunca me lo había reprochado –dijo Yamira apesadumbrada- hasta hoy…

Yamira ¿no crees que estás haciendo mal?

Lo hago para…protegerlo…no quiero que muera también…

Yamira…escucha…protegerlo ¿de que?

De no volverlo a ver…

Yamira escúchame él te ama y mucho y fue injusto porque ayer que te llevo el té te escucho…todo lo que sentía por ti ¿cómo pudo decirte eso?

¿Escucho todo? Pero mamá hubieras visto su mirada de enfado…yo lo amo…pero…Vegeta me rechaza por ser hija de Goku…

Vegeta se puede ir al demonio hija…debes de descansar…te vez cansada deja te preparo un futon en el otro cuarto para que descanses.

Voy a bajar con Gohan me dijo que quería hablar conmigo –dijo Yamira – y cuando vuelva pues me dormiré.

Y salió del cuarto dejando a Chichi sola.

"Goku –pensó Chichi- despierta rápido creo que nuestra hija lleva un gran peso encima y solo quiere que tú la escuches"

CAPITULO XXXIX

Era verdad Yamira traía cargando un pesado sentimiento de culpa que no la dejaba tranquila y no quería hablar con nadie más que con Goku y debía de ser paciente para poder hablar con él. Al bajar Gohan estaba en la playa haciendo con la bebe Yamira un castillo de arena y la imagen era conmovedora ya que la niña de repente se cayó y comenzó a llorar. Gohan corrió y la cargo, consoló y entonces se dio cuenta que se había raspado y corrió a la casa encontrándose con la mirada de Yamira.

Espérame por favor voy a llevar a Yami con mi mamá para que la cure y regreso –dijo Gohan-

Está bien –contesto Yamira-

Los recuerdos de su hermano inundaron su mente cuando la llevaba en hombros por toda la casa y el campo brincando, extrañaba mucho a Gohan pero, lloraba y temblaba cada vez que recordaba la forma tan cruel en que había muerto. Gohan la saco de los pensamientos que tenía.

Ya estoy de vuelta –dijo Gohan tomándole la mano-

De acuerdo Gohan –contesto Yamira-

Quiero que me digas algo y quiero la verdad –exclamo Gohan- ¿me la dirás verdad?

Sí Gohan te la diré –dijo Yamira mirando al horizonte sintiendo el viento suave en su cara-

¿Tú eres mi hermana Yamira verdad?

Yamira se quedó en silencio unos minutos Gohan por fin se había dado cuenta de quién era en verdad ella.

¿No puedes ser otra más que mi hermanita porque no eres hija de Vegeta sino no podrías casarte con Trunks?¿Verdad que si lo eres?

Yamira solo asintió con la cabeza tenía una terrible opresión en el pecho que sentía que le faltaba el aliento, el maestro Rochi solo escuchaba y observaba a lo lejos sentado cómodamente en su silla de descanso.

Lo sabía –dijo Gohan emocionado- eres una persona maravillosamente fuerte estoy…estoy muy orgulloso de ti y yo creo que mi papá también lo estará.

La abrazo haciendo que Yamira cayera de rodilla y lo abrazará también y empezó a llorar ella, las lágrimas solo brotaban solas. Gohan se dio cuenta y la apretó contra su pecho, no pregunto nada solo la abrazo. El maestro Rochi miraba orgulloso la escena sin dejar de decirse: "Goku tienes unos hijos admirables".

Yamira ¿Por qué lloras? –dijo Gohan-

Por nada Gohan…-dijo Yamira separándose un poco de su hermano- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Es que de repente te vi bien y eres idéntica a mi papá hasta en su forma de mirar. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tu?

Porque quería que tu te dieras cuenta de quien soy por ti mismo…Gohan… ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Lanzando rayos al mar como lo hace mi papá

¿Quieres que te diga cómo?

Sí por favor.

Yamira concentro una gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos y luego la dejo salir partiendo el mar en dos partes.

"no cabe duda Goku de tal palo tal astilla tu hija tiene todas tus habilidades pero…puedo sentir un gran pesar en ella" –pensó el maestro Rochi-

Yamira volteo a ver a Gohan.

¡Eres asombrosa Yamira! –exclamo muy orgulloso Gohan-

Tu…me lo enseñaste Gohan –contesto Yamira- pero, yo aprendí una cosa por mi cuenta fíjate muy bien.

De repente Yamira puso solo dos dedos de su mano llevándola hacia atrás y ahí concentró toda su energía expulsándola con solo los dos dedos y de repente separo los dedos haciendo en el mar un túnel. Gohan abría los ojos enormemente no pudiéndolo creer. El maestro Rochi también se dio cuenta de eso.

"Esa chica es asombrosamente fuerte pero aún tiene más potencial –se dijo para sí el maestro Rochi-"

Yamira veía con asombro la cara de Gohan. Gohan solo la abrazaba pidiéndole perdón por su comportamiento anterior. De pronto Yamira comenzó a sudar y perdió el conocimiento.

¡MAMA…MAMA!

Gohan ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Chichi asomada a la ventana-

Yamira se desmayo…

¿Cómo?

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y le pidió a Yamcha que subiera a Yamira quien se había desmayado. Yamcha salió y la cargo y la pusieron en el futón que Chichi había arreglado. Yamira estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

¿Qué le pasa a Yamira Chichi? –preguntaba angustiado Krilin-

A lo mejor se contagio de la enfermedad de Goku –agregaba Yamcha-

Pero, no se toco el pecho como mi padre –dijo Gohan- solo comenzó a sudar y se desplomo…

Eso es –exclamo Chichi- cuando estábamos en el planeta Nameku…Vegeta comenzó a sudar cuando entro a la nave de Freezer porque no había…¡DORMIDO! Gohan baja a la cocina y tráeme agua y un trapo.

¿Qué le pasa Chichi? –preguntaba Rochi-

Yamira no ha dormido por más de dos días seguidos y creo que eso es lo que le pasa…

Gohan regreso con el agua y una toalla…Chichi comenzó a quitarle el sudor. Yamira deliraba y llamaba a gritos a Trunks. Mientras tanto en otro lado Trunks y Vegeta tenía una discusión ya que Trunks se acercaba y el lo corría pero, en el último intento también comenzó a sudar y de repente se desmayo.

¿Qué te pasa mocoso? Hey…ya sé que tiene…demonios…

Vegeta tuvo que cuidar de él pues, también Trunks estaba cansado y no había dormido…Vegeta lo cuido y un sentimiento extraño inundaba todo su ser.

Yamira ya se había tranquilizado ya no deliraba y dormía plácidamente.

¿Cómo sigue Yamira Chichi? –preguntaba Yamcha-

Ya esta mejor hay que dejarla dormir tranquilamente únicamente…

Chichi tu también deberías descansar has estado cuidando a Goku durante estos días y tu también te puedes enfermar. Yo la cuido…

Gracias seguiré tu consejo.

Chichi se fue a la recamara donde estaba Goku y se acostó a su lado. Yamira dormía plácidamente y después de dos días abrió los ojos para encontrarse hay con Yamcha. Se levanto y lo vio dormir, Yamira salió y se sentó en la playa.

CAPITULO XL

Gohan se despertó fue a ver a su padre y vio que estaba bien y que no había cambios, se dirigió al cuarto de Yamira y vio que no estaba solo Yamcha dormitaba. Al salir la vio sentada en la playa.

¿ya estas mejor? –pregunto Gohan sentándose a su lado-

¿Qué me paso Gohan? –dijo Yamira- porque lo único que me acuerdo es que estaba platicando contigo y después ya nada…

Pues mi mamá dijo que te sentiste mal porque no habías dormido.

¡Es verdad también Trunks no ha dormido! –exclamo Yamira asustada- Por Kami también el ha de estar igual que yo…

Y no se equivocaba Trunks después de dos días de dormir despertó y se encontró a su padre cerca de él.

Vaya por fin despertaste…-dijo con enfado Vegeta- ¿hace cuanto que no duermes?

Tenía casi tres días sin dormir –contesto Trunks levantándose-

Los sayayines podemos estar en vela cerca de 3 días pero, después sino descansamos podemos enfermar gravemente y a veces he sabido de casos que hasta pueden morir…eres un estúpido…

¡YAMIRA! –grito de repente Trunks-

¿Cómo te puede preocupar esa mujer ahora mocoso?

Me preocupa porque la amo papá ¿no lo entiendes? ¿O es que acaso no amas a mi madre?

Vegeta se alejó de ahí y se volvió a poner en el peñasco donde había estado antes de que Trunks se pusiera enfermo. Trunks solo lo miró y decidió quedarse ahí pero en su mente solo repetía un solo nombre el de Yamira y a ella le pasaba lo mismo solo repetía el nombre de Trunks. Yamira entro a la casa y se dio un baño al salir Picoro y los muchachos estaban reunidos viendo la televisión Cell había vuelto a hacer de las suyas como siempre…

¡Maldición ese maldito monstruo esta haciendo de las suyas! –exclamo Picoro muy molesto-

Hemos salido todos los días –continuo Krilin- y no lo hemos podido localizar…

Yamcha ¿tienes la nave con la que trajimos a mi papá verdad? –pregunto Yamira-

Sí la tengo en mi bolsillo ¿Qué estás pensando Yamira? –pregunto Yamcha-

Pues lo más seguro es que el no podrá leer nuestros kis si vamos en la nave –dijo Yamira- así que vamos a donde lo vieron por última vez.

Es verdad –dijo Picoro- tal vez pueda, funcionar…

Yamira, Gohan, Yamcha, Krilin, Picoro y los demás decidieron ir a buscar a Cell para ver si lo podían destruir.

No te preocupes mamá yo lo cuidaré bien –dijo Yamira-

Está bien cuídense mucho los dos ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Chichi-

Sí mamá –contesto Gohan-

La nave se alejó llevándoselos a todos. Yamira ya dentro de la nave se fue a sentar en una esquina cuando se le acerco Gohan…

¿De verdad ya te sientes mejor hermana? –pregunto Gohan preocupado- Mi mamá estaba preocupada y todos los demás…

Es verdad Yamira –dijo Krilin- pensábamos que a lo mejor te habrías contagiado la enfermedad de Goku…

Eso es imposible Krilin –contesto Yamira poniéndose de pie- porque yo ya padecí esa enfermedad…

¿Cómo DICES? –exclamo Yamcha- ¿pero cuando?

Cuando tenía 14 años fue horrible…ese dolor punzante en el pecho que sientes que una espada te atraviesa de lado a lado…

¿Por eso trajiste la medicina verdad porque tu sabías lo que duele? –pregunto Yamira-

No…cuando me dio el dolor Gohan me llevo con Bulma ella fue la que identifico los síntomas…

" – NO cabe duda Gohan, es la enfermedad que mato a tu padre…

¡Oh no! ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? …No quiero perder a mi hermana también Bulma…

No te preocupes Gohan ahora ya hay una cura…iré al hospital por ella trata de ponerle paños de agua fría"

Ella fue al hospital y trajo la medicina se que a mi me costo recuperarme 10 días pero, como mi padre es sayayin de raza pura tal vez hoy o mañana despierte…

¿De verdad?

Sí tal vez..

Krilin hablaba de que como les hacía falta Goku, que con su tele transportación el estaría con ellos en un instante cuando de repente apareció de la nada.

Papá –exclamo Gohan-

Yamira solo lo miraba sin poderlo creer su padre estaba frente a ella y no lo podía creer. Cuando Krilin se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Goku salto sobre de él saliéndose de la nave. Cuando Goku se puso frente a Gohan, este lloro porque su padre estaba vivo y con él y lo abrazo mucho. Goku vio que Yamira estaba escondida en una esquina de la nave y fue con ella la miró.

Tú también Yamira –le dijo Goku- puedes abrazarme para que veas que no soy un fantasma.

¡PAPA! –dijo Yamira-

Yamira abrazo a su padre y este le devolvió el abrazo. Yamira se refugió en el hombro de Goku y lloró como si fuera un bebe.

Vamos Yamira –dijo Goku acariciándole la cabeza- no debes llorar…sabes que si no hubiera sido por ti y por Trunks yo no estaría vivo…

Papá no digas eso –dijo Yamira sin poder soltarlo- Yo…yo te he extrañado mucho…

Yamira aquí estoy –dijo Goku mirándola al rostro- siempre estaré para ti y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Yamira lo volvió a abrazar ante la mirada feliz y orgullosa de Gohan que lloraba de alegría al ver a su padre y su hermana.

CAPITULO XLI

Goku les dijo a todos su determinación de entrenar con Yamira, Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks en la habitación del tiempo y la mente. Y se tele transportaron al lugar donde supuestamente estaban entrenando Trunks y Vegeta.

Señor Goku –exclamo Trunks- Yamira.

¿Cómo va el entrenamiento Trunks? –pregunto Goku-

A estado ahí en esa roca los últimos tres días y si me acerco me dice que me aleje que soy un estorbo –contesto Trunks- Yamira lo siento tenías razón. ¿Yamira estás bien?

No Trunks perdóname a mí –dijo Yamira- ¿y tú? ¿Te enfermaste?

Sí y mi papá me estuvo cuidando durante dos días… ¿tu también?

Sí por no dormir me dio fiebre…

¿A que vinieron señor Goku?

Les vengo a proponer que entrenen en un lugar donde un día es un año y así podrás pasar más tiempo con tu padre ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto Goku-

Muy bien señor Goku –contesto Trunks mirando fijamente a Yamira-

Goku fue a decírselo a Vegeta y este acepto con la condición de que el entraría primero con Trunks.

Yamira quiero pedirte que me perdones…y que de acuerdo a nuestro trato –dijo Trunks hincándose- quiero que me asesines…

¿Qué COSA? –exclamo el pobre Gohan- ¿Por qué LO VAS A MATAR?

Yamira rio y miro a Gohan.

No Gohan lo que pasa es que hace tiempo yo le dije a Trunks que algún día me iba a reclamar…que yo no le decía lo que siento por él…y el me contesto…

Que me dejaría asesinar –contesto apresuradamente Trunks-

Gohan comenzó a reír mientras que Goku acepto y se tele transportaron al templo de Kamisama, Míster Popo enseño el lugar a Trunks y Vegeta.

Es hora de entrar Trunks –ordeno Vegeta-

Yamira –dijo Trunks tomándole la mano a esta- me voy te veré mañana. Trata de descansar.

Sí vete con cuidado…

Trunks espero que te lleves bien con tu padre…

Sí señor Goku nos veremos luego.

Y Trunks y Vegeta entraron a la habitación del tiempo, Yamira solo miraba la entrada.

Espero que Trunks esté bien –dijo Yamira-

Lo estará no te preocupes –dijo Goku- pero, ahora tú y yo necesitamos hablar. Necesito que me cuentes tu historia por favor.

¿Mi historia? –dijo extrañada Yamira-

Así es, Trunks me conto la suya cuando vino por primera vez pero tú no así que –dijo sentándose e invitando a Yamira a que hiciera lo mismo-

Yamira se sentó y comenzó a hablarle y decirle todo acerca de como había muerto Gohan y todo, su padre la abrazó tiernamente.

Yamira dime ¿no amas a Trunks? –pregunto Goku-

Lo amo más que a mi propia vida papá…pero no quiero perderlo –dijo Yamira temblando- no sé qué haría si el me faltara

Precisamente por eso deberías decirle lo que sientes por él…imagínate que muera sin que tú le digas…

Es que cuando…

Pero fueron interrumpidos por Gohan el señor Picoro estaba luchando contra Cell quien le estaba dando una paliza y este quería ir a ayudarle. Goku se lo impidió deteniéndolo.

Gohan no lo hagas que no vez que así como estas solo estorbarás a Picoro –dijo Goku abrazando fuertemente a Gohan-

Pero papá si no lo hago Picoro morirá –contesto Gohan-

Gohan tranquilízate por favor –dijo Yamira tomándole la cara- el señor Picoro es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Es cierto Gohan –agrego Goku- tu sabes muy bien que es así.

"Gohan –dijo Yamira a Gohan en el oído- ¿quieres que ayude al señor Picoro?"

Sí ¿Lo harías?

Por supuesto –dijo Yamira en voz baja- sólo cúbreme.

Sí.

Mister Popo –dijo Yamira fuerte- ¿En donde esta el baño?

Estar por allá…-dijo Míster Popo señalando el lugar-

Ahora vuelvo…

Yamira se fue bajando su ki para que Goku no se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Yamira voló a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba el pequeño ki de Picoro, Cell le había causado un daño mortal y este estaba moribundo. Yamira llego justo antes de que se hundiera en el mar y lo saco dejándolo en la orilla. Llego justo cuando quería absorber a 17 y le dio una patada sorpresiva que saco de balance a Cell.

¿Quién me salvo? –preguntaba 17 mirando a todos lados- ¿Eres tu la hija de Goku?

Dime Yamira que pretendes hacer –dijo Cell llegando de nuevo al lugar- es que acaso ¿quieres morir es eso?

No sabes cuanto odio a 17 y a 18 –contesto Yamira desafiante- pero…a ti te odio más… ¿Por qué me asesinaste si viste que estaba embarazada?

Porque no importa ni me interesan los seres humanos ¿entiendes? Tú me estorbaste y entonces, por eso lo hice…

Maldito…-dijo Yamira cubriendo a 17- ¡17 huye de este lugar por favor! Ya que si este sujeto te absorbe el futuro de aquí será mucho peor que él mío…

Y sin más 17 la volteo y le dio un beso en los labios.

CAPITULO XLII

¿Qué te pasa por qué me besas? –dijo Yamira separándose de 17-

Eres una mujer muy guapa y la verdad moría de ganas de besarte…

Pero con la discusión no se dieron cuenta de que Cell estaba detrás de ellos.

YAMIRA, 17 ATRÁS DE USTEDES –grito con todas sus fuerzas Tenchin-Ha

Fue muy tarde 17 empujo a Yamira y este fue absorbido por Cell.

Ten –dijo Yamira hacia donde estaba este- será mejor que te vayas. 16 –luego volteando a verlo- cuando yo te diga agarra a 18 y vete con ella lejos de aquí.

NO yo quiero pelear Yamira –dijo 18 acercandose a ella-

Entiende 18 es una pelea que no podrás ganar y te pasará lo mismo que a número 17 entiéndelo por favor.

Esta bien Yamira –dijo 16- aunque sea arrastrando me la llevare.

Cuando Cell termino su transformación su fuerza y velocidad de verdad habían cambiado por completo. En el templo de Kamisama todos se habían dado cuenta. Gohan estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

¡Lo siento papá pero, no puedo esperar! –dijo Gohan- voy a irme a ayudar al señor Picoro.

Pero cuando se iba Gohan, Goku le dio un puñetazo para detenerlo. Gohan cayó al piso

¿Por qué…porque me pegaste papá? –pregunto Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos-

Porque te dije que no te fueras –contesto Goku- y no me obedeciste. Por cierto Yamira ya tardo mucho ¿no crees?

No…papá –contesto Gohan nervioso-

Míster Popo ve a checar a lo mejor ya se perdió como el templo es muy grande…

Así hacerlo Gokus…

Yamira miraba con horror como Cell se había transformado ella no quería expulsar todo su poder para que su papá no se diera cuenta pero, no le quedo de otra y se transformo en súper sayayin. Entonces en ese momento Goku se dio cuenta…

YAMIRA ESTA ABAJO PERO QUE DEMONIOS …-exclamo Goku-

Gohan se quedo helado su hermana ahora estaba en peligro y eso era peor que nada. Mientras tanto abajo.

Bueno pues, probaré mis poderes contigo Yamira ¿Qué te parece mi plan?

Estas loco si piensas que yo no te daré pelea –dijo Yamira y entonces- taiyouken…

Yamira había dejado ciego momentáneamente a Cell.

Ahora 16 llévatela de aquí….-grito Yamira-

16 se llevo a 18 casi a rastras y la oculto en una de las islas pero, entonces sin querer Yamira recibió un coletazo tan fuerte que la estampo contra un pared de una montaña.

¡ESTUPIDA! ¿CREES QUE ASI LA VAS A SALVAR DE MI? ERES UNA ILUSA…

Y continuo golpeándola Goku se dio cuenta y no sabía que hacer. Ten comenzó a atacarlo a Cell con la técnica prohibida, Yamira recupero el sentido y poco a poco se fue levantando.

¡Basta Ten! –grito Yamira- no hagas eso por favor PUEDES MORIR…POR FAVOR….

Entonces Ten cayo del cielo y se desmayo sus fuerzas estaban al límite entonces, Cell también llego junto a Yamira…

Ahora si Yamira –dijo Cell- ya no hay nadie que te salve y morirás en mis manos…lamentarás haber salvado a tu peor enemiga…

Yamira daba golpes, patadas y todo pero, Cell la sujeto por el cuello.

MORIRAS….

Goku ya no pudo aguantar más y se le teletransporto, cargando a Yamira con sus brazos y se dirigio junto a Ten mientras Yamira, abría los ojos lentamente…

Papá…

¿Dónde esta Picoro Yamira? –pregunto Goku-

Esta…esta en la orilla del mar papá…y se volvió a desmayar…

Goku lo encontró y entonces, Cell lo enfrento.

No puedo pelear contigo –dijo Goku- pero te prometo que en dos días con gusto lo haré ahora me es imposible.

Y se teletransporto primero con el maestro Karin para que le diera semillas y luego al templo. Ahí les dio semillas a todos. Yamira empezó a despertar y Gohan corrió a pedirle disculpas.

Por mí culpa tu…estuviste en peligro… -dijo Gohan-

No Gohan –dijo Yamira- yo quise ayudarte y eso es todo

Te dije que no fueras…

Lo siento papá –dijo Yamira- no quise desobedecerte solo que…quería salvar a Picoro sino hubiera llegado a tiempo el se hubiera hundido en el fondo del mar…

Esta bien pero…te arriesgaste mucho…

Gracias Yamira –dijo Picoro-

Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación del tiempo Vegeta y Trunks estaban entrenando pero para este último este tiempo lo tendría que aprovechar para conocer más a su padre.

Padre –dijo Trunks en voz baja-

¿Qué te pasa Trunks? ¿Por qué solo te me quedas mirando? –pregunto Vegeta sin haberlo escuchado-

Nada…me preguntaba si podemos descansar y platicar un poco –dijo Trunks-

¿Platicar? –exclamo Vegeta- ¿Y cómo de que quieres que platiquemos Trunks?

Pues no se ¿Cómo era tu planeta?

Cosas como esa Trunks ¡Por favor! Mejor vamos a entrenar….-dijo Vegeta pero algo lo detuvo- Trunks ¿Por qué me salvaste cuando estaba peleando contra número 18?

Porque no quería verte morir… Gohan me contó como habías muerto y fue justamente en la pelea que tuviste contra los androides y cuando el señor Picoro dijo que probablemente morirías porque tus poderes eran menores a los de 18 me entro pánico y recordé ese momento…y porque yo…yo…te quiero mucho papá.

CAPITULO XLIII

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil a su pequeño bebe jamás le había dicho que lo quería y este mocoso del futuro estaba frente a él le estaba diciendo que lo quería pero él no lo había conocido.

¿Cómo puedes querer o al menos conocer algo de mí si dices que morí antes de que tuvieras recuerdos míos? Contéstame Trunks –pregunto Vegeta-

Mi madre me contaba muchas cosas sobre ti que…lo que le atrajo de ti fue tu soledad y las ganas que tenías de sentirte amado y de amar…

¿Vegeta estaba escuchando bien? Trunks le estaba diciendo que su madre se había enamorado de él por su soledad.

Trunks ¿tu madre se volvió a casar? –pregunto intrigado Vegeta-

No –contesto Trunks- solo vivió para cuidarme y protegerme únicamente. Pero eso si ha sido la madre más cariñosa del mundo hasta con Yamira que fue despreciada por su madre por la muerte de Gohan.

¿Amas a Yamira Trunks?

¿Por qué Vegeta estaba preguntándole por el amor hacia Yamira? Vegeta sabía que el joven que estaba frente a él era su hijo y lo amaba a su manera pero lo amaba.

Amo a Yamira más que a mi propia vida daría…daría lo que fuera para que ella fuera feliz siempre…cuando Gohan murió Yamira estuvo triste y angustiada por dos largos meses…no comía ni dormía pero cuando el cansancio la vencía –dijo el chico- yo me quedaba a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Papá sé que me ama aunque nunca me lo haya dicho y sé que no lo hace porque tiene miedo.

Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a volver a decir entendiste –respondió Vegeta-

Sí papá –dijo Trunks temblando de miedo-

Yo amo a tu madre…a mi manera pues es la única mujer que me ha entendido y me quiere por lo que soy y como soy…sé que a veces soy muy insoportable Trunks pero de algo debes estar seguro…yo si amo a tu madre a mi manera pero la amo…y es suficiente vamos a seguir entrenando. ¡Deja de estarme haciendo perder el tiempo!

Sí papá –dijo Trunks- de hecho ya mero se termina nuestro tiempo para salir de aquí.

Lo sé Trunks y de seguro mueres por verla ¿o me equivoco?

No padre no te equivocas quiero verla y sentirla cerca de mí…

Vegeta sonrió y siguió con lo suyo. El tiempo de la habitación se terminó para Vegeta y Trunks. El primero en salir fue Trunks estaba realmente cambiado su pelo había crecido, él también había cambiado había crecido y su cuerpo estaba más musculoso. Yamira se quedó mirando a Trunks ¿de verdad era él? Fue corriendo hacia él lo abrazo y él le dio un beso apasionado lleno de deseo que hizo temblar a Yamira.

¡Ya estoy de vuelta Yamira! –dijo Trunks tomándole la cara a Yamira- Lo siento señor Goku perdón por faltarle al respeto...

No te apures –dijo Goku riéndose tomándose la cabeza por detrás- después de todo ustedes están casados o no.

Es verdad tiene toda la razón –contesto Trunks-

¿Cómo te fue Trunks? –pregunto Yamira-

Bien de hecho mi papá a los dos meses de haber entrado él ya había superado los poderes de súper sayayin…

¡YA CALLATE! Ellos no tienen que saber todo ¿o sí? –dijo Vegeta muy molesto-

¿Oiga que le pasa porque le grita así a Trunks? –dijo Yamira molesta con Vegeta- Yo fui la que le pregunto.

Oye Kakarotto porque no le enseñas a esa mocosa hija tuya a callarse cuando yo estoy hablando de verdad que se está ganando que le dé una paliza

No me diga Vegeta yo no le tengo miedo…-dijo poniéndose frente a frente de Vegeta-

¡Maldita mocosa! –dijo Vegeta enfrentándosele-

Goku se puso entre Yamira y Vegeta para evitar la pelea era cierto que su hija era fuerte pero ahora Vegeta era más fuerte que ella y podría lastimarla pero entonces Trunks abrió la boca.

¡YA BASTA YAMIRA…PADRE! Por favor padre respeta a mi esposa porque aunque a ti no te guste yo la amo con todo mi corazón y tu Yamira tranquilízate no quiero verte lastimada –dijo Trunks tomándole fuertemente la mano a Yamira-

Está bien….

En eso se oyó la voz de Bulma que los llamaba a todos.

Te salvo la campana mocosa –dijo Vegeta burlándose de Yamira-

Ya padre ya no la molestes –contesto Trunks-

Es tu mamá Trunks –dijo Gohan-.

Al acercarse a ella Yamira y Trunks venían tomados de la mano a lo que Bulma entendió que esa mujer era nada menos que la hija de Goku.

Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Trunks-

Krilin me dijo que estaban aquí y necesitaba entregarle algo a Vegeta –contesto Bulma- dime Trunks ¿ella es Yamira verdad?

Así es Bulma –contesto Goku- es mi hija de adulto.

¡Eres muy hermosa! ¿lo sabías? Y te agradezco tanto que seas tú precisamente la esposa de Trunks –agrego Bulma-

De nada Bulma la agradecida soy yo por haberse fijado en mí –contesto Yamira recargándose en su hombro-

¿BULMA A QUE DEMONIOS VINISTE? –grito Vegeta-

Demonios Vegeta no tienes por qué gritarme de esa manera –dijo Bulma desafiándolo- lo que pasa es que termine los trajes que me pediste que hicieras y aquí están...

Sacó una capsula y la encendió en el aire y salió una caja que contenía los trajes como el que el orgulloso príncipe traía puesto.

Pueden tomarlos chicos –dijo Bulma- Yamira ¿ven vamos a un cuarto para que tú te pongas el tuyo?

Sí –contesto Yamira- ahorita regreso papá.

Sí Yamira –contesto Goku-

Cuando Bulma y Yamira se alejaron, Goku volteo a ver muy seriamente a Vegeta.

Vegeta esta es la última vez que le faltas al respeto a mi hija –dijo Goku- ¿lo has comprendido? Porque si no la próxima vez voy a pelear contigo.

Y crees que yo te tengo miedo Kakarotto –dijo Vegeta-

Deberías porque aunque tú tengas mucha fuerza aún sigo siendo más fuerte que tú ¿entendiste?

Vegeta se quedó pensativo unos minutos y solo con la cabeza asintió. Trunks pensó: "Es verdad lo que dijo Yamira, Goku la ama mucho y si no se lo dijo enfrente de ella fue para que ella también aprenda corregirse a no faltarle a mi padre".

CAPITULO XLIV

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde estaban Yamira y Bulma. Bulma quería saber cómo era Yamira con su hijo y cuanto amaba a su hijo.

¿Yamira estás muy enamorada de mi hijo? –pregunto Bulma-

Sí Bulma lo amo más que a mi propia vida el…me ayudo y me rescato cuando más lo necesitaba –dijo Yamira- pero…pero…yo no se lo he dicho Bulma…

¿Qué dices? –dijo Bulma extrañada- ¿Cómo que no se lo has dicho? Digo ya casi tienen tres años de casados y ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Porque tengo miedo de que si se lo digo el desaparezca para siempre y no lo vuelva a ver…-contesto Yamira a punto de llorar-

¡Te vez hermosa Yamira! –exclamo Bulma al verla salir puesta con el traje azul todo pegado a su cuerpo-

Yamira traía un traje azul cielo que le ajustaban a su cuerpo y la verdad se le veía su hermosa silueta sus caderas, sus senos se le resaltaban y en la mano el chaleco que se ponían encima pero, no sabía cómo ponérsela.

Gracias Bulma -contesto ruborizándose- pero no sé cómo ponerme este chaleco.

¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Trunks? El seguro que si debe de saber como

Pero…-contesto Yamira enseñándole como se veía- ¿así quieres que salga?

Así es –dijo Bulma guiñando el ojo pícaramente-

Bulma –contesto Yamira sonrojándose- eres muy simpática, está bien iré para ya meterme en la habitación del tiempo.

Está bien Yamira y de verdad estoy muy feliz de que tú seas la esposa de Trunks –contesto Bulma- es un juego del destino muy raro.

¿Por qué dices eso Bulma? –pregunto Yamira-

Porque a mi empezó a gustar tu padre cuando lo volví a ver en el torneo de artes marciales y fue cuando él ya estaba crecido tenía 15 años él y pues yo 24…en un principio no sabía quién era hasta que nos lo dijo y me gustó mucho. Si no hubiera sido por tu mamá te lo juro que lo hubiera enamorado para quedarme con él –dijo esto guiñando el ojo-

Bulma…pues es verdad el destino se encargó de poner las cosas en su lugar –contesto Yamira- Yo amo mucho a tu hijo quiero, que te quede muy claro…pero espero que cuando salga de esa habitación pueda decírselo sin miedo alguno…porque el se merece ser amado sin reserva alguna. Me voy Bulma…y gracias…

De nada Yamira.

Yamira se fue caminando donde se encontraban los demás pero, cuando se acercó a Trunks este la miró de arriba abajo y la vio como nunca la había mirado. La miraba con lujuria, deseo y pasión Yamira se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir esa mirada hacia ella.

¿Por qué me miras así Trunks? –pregunto Yamira ruborizada- Nunca me habías visto así…

Lo que pasa es que nunca te había visto así…me…me dejaste pasmado –dijo Trunks acercándose a ella y le dijo al oído- te ves hermosa y me encendiste.

Trunks –contesto Yamira más ruborizada-

Lástima que te tengas que ir…

Trunks hasta se me olvido a lo que venía a preguntarte –contesto Yamira- ¿Cómo se pone este chaleco?

Trunks le puso el chaleco y al sentirla cerca la piel de este también empezó a temblar Yamira le tomo las manos y también empezó a temblar quería estar con él pero entonces su padre (Goku) los saco del trance a ambos.

Yamira ya es hora de entrar –dijo Goku-

Sí papá bueno me voy…cuídate mucho Trunks de acuerdo

Sí Yamira…te estaré esperando a que salgas.

Par de tórtolos –dijo Goku- ya es hora de entrar a la habitación del tiempo y la mente Yamira.

Lo sé papá –contesto Yamira-

Además Vegeta ya se fue Trunks ten –le dijo Goku dándole dos semillas al Ermitaño- son las que le corresponden a ambos

Gracias señor Goku –contesto Trunks- me voy Yamira –dijo volteando a ver a Yamira-

Sí Trunks…

Yamira despídelo con un beso –contesto Goku y se alejó de ellos-

Yamira abrazo a Trunks y el la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Ese beso estaba cargado de pasión y amor contenido tanto de uno como del otro. Trunks se alejó volando a toda velocidad para irse a reunir con Vegeta, Yamira se quedó con Goku.

¿Crees que estará bien? –pregunto Yamira a su padre mientras este la abrazaba-

Claro que si Yamira él es muy fuerte y no se rendirá tan fácil –contesto Goku abrazando fuerte a Yamira contra su pecho- Vámonos

Sí papá –contesto Yamira-

CAPITULO XLV

Al entrar a la habitación del tiempo Yamira y Gohan estaban asombrados por lo espacioso de ese lugar, su padre les enseño donde estaban el baño, las camas, y la comida.

Y ahora vayan al frente para que vean porque no pude aguantar tanto tiempo cuando era un niño –les dijo Goku-

Al llegar al frente su asombro se hizo más grande cuando al frente todo estaba de blanco y era tan grande que no se podía ver el fin.

Ahora lo entiendo papá –dijo Yamira- tu solo no aguantarías tanto tiempo y menos siendo un niño.

¡Esto es enorme! –agrego Gohan-

Así es dice Míster Popo que tiene el tamaño de la tierra y deben de tener mucho cuidado –contesto Goku- porque se podrían perder bueno vamos a comenzar contigo Gohan. Yamira –dijo Goku a esta- quiero que entrenes sola mientras trato que Gohan se acostumbre a la gravedad.

Yo tampoco he estado en la gravedad –dijo Yamira-

Pero si te conviertes en súper sayayin no te la pasarás tan mal –contesto Goku-

Está bien.

Y así lo hizo Yamira entrenaba sola haciendo movimientos mientras que Goku trataba que Gohan se convirtiera en súper sayayin pero, no podía hacerlo. Yamira una vez que entreno pensó hacerles de comer y se fue a prepararla. El olor de la rica cena entro por la nariz de Goku que hizo que el estómago le gruñera y también a Gohan. Pararon de entrenar y se fueron a donde les olía riquísimo.

¡Esto huele riquísimo Yamira! –dijo Goku- ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?

Entre Bulma y mi mamá –dijo Yamira-

Es verdad sabe riquísimo –contesto Gohan-

Es verdad Yamira –contesto Goku relamiéndose los labios- ¡de verdad que Trunks se sacó la lotería!

¡Ya por favor! –dijo Yamira ruborizándose- La verdad papá yo quisiera decirle que lo amo pero…no puedo…

Yamira vas a ver que lo vas a hacer saliendo de aquí.

Goku, Gohan y Yamira comieron hasta saciarse, Gohan comenzó a dormirse entonces Yamira y Goku aprovecharon el momento para pelear y entrenar. Como era de esperarse Yamira era muy fuerte pero, como lo había advertido el maestro Rochi el pesar de su alma no la dejaba sacar todo su poder cuando se transformaba y daba todo de ella a la mente le venía la imagen de la muerte de Gohan y entonces no avanzaba más pero, a Goku le costaba trabajo acercarse a ella pues, la defensa de Yamira era muy buena lo atacaba sin piedad para ella como Gohan le había enseñado en los entrenamientos no había ni amigos ni familiares y había que atacarlos como si fueran los enemigos por eso es que ella lo hacía de esa manera pero, entonces vacilo y Goku le dio una patada que la arrojo con fuerza contra el piso. Goku reacciono y fue a ver que le había pasado.

¡Yamira estas bien! –dijo Goku preocupado- No fue mi intención lastimarte…

Yamira estaba llorando boca abajo tirada en el piso y pegando el piso con ambos puños.

¡SOY UNA IDIOTA! Baje la guardia…

Yamira…-dijo Goku levantándola del piso y abrazándola- No eres una idiota…Mira necesitas perdonarte para que tu alma descanse y entonces podrás avanzar y ser la mejor.

¿Y cómo papá? Mi hermano Gohan está muerto y yo…yo lo mate…le estorbe y por mi culpa murió…hasta mi madre lo sabe…

Lo que pasa es que Chichi no sabe lo que paso en realidad y la que hablo esa vez fue su dolor de madre –contesto Goku tranquilamente- tranquilízate respira profundo…

Yamira lo hizo y logró sentarse y su padre a su lado.

Tú no mataste a Gohan –dijo Goku- él fue contra ellos…

¿Cómo crees papá? –dijo Yamira- él…él no haría eso…si yo no hubiera regresado él seguramente seguiría vivo…

Yamira…ven –dijo Goku y la abrazo-

Yamira no sabía porque entre los brazos de su padre sentía una paz tan grande que todos sus problemas se hacían pequeños. Gohan despertó y fue a ver lo que estaba pasando y escucho lo que su padre y su hermana platicaban.

Yamira ¿dime como morí en el futuro? –dijo Gohan-

¿Qué Gohan? –exclamo Yamira asustada-

Sí que me digas como morí –insistió Gohan-

No…no puedo decírtelo –dijo Yamira-

Díselo Yamira –dijo Goku como sabiendo cual sería la actitud de su hijo-

Pero papá….-suplico Yamira-

Cuéntale Yamira –contesto Goku insistentemente-

Está bien…

Y Yamira le contó todo lo que había pasado de cómo se regresó y encontró a Trunks sin sentido, y que su hermano era atacado por número 18 de cuando le pego y entonces Gohan la cubrió y murió. Yamira lloraba sin cesar y sin mirar al pequeño Gohan pues, temía que si lo veía a los ojos encontraría el odio hacia ella pero entonces, algo increíble sucedió. Gohan le tomo la cara con las dos manos y la hizo que lo mirará a los ojos.

Tú no eres culpable –dijo Gohan- él ya sabía que moriría y por eso no quiso arrastrarlos a su fin con él. Lo más seguro es que el desmayo a Trunks con un golpe en la nuca y a ti para no pegarte te engaño pero, cuando regresaste el…protegió lo que más amaba a ti. Yo daría mi vida por mi hermanita aunque muriera porque sé que ella podría ser mejor que yo.

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Gohan sabía que moriría? –contesto Yamira sin poderlo creer-

Te lo dije –contesto Goku- pero debes de entender que tu hermano quiso enfrentar a los androides y se estaba jugando el todo por el todo.

Pero…pero no lo puedo creer…entonces yo no lo mate –dijo Yamira-

Sí Yamira –dijo Gohan acariciándole la cara y quitándole las lágrimas- tú no eres culpable de nada. Él quería acabar con todo pero, él sabía las consecuencias déjame decirte que yo lo hubiera hecho.

Yamira se abrazó a Gohan y lloró de dolor, de felicidad de todo no se explicaba y sintió que un enorme peso se le quitó de encima. Yamira suspiro y se levantó, Goku la miro a los ojos.

CAPITULO XLVI

Yamira tú no eres una asesina –le dijo Goku tomándole los hombros- eres una chica buena y eres capaz de muchas cosas y lo sabes. Tu madre yo creo que ya se debe de haber dado cuenta que no eres culpable o sino la misma Bulma se lo va a decir.

Mientras tanto después de que Cell le dijera a Trunks de su juego cruel que iba a hacer se fueron todos a la casa de Bulma. Trunks se encontraba en el balcón mirando hacia el cielo, Bulma lo miro y se acercó a él con una taza de café.

Ya no te preocupes por Yamira ella, ha demostrado que es una mujer muy fuerte –dijo Bulma ofreciéndole la taza-

La extraño tanto mamá –dijo Trunks- me parece que ha pasado una eternidad sin verla ni escuchar su voz…

No ha pasado tanto Trunks lo que pasa es que llevan algunos años juntos y es lógico que la extrañes y entiendo.

¿Por qué crees que mi mamá me haya mentido sobre como era mi papá?

¿No te has dado cuenta tu? O ¿No lo quieres ver realmente? Tu padre es un hombre solitario, fuerte y muy orgulloso nunca…nunca demuestra lo que siente y cuesta trabajo acercársele y tal vez por eso yo no te dije ni como era porque la verdad…es que no hubiera podido decirte como era…

Gracias mamá –dijo Trunks abrazando a Bulma- estaba enojado con ella porque no me dijo la verdad…

Yamira te ama mucho Trunks –agrego Bulma- no lo dudes nunca…

Nunca lo he dudado más que cuando estaba molesto pensando…que ella no me entendía…

¿Trunks porque no han tenido hijos?

Ella y yo así lo decidimos mamá nuestro futuro es muy malo y como para que un bebe este ahí…

Pero ¿si los destruyen los podrían tener verdad?

Es cuestión de proponérselo.

Bueno te dejo solo un momento porque voy a atender al bebe Trunks

Si mamá…

Trunks se volvió a quedar solo y entonces, Chichi se acercó a este con muchas preguntas que sabía que Trunks le respondería y no sabía si las respuestas le iban a agradar.

Trunks ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Chichi-

Por supuesto señora dígame –dijo Trunks sentándose junto a ella-

Mira...es que tengo tanto que preguntarte que no sé ni por donde comenzar…

Señora pregunte lo que quiera que yo trataré de contestarle –contesto Trunks temiendo las preguntas-

Quiero que me digas como murió Gohan…

De eso no se mucho más que lo que me contó Yamira…

Empezo a contarle todo de como patrullaban ciudades y que él día en que Gohan murió el mismo lo desmayo de un golpe y que Yamira regreso y Gohan la cubrió con su cuerpo y recibió los golpes que lo mataron. Chichi entonces, comprendió a lo que se refería Yamira cada que le decía que no querìa que nadie más muriera por su culpa. Respiro y entonces pudo articular palabra.

No fue culpa de Yamira…

Eso lo sabemos mi madre y yo pero…ella no, piensa que fue la culpable que sino hubiera regresado el estaría vivo…

Pero no es así…mira cuando Yamira nació le dije a Gohan que la cuidará siempre y ¿sabes que me contesto Gohan?

No ¿Qué le dijo?

Que la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario…por eso sé que Gohan no murió por culpa de ella sino que él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarla. ¿Qué hice la yo del futuro?

Es que no sé cómo decirlo señora pero…usted la culpo de la muerte de Gohan y la corrió de su casa…pero esa ya era una pelea que tenía con ella desde que ella era una niña…siempre la trato mal…la humillo en todas las formas posibles…hasta que un día usted le dijo que la odiaba porque se parecía a Goku y que siempre le recordaba su muerte ella…tenía el pelo largo y ese día se lo corto a como lo tiene ahora…

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Yo le hice eso a mi pobre hija? ¿Pero que clase de madre fui para ella? Tenlo por seguro que yo no haré lo mismo con mi hija…pobre…ahora la comprendo porque no te dice lo que siente por ti…porque de alguna manera yo la obligue a que no dijera sus sentimientos y al haberla corrido de la casa pues… ¿Gohan nunca se caso?

Conoció a una chica hace como 4 años pero…no supimos si siguió con ella o no…nunca hablo más de ella y siempre dijo que había visto como sufría usted con la muerte de Goku que el no quiso arrastrar a una familia a ese mismo destino.

Chichi entendió muchas y entonces se levanto y sin mirar a Trunks.

Amala mucho Trunks tanto que hasta duela porque ella le hizo falta amor y comprensión…

Lo sé Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella y me suplico que la cuidará y que nunca la dejará sola y que yo…tratará de darle el cariño que nunca tuvo en su casa…

Dilo que nunca tuvo conmigo…prometo que no seré así nunca más con Yamira…yo…

Y salió corriendo llorando, era verdad a veces se pasaba de lista con Gohan exigiéndole mucho más de lo que a lo mejor el niño podía soportar desde los 3 años fue así con él…y asi como trato a Gohan iba a tratar a Yamira y peor aún la trato así porque le recordaba a Goku su muerte y todo. Vegeta se la topo en el camino pero, como siempre no quiso entrometerse.

¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer Trunks? –pregunto Vegeta-

Nada…creo que me pase un poco y le dije cosas que no tenía derecho...

¿Sobre esa mocosa supongo?

Papá por favor no le digas así –dijo con enfado Trunks- ella es la mujer que más amo en este mundo…

¿Aunque tu no sepas lo que siente por ti?

Papá yo se en el fondo de mi corazón que Yamira me ama y que si no me lo dice no es porque no quiera es porque no puede y punto.

CAPITULO XLVII

Su madre de seguro tuvo mucho que ver…si luego a veces siento que quiere tener a Gohan controlado.

Pues con Yamira –dijo Trunks- fue todo lo contrario no le puso la suficiente atención y la hacía sentir muy mal…que le decía tantas veces que no dijera lo que sentía que se lo creyó…

Mientras tanto en la habitación del tiempo Yamira se quedó pensativa y ella solo esperaba que su madre entendiera y dejara de juzgarla y de decirle asesina. Su padre se acercó a ella mientras Gohan dormía plácidamente aún no estaba acostumbrado a tanto entrenamiento.

Yamira ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo Goku poniéndose a su lado-

Si solo que no se porque me dio por pensar en Trunks… -contesto Yamira suspirando-

Yamira ¿ya podrás decirle que lo amas?

Sí papá…de hecho muero de ganas por verlo y darle todo…lo que el necesita. Sabes de los dos a él le afecto más porque me veía sufrir por la muerte de Gohan, el que los humanos no tuvieran un lugar donde estar, no hay escuelas, los pocos parques de diversiones que quedaban fueron destruidos. Y se diría que a Trunks el no conocer a su padre…le afecto mucho y a eso aúnale que Bulma nunca quiso decirle como era Vegeta pero, puedo entenderlo…

No Yamira tu no conoces a Vegeta…Vegeta no es malo solo que es incomprendido es un orgulloso guerrero de su raza.

¿Tu también lo eres o no pero, tu no eres como Vegeta?

Si yo no hubiera perdido la memoria de bebe Yamira yo hubiera sido como Vegeta y aún peor hubiera conquistado este planeta y no se que suerte hubiera tenido Chichi conmigo…

Mejor ni pensarlo…pero…

Yamira tranquila me criaron como humano y eso hizo la diferencia entre Vegeta y yo. Por cierto Yamira ¿cuántos años tenías cuando te casaste con Trunks?

Te dije que 15 años papá ¿Por qué?

Pues porque esa edad teníamos tu madre y yo…

¿En serio?

Sí Yamira y al menos tu amabas a Trunks aunque no pudieras decírselo yo…no sabía que era lo que sentía por tu madre…

¿No la amabas?

Tal vez si pero, a mi manera de pensar creo que no sabía que era eso Yamira. Ahora…después de años de convivir y estar con ella sé que la amo más que a mi vida y que yo podría salvar su vida la de Gohan y aún la tuya a costa de mi propia vida…porque son los más maravilloso que tengo.

Pasaron más días y Gohan seguía sin lograr convertirse en súper sayayin no lograba enojarse como quería Goku, entonces a Yamira se le ocurrió una idea.

Por favor necesito que me sigas la corriente y no vayas a decir nada –dijo Yamira a Goku- empieza a entrenar con el lanzándole rayos y si vez que cae me lo dejas a mí.

¿No le vas a hacer daño verdad? –pregunto Goku-

Claro que no espero hacerlo enojar –asevero Yamira-

Y comenzó el entrenamiento Goku le lanzó un Kame-Hame-ha a Gohan pero este salió volando por los aires y cayo boca abajo entonces Yamira se acercó a él y le dijo a Gohan.

¿Ya te cansaste? –dijo Yamira de manera irónica- Entonces el señor Picoro tenía razón cuando dijo que eras un niño mimado.

¿Qué dices? –dijo Gohan asustado por lo que oía-

Sí que el señor Picoro te dijo que eras un niño mimado y que mi papá jamás podría entrenar a nadie querido para él porque era débil ¿ya lo recordaste?

Es verdad –dijo Gohan y empezó a lanzarle energías a Goku muy enojado-

Papá –dijo Yamira a Goku- lánzale una energía tan poderosa como queriendo matar a un enemigo.

¿Hablas en serio Yamira? –exclamo Goku-

Sí si Gohan muere quiere decir que era todo su poder de pelea –contesto Yamira-

Goku formo una enorme bola de energía dispuesto a lanzarla contra Gohan. Yamira sabía muy bien que si este se convertía en súper sayayin la detendría pero, también cabía la posibilidad que no lo hiciera y entonces ella tendría que salvarlo. Goku le lanzó una enorme bola de energía a Gohan y mientras él pensaba todas las veces que fue cobarde Yamira intentaba por todos los medios de que él se defendiera y entonces Gohan lo hizo se transformó en súper sayayin y pudo tomar la energía y deshacerla en sus manos.

Gohan no lo sueltes –decía Yamira emocionada- sigue así.

Sí Gohan sigue sostenlo –dijo Goku-

Gohan lo sostuvo un rato hasta que se cansó entonces Yamira se acercó a él para disculparse.

Lo siento Gohan –dijo Yamira- lo que te dije no era verdad.

Sí Gohan lo hizo para que te enfadaras y pudieras transformarte en súper sayayin –agrego Goku- y lo lograste hijo

Pero… -contesto Gohan agitado- no lo pude sostener más tiempo.

Con el tiempo hijo –dijo Goku-

Pero mira para compensarte te puedo cortar el cabello –dijo Yamira a Gohan tomándole el cabello- porque ya lo tienes muy largo.

Es verdad Gohan mírate

Y se comenzaron a reír Yamira, Gohan y Goku. Yamira llevo a Gohan y le empezó a cortar el cabello hasta dejarlo corto. Gohan estaba sorprendido.

CAPITULO XLVIII

¿Sabes también cortar el cabello? –pregunto el sorprendido Gohan-

Así es yo se lo corto a Trunks y el a mí –dijo Yamira guiñando un ojo-

Oye Yamira ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sí Gohan dime

¿No estás enamorada de Trunks?

Claro que sí pero, no se lo he dicho porque tenía miedo de que si se lo decía podría no volverlo a ver nunca más.

Pero, eso es una tontería que tal si ahorita muriera ¿no te sentirías mal de no habérselo dicho?

No digas eso Gohan... si me sentiría mal pero, ahora que salga se lo diré ya me decidí no debo tener miedo yo lo amo.

Yamira y ¿Por qué no has tenido hijos? Se ve que te gustan mucho los niños se nota en la forma en que tratas a mi hermanita y al bebe Trunks.

Sí me gustaría Gohan pero, por el momento mi futuro no está para que haya un bebe…lo habrá pero por el momento no.

Bueno mientras le cortas el cabello a Gohan voy a preparar el baño y ver que hay para que puedas hacer de comer –dijo Goku-

Sí papá…-contestaron ambos-

Al alejarse Goku, Yamira le corto el cabello a Gohan hasta dejárselo corto y también se pudo percatar de que él también era muy parecido a su padre en muchas formas.

Gohan ahora que nuestro padre descanse tu y yo vamos a entrenar de una forma especial –dijo Yamira-

¿A que te refieres de forma especial?

A que Cell tiene las técnicas de los demás y te voy a entrenar para que las rechaces de acuerdo…

Sí Yamira…

Los días dentro de la habitación del tiempo y la mente habían pasado. Pero un buen día Gohan se puso muy mal Goku estaba durmiendo y Yamira y Gohan entrenando cuando de repente este se desplomo.

¡GOHAN! –grito Yamira-

Corrió junto a Gohan y lo sintió estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

¡PAPA VEN RAPÌDO GOHAN TIENE MUCHA FIEBRE! –grito Yamira a Goku-

Goku se despertó y se levantó rápido, fue con Yamira.

¿Qué paso Yamira? –dijo Goku viendo a Yamira con Gohan en sus brazos-

Se desmayó y está ardiendo en fiebre papá –dijo Yamira-

Creo que es porque no estaba acostumbrado a este arduo entrenamiento –dijo Goku-

Lo llevaron a la cama y Goku le estaba quitando el chaleco, mientras Yamira fue por fomentos de agua para tratar de bajarle la fiebre a Gohan.

Yamira ¿con esto vas a tardar?

No me importa yo lo voy a ayudar no te preocupes tu vete a entrenar mientras lo cuido yo.

Está bien hija vendré de vez en cuando a ver cómo sigue lo dejo en buenas manos.

Gracias papá es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que él hizo por mí…

Yamira estuvo con Gohan por día y medio, cuando vio que ya no tenía fiebre, Yamira se levantó de su silla para estirarse y vio a su papá entrenando.

¿Cómo sigue Gohan Yamira?

Ya mucho mejor al menos ya no tiene fiebre –contesto Yamira-

¿Quieres entrenar un rato Yamira? –pregunto Goku-

Claro que si.

Yamira y Goku entrenaban convertidos en súper sayayin no se daban tregua, dándose golpes y técnicas cuando de repente oyeron gritar a Gohan pues, tenía una pesadilla donde Cell entraba a la habitación y mataba a su mamá y al señor Picoro y no podía hacer nada. Goku llego primero y trato de despertarlo. Cuando lo hizo se puso en posición de pelea.

Uff….era un sueño –contesto Gohan- ¿Qué me paso?

Tuviste fiebre durante dos días yo creo que es mejor que sigas acostado por hoy –dijo Goku- Yamira te estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo.

¿Es verdad?

Claro que si –dijo Yamira- lo haría las veces que fuera necesario.

Yamira sintió un mareo era por el cansancio...

Yamira ¿estas bien te vez pálida? –pregunto Goku-

Es que creo que es porque no he dormido muy bien –dijo Yamira-

Duérmete aquí conmigo Yamira –dijo Gohan-

Sí Yamira descansa yo me voy a entrenar.

Yamira en cuanto toco la cama se durmió Gohan y Goku se rieron. Gohan durmió un poco más. Yamira tuvo un sueño horrible era Cell no había duda pero…saco un rayo de energía y fue directo a Trunks , ella comenzó a gritar y a llorar deseperada…

¡YAMIRA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR! –gritaba Gohan- PAPA…VEN RAPIDO…

¿Qué pasa Gohan? –contesto Goku agitado-

Yamira papá no la puedo despertar –dijo Gohan preocupado-

Yamira –dijo Goku tomándola por los brazos para despertarla- despierta por favor…

Yamira despertó y abrazo a Goku estaba llorando no paraba de hacerlo. Gohan fue por agua para dárselo para calmarla.

Yamira tranquilízate por favor –decía Goku abrazada de Yamira-

Es Trunks…. ¿en donde esta?

Tranquila el debe estar afuera esperándote como lo prometió ya falta poco para salir de aquí…

No…es que fue tan real…Cell…Cell…

¿Cell que Yamira? –dijo Goku tomándola con una mano la cara-

Cell asesina a Trunks papá…

CAPITULO XLIX

Yamira fue un sueño –dijo Goku-

No papá…quiero…quiero irme de aquí…

Tranquilizate primero ¿de acuerdo?

Esta bien…

Gohan dale el agua –dijo Goku-

Sí papá…

Quiero que te calmes Yamira por favor…

Esta bien papá lo intentaré…-contesto Yamira tomándose el agua-

Goku los mando llamar a los dos para darles los últimos detalles antes de salir de la habitación del tiempo.

Miren nos quedaremos convertidos en súper sayayin solo cuando durmamos seremos normales todo el tiempo seremos súper sayayin –dijo Goku-

Está bien –contestaron los dos-

Yamira tu y yo vamos a tener un entrenamiento especial –dijo Goku viendo a Yamira-

¿Un entrenamiento especial? –pregunto Yamira-

Así es un entrenamiento para el alma. Gohan descansa y báñate.

Sí papá –dijo Gohan-

Yamira y Goku se fueron a una esquina de la habitación del tiempo hay había una puerta.

¿Qué es este lugar papá? –pregunto Yamira-

Yamira cuando yo era niño y entre a la habitación vi a mi abuelito Gohan. Por eso quiero que tú también estés en paz con tu alma yo ya sé que –dijo Goku- ya sabes que no mataste a tu hermano Gohan pero, tienes que perdonarte así que quiero que te sientes y vas a meditar.

¿Meditar?

Sí trata de poner la mente en blanco para que te puedas concentrar –contesto Goku-

Está bien.

Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada ni en nadie.

Yamira empezó a respirar tranquilamente y pausadamente para poder poner la mente en blanco para concentrarse llego un momento que ni a Goku lo escucho, pero entonces abrió los ojos y escucho una voz conocida no era ni Goku ni Gohan ella sabía muy bien quien era. Se levantó y se vio sentada con los ojos cerrados y camino a donde la llamaban y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano Gohan del futuro.

¿Gohan? –dijo sorprendida-

Sí Yamira soy yo –dijo Gohan mirai- escúchame porque no tengo mucho tiempo…

Pero Yamira no lo dejo seguir corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente. Gohan la abrazo también y le dio un beso en la frente.

Yamira mírame yo sé que te sentiste culpable durante mucho tiempo pero, yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti Yamira entiendes.

Ahora lo sé –dijo Yamira con su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan-

Yamira por favor se feliz con Trunks él se merece que lo ames y le des toda la felicidad. Recuerda que él es el que más afectado esta con su futuro. Se feliz tú también con él y salúdame a papá.

Está bien Gohan y gracias.

Otra cosa Yamira durante esta batalla vas a perder dos cosas importantes para ti pero, tienes que ser fuerte…-dijo Gohan y se alejó de ella-

Entonces Yamira regreso al lado de su padre y con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo a su padre.

Quiero irme ya con Trunks –dijo Yamira abrazado a su padre- me urge verlo…

Ya nos vamos.

Y faltando 3 horas para completar el día Yamira, Goku y Gohan salieron de la habitación del tiempo transformados en súper sayayines, Trunks estaba ahí y Yamira corrió a su lado, el la cargo y ella lo beso tierna y apasionadamente que no les importo que estuvieran todos viéndolos. Vegeta, Picoro y Ten estaban ahí también…Vegeta estaba furioso porque vio como Goku salió de la habitación junto con sus hijos convertidos en súper sayayines como algo normal para ellos. Yamira y Trunks se abrazaron y no dejaban de mirarse unos a otros.

¿Ya viste Yamira que Trunks esta bien? – dijo Goku-

¿Paso algo señor Goku? –pregunto Trunks-

No ya después te contará Yamira…ella era la que ya querìa salir para verte…

Es verdad –dijo Trunks- señor Goku tengo que contarles algo muy importante.

Bueno mientras se los cuentas yo me voy a ir a cambiar. Míster Popo ¿Dónde dejo mi ropa? –dijo Yamira-

Está en la habitación donde tu cambiarte –contesto Míster Popo-

Muchas gracias.

Yamira se fue a la habitación pero, cuando estaba a punto de vestirse alguien abrió la puerta dándole un fuerte susto a ella. Esa persona que entro la tomo por la cintura y luego le dio vuelta. Era Trunks.

¡Trunks! Me asustaste –dijo Yamira- ¿que no estabas con mi papá y Gohan?

Sí pero pidieron de comer –contesto Trunks- y vine contigo. Te extrañe tanto Yamira.

Y yo a ti Trunks –dijo Yamira tomando por el cuello a Trunks- ¡Te amo tanto Trunks!

¿Qué dijiste Yamira? –pregunto Trunks como no creyendo lo que oía- ¿Dijiste que me amas?

Así es Trunks te amo y perdóname…

No la dejo continuar y la beso en los labios tan tierna y apasionadamente que ella se dejó llevar la fue despojando poco a poco del leotardo que traía que estaba hecho girones por el entrenamiento que tuvo, la besaba en el cuello mientras ella le despojaba de su chaleco y de su ropa también se acariciaban como si nunca lo hubieran hecho y se fundían en un beso dándose el alma completa. Trunks la penetro de una sola vez demostrándole cuanto la amaba y juntos llegaron al éxtasis. Yamira se quedó abrazada de Trunks.

CAPITULO L

¿Crees que ya haya acabado tu papá de comer? –pregunto Trunks besándole la frente a Yamira-

La verdad es que no lo sé pero…ve si quieres y aquí te espero…

¿Por qué querías salir para verme?

Porque soñé que Cell te asesinaba…

Veme estoy bien…

Dime Trunks ¿Cell se volvió perfecto y cambio de aspecto? –pregunto Yamira aún acostada mientras Trunks se cambiaba-

Sí Yamira…

Yamira comenzó a temblar entonces si era Cell el de sus sueños…

¿Te pasa algo Yamira, porque estas temblando?

No tranquilo yo creo que tengo frío ve y ahorita te alcanzo me voy a cambiar.

Está bien. Yamira te amo mucho no podría vivir sin ti.

Ni yo Trunks te amo más que a mi propia vida. Perdón por no haberte dicho nada…pero yo…

Tenías miedo lo sabía

¿De verdad?

Sí te conozco mejor que nadie. Bueno me voy regreso más tarde.

Está bien.

Trunks salió y Yamira quedo sola y solo suspiraba era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, pero también un miedo atroz la inundo al mismo tiempo… ¿acaso su sueño era una premonición? Ella no lo sabía se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse.

Después de una hora Trunks regreso con Yamira para avisarle que su padre y Gohan estaban por irse.

Trunks ¿quieres pasar conmigo todo un día entero? –dijo Yamira-

Claro que si Yamira –contesto Trunks con lujuria-

Entonces ahorita le voy a decir a mi padre que mañana lo alcanzo en la casa.

Está bien.

Trunks –dijo Yamira volteándose para ver si no había quedado chueco el gi- ¿cuéntame la verdad? ¿Qué paso en la pelea contra Cell? ¿Por qué se logró fusionar con 18?

Es que te vas a enojar y la verdad es que no quiero…

Trunks si no me lo dices me voy a molestar.

Lo que pasa es que mi padre tuvo la culpa de que Cell se hubiera combinado con número 18…Cell lo ínsito de tal manera que hizo que mi padre le diera permiso de fusionarse con 18 pero, tuvo la oportunidad de haberse deshecho de él antes de eso…

¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pues eso que porque mi padre no quiso matar a Cell cuando tuvo oportunidad pues…se fusiono y a mi… ¡Yamira! ¿A dónde vas?

No termino de decirlo cuando Yamira salió como estampida contra de Vegeta este al verla se puso en posición de pelea y Goku tuvo que detener al torbellino Son que iba contra Vegeta.

ERES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA VEGETA ¿LO SABIAS? –vocifero Yamira-

MIRA MOCOSA ¿NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS? –contesto Vegeta-

TUVO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESTRUIR A CELL Y NO LA APROVECHO…LO HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE PASE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE ¿LO OYO? SI ALGO LE PASA A GOHAN, A MI PAPA O A TRUNKS USTED SERA EL RESPONSABLE.

Yamira tranquilízate –dijo Goku-

NO LO ENTIENDES PAPA YO SE QUE NI TU LO HARIAS

Yamira no te enojes y tranquilízate….

NO SABE COMO LO ODIO VEGETA…

Yamira fue arrastrada por su padre hasta la habitación donde estuvo con Trunks mientras este estaba con su padre tratando de calmarla.

Yamira necesito que te tranquilices no puedes estar enfrentándote a Vegeta de esa manera –dijo Goku- no sabes que puedes salir lastimada.

Perdóname papá pero me dio mucha rabia de saber que tenía la oportunidad de matar a Cell y todo esto ya hubiera parado –dijo Yamira-

Lo se Yamira pero él hubiera ya no existe ¿no crees? Ahora tienes que calmarte por Trunks porque aunque no te guste es el padre de tu esposo.

Tienes razón…

Bueno voy a ir a ver que más pasa porque si no te has enterado Cell ha propuesto un torneo de artes marciales

¿Un torneo?

Lo más seguro es que quiera humillarnos y también sabes que Trunks quiere volver a entrar a la habitación del tiempo

No lo sabía

Pues tendrás que apoyar a Trunks bueno te veo afuera.

Papá ¿puedo llegar mañana a la casa con ustedes y me podrías prestar la casa de la playa?

Claro que si Yamira ¿piensas pasar el día entero con Trunks?

Sí papá.

Adelante necesitas pasar tiempo con él nada más la casa no la hemos pisado en dos años te la encargo.

Claro que si gracias.

Nos vemos.

Yamira se quedó sola en la habitación mientras su padre y Gohan se iban a su casa, Trunks llego con Yamira y se hinco frente a ella.

¿Estás bien Yamira? –pregunto Trunks-

Si Trunks perdóname no fue mi intención ponerme así pero me da rabia que tu padre te trate así.

Yamira tuviste razón en decirle eso –dijo Trunks tomándole la mano- quiero pasar el día entero contigo antes de…

Entrar de nuevo a la habitación del tiempo lo sé me lo acaba de decir mi padre.

Yamira no te molestes conmigo

No estoy enojada pero…ya no deberías de entrar…porque ya diste todo lo de ti.

Tal vez tengas razón pero saque todo mi poder y me volví más lento.

Me imagino por eso mi papá nos dijo que teníamos que estar como súper sayayin para acostumbrarnos a la fuerza que sacaremos pues ya no nos volverá lentos.

Bueno dejemos eso –dijo Trunks abrazando a Yamira- ¿le dijiste a tu padre?

Sí hasta mañana voy a ir a alcanzarlos.

¿A dónde iremos?

A la casa de la playa solo que dice mi papá que tiene dos años que no van para allá así que, pues vámonos.

Está bien

CAPITULO LI

Salieron volando rumbo a la casa de la playa para pasar el día juntos contentos y felices. Mientras tanto Goku llego con Chichi, Gohan y la bebe a la montaña Paoz. Goku se llevó a sus hijos de pesca quería pasar lo más posible con ellos ya Yamira balbuceaba. Mientras tanto Yamira y Trunks llegaban a la casa de la playa efectivamente la casa estaba sucia y algo tirada pero, entre los dos la empezaron a limpiar.

Trunks voy a ir a arreglar la habitación principal –dijo Yamira-

No lo haré yo si quieres ve por víveres para la cena y el desayuno mientras lo arreglo –contesto Trunks-

Está bien no me tardo

Bien.

Lo que quería Trunks era a alejar a Yamira de la casa para el adornarla para darle una sorpresa a Yamira fue al pueblo cercano y compro muchas rosas de muchos colores.

Voy a hacerle el amor a Yamira como si fuera la primera vez que las tenemos –se dijo Trunks-

Yamira llego y encontró un camino de rosas hasta la habitación ya adentro no podía creer lo que veía.

¡Trunks esto es hermoso!

Qué bueno que te gusto Yami –dijo Trunks abrazándola por detrás quietándole la camisola naranja del gi- quiero que pienses que esta es la primera vez que vamos a hacer el amor.

Trunks te amo con toda el alma.

Dicho esto lo beso apasionadamente los dos se quedaron desnudos y Trunks la cargo y la llevo a la cama cargándola Yamira cerró los ojos para sentir los besos y las caricias de Trunks. Este le recorría todo el cuerpo con los labios y las manos, ella se arqueaba de pasión. Trunks se puso encima de ella y entonces suave y dulcemente empezó a penetrarla.

Dime sino…te lastimo…

Sigue Trunks no hay problema –dijo Yamira excitada-

Entonces el juego de amor comenzó y Yamira se dejaba llevar cada vez que se acercaba Yamira le decía al oído que lo amaba y lo deseaba. Ella hacía el amor con Trunks como nunca antes lo había hecho sin presiones sin miedo y sobre todo sin ataduras porque por fin podía decirle cuanto lo amaba. Así lo hicieron el amor varias veces hasta entrada la madrugada y se quedaron dormidos abrazados exhaustos de haber hecho el amor. Yamira dormitaba entre los brazos de Trunks pero, el sueño nuevamente la ataco esta vez veìa como Cell salía de una nube dorada y sacaba un rayo de su mano y le daba a Trunks directamente en el pecho, Yamira despertó bañada en sudor se levantó mirándolo fijamente suspiró y se puso su camisola y salió de la casa para mirar las estrellas estaba a punto de amanecer y la brisa matinal le daba en su rostro.

"¿Qué significa este sueño? –pensaba Yamira mientras se sentaba en la playa- No…no quiero perderlo no ahora pero…" ¡Que hermoso! He hecho el amor con Trunks como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía con él me siento plena, sin miedo a nada ni a nadie –decía Yamira en voz alta sin percatarse que Trunks venía atrás de ella-

Yo también Yamira –dijo Trunks abrazando a Yamira por detrás- así que aquí estabas.

¡Trunks me asustaste! No quería despertarte.

Busque tu cuerpo tibio a mi lado y al no verte decidí salir a buscarte. Yo también me siento feliz y lleno por dentro para mí también fue como si hubiera hecho el amor contigo por primera vez. ¿Dime porque te levantaste?

Bueno es que yo…tuve…

La pesadilla de nuevo. Yamira lo sé pero mírame estoy bien…

Trunks ¿es que acaso no te gusto nuestra primera vez?..

La verdad es que no, lo hicimos con miedo al menos yo si lo tenía de lastimarte no lo sé pasaban tantas cosas por mi cabeza.

Trunks yo también tenía miedo pero ahora estoy muy feliz

¿Quieres que esperemos el amanecer juntos?

Sí Trunks

Yamira y Trunks se sentaron en la playa para esperar el amanecer juntos abrazados, Trunks veía a Yamira a la cara con los primeros rayos del sol sus ojos se iluminaban y tenían un brillo muy especial el cual la hacía verse más bella cuando el sol salió en lo alto Trunks beso a Yamira tierna y apasionadamente. Se levantaron y se fueron a desayunar.

Deja de mirarme Trunks o no podré desayunar…

Dime ¿me ayudarás a entrenar?

Claro ya te dije que si lo haría o no…

¿Te vez pálida? Es porque no dormiste verdad…

Sí es por eso pero…Trunks…

Yamira ¿quieres que te prometa que no me va a pasar nada?

Yamira lo abrazo por la cintura y sin mirarlo.

No prometas cosas que tal vez no puedas cumplir…

Yamira…

Trunks la beso tiernamente y terminaron de almorzar. Yamira volvió a salir a la playa pero, la angustia que sentía no se desvanecía sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y luego, la advertencia de Gohan también la asustaba ¿Qué iba a perder que era tan importante?

CAPITULO LII

A mediodía los dos salieron de ahí juntos y a mitad de camino.

Bueno Yamira fue maravilloso pasar el día entero contigo –dijo Trunks-

Lo sé para mí también –contesto Yamira- pero tienes que ir al templo de Kamisama te veré ahí.

Está bien

Yo creo que no es necesario que pases todo el día entero entrenando para lo que necesita te bastara con medio día.

Bueno entonces nos veremos.

Se separaron despidiendo con un beso. Yamira voló directo a la casa de sus padres y ahí se encontró a Gohan a punto de salir de la casa a comprar víveres, a Goku y a Krilin también.

¡Hola ya llegue! –saludo Yamira-

Vaya al fin llegaste –dijo Goku sonriente- Gohan no quería ir solo a buscar víveres quería ir contigo.

Bueno pues vamos. ¡Hola Krilin! –contesto Yamira-

Hola Yamira estoy aquí cargando a tu yo del presente son muy distintas cada una hasta ahora tienen un carácter muy diferente –dijo Krilin- y no se parecen en nada.

Ojala dentro de unos 7 años –agrego Goku- pueda entrenarla bueno con el permiso de Chichi obviamente.

Y lo tienes Goku –contesto Chichi llena de orgullo- si se pondrá tan fuerte como Yamira del futuro me encantará verlo.

Ya basta que me van a sonrojar…bueno vámonos Gohan antes de que se nos haga tarde –contesto Yamira-

Salieron de la casa y fueron a varias ciudades pero, las tiendas estaban cerradas.

Es inútil Gohan –dijo Yamira- ya hemos recorrido varias ciudades y todas las tiendas grandes están cerradas probemos en algún pueblo cercano.

Está bien.

Cuando Gohan oyó una chica que gritaba en un río y Yamira escucho a otra chica más adelante en un parque.

Gohan tu ve a salvar a la niña del río y yo a la chica del parque nos veremos en la tienda de víveres que está más adelante ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Yamira-

Está bien –contesto Gohan.

Yamira fue directamente al parque a salvar a la chica que era rodeada por 4 malvivientes que traían un cuchillo y una pistola.

No te conviene ponerte en nuestra contra –dijo uno de los maleantes- ven con nosotros y tendrás un lugar en el refugio contra Cell.

¡AYUDENME! –gritaba desesperada la chica-

Deténganse –dijo Yamira- ¿Qué le hacen a esa chica?

¿Tú quién eres y quien te metió en mis asuntos? –dijo el jefe de los maleantes-

Tus asuntos dijiste –dijo Yamira- No me gusta que se metan con la gente indefensa.

YA VERAS MALDITA ATAQUENLA.

Yamira vio los movimientos del tipo que traía el cuchillo ella lo sujeto con dos dedos y lo rompió por el mango.

Ustedes no son rivales para mí –contesto Yamira mientras rompía el cuchillo-

Mátenla –dijo el jefe de la banda-

Todos comenzaron a atacar a Yamira pero, esta era tan veloz que desapareció frente a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Y con un movimiento rápido Yamira los golpeo en la nuca dejándolos sin sentido a todos solo quedo el jefe que le disparo, Yamira con un movimiento rápido detuvo las balas con una mano y se acercó al tipo y le doblo la pistola este al ver esto se asustó y se echó a correr. La chica estaba asustada y admirada por su salvadora.

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Yamira a la chica-

Sí gracias a ti te lo agradezco –contesto la chica- ¿Quién eres?

Mi nombre es Yamira Son ¿y tú?

Yo soy Elizabeth y vivo cerca de aquí mi abuelito tiene una tienda

Qué bien porque necesitamos víveres me puedes llevar a ese lugar –dijo Yamira-

Claro que sí es por aquí sígueme.

La siguió y antes de llegar al lugar escucho gritar que venía Cell y corrió al lugar pero, solo vio a una niña en el lugar.

¡ERES UNA IDIOTA HERMANA! –grito Elizabeth a la niña-YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO.

Es que… -contesto la niña- lo que pasa es que iban a atacar al abuelo.

Por lo que sea no debes hacerlo vamos adentro.

Al entrar Yamira encontró a Gohan adentro, y la niña y él se conocían.

¡Vaya tú también estas aquí Gohan! –exclamo Yamira-

Así es –dijo Gohan poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza-

Abuelo ¿estás bien? –pregunto Elizabeth a su abuelo-

Sí Eli pero, esos tipos insisten en querer robarme víveres para el domo -contesto el abuelo-

Esos tipo de verdad que no entienden –dijo Elizabeth- por cierto abuelito ella es Yamira y me salvo.

Pues este niño me salvó de morir ahogada en el río –contesto la niña pequeña-

Pero ¿de qué Domo hablan? –pregunto intrigada Yamira-

Vengan y se los mostrare –contesto la niña pequeña-

CAPITULO LIII

La niña los llevo cerca del domo y les explico que un hombre llamado Baron le pidió a la gente que construyeran el domo para que se refugiaran ahí de Cell.

Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Gohan

Yo soy Lan y te agradezco que me hayas salvado –contesto Lan a Gohan-

De nada –contesto Gohan sonrojándose-

Uy Gohan creo que ya conseguiste una noviecita –le dijo Yamira codeándolo-

¡YA BASTA YAMIRA NO DIGAS ESO! –grito Gohan sonrojándose-

Los tres se rieron mientras regresaron a la tienda del abuelo de Lan y Elizabeth al entrar el señor ya tenía todas las cosas de la lista que Gohan traía que le había dado su madre.

¿Estás seguro que eso es todo lo que necesitan? –pregunto el abuelo-

Sí señor muchas gracias –contesto Gohan-

De repente empezaron a oírse fuegos artificiales el domo ya estaba terminado y estaban empezando a hacer fila las personas del pueblo. Elizabeth, Lan, Yamira y Gohan fueron a ver ese acontecimiento.

¿Ese es el domo? –pregunto Yamira-

Así es Yamira –contesto Elizabeth- ese es el dichoso domo.

Es muy frágil y no serviría de nada contra Cell –dijo Yamira muy seria-

Verdad que si –dijo Lan- pero la gente no entiende ¡CELL YA VIENE!

LAN NO HAGAS ESO –grito Gohan- no engañes a la gente.

Y como era de esperarse creo un gran alboroto y la gente empezó a querer entrar a fuerza. Lan reía con fuerza pero fue descubierta por los hombres de Baron y fueron llevados los cuatro ante Baron.

Señor Baron estos fueron los causantes Cell no viene –dijo uno de los maleantes-

Esa es la chica que nos derroto –dijo uno de los maleantes a los que Yamira les pego-

Mi hijo dice que tú lo lastimaste a él y a sus amigos –dijo Baron señalando a Yamira-

Es verdad porque lastimaban y querían robarse a esta chica –dijo Yamira señalando a Elizabeth-

Tao pai pai –dijo Baron- venga de inmediato.

El antiguo enemigo de Goku apareció el humano robotizado apareció Yamira lo miro fijamente. Lo que menos se imaginó Yamira fue encontrarse en ese lugar a un enemigo antiguo de su papá, sabía de él por todo lo que había escuchado de Gohan. Se le acerco a Tao Pai Pai y lo confronto.

¿No le recuerda mi cara a nadie? –pregunto Yamira- Mírame muy bien por favor.

Tao Pai la miro fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba viendo la cara del niño que le destrozo su cara y sus brazos y que lo convirtió en un robot humano. Dio un paso atrás y con seriedad.

¿Tú eres algo de Goku Son? –pregunto nervioso y con miedo-

Sí soy su hija mi nombre es Yamira Son y este niño –dijo burlonamente- también es hijo de Goku.

Entonces Tao Pai Pai se puso muy nervioso y dijo:

Bueno pues me retiro renuncio señor Baron –y se fue volando-

Señorita por favor –dijo Baron suplicante- acepte ser nuestro guardaespaldas ¿sí?

¿Qué yo sea su guardaespaldas? –dijo Yamira- Está bien.

Entonces levanto la mano y de un rayo pequeño de energía destruyo el domo. Todos estaban admirados y Gohan le regaño por lo que había hecho.

¿Por qué lo hiciste Yamira?

¡Escúchenme muy bien¡ -dijo Yamira fuerte y claro- Esto no es ni la mitad del poder que tiene Cell y vean que frágil era su refugio. Dejen de preocuparse…dejen que otras personas se ocupen de salvarlos y ya no se preocupen.

Gracias Yamira –dijo el abuelo- te agradezco que les hayas abierto los ojos.

De nada

Goku llego en ese momento.

¿Qué han estado haciendo? Chichi está muy preocupada por ustedes y me mando a buscarlos –dijo Goku-

Es verdad –dijo Yamira poniendo la mano atrás-

Sí papá lo lamentamos mucho –agrego Gohan-

Bueno pues vámonos –dijo Goku-

Señor –dijo el abuelo- ¿ustedes van a pelear contra Cell verdad?

Así es –contesto Goku-

Le suplico que por favor nos salven a todos y tiene unos hijos formidables.

Gracias.

Yamira, Gohan y Goku llegaron a su casa y Chichi los recibió si estaba realmente preocupada por ellos y Krilin llego al poco rato.

Deja te ayudo con la comida –dijo Yamira-

Vamos pues…

Yamira comenzó a hacer cosas de la comida pero, Chichi se dio cuenta que algo raro le pasaba se veía pálida y algo cansada.

¿Estuvo buena la noche con Trunks verdad? –pregunto Chichi-

Mamá no digas eso por favor –contesto Yamira sonrojándose-

Es que luces pálida y te ves cansada.

Lo que pasa es que no he podido dormir bien mamá –contesto Yamira picando las verduras-

¿Has seguido soñando con la muerte de Trunks?

¿cómo lo sabes…? Mi papá te lo dijo…

Sí me lo contó desde ayer que llego…y he estado preocupada por ti.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque cuando yo fui a Namekusein también tuve pesadillas sobre la muerte de Goku…y la que murió fui yo Yamira…

CAPITULO LIV

¿Fuiste a Namekusein? –pregunto Yamira admirada- No lo puedo creer…

Así es y también tenía pesadillas de como Freezer asesinaba a Goku pero…en mi perspectiva yo sé que él iba a morir pero…me interpuse entre el rayo de Freezer y el cuerpo de Goku y yo morí…

Deja pongo estas verduras en el ramen y me siento contigo porque ya me dejaste preocupada.

Hizo eso y se sentó con su madre.

Mamá ¿acaso me estás diciendo que eso va a pasar y que si me interpongo la que moriría sería yo?

No lo sé Yamira…quiero decir que a lo mejor no lo sabemos.

Mamá no sé que hacer…y ¿no sabía que habías ido a Namekusein? Mi mamá nunca me lo dijo…

Tú mamá…es un monstruo…

¿Por qué dices eso?

Si así me convertiré si llega a morir Goku te prometo –dijo Chichi tomándole la mano- que jamas lo haré…

Mamá…

Me dolerá mucho que Goku se muera pero…nunca de los nunca te haría daño…de hecho ahora en la noche le pediré perdón a Gohan por como me he portado con él he sido intransigente, egoísta solo quiero que sea lo que yo quiero y nunca…me he preocupado por lo que él quiere…

Mamá sé que lo has hecho porque lo quieres con toda tu alma …

Yamira terminó la comida y todos se reunieron para comer en familia ella se sentía tan cómoda y feliz, que se fue a descansar compartiría habitación con la bebe asi que subió para acostarla pero algo raro paso al tomarla de la mano…

Ella se miró de 7 años estaba molesta gritándole a Gohan y a su mamá…

"QUE TAMBIEN ME VAS A DECIR LO MISMO QUE MI MAMÁ QUE YO NO PAREZCO HIJA DE GOKU. Además tú me mentiste Gohan…mi papá no quiso volver a la vida ¿no es verdad?

¿Quién te lo dijo? –pregunto Gohan asombrado-

Mi tío Vegeta me dijo que mi papá tuvo la oportunidad de ser revivido pero que él … - dijo Yamira apretando los puños- él…DECIDIO PELEAR EN EL OTRO MUNDO. GOHAN NO LE IMPORTAMOS NI TU NI MI MAMA Y MUCHO MENOS YO…

Gohan la abofeteo fuerte y entonces su mamá entro a la habitación.

¿Qué TU TAMBIEN ME VIENES A GOLPEAR DE NUEVO? –dijo desafiante Yamira- PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO ME DUELEN SOLO LOS DE GOHAN…TU…TU ERES DEBIL…ADEMAS NO QUIERO VERLO A EL –dijo tomando la foto de su buro- NO QUIERO QUE VENGA –y aventó el portarretratos contra la pared- "

Yamira regreso de eso y se sintió mareada a tal grado que tuvo que agarrarse de la cuna.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –pensó Yamira- Yo…yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso…al contrario…que fue lo que vi…"

Yamira ¿estás bien? –pregunto Gohan viéndola demasiado pálida- ¿quieres que llamé a papá y a mamá?

No Gohan por favor…no lo hagas –dijo Yamira reponiéndose- ya estoy bien…sólo necesito descansar –y volvió a trastabillar el cansancio y lo que vio le estaba quitando la poca energía que le quedaba-

Papá –grito Gohan- VEN RAPIDO…

Gohan no por favor …

Goku entró rápido y vio a Yamira sentada en el piso…y Chichi detrás de ella.

¿Qué paso Yamira? –pregunto Goku cargándola hasta el futon que le puso Chichi en el piso-

Nada papá –contesto Yamira- sólo estoy cansada…

Entonces duérmete –dijo Chichi- te traeré un té para que te relajes…

Sí mamá –contesto Yamira cerrando los ojos-

Yamira se quedo profundamente dormida aunque preocupada, Goku y Chichi sacaron la cuna de Yamira para que se quedara descansando. Yamira empezó a tener la pesadilla ya entrada la madrugada se despertó gritando y bañada en sudor.

¡TRUNKS! –grito Yamira asustada- ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Yamira –dijo Goku- ¿estas bien?

Papá… yo…

¿La misma pesadilla verdad?

Sí ya…ya no quiero tenerla…pero cada vez es más real y me duele…

Calma Yamira necesitas dormir…

Papá necesito saber ¿Quién me podría contestar todas mis preguntas?

El único sería Kamisama pero no hay…Picoro tal vez…

Pero acaba de entrar a la habitación del tiempo papá.

¿Quién podría ayudarnos? Ya se Kaiosama…él te podría contestar cualquier pregunta que tengas ¿Por qué pasa algo?

No papá…

¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe la Genkidama? Esa yo te lo puedo enseñar…

Se que me la vas a enseñar papa lo sé pero…necesito preguntarle algo que no entiendo…

Y se volvió a dormir Goku esperaba que ya no tuviera la pesadilla para que la dejará dormir tranquila. A la mañana siguiente Yamira se levanto y fue a hacer el desayuno para cuando se levantarán todos entonces escucho llorar a la pequeña bebe y subio al cuarto de sus papás ellos aún seguían dormidos y no escuchaban el llanto. Yamira la saco y le cambió el pañal y la ropa, de repente y sin querer le tomo la mano y de nuevo fue transportada al pasado.. Ahora ella se veía como de 14 o 15 años aprox.

"YA CALLATE NIÑA –grito Goten-

Déjala Goten –dijo Yamira- eso no es cierto pero, en fin yo dudo que tú lo quieras.

Claro que lo quiero mucho…

¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? –pregunto Goten- ¿acaso andas con él porque tiene dinero y te puede comprar todo lo que tú quieras?

Maron se quedó en silencio. No dijo ni una sola palabra.

Contéstale a mi hermano –dijo Yamira- recuerda que el que calla otorga.

Pero Maron contesto con una fuerte cachetada que le volteo la cara a Yamira. Goten quería golpearla pero, Yamira se lo impidió.

Escúchame bien Yamira esta me la vas a pagar donde más te duele –dijo Marón antes de irse-

Goten –dijo Yamira- ni una palabra a Trunks oíste."

CAPITULO LV

Yamira salió de la alucinación y cayo desmayada en el piso de la habitación la energía liberada por la bebe y esa alucinación la hizo debilitarse. Gohan escucho el ruido y el olor de la cocina, bajo y apago la estufa pero, no vio a nadie entonces, oyó balbucear a su hermanita y subió a la habitación y ahí vio a Yamira en el piso.

MAMA…PAPA VENGAN RAPIDO YAMIRA ESTA EN EL PISO –grito Gohan-

Goku y Chichi se levantaron y se dieron cuenta que la bebe no estaba ahí y Goku dio dos saltos a la cama y fue a la habitación de la bebe, Yamira estaba pálida y en el suelo la acomodo en el futon y Gohan salio corriendo por agua, Chichi se levanto y le pidió a Goku que saliera y sacara a la bebe. Yamira poco a poco fue despertando..

¿Dónde estoy? –dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente- ¿Mamá…eres tu?

Yamira ya es la segunda vez que te pasa…¿no estarás embarazada? –contesto Chichi-

Yamira se quedo en silencio sin poderlo creer lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.

No…no lo creo –contesto Yamira nerviosa- es por otra causa…

Yamira ¿Qué pasa?

No…no lo sé…

Y se desmayo de nuevo el cansancio y la alucinación le quitaban demasiada energía. Goku ya vestido se acercó a Chichi.

Goku quiero que vayas a una farmacia y me traigas lo que te voy poner en este papel –dijo Chichi-

¿Crees que Yamira hizo de desayunar? Porque huele riquísimo…

Sí papá –contesto Gohan entrando- tuve que apagarle a la estufa porque todo ya estaba hirviendo.

¿Tengo que ir a ahorita Chichi es que me estoy muriendo de hambre?

Vamos Goku ve rápido por favor…Gohan tráeme un té deprisa…

Sin más que replicar Goku tuvo que salir volando y Gohan fue a preparar el té. Yamira despertó al cabo de media hora, se sentía mareada y muy cansada.

¡Ya despertaste Yamira! –exclamo Chichi-

Mamá… ¿Qué me paso? –dijo Yamira tratando de incorporarse pero el mareo la hizo caer de nuevo en la almohada-

Te desmayaste…vuelvo a preguntarte lo mismo ¿no estás embarazada?

No lo creo mamá… ¿Dónde esta Gohan y mi papá?

Abajo desayunando lo que les preparaste. No me evadas y dime ¿Qué te esta pasando?

No lo sé mamá…es muy raro todo por eso necesito hablar con Kaiosama…

Yamira de todas formas te mande traer la prueba de embarazo y quiero que te la hagas ¿Puedes pararte?

Lo…lo intentaré…

Con la ayuda de Chichi, Yamira entro al baño y se hizo la prueba, mientras esperaban Chichi bajo por un té.

"¿Quién demonios era esa chica? No la reconozco de ningún lado…y ¿Quién es Goten? Sí lo recuerdo bien era…era parecido a mi papá… ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? ¿Qué me esta pasando por qué estoy viendo eso?" –pensaba Yamira mientras llegaba su mamá-

Bueno tomáte el té y veo el resultado –dijo Chichi mientras tomaba la prueba de embarazo- mmm es negativo…

Te lo dije que no estoy embarazada…es por otra causa...

Después de un día entero en la cama a la mañana siguiente Yamira se levanto más preocupada e inquieta esos sueños o alucinaciones que tenía precisamente al cargar a la bebe la perturbaban y mucho. Pero hizo el desayuno y su madre apareció por la puerta.

¿Ya te sientes mejor supongo? –dijo Chichi-

Sí mamá ya esta listo el almuerzo…

Gracias.

¿Y la bebé te la volviste a llevar a tu cuarto?

Sí ¿Por qué querías verla?

No…creo que por el momento no lo haré…

¿Pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir?

No mamá por que lo dices no…

Por cierto, voy a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para Gohan y para ti.

¿en serio? Yo nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Pues… hoy la tendrás…

Al servir el desayuno como Gohan y Goku no podían controlar aún su fuerza ellos rompieron todo obvio que Chichi se molesto.

¡YA ROMPIERON TODO Y NO DEJARON MESA Y NADA¡-grito Chichi- Y HOY VOY A HACERLE SU FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS A GOHAN Y YAMIRA…

¿Una fiesta mamá? Pero todavía no es mi cumpleaños…

No pero dice mi mamá que como pasamos un año en un día pues, ahí cumplimos años tu 11 y yo 18 así que…-agrego Yamira- no te preocupes mamá yo puedo hacer una mesa…

Gracias Yamira…Goku –dijo Chichi abriendo la puerta- quiero que te vayas…

¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? –dijo Goku extrañado-

Sí por la comida para la fiesta…

Yo también voy –dijo Gohan-

NO tu no vas tu quedas a estudiar…-replicó Chichi-

¿Aunque sea mi cumpleaños tengo que estudiar? –suplico Gohan-

Vamos hijo hazle caso a tu madre…

CAPITULO LVI

Todos miraron a Goku con extrañeza el jamás había dicho esas cosas y así, Goku con la bebe Yamira amarrada a la espalda y también con Krilin y salieron rumbo al lago. Yamira en menos de una hora ya había terminado de hacer la mesa. Entro y vio a su mamá viendo algo en la cocina sentada.

Ya termine la mesa mamá –dijo Yamira- ¿Qué estás viendo?

Ah….gracias…estoy viendo mi albúm de fotos de cuando me case con Goku y las de bebe de Gohan…

Estaba hermoso…y esta ¿eres tú? ¡ES EL VESTIDO! –exclamo de alegría-

¿Mi vestido de boda? –pregunto Chichi-

Sí mi abuelo Ocsatán me lo dio para que me casará y…yo lo use…

Es un orgullo para mí que tu lo usarás…créeme que yo te lo daría…

Lo sé lo mismo me dijo mi abuelo –contesto sonriente- ¿Mamá quién le puso el nombre a Gohan?

Pues verás fue muy gracioso porque yo tenía unos nombres para él y comenzaba a llorar, luego mi papá también los tenía y lloraba…

¿Faltaba mi papá?

Así es pero, como siempre salió con su ocurrencia de que tenía hambre…pero entre mis gritos pronuncié varias veces el nombre de Gohan y el bebé se puso contento…Goku lo tomo entre sus brazos y dijo: "parece que te gusta mucho ese nombre hijo"…Yamira él desde que Gohan nació no le había dicho hijo y en ese momento tuvieron un vínculo juntos…

Mamá entonces ¿Por qué no dejaste fuera Gohan con mi papá? Tu misma acabas de decir, que ellos tienen un vínculo especial o ¿es que tienes celos?

Tal vez…porque Goku se sabe ganar el amor y el cariño tanto de Yamira como de Gohan…

Mamá Gohan te ama mucho y pues, la bebé también mamá…déjalo ir si quieres yo me quedo a ayudarte…

De repente Chichi se levanto de la mesa y se fue directo al cuarto de Gohan y le cerró el libro y le dijo, que se fuera con Yamira y su padre.

¿Estas segura que tu puedes hacer sola la comida? –pregunto Yamira-

Sí váyanse ya.

Ellos se fueron y encontraron a su padre, Krilin y la bebe en un árbol de manzanas.

¡Qué bueno que tu madre te dejo venir Gohan! –exclamo Krilin-

Todo fue gracias a Yamira –contesto Gohan-

Goku con su energía tiró las manzanas y Gohan las capturo todas en un dos por tres. Goku al ver que Gohan y Krilin se alejaban volteo a ver el árbol con nostalgia.

¿Qué te pasa papá? –pregunto Yamira-

Lo que pasa que en este árbol fue cuando descubrí la fuerza que tenía Gohan oculta.

¿Cómo?

Fue cuando el tenía como nueve meses, salimos a pasear los tres y en un descuido mío solté el cochecito donde estaba Gohan y se fue cuesta bajo, no lo podía alcanzar ni Chichi ni yo, estábamos desesperados por alcanzarlo pues, iba a estrellarse justo contra este árbol…de repente yo me pase de largo y ya no podía alcanzarlo de repente su ki se elevo y le hizo ese gran hueco al árbol…yo lo atrape pero, Chichi nunca me creyó que yo no lo salve…

¿Papá porque mi mamá no te dejo entrenar a Gohan?

Porque pensó que yo lo iba a odiar porque es más fuerte que yo…por alguna extraña razón me dijo que no…pero ahora que te conoció ya me dijo que te tengo que entrenar para que te vuelvas fuerte…

Papá mi mamá te ama y ama a Gohan y le daba celos que tu tienes un vínculo especial con tus hijos y ella le cuesta trabajo por su carácter acercarse.

Yamira vámonos yo creo que la cena ya debe de estar.

Sí papá.

Al llegar la fiesta ya estaba al máximo, Gohan recibió muchos regalos por parte de su abuelo Ocsatán pero, el mejor regalo lo iba a recibir Yamira. Chichi le dio una pequeña caja a Yamira al abrirla era un dije y una cadena, el dije tenía forma de corazón y al abrirlo estaba la foto que ella tenía en su buró.

Es un hermoso regalo pero, el mejor regalo lo he recibido ya…-agrego Yamira con lágrimas en sus ojos-

¿Cuál es hija? –preguntaron Goku y Chichi al mismo tiempo-

Pasar mi primer cumpleaños con todos ustedes mi familia.

Todos estaban felices pero, sabían de antemano que los juegos de Cell estaban cerca a 8 días de empezar. Al día siguiente irían de día de campo y también, Yamira regresaría al templo para entrenar con Trunks.

Bueno Yamira en lo que tu madre prepara todo acompáñame –dijo Goku-

Sí.

Enseguida regresamos Chichi –dijo Goku a su mujer-

Sí Goku…Krilin te encargo a la bebe para preparar todo.

Estás segura…

Sí.

Yamira siguió a Goku hasta un claro.

Sé que dije que no íbamos a entrenar pero, Krilin me comento que te sabes otras técnicas a parte del Kame-ha ¿es cierto?

Sí papá ¿quieres que te los muestre?

Sí.

Yamira entonces, saco el kiensan y lo combino con el soukidan, luego utilizo el makkenkosappo y por último el Kame-ha, Goku miraba con orgullo a su hija era extraordinaria.

CAPITULO LVII

Eres extraordinaria Yamira –dijo admirado Goku- nunca pensé que tendrías esa capacidad…

Imitadora…así me decía Gohan –interrumpió Yamira a Goku- decía que no tenía un estilo propio y mi estilo es el de imitar a los demás…

Bueno pues, te enseñare la Genkidama ¿estás lista?

Sí papá…

Levantas las manos en alto y luego pronuncias "tierra, aire, agua y seres vivos bríndenme un poco de su energía"

En ese momento una gran energía ilumino a Goku y una bola pequeña de energía salió de sus manos y lo lanzo contra una montaña rocosa y la destruyo.

Viste ahora inténtalo tu…-dijo Goku-

Sí

Yamira bajo las manos.

No Yamira tienes que alzar las manos –replico Goku-

Espera papá –contesto Yamira- tengo una idea por eso lo hago así.

Entonces también ella pidió que la tierra, aire, agua y seres vivo le brindaran algo de energía lo que vio Goku fue asombroso, Yamira junto toda la energía y entonces, la arrojo haciendo un resplandor final de Vegeta. Goku se quedo admirado la energía era muy destructiva pues, ella acabo destruyendo la montaña de rocas.

¿qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntaba Goku admirado-

Hice un resplandor final juntando la energía de la Genkidama y por eso es así…

¡YA VENGANSE A ALMORZAR! –gritaba Chichi-

Vamos tu mamá nos llama para comer.

Sí vamos.

Al llegar con su madre y después de una rica y deliciosa merienda. Chichi hablo con Yamira.

Yamira ¿hoy vas a entrar con Trunks a la habitación verdad? –pregunto Chichi-

Así es mamá ¿Por qué?

Porque tendrás que decirle la verdad acerca de ese bebé que perdiste.

¿Pero mamá?

Es la mejor oportunidad Yamira…

Es verdad –dijo Goku acercándose a las dos mujeres- no es bueno que le ocultes nada a Trunks el también tiene derecho a saber la verdad y tu lo sabes…

Papá pero…

No hay peros Yamira –dijo Chichi- tienes que decírselo.

¿Es que acaso ustedes no tienen secretos del uno para el otro? –pregunto Yamira-

Yo no puedo ocultarle nada a tu madre Yamira –contesto Goku- yo la amo demasiado y ella sabe todo de mí.

Yo tampoco –agrego Chichi- él sabe toda mi vida, no le he ocultado nada él sabe todo de mi…

Esta bien se lo diré.

Todos tuvieron un día de campo hermoso pero, cuando se iban a ir para la casa del maestro Rochi escucharon en las noticias como Cell acababa con el ejército de la ciudad. Goku salió del auto y miro a Yamira.

Yamira ven conmigo –dijo Goku- Chichi por favor tendrás que ir tú sola a casa del maestro Rochi y luego te alcanzaré.

Nos vemos luego –dijo Yamira-

Y se tele transportaron ambos al templo de Kamisama.

Llegaste Yamira

Te dije que así lo haría…

Goku iba a traer a un nuevo Kamisama del planeta Nameku y fue directamente a preguntarle a Picoro pero, lamentablemente él no sabía dónde estaba. Entonces decidió buscarlo por su ki y teletransportarse para allá. Como ahí no lo sentía iría con Kaiosama.

Papá ¿Crees que me puedas llevar con Kaiosama? –pregunto Yamira –

¿Para que quieres ir Yamira? –contesto Goku mirando la cara de preocupación de su hija-

Necesito hablar con él antes de entrar con Trunks. ¿Me comprendes verdad Trunks?

Anda Yamira –contesto Trunks- sé que después me dirás porque hablaste con él.

Gracias.

Esta bien Yamira –contesto Goku- vámonos.

Y se desaparecieron así llegaron juntos con Kaiosama.

Así que tu eres la famosa Yamira –exclamo Kaiosama- de verdad que si eres idéntica a Goku.

Gracias –contesto Yamira-

Kaiosama vengo a ver si puedo localizar el nuevo planeta Namekusein y Yamira quiere hablar contigo –dijo Goku-

Claro muchacho deja te digo en donde están.

Gracias Kaiosama.

Yamira vio como su papá se desaparecía y entonces Kaiosama volteo a verla.

Dime muchacha ¿en que puedo ayudarte? –pregunto Kaiosama-

Pues mira yo…he tenido algunas visiones cuando le toco la mano a la bebe Yamira

Mmm Ya veo. ¿Recuerdas esas visiones?

No solo en el momento porque después, no recuerdo nada.

Yamira ¿Cuándo llegaron miraron a los ojos a los bebes?

La verdad es que si yo la vi desde el primer día que me la enseño mi mamá ¿Por qué fue malo?

Esta es la explicación, cuando tu y la bebe cruzaron la mirada ella te paso lo que le va a pasar en el futuro y tu le has pasado lo que viviste en el pasado. Es decir, lo que has visto es su futuro y ella cuando cumpla 17 años verá lo que tú viviste…

Yamira se levanto como resorte era, como si algo malo hubiera visto en ese futuro que no se acordaba y no sabía porque su corazón latía tan rápido.

¿Pasa algo muchacha? –pregunto Kaiosama asustado-

No lo sé –contesto Yamira- es que como que presintiera que algo malo o mas bien dicho alguien va a morir en la pelea de Cell…

CAPITULO LVIII

En ese momento apareció Goku con Dende quien sería desde ese momento el nuevo Kaiosama, interrumpiendo lo que Yamira estaba diciendo. Dende no lo podía creer abrió los ojos enormes al ver a Yamira.

Es idéntica a usted…-dijo un asombrado Dende-

Hola mi nombre es Yamira y soy la hija de Goku del futuro –contesto Yamira con una sonrisa-

Yo soy Dende… -contesto este estirando su pequeña mano-

Mucho gusto.

Dende –agrego Goku- será el nuevo Kamisama por lo que buscaremos las esferas del dragón para que podamos revivir a los que fueron asesinados por Cell ¿Qué te parece Yamira? ¿Qué te pasa Yamira porque lloras?

Era cierto Yamira estaba en un mar de lágrimas pero, no podía contestar y ella misma no sabía porque estaba llorando.

No…no lo se papá no tengo ni la menor idea del porque estoy llorando…solamente sé que me siento muy triste.

"Yamira –pensó Kaiosama- será que a lo mejor en lo que viste esta relacionado con tu padre"

Yamira no llores –dijo Goku apenado- es que ¿acaso Kaiosama te hizo algo?

No…no me hagas caso…nos vamos papá.

Claro. Nos vemos Kaiosama

Y Goku desapareció dejando a Kaiosama pensando en lo que Yamira le había dicho.

Creo que Yamira en el fondo cree que el que va a morir en esta batalla es Goku –se dijo Kaiosama-

Mientras tanto Goku, Yamira y Dende llegaban.

Bueno me voy, te traeré a Gohan. ¿Yamira puedo pedirte un favor? –dijo Goku-

Por supuesto papá dime –contesto Yamira-

Voy a buscar las esferas del dragón y traeré a la bebe para que la cuides ¿puedes hacerlo?

Claro papá puedes contar con eso solo entrare con Trunks a la habitación por medio día y cuando salgamos me encargaré de esa pequeña.

De acuerdo nos vemos luego Yamira –y desapareció Goku-

Yamira y Trunks entraron a la habitación del tiempo para entrenar la fuerza de este pero, había algo muy importante que Yamira tenía que decirle a Trunks.

Trunks antes de que empecemos este entrenamiento necesito decirte…decirte algo…

Yamira me asustas ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy seria y me estás dando la espalda dime ¿Qué te pasa'?

Es algo que paso…dos meses después de lo del refugio ¿lo recuerdas?

Fue cuando te enfermaste de la gripa antes, de que me fuera a patrullar ¿no es verdad?

Si…cuando…cuando me pegaste en ele entrenamiento sin querer…yo…Trunks…no estaba enferma de la gripe…te…te mentimos…yo no lo sabía –Yamira comenzó a quebrársele la voz- pero yo…estaba embarazada…

Trunks comenzó a temblar el a ella le había dado una terrible patada entrenando el fue el responsable.

¿Qué estas diciendo Yamira? ¿Es que acaso yo…asesine a nuestro hijo?

No…fue un accidente…ni tu ni yo lo sabíamos…

¿Por qué me mentiste Yamira? Cómo pudiste haber cargado con eso tu sola….

Trunks la tomo por los hombros con fuerza y la sacudió quería que le contestará que le dijera algo pero, Yamira solo lloraba…sin poder contestarle. Trunks se dio cuenta que estaba lastimándola y salio corriendo dejando a Yamira sola.

Yo tengo la culpa no debí –dijo Yamira- de habérselo ocultado.

Mientras tanto Trunks pensaba en lo mal que había actuado era verdad, estuvo mal que se lo hubiera ocultado pero también era cierto que a ella le costó mucho trabajo decírselo y peor aún lo oculto por dos años. Así que regreso donde estaba y la encontró acostada en la cama dormida con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yamira –dijo Trunks besándole la frente- lo siento no debí de haberme molestado contigo.

¡Eres tu Trunks no estaba soñando! –exclamo Yamira asombrada abrazando a Trunks- perdóname por favor….

No mi amor perdóname tu a mi porque yo fui el único responsable primero por haberte golpeado fuerte y segunda porque no tenía derecho a reclamarte nada –contesto Trunks acariciándola-

No te lo dije porque no quería que te sintieras culpa precisamente por eso no lo hice…y tu mamá no tiene la culpa de nada.

Yamira…te amo –agrego Trunks acariciándole el cabello y la mano- ¿Cuánto habrás sufrido?

Trunks abrazo a Yamira tiernamente y ella comenzó a llorar.

No sabes como me dolió habértelo ocultado pero, no quería verte sufrir suficiente…suficiente era que yo me sintiera culpable por la muerte de Gohan como para que tu…

Yamira no pudo continuar porque Trunks la callo con un tierno beso, que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Yamira yo también te amo más que a nada en el mundo –dijo Trunks besándole el cuello- y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir.

Trunks yo…yo también te amo más que nada en el mundo y si te perdiera me volvería loca…

Esa noche hicieron el amor tiernamente como si en ello se les fuera la vida se amaban tanto que ahora si no había nada que se ocultaran uno al otro. Y comenzaron a entrenar para poder controlar el poder de Trunks. Yamira y Trunks salieron de la habitación y Gohan ya estaba ahí.

Ya saliste hermana –dijo Gohan-

Sí y Trunks ya puede superar su fuerza –contesto Yamira- ¿ya conocías a Dende?

Sí en el planeta Nameku y me dio mucho gusto saber que de ahora en adelante será nuestro nuevo Kamisama.

Qué bien aún mi papá no llega –dijo Yamira-

No pero, yo creo que no tarda.

Justo en ese momento apareció Goku con la pequeña Yami en sus brazos, Yamira la recibió pero entonces se pudo dar cuenta que algo le preocupaba a su padre.

No te preocupes papá yo la cuidaré mucho….pero ¿pasa algo papá?

Claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –contesto Goku tratando de ocultar su miedo y angustia-

No lo se es que te veo preocupado…

No tengo nada bueno nos vemos…

Yamira se llevo la mano al pecho y miro a la bebe que la miraba también como queriendo saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su padre.

CAPITULO LIX

Entro a la habitación cargando a la bebe y Trunks ya las esperaba.

¿Te pasa algo Yamira? –pregunto Trunks al verle la cara de angustia-

Es que no lo se…-contesto Yamira dudando – es mi papá creo que lo vi con cara…miedo…

¿Miedo tu papá?¿Yamira no te habrás equivocado o estarás viendo mal?

Por eso te dije que no lo se

Yamira tranquilízate no te preocupes por favor…nada va a pasar.

Han pasado tres días Goku regresaría por Yamira bebe para estar con ella. Yamira y Trunks cambiaban a la bebé porque era seguro que no tardaría su padre en ir por ella para pasar un día entero con la bebe.

Te ves hermosa Yamira –dijo Trunks mirándola con ternura- serás una hermosa mamá.

No tiene chiste Trunks me estoy cuidando a mí misma –contesto Yamira mientras cambiaba a la bebe-

Yamira ¿si acabamos a los androides del futuro podemos tener un hijo?

¿Qué quieres tener un hijo conmigo? –dijo Yamira mirándolo fijamente-

Sí quiero –contesto Trunks- ¿tiene algo de malo?

Yamira se quedo callada por un momento, suspiro y luego hablo con Trunks.

Trunks cuando yo me case contigo pensé…que sólo era para cubrir mi soledad pero…la verdad es que poco a poco me fui enamorando más de ti. Trunks si quiero tener un hijo contigo…

Yamira

Y corrió a abrazarla y besarla estaba tan feliz.

Yamira dime ¿Has seguido teniendo ese sueño extraño?

Si por cierto, no te he dicho a lo que fui con Kaiosama… ¿tu has tocado al bebe Trunks?

Sí y he tenido algunas visiones de las cuales luego no recuerdo que fue lo que vi solo…

¿Solo que Trunks? Habla de una vez…

Una visión en particular recuerdo un niño muy parecido a tu papá esta con nosotros…

Goten –interrumpió Yamira- ¿no es verdad?

Tu también los has tenido verdad –exclamo Trunks- por eso fui a ver a Kaiosama pero al igual que tu no recuerdo que vi en las visiones solamente a ese niño Goten que parece ser mi hermano menor…Kaiosama me explico que lo que vemos es el futuro de ellos –contesto señalando a la bebe- y ellos cuando cumplan 17 verán nuestro recuerdos como si fueran un sueño.

Pero me intriga el niño Goten ¿entonces tus padres van a tener otro hijo?

No lo sé…ha cambiado tanto el futuro que es lo más probable. Tengo que ir a ver a Gohan –dijo Yamira-

Debe de estar afuera ve yo me quedo con la bebe –contesto Trunks-

Está bien.

Yamira salió a buscar a Gohan.

Yamira ¿crees que mi papá venga por Yamira?

Es lo que estamos esperando él me dijo que tres días y me imagino porque quiere estar con ella.

Mi papá la quiere mucho.

Al igual que a ti.

Y justo enfrente de ellos apareció Goku.

Hola ya vine por Yamira –dijo Goku-

Ya esta lista ven –dijo Yamira-

Está bien.

Pero Yamira había visto tristeza en su mirada y cuando le entrego a Yami.

¿Está todo bien papá?

Sí Yamira ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pues porque no te vez realmente animado como antes.

No te preocupes. Bueno mañana vengo temprano por ustedes. Me voy.

Y desapareció sin decir nada dejando a Yamira preocupada.

¿Te pasa algo Yamira?

Es que mi papá no es el mismo Trunks y tengo un mal presentimiento.

No digas eso Yamira.

Es la verdad Trunks algo dentro de mi me dice que mi papá no va a salir bien librado de esta batalla.

Yamira…vámonos a dormir un rato por favor…

Si.

Pero no podía dormir tranquila dos cosas rondaban en su cabeza la pesadilla donde Trunks era muerto por Cell ahora ya no tenía dudas, Cell era el que mataba a Trunks en sus sueños. Pero, entonces al despertar trato de no hacer mucho ruido. Se levanto y entonces, volvió a recordar las palabras de la niña Yamira de 7 años: "Tu nos abandonaste no tienes ningún derecho a pegarme".

Yamira ¿Qué haces levantada? –pregunto Trunks abrazándola por detrás- no me digas ¿volviste a tener esa pesadilla? Ya te dije que nada me va a pasar…

Yo no estoy muy segura de que no te pase nada…

Yamira se volteo para abrazar a Trunks y perderse en su pecho, Trunks solo se concreto a acariciarle la cabeza para que se sintiera segura.

CAPITULO LX

Goku llego puntual por sus hijos, Yamira pudo ver que su padre estaba como siempre tranquilo y juguetón pero, él lo hacía para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba muy asustado.

Al llegar al lugar de la cita ya estaba ahí Cell listo para esperarlos después de haber peleado con Míster Satán y sus secuaces, Yamira fijo la vista en Mister Satán.

¿Pasa algo Yamira? –pregunto Goku-

Es que tengo la impresión que conozco a ese sujeto del futuro –dijo Yamira mirando fijamente a Mister Satán-

Yamira creo que es el padre de aquella chica que conoció Gohan hace años ¿no te parece? –agrego Trunks-

Es verdad Trunks –exclamo Yamira- Es el padre de esa chica Videl…aunque me da gusto que esta vivo aquí….corre gran peligro en este lugar…

Cell derroto fácilmente a Mister Satán y sus aliados ahora estaba listo para Goku.

Yamira –dijo Goku-

Sí papá –contesto Yamira-

Haz que Gohan preste mucha atención a mis movimientos por favor.

Claro papá.

Goku tomo posición para pelear contra Cell, este pensó que Goku sería el último pero, estaba equivocado. Goku comenzó era tan rápido el movimiento de ambos.

Gohan no pierdas de vista los movimientos de mi papá –dijo Yamira-

Sí Yamira –contesto Gohan sin quitar la vista a donde su padre peleaba-

"¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer mi papá?" –pensaba Yamira sin dejar de ver la pelea.

Pero, los planes de Cell cambiaron y no estaba dispuesto a que Goku perdiera o saliera decidió deshacerse de la plataforma y las reglas las cambio de tal manera que ganaría el que se rindiera o muriera.

Goku y todos no lo podían creer pero, más cuando después de un Kame hame ha tan poderoso bajo a la tierra descanso y dijo:

¡Me rindo! –exclamo Goku-

Todos no lo podían creer ¿Goku se rindió? Eso era imposible nunca lo había hecho pero, algo tenía entre manos.

Y como yo me rendí tengo derecho a escoger tu oponente –dijo Goku-

Por favor –contesto burlonamente Cell- tu eres el más fuerte de todos los que están aquí.

Te equivocas Cell entre nosotros hay uno que supera mis poderes fácilmente.

¡No bromees! ¿Quién puede ser? Tengo curiosidad.

El que supera mis poderes es…Gohan.

¿Qué cosa dijo? –exclamo Yamira-

¿Dijo mi nombre Yamira? –pregunto inocentemente Gohan-

¿Gohan? –exclamo Trunks- ¿No se habrá equivocado tu padre Yamira?

No dijo que Gohan supera sus poderes fácilmente y que es el próximo oponente de Cell.

¿Es que acaso no te sientes capaz de pelear hijo? –dijo Goku a su hijo-

No lo sé papá –contesto Gohan-

Escucha hijo tu puedes hacerlo pues, muchas veces tú me has salvado a mí.

Está bien papá.

Gohan entro a pelear pero, los demás habían pensado que Goku se había vuelto loco y más porque al pedir una semilla del ermitaño en vez de comérsela él se la dio a Cell porque para él sería desventaja si este peleaba cansado.

¿Qué le pasa a tu papá Yamira? –pregunto asustado Trunks- ¿De verdad piensa que le podrá ganar Gohan a Cell?

No lo sé –contesto Yamira sin dejar de mirar a Gohan- pero algo tiene planeado.

Yamira se le acerco a Goku para saber qué era lo que estaba planeando y sin decirle nada Goku solo le dijo.

Yamira él puede hacerlo –dijo Goku- no creas que me he vuelto loco porque no es así.

Yo nunca he pensado eso para nada, ¿Pero qué planeas hacer papá? –pregunto Yamira-

Quiero que Cell haga enojar a Gohan para que lo haga sacar todo su poder.

¿Hacerlo enojar?

Así es tu lo viste en la habitación del tiempo cuando se enfada saca un enorme poder aún más poderoso que yo.

Lo sé papá pero, ten en cuenta que Gohan no es igual que tú y que yo a él no le gusta pelear nada más porque si.

Lo sé hija pero debe hacerlo.

Picoro ya había decretado que Goku estaba condenando a su hijo a muerte y los demás estaban asombrados por la actitud de Goku, solo Yamira tenía fe en lo que su padre le había dicho, y estaba viendo en la cara y en la mirada de su padre el orgullo que sentía por su hijo. Gohan comenzó a expulsar el ki que tenía pero, ambos Yamira y su padre sabían que ese no era todo su poder aunque el orgullo de padre no dejaba de pensar que Gohan lo haría de verdad. Gohan tenía un ki sorprendente era tan pequeño pero, tenía un súper poder que lo más seguro es que si podría derrotar a Cell. Yamira sabía muy bien cómo hacer enojar a Gohan pero, Cell tendría que usar toda su astucia.

Vaya –dijo Cell- me estoy dando cuenta de que lo que me dijo Goku fueron exageraciones. Es verdad eres muy fuerte pero no tanto como para derrotarme.

Y comenzaron a pelear Gohan se defendía muy bien evadiendo todos los golpes de Cell y comenzó a pegarle, y todos empezaron a molestar a Goku porque no se inmutaba ante los golpes que le daba a Gohan.

CAPITULO LXI

Gohan fue sorprendido y fue aventado contra unas piedras sepultándolo. Todos empezaron a insultar y a gritarle a Goku pero.

¡YA CALLENSE TODOS! TRUNKS SIENTE ES EL KI DE GOHAN NO HA DISMINUIDO –grito Yamira con todas sus fuerzas- es verdad yo tampoco soporto la idea de que Gohan pelee pero, él es fuerte más que Trunks, Vegeta y yo juntos. Por favor denle una oportunidad.

Yamira no se equivocaba Gohan resurgió de entre las rocas y se paró justo a Cell.

Debes detener esta pelea –dijo Gohan-

¿Qué quieres que detenga la pelea? –exclamo Cell- la verdad es que no quiero es mi único pasatiempo.

A mí no me gusta pelear y no quiero matarte –continuo Gohan- se por qué razón mi padre me puso a pelear.

Bah ¡-dijo Cell burlándose- tú no puedes matarme.

Claro que si la razón por la que me escogió mi padre es porque desde que yo era niño cuando me enfadaba pasaban cosas que ni yo podía explicar –dijo Gohan-

Y continuo diciéndole todo lo que le pasaba desde Raditz hasta Freezer. Esto hizo que Cell le dieran muchas ganas de hacerlo enfadar.

Bueno entonces te haré enfadar Gohan –dijo Cell seriamente- voy a poner todo mi empeño en hacerte enfadar.

Y comenzó a pegarle a insultarlo pero, no conseguía nada solo acrecentar la angustia de los demás a excepción de Yamira y Goku quienes seguían pensando que Cell estaba cavando su propia tumba por querer hacer enfadar a Gohan. Pero de la nada número 16 quiso asesinar a Cell con la bomba que tenía puesta pero, la bomba ya no existía en su interior por lo que Cell lo destruyo sin ninguna consideración.

Tengo que hacerte enfadar de alguna forma –continuaba Cell tratando de hacerlo enfadar-

Entonces lo cargo y empezó a apretarle fuertemente. Entonces tanto Picoro como Yamira querían ir a ayudarlo pero, Goku trato de detenerlos.

No lo entiendes Goku –dijo Picoro furioso- él es solo un niño ¿dime le contaste de tus planes?

Es verdad papá –agrego Yamira- ¿tú le comentaste a Gohan tan siquiera lo que pensabas que el hiciera?

Goku, Gohan es solo un niño y no le gusta pelear –siguió Picoro- él ahora lo único que está pensando es porque su papá lo está sacrificando de esa manera. ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES? EL NO SABE PORQUE SU PADRE NO VA A SALVARLO.

Algo encendió la ira y la preocupación de Goku pero entonces, Cell soltó a Gohan. Cell voló y se paró frente a Krilin y Yamira arrebatándole las semillas al primero. Cell regreso con Gohan y contó cuantos peleadores habían en las rocas y eran 8 y para hacer enojar a Gohan saco 8 pequeños Cell para atacarlos.

Gohan intento atacarlo pero, nada consiguió más que ser golpeado.

Atáquenlos sin piedad no me importa si llegan a matar a alguien –sentenció Cell-

ESCUCHEN NO SE CONFIEN POR SU TAMAÑO –grito Yamira- SON IGUAL DE FUERTES QUE CELL.

Y era cierto empezaron los Cell juniors a atacar a cada uno de sus oponentes. Mientras tanto Chichi miraba absorta la televisión no podía creer que Gohan estuviera en esa situación y mucho menos que ese torneo fuera tan espantoso.

Yamira –dijo Picoro- ve a ayudar a Goku ya que esta exhausto y está siendo atacado fácilmente.

ENSEGUIDA –grito Yamira-

Salió volando con su Cell junior detrás de ella y de una patada alejo al de Goku y con otra patada al de ella volando se puso acostada para tapar a Goku.

Papá ¿estás seguro que Gohan se va a enfadar? Porque yo ya lo estoy dudando –dijo Yamira mientras daba golpes y patadas a los dos Cell juniors-

Tiene que hacerlo Yamira ¿estás bien? –dijo Goku-

Tú no te preocupes –contesto Yamira- pero, espero aguantar mucho rato esta situación.

Yamira apartaba a los dos enemigos pero, entonces uno le pego sacándola de balance y empezaron a golpear a Goku. Yamira se recuperó y corrió hacía su padre.

LES DIJE QUE LO DEJARAN EN PAZ –grito con toda su fuerza sacando energía de su mano aparto a uno- ¿Estás bien papá?

Sí gracias

Maldición estos malditos no se cansan.

Gohan miraba atónito sin poderse mover sus amigos, su padre y hermana eran atacados por esos enanos. La cabeza de número 16 quedo cerca de donde se encontraba Míster Satán y en un último esfuerzo suplico que lo llevaran junto a Gohan. Este último lo hizo aunque no muy convencido y lo aventó cerca de Gohan.

Mientras tanto Yamira le daba vueltas a un Cell junior sacando fuerzas de lo último de reserva que le quedaba lanzándolo lejos de donde se encontraba su padre.

Ya…ya no puedo más… -dijo Yamira con esfuerzos-

Lo lamento Yamira –dijo Goku- no pensé que las cosas se sucedieran de esta manera.

Lo sé…pero…él hubiera ya no existe…

Yamira siguió peleando pero, Trunks se había dado cuenta que su amada ya no podía más pero, su Cell junior no lo dejaba moverse. Entonces uno de ellos le lanzo a Yamira un Kame ha y ella lo trato de desviar lastimándola del brazo. Gohan no lo podía creer pero, el enfadarse un poco no lograría sacarle todo su poder.

YAMIRA –grito Trunks-

Malditos –dijo Yamira- DEJEN A MI PADRE.

Sacando fuerza de donde pudo mando a volar a ese Cell junior. Pero entonces la cabeza de número 16 fue lanzada cerca de Gohan.

Gohan sé que a veces se pueden resolver las cosas hablando pero…este tipo nunca entenderán no es malo pelear por la justicia –dijo 16- ya no debes seguir soportando que este sujeto lastime a tus amigos.

Yo lo hago a mi manera –dijo Cell- así que no te entrometas.

Por favor Gohan protege a los seres vivos que tanto ame de este planeta te lo encargo –dijo 16-

Y fue lo último que dijo porque Cell lo destruyo por completo pero, este hecho hizo que Gohan se enfadará y sacará todo su poder oculto. Todos voltearon a ver a Gohan Yamira estaba a punto de desfallecer a manos de sus Cells juniors cuando el ki sorprendente de Gohan hizo que todos voltearan a verlo.

CAPITULO LXII

¡No lo puedo creer… Gohan ha despertado justo…justo como lo dijo mi padre! –exclamo Yamira orgullosa de ver a su hermano-

Entonces Gohan le arrebato las semillas a Cell de su mano y él no se pudo explicar cómo fue tan rápido como para no verlo ni sentirlo. Gohan se dirigió a quitarle su Cell junior a su hermana y lo mato de una sola patada partiéndolo a la mitad.

¿Estás bien Yamira? –pregunto Gohan a Yamira-

Sí…sí Gohan gracias –contesto Yamira respirando con dificultad-

Quédate con mi padre

Sí Gohan.

Y se alejó volando para dirigirse a ayudar a los demás cuando le quito el suyo a Trunks.

¡Ten Trunks! –ordeno Gohan dándole las semillas- dáselas a los otros.

Sí Gohan

Gohan le quito a cada uno su Cell junior matando a todos quedándose únicamente con Cell. Trunks repartió las semillas a cada uno.

Yamira ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Trunks –

Sí Trunks –contesto volteando a ver a Gohan- no lo puedo creer, ¡Nunca había visto tal poder en Gohan!

Es verdad Yamira –agrego Trunks- el señor Goku tenía razón.

Sí él es el único que puede derrotar a Cell –dijo Goku- ahora se va a arrepentir de haberlo hecho enojar.

Era verdad Cell en manos de Gohan parecía un muñeco todos los golpes que este le daba Gohan los adivinaba pues, ahora Cell era mucho más lento que este. Todos estaban admirados por lo que miraban le estaba dando una verdadera paliza a Cell y este se estaba desesperado entonces Goku le ordeno:

¡GOHAN YA ACABA CON ESE SUJETO!

¿Qué dices papá que lo acabe? Debes estar bromeando todavía necesita sufrir más –contesto Gohan-

¿Qué COSA DIJO? –grito Picoro- Gohan no se comporta como siempre

Ya se volvió loco ya no piensa bien –contesto Yamira-

¿De qué hablas Yamira? –dijo Goku-

Cuándo nos convertimos en súper sayayin perdemos la noción y la razón pero, Gohan –continuo Yamira- supero esos poderes y pues ya no razona bien.

GOHAN SI DEJAMOS QUE SAQUE PROVECHO Y OPORTUNIDAD NO SABEMOS DE LO QUE SEA CAPAZ.

Gohan lo había dejado malherido pues, al lanzarle un terrible Kame Hame Ha este se lo devolvió con todas sus fuerzas lastimándolo terriblemente pero, esto no hizo que dejará de atacarlo y se recuperó con las células de Picoro que tenía en su cuerpo. Entonces incremento sus poderes y comenzó a atacarlo mucho más lento que hacía unos minutos.

Cell está cometiendo el mismo error que yo cuando pelee con él –contesto Trunks- ha sacado todo su poder y lo esta volviendo lento.

Así es Trunks –dijo Yamira- se a desesperado y este error le ha hecho cometer un error aún peor.

De pronto Gohan le dio un golpe terrible haciéndole sacar a Cell a número 18 y su cuerpo sufrió una transformación que lo hizo ante Gohan ya no un rival para vencer. Pero, esto hizo que Cell tomará su última carta que tenía bajo la manga.

¡MALDICION! –grito Cell con todas sus fuerzas- VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO EL DAÑO QUE ME HAS HECHO.

¿Qué ha dicho? –dijeron todos-

Oh no Gohan –dijo Goku-

VOY AUTODESTRUIRME Y DESTRUIRE AL PLANETA CONMIGO Y A TODOS USTEDES. EN EXACTEMENTE UN MINUTO LO HARE.

No lo permitiré –dijo Gohan-

DETENTE –grito Cell- SI ME ATACAS ACELERARAS MI DESTRUCCIÓN DIME ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

Todos se quedaron estupefactos estaban perdidos el planeta se destruiría por completo y no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Gohan estaba desesperado golpeando el suelo diciendo una y otra vez: "Me confíe si yo hubiera hecho lo que me pedía mi padre nada de esto estuviera pasando".

Goku de repente se paró frente a Yamira.

¿Qué te pasa papá? –dijo Yamira mientras Goku le tomaba la cara-

Te juro que yo quería estar contigo siempre –contesto Goku mientras una lágrima asomaba por sus ojos-

¿De qué hablas papá? –dijo Yamira quebrándosele la voz- ¿Es que acaso tú?

Sin decirle nada sólo le dio un beso en la frente y dijo.

Lo pensé mucho y no he encontrado otra solución –dijo para todos Goku- ¡Adiós a todos!

Y se tele transportó enfrente de ellos hacia donde estaba Gohan.

¡PAPAAAAA! –grito Yamira mientras era detenida por Trunks-

¿Papá? –exclamo Gohan-

Peleaste maravillosamente Gohan estoy muy orgulloso de ti –dijo Goku- dile a tu madre que siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin hacerle caso…dile que la amo y la amaré por siempre. Cuida…cuida a Yamira… ¡Hasta pronto Gohan!

Y se tele transportó desapareciendo con Cell, Gohan grito a su padre llorando y Yamira cayo de rodillas gritando: "¡No lo hagas papá!"

Chichi sin saber lo que pasaba sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho que hizo que lo tomará con su mano y de repente la bebe Yami comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

CAPITULO LXIII

Yamira lloraba y Gohan, todos sufrían por la muerte de Goku, Trunks se acercó a Yamira y la tomo de la mano.

Yamira tranquilízate mira Gohan te necesita –dijo Trunks-

Yamira volteo a ver a Gohan se levantó se limpió las lágrimas y camino hacia él.

¡Perdóname Yamira! –dijo Gohan al verla frente a él de rodillas- POR MI CULPA MI PAPA ESTA MUERTO.

No Gohan no es tu culpa –dijo Yamira levantándole la cara- ¿que acaso no viste la sonrisa de satisfacción con la que murió mi padre? Estaba orgulloso de ti como yo lo estoy…levántate Gohan piensa en mamá y la pequeña Yamira ahora te necesita más que nunca.

Tienes…tienes razón…-contesto Gohan- vámonos a decirle a mi mamita.

Pero justo en ese momento un enorme ki apareció en vuelta en una nube dorada con rayos alrededor y un rayo apareció atravesando entre Yamira y Gohan. Y le dio justo a Trunks atravesándolo por el pecho hasta el otro lado. Yamira estaba viviendo la pesadilla que tenía cada noche no lo podía creer ella ya sabía a quien iba dirigido ese rayo.

¡TRUNKS NOOOOO! –grito Yamira y corrió al lado de él-

Vegeta se quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos un sentimiento inundo todo su ser al ver a su hijo malherido ese sentimiento jamás lo había sentido…

Yami…Yamira…-decía Trunks con dificultad- gracias por haberme amado…yo te amo…

No –decía Yamira temblando- no… te despidas por favor…tu no me dejes…no lo soportaré…Esta es…la pesadilla tu…tu me lo prometiste TRUNKS….

Yami…tengo mucho frío…no me dejes solo…abrázame…-dijo Trunks-

Yamira comenzó a sollozar y abrazo a Trunks y no escuchaba lo que Cell les decía acerca de cómo había recuperado su forma perfecta, ella únicamente recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con Trunks y aunque estaba cubierta de su sangre ella se aferraba a su cuerpo como no queriéndolo dejar ir pero, nunca se dio cuenta cuando Trunks dio el último suspiro. Yamcha se acercó y entonces se dio cuenta de algo terrible,

Trunks está muerto –dijo Yamcha-

Al decir esto Vegeta se llenó de una ira que nunca había sentido y era tanta que no la podía soportar. Yamira comenzó a llorar Tenchin Han se acercó a ella.

Yamira no te preocupes recuerda que Goku recupero las esferas del dragón –dijo Ten- así que podrá ser revivido.

Es verdad –contesto Yamira limpiándose las lágrimas- entonces también hay que decírselo a….¡VEGETA¡

Grito porque Vegeta no pudo soportar más y la ira estallo en contra de Cell pero, nada pudo hacer pues Cell le pego lanzándolo lejos y estaba a punto de matarlo cuando Gohan se lanzó para salvarlo. Yamira al ver eso se levantó con rapidez y le lanzó un rayo de energía para desviar el rayo de Cell lo logró pero, no lo suficiente pues lastimo el brazo de Gohan rompiéndolo.

Gohan ¿estás bien? –pregunto Yamira-

Estoy bien sólo tengo inutilizado el brazo –contesto Gohan-

Estúpida –dijo Cell- hubieras dejado que ambos murieran después de todo este planeta dejará de existir.

¿Qué COSA? –dijeron Yamira y Gohan-

Así es a ver si pueden detener este poderoso Kame Hame Ha –dijo Cell –

No puede ser –dijo Gohan- estoy lastimado no podré detenerlo.

Escúchame imbécil –le dijo Yamira a Cell- no te lo vamos a permitir. Mi papá murió para salvar este planeta donde nacimos y hemos crecido Gohan y yo, y aunque me cueste la vida no te lo voy a permitir.

Y se convirtió en súper sayayin lista para recibir el poder que lanzaría Cell.

Gohan necesito que me ayudes –suplico Yamira- ya que yo sola no lo podré hacer.

Pero yo…no voy a poder…-dijo Gohan- tengo sólo un brazo.

Lo siento Gohan y Yamira –dijo un lastimoso Vegeta- me he convertido en una carga y no les he ayudado en nada al contrario creo que les he estorbado.

No Vegeta –contesto Yamira- tu no sabías que a Trunks se le podía revivir con las esferas del dragón.

No digas eso Gohan –era la voz de Goku que les hablaba por medio de Kaiosama-

¿ERES TU PAPA? –dijeron Gohan y Yamira al mismo tiempo-

Sí les estoy hablando por medio de Kaiosama –contesto Goku- Gohan tu eres capaz de eso y de

más ayúdale a Yamira y juntos podrán lograrlo.

Papá perdóname por no haberte hecho caso por mi culpa estas muerto –dijo Gohan-

Eso no es verdad yo tome esa decisión…bueno si lo vez así entonces venga mi muerte por favor…

Está bien papá.

Yamira eres extraordinariamente fuerte tú también podrás lógralo.

Cell mando el Kame Ha y Yamira y Gohan juntos formaron otro igual para detenerlo. El de Cell era mucho más poderoso que el de ellos juntos.

Gohan…no estás dando el máximo poder…-dijo Yamira- hay que darlo sino este imbécil nos matará a los dos.

Estoy…agotado…-contesto Gohan agotado-

Goku los seguía alentando para que siguieran pero, Picoro, Yamcha, Ten y Krilin regresaron para ayudarlos con sus poderes pero, una y otra vez eran regresados por el poder de Cell pero, alguien que no pensaban ni siquiera que los fuera ayudar lanzo su poder.

CAPITULO LXIV

¡VEGETA! -grito Cell-

AHORA GOHAN –grito Yamira-

Y con un enorme esfuerzo lo lograron regresándole todo su poder y el de ellos a Cell deshaciéndolo completamente terminando por fin con todo.

"Bien hecho hijos han salvado la tierra –pensó Goku-"

Yamira y Gohan cayeron cansados por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que habían hecho pero por fin lo habían logrado.

Gohan… ¿estás bien? –dijo Yamira con esfuerzo-

Sí…pero estoy muy cansado –contesto Gohan-

Se acabó…Gohan…

Y se desmayó Ten se llevó el cuerpo de Trunks, Picoro a Yamira y Yamcha a Gohan. Fueron llevados al templo de Kamisama donde Dende curo primero a Gohan, luego a Yamira y después a los demás.

¿Estás bien Yamira? –pregunto Gohan-

Sí ¿Qué paso? –exclamo Yamira-

Dende tiene la facultad de curar las heridas –dijo Picoro-

Con razón…-dijo Yamira-

Ahora utilizaremos las esferas del dragón para revivir a aquellos que murieron por causa de Cell.

Al utilizar las esferas el primer deseo fue concedido Yamira vio con felicidad que Trunks estaba con vida y corrió a abrazarlo, besarlo.

¡Estás vivo! –dijo emocionada Yamira-

Sí –contesto Trunks- te extrañe…perdón por preocuparte.

Pero ya no le dejo continuar porque lo beso tierna y apasionadamente.

Lamento –dijo Dende- no poder regresar a Goku.

Podemos ir a Namekusein –dijo Yamcha-

No…-era la voz de Goku que interrumpió la plática- no lo hagan me quiero quedar aquí…una vez Bulma me dijo que yo atraía a los tipos fuertes y malos así que me quedo acá a entrenar en el otro mundo. Yo lo lamento por Chichi, Gohan y sobre todo por Yamira pero, es mejor así. Además ya no me necesitan pues, Gohan es mucho más fuerte que yo…

Eso no es verdad papito –dijo Gohan- tu eres el más fuerte del universo.

Bueno –continuo Goku- eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles…y cuando mueran aquí los esperare. Adiós.

Adiós papá –dijeron al mismo tiempo Gohan y Yamira-

Entonces Krilin pidió que número 18 y 17 no tuvieran más sus bombas y ella se retiró del lugar sin darle al pobre de Krilin una esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Bueno pues vámonos Yamira –dijo Trunks-

¿Cuándo regresarán al futuro Trunks? –pregunto Gohan-

Mañana –contesto Trunks- hoy creo que me daré un buen baño y dormiremos mucho ¿o no Yamira?

Trunks quiero que te adelantes a casa de tu mamá yo te alcanzo luego, voy a ir con Gohan a darle la noticia a mi mamá –dijo Yamira- de la muerte de mi papá, pues ya tengo experiencia en eso.

Está bien nada más espero que no te vaya a pegar –contesto Trunks-

No lo creo.

Bueno te veo mañana Trunks –contesto Gohan-

Bueno yo me despido aquí –dijo Ten- Yamira, Trunks ahora con las fuerzas que tienen son capaces de destruir a esos androides de su mundo.

Gracias Ten jamás te olvidaremos –contesto Yamira-

Al decir esto se alejaron cada quien a sus lugares: Gohan con Yamira a Paoz, Trunks y Yamcha a la ciudad del oeste con su madre y Ten para reunirse con Chaos.

Al llegar Yamira a casa de Gohan su abuelo los recibió Chichi estaba en el cuarto de Yami tratando de calmarla sin conseguirlo.

Abuelo –dijo Gohan-

Gohan eres muy fuerte –dijo Ocsatán- ¿tú debes ser mi nieta Yamira del futuro?

Así es abuelito tú no has cambiado para nada –dijo Yamira emocionada- ¿Dónde está mi mamá abuelito?

Esta arriba –dijo Ocsatán- la bebe Yamira está llorando mucho y no puede calmarla Chichi.

Gohan –dijo Yamira- yo subiré con ella tu dile al abuelo Ocsatán.

Está bien Yamira –dijo Gohan-

Al subir al cuarto de Yami los recuerdos de cuando ella le decía a su madre sobre la muerte de Gohan se agolpaban en su mente pero, tenía que sobreponerse. Al estar parada en la puerta de la bebe se detuvo viendo lo que hacía su madre.

Yami –decía Chichi- porque lloras…es que acaso de verdad tu padre ha muerto…

Mamá –dijo Yamira- yo sé porque Yamira llora…

Al mirarla a los ojos Chichi pudo darse cuenta que sus temores eran verdaderos su Goku había muerto.

Entonces es verdad –dijo Chichi- Goku murió verdad…

Sí mamá –contesto Yamira-

¿Lo podrán revivir con las esferas del dragón? –pregunto Chichi llorando-

No mamá los de la tierra no pueden revivir a una persona que ya ha muerto por segunda vez –contesto Yamira temiendo la siguiente pregunta-

Bueno…bueno pero, entonces irían a Nameku para que con las esferas de allá lo revivan ¿verdad?... ¿verdad que sí?

No mamá –dijo Yamira muy seria- mi papá nos dijo que no quiere regresar a la vida…él se quedará en el otro mundo…porque atrae a los tipos malos…él se quedará allá…

Entrenando –dijo Chichi enojada pero, con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿no es verdad? NO LE IMPORTAMOS NI GOHAN NI YO NI MUCHO MENOS SU HIJA.

Y salió corriendo y se encerró en el cuarto a llorar sin que nadie la viera. Gohan al oír el portazo salió corriendo a toda velocidad para ver qué había pasado.

CAPITULO LXV

¿Qué paso Yamira? –pregunto ansioso Gohan-

Nada está molesta porque le dije que mi papá no quiere ser revivido –contesto Yamira- mejor tráeme un Gi de mi papá para que Yamira pueda dormir

Está bien

Al llegar el Gi Yamira lo hizo almohadita y lo acomodo en la cabeza de la bebe.

Vete si quieres Gohan yo me quedare con ella hasta que se duerma –dijo Yamira-

Está bien voy a bañarme y cambiarme –contesto Gohan-

Yamira se quedó sola con ella misma.

"Cuanto lamento que te hayas quedado sola después de todo" –dijo Yamira mentalmente-

Pero sin querer Yamira le tomo la mano a la bebe tuvo otra vez la extraña premonición: "Estaba ella de niña peleando con otro tipo dándole patadas y de repente alguien le jalo el brazo hacia abajo y le dio una bofetada, era su padre:

¿Cómo TE ATREVES A PEGARME? –decía la niña Yamira- TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO.

Te equivocas –contestaba Goku muy tranquilo- ¡Soy tu padre!

MENTIRA –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la niña-TU ME DEJASTE SOLA Y GOHAN NO HA ENTRENADO PARA NADA Y ES DEBIL YO SOY FUERTE.

Pero otra bofetada hizo voltear su rostro Goku le volvía a golpear.

Te equivocas era la pelea de Gohan no la tuya.

TE ODIO –grito la niña-"

Y justo en ese momento ella regreso de esa premonición se sintió tan mareada que tuvo que sentarse en la silla mecedora que estaba ahí.

De nuevo esa misma premoniciòn –dijo Yamira- esos recuerdos son muy fuertes… ¿Es que acaso ella va a ser así?

Y se fue bajando las escaleras aún mareada pero, al fin se había dormido la bebe.

¿Estás bien Yamira? –pregunto Ocsatán-

Sí abuelito estoy bien ¿Por qué? –contesto Yamira-

Porque te ves algo pálida.

Estoy bien de hecho ya me voy –dijo Yamira- dile a Gohan que lo veo mañana.

Está bien porque creo que se durmió

Sí lo vi dormir me voy y me dio gusto haberte visto.

Igual para mí.

Y se alejó volando sin poder creer lo que había visto al llegar a casa de Bulma esta estaba preparando la cena.

¡Ya regresaste Yamira! –exclamó Bulma-

Sí Bulma ¿Dónde está Trunks? –pregunto Yamira-

Se está dando un buen baño pues, le corte el cabello

Está bien…

Pensamos que te quedarías en casa de Chichi…lamento que tu padre haya muerto…

La verdad es que necesitaba regresar con Trunks lo…lo necesito mucho…gracias Bulma yo también lamento que haya muerto…

Me imagino con razón Goku me entrego esto para ti –dijo extendiendo el sobre que Goku le había entregado- yo creo que presentía su muerte.

¿Qué estás diciendo Bulma? ¿Mi papá estuvo aquí?

Así es antes de que fuera por ustedes paso por aquí…y me la entrego ¿no la quieres?

Yamira se quedó inmóvil tomo la carta y la apretó contra su pecho se dio vuelta para que no la viera que estaba derramando un par de lágrimas.

Bulma si sale Trunks le dice que estoy en el techo.

Está bien Yamira.

Y no dijo más la vio alejarse. Yamira subió al techo y no sabía si abrir la carta o no estaba temblando. Cuando por fin se decidió abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer pero, no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba a lo lejos.

"Yamira:

Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque mis temores han sido ciertos y he muerto. Me ha dado mucho orgullo poder conocerte al principio cuando te conocí…pensé que eras alguien que yo ya había visto antes bien dicen que la sangre llama. Estos días que pase tranquilamente contigo fueron los mejores porque me pude dar cuenta de lo sola que estabas y lo triste que eras, pero cuando saliste de la habitación del tiempo eras otra más libre más feliz. Quiero pedirte que nunca más te rindas y que no mires hacia atrás vive tu vida plenamente al lado del hombre que amas y que te ama. Dale hijos y cuando los tengas piensa en lo mucho que te amo y te amare. Espero que Yamira la del presente nunca me reproche el haberla abandonado así y que Gohan haga un estupendo trabajo como lo hizo contigo.

Me despido Te ama.

Goku tu padre"

Cuando Yamira termino de leer se tapó la boca porque estaba a punto de llorar pero, no quería que nadie la oyera o la viera.

No es vergüenza llorar.

Al volverse para saber quién le había dicho eso se encontró con la mirada de:

¡Vegeta! –exclamo Yamira sin poderlo creer-

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente y ella pudo llorar en su regazo así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que ella se pudo calmar.

No me lo hubiera imaginado de ti Vegeta –dijo Yamira-

Lo que pasa es que tu…-dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie viendo la puesta de sol- tu mirada me recuerda mucho a mi tía…

¿Tu tía? –exclamo Yamira-

No sabes porque te pusieron ese nombre ¿verdad?

La verdad es que no…

La madre de Kakarotto se llamaba así y tenía el mismo color de ojos.

No lo sabía ¿ella era tu tía Vegeta?

CAPITULO LXVI

Así es…ella fue una mujer muy importante en mi vida la única que me ha dado afecto…el afecto que ni mi madre y mi padre me dieron.

Ahora entiendo. Lamento haberme portado contigo como una idiota.

No la verdad es que me lo merecía –contesto Vegeta sentándose a su lado-

Vegeta yo amo realmente a tu hijo de verdad que sí.

Lo sé…lo he visto…tu padre te ha querido muchísimo Yamira y por eso te ha entregado esa carta.

Lo sé…lamento,., que se haya muerto y haya dejado a su familia sola. ¿Puedo pedirte algo Vegeta?

Si esta en mis manos lo hare.

Quiero pedirte que seas la fuerza que le hará falta a esa niña

No es necesario que lo hagas protegeré a esa niña como si fuera…una hija mía…Lo prometo y yo te pido que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no se lo digas…

A nadie... será nuestro secreto.

Vegeta se alejó deprisa porque Trunks se acercaba a ellos. Se alejó y con su dedo en la boca le hizo el gesto de que se callará. Cuando Trunks se acercó la abrazo y nada de lo que paso anterior fue dicho.

Yamira le extendió la carta para que este la leyera. Trunks la tomo y la leyó por completo.

Yamira no sabes como siento que Goku no se haya quedado contigo y que de todas formas hubiera muerto.

Tal vez Trunks –dijo Yamira tomándose ambas piernas- pero yo creo que ya estaba en su destino morir y solo lo retrasamos un poco.

Yamira mañana regresaremos a nuestro futuro y pues, nosotros debemos arreglarnos con los androides.

Lo sé Trunks y no creas me duele dejar a mi madre porque lo tomo muy mal y además volví a tener otra premonición sin querer la toque a la bebe la mano, y tuve una premonición donde ella es bastante orgullosa es cómo si viera…

A mi padre…así es como yo también la veo…bueno basta de platica vete a dar un baño y nos vamos a dormir.

Trunks….

Debes descansar ya te vez algo cansada y no quiero que te sientas mal.

Esta bien.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo para irse. Chichi llegó enojada todavía porque su Goku ya no estaría más con ella.

Hasta luego Gohan y cuídate mucho –dijo Yamira- y cuida mucho a tu hermanita.

Lo hare…tú también acaba con esos androides.

De acuerdo.

Mamá –dijo Yamira a su mamá- trata de salir adelante Gohan y Yami te necesitan mucho.

Trataré cuídate mucho –contesto Chichi-

Se alejaron y se fueron a su futuro. Allá a ellos les esperaba una buena batalla final con los androides.

Fueron directamente a ver a Bulma para avisarle y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Muchachos –exclamo Bulma- ¡Qué bueno que ya volvieron!

Hola Bulma –dijo Yamira abrazando a Bulma-

Hola mamá –contesto Trunks-

Vaya pero, ¿qué les paso? Están más altos y sus cuerpos han cambiado –dijo Bulma- ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Mamá lo que pasa es que hay una habitación en el templo de Kamisama –continuó Trunks- donde un día ahí equivale un año.

¿Díganme cómo les fue? –pregunto Bulma-

Preparamos algo para comer y te lo contamos –dijo Yamira- muy alegre.

Y entonces empezaron a contarle todos los acontecimientos desde que llegaron al pasado hasta la muerte de Goku.

Ya veo –contesto Bulma- lamento que tu padre haya muerto después de todo Yamira.

No te preocupes –dijo Yamira- después de todo pude conocerlo y darme cuenta que era verdad lo que me decían de él.

Yamira pero de verdad que has cambiado y mucho –dijo Bulma pícaramente-

Sí –contesto Yamira- ahora ya puedo decirle a Trunks lo mucho que lo amo y me importa.

Vaya que cosas han cambiado –dijo Bulma-

Además mamá tenías razón de mi papá –agrego Trunks- es fuerte, orgulloso y sobretodo descubrí que me quiere…cuando me hirió Cell se fue contra él sin importarle nada.

¿De verdad? –contesto Bulma mirando a Yamira- No…no te lo dije Trunks tu padre era bueno.

Justo en ese momento escucharon las noticias los androides habían aparecido.

Vámonos Trunks –dijo Yamira- debemos terminar lo que teníamos planeado.

Sí. –dijo Trunks tomándole la mano-

Pero …-dijo Bulma nerviosa-

No te preocupes Bulma somos más fuertes inclusive más que Gohan –contesto Trunks- regresaremos pronto.

Y se alejaron volando Yamira y Trunks dispuesto a arreglar el futuro y su vida. Cuando llegaron número 17 estaba a punto de asesinar a un anciano, Trunks le pego una fuerte patada y Yamira puso a salvo al anciano.

Vaya pero sin son Trunks y Yamira –dijo burlón 17-

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! –contesto 18- Pensé que habían muerto

Fuimos al pasado –contesto Yamira- y vimos que hay eran amables y buenos pero, ustedes son malvados.

Vamos a acabar con ustedes –contesto Trunks-

No me digas Yamira –dijo 18- acabarás igual que el tonto y estúpido de Gohan.

Y sin percatarse de que Yamira se acercó a ella le dio un golpe duro y certero que la mando a volar.

¿Cómo hiciste eso maldita? –exclamo 18 sin poderlo creer- "Nunca sentí su presencia"

Maldita 18 vas a pagar por la muerte de mi hermano –contesto Yamira lanzándose sobre de ella a toda velocidad-

CAPITULO LXVII

18 no pudo defenderse de los golpes que Yamira le estaba propinando a una velocidad sorprendente que ella no veía venir. Yamira le pego y pateo y con un poderoso lanzamiento de energía 18 fue destruida por completo. Yamira voló al lado de Trunks mirando fijamente a un 17 que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían su hermana había sido aniquilada con facilidad.

¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! Destruiste…con facilidad a número 18 –dijo aterrado 17-

Ahora es tu turno –contesto Trunks-

Sin decir nada solo ataco a 17 sin que este se pudiera defender y con una bola poderosa de energía Trunks destruyo a 17. Yamira y Trunks se miraron a los ojos, se tomaron de la mano y suspiraron. El mal que durante años se había apoderado del planeta por fin se había terminado. El anciano llamó por teléfono a una estación de radio diciéndoles lo que había pasado y todo el mundo se enteró que un par de jóvenes habían derrotado por fin a los malditos androides. Bulma y Chichi escucharon las noticias por radio. Cuando Yamira y Trunks regresaron a casa, Bulma le tenía una hermosa sorpresa a Yamira.

¡Ya escuche las noticias! –exclamo feliz Bulma- ¡Por fin los derrotaron a los androides!

Sí –suspiro Yamira-

Te tengo una sorpresa Yamira –dijo Bulma- ¡Entra ya!

Yamira vio con lágrimas en los ojos que Chichi estaba ahí frente a ella y esta corrió y se arrodillo frente a su hija pero Yamira, no lo permitió.

¡Perdóname Yamira!... –dijo Chichi suplicando- No…no debí de haberte corrido…

Mamá –dijo Yamira abrazándola- no tengo nada que perdonarte…sé que lo que dijiste fue porque estabas dolida.

Yamira ¡te quiero mucho!

Yo también mamá.

Se abrazaron prometiéndose que jamás se volverían a separar pero, ella tendría que estar al lado de Trunks pues era su esposo. Después de haber cenado, festejado la eliminación de los androides Yamira y Trunks pasarían la primera noche juntos en el futuro sin preocupaciones. Yamira estaba en el baño viendo una caja de pastillas suspiro y las destruyo quemándolas por completo, Trunks hizo lo mismo con una caja que tenía también el en sus manos y la destruyo. Yamira se puso una bata transparente y en su mente solo recordaba las palabras que Trunks le había dicho: "Quiero tener un hijo contigo"

"Lo tendremos Trunks –se dijo para sí Yamira- porque deseo tener un hijo contigo"

Trunks entro a la habitación y se acercó a Yamira. La miro tiernamente a los ojos y se besaron, el la recostó suavemente en la cama y empezó a despojarla de la bata que traía, ella no dejaba de acariciarlo y así en medio de la noche Yamira y Trunks hicieron el amor tierna y apasionadamente prometiéndose que a partir de ese momento nada ni nadie los separaría y esto sucedió durante dos meses todas las noches. Ellos durante el día ayudaban a reconstruir la ciudad pero, un día Yamira se sintió muy mal en las reconstrucciones.

¿Estás bien Yamira? –pregunto Trunks-

La verdad es que me siento mareada –contesto Yamira- mañana ya no vendré.

Está bien vámonos a la casa para que descanses –dijo Trunks-

Sí

Al día siguiente Trunks se levantó temprano pero, Yamira seguía profundamente dormida y no la despertó. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su madre en la cocina.

¡Hola Trunks! Buenos días –dijo Bulma- ¿y Yamira?

Ayer se sintió mal y pues, está dormida –contesto Trunks- y la verdad no la quise despertar. Te la encargo mucho mamá.

Claro que si vete sin pendiente en un rato la subo a ver.

Yamira después de un rato despertó y no pudo levantarse un mareo la dejo en la cama. Bulma subió a verla y la encontró pálida y descompuesta.

¿Qué tienes Yamira? –pregunto Bulma-

Me siento mareada y tengo ganas de volver el estómago –contesto Yamira-

Yamira tengo que hacerte una pregunta –dijo Bulma-

Dime Bulma

¿Desde que regresaron tú y Trunks se han estado cuidando?

¡Bulma que cosas preguntas! –contesto Yamira ruborizada- pero la verdad es que no… ¿No me digas que piensas que estoy…?

Muy probablemente mira –le contesto enseñándole una prueba de embarazo casera- hazte la prueba y salimos de dudas.

¿Dónde está Trunks?

Se fue temprano en la mañana y no quiso despertarte.

Voy a hacerme la prueba.

Mientras te subo un té para que se te quiten las náuseas un poco.

Sí.

Yamira entro al baño e hizo la prueba como se tenía que esperar cinco minutos salió se sentó en la cama para esperar el resultado cuando entro Bulma con él te.

¿Ya la hiciste? –pregunto ansiosa Bulma-

Sí pero, estoy nerviosa –contesto Yamira mientras le daba sorbos a su te- ¿puedes mirar tú?

Claro

Bulma tomo la prueba y la miró, Yamira quería ver en los ojos de ella algún indicio cuando Bulma por fin miró a Yamira le dijo.

CAPITULO LXVIII

Yamira…

Sí Bulma –respondió Yamira-

¡Felicidades vas a darme un nieto!

¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Así es Yamira…

Yamira se puso a llorar y Bulma como si fuera su madre la abrazo y consoló. Por la tarde Trunks llego.

Mamá –dijo Trunks - ¿Cómo siguió Yamira?

Sube y velo por ti mismo –contesto Bulma-

Trunks subió las escaleras rapidísimo y se encontró a Yamira y la miró ella tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

Yamira ¿te sientes bien? –dijo ansioso Trunks-

Sí ten –le dijo Yamira dándole en la mano la prueba- velo por ti mismo.

Trunks lo vio y entonces abrazo fuertemente a Yamira y la beso.

Voy a ser papá –dijo emocionado Trunks-

Así es Trunks –contesto Yamira besándole el rostro-

Yamira te tienes que cuidar muchísimo por favor…

Por supuesto que se va a cuidar –interrumpió Bulma- porque de eso nos vamos a encargar tu y yo.

Es verdad mamá, Yamira vamos a cuidarte a ti y a nuestro bebe…para que no pase…

¿Ya lo sabes? –pregunto Bulma-

Sí Bulma yo se lo dije y también –continuo Yamira- sabe que yo te obligue para que no se lo dijeras.

De todas formas Yamira –dijo Trunks- te vamos a cuidar y casi no vas a salir de la casa…

Pero ¿Por qué Trunks?

Obedéceme por una vez en tu vida y piensa que es por tu bien.

Está bien…aunque no estoy de acuerdo.

Bueno muchachos –dijo Bulma- los dejo disfrutando su felicidad, pero no festejen tanto.

Bulma que cosas dices –exclamo Yamira-

Yamira y Trunks estaban muy felices serían padres eso los llenaba de alegría. Acostados en su cama Trunks le acariciaba la cara, Yamira dormitaba profundamente y entonces, el bajo al comedor con su madre.

Trunks ¿Yamira se durmió? –pregunto Bulma-

Sí acaba de dormirse y vine para darte una explicación –contesto Trunks-

Supongo que no quieres que salga por Cell?

No no es por eso mamá aunque una parte si…

Explícate Trunks…

Cuando estuve con mi papá platique con él sobre que quería tener un hijo con Yamira…entonces:

"– Escúchame Trunks –me dijo mi padre- en mi planeta cuando la mujeres quedaban encinta se volvían un poco débiles.

Pero papá ella es mitad humana y….

Mitad sayayin Trunks, probablemente eso la afecte más porque es verdad las humanas como tu madre se cansan con facilidad estando embarazadas y si juntas la debilidad del sayayin pues, que te queda. "

Entiendes ahora mamá – dijo Trunks-

No inventes Trunks ¿me estas diciendo que a Yamira le va a afectar el estar embarazada?

Si. Mi papá me dijo que no sabe a ciencia cierta que pasaría pero, el teme que Yamira se canse mucho pero, si podrá dar a luz. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que Cell la mata embarazada quien nos dice a ti y a mi que no lo hizo cuando ella se desmayo o en un momento de debilidad.

Es verdad…hijo pero ella no es tonta y va sospechar que algo pasa.

Lo sé y no le vamos a decir más que lo de Cell.

¿Estas pensando meter a en esto a Chichi?

Por supuesto mamá quiero que Yamira este bien cuidada no quiero que le pase nada no se…no sé que sería de mi vida si ella no estuviera.

Tranquilo hijo –dijo Bulma acercándose a su hijo- ella va a estar bien es fuerte y no le pasará nada.

Yamira seguía profundamente dormida cuando Trunks se acercó a ella agarrándole la barriga.

"De verdad que no quiero que te pase nada –se dijo Trunks para si mismo- amo a este bebe desde antes de que lo engendráramos lo esperaba con ansias pero, también tenía miedo de lo que me dijo mi papá no quiero…no quiero perderte".

Trunks –dijo Yamira bostezando- buenos días dime ¿que tanto me miras?

Nada me gusta verte dormir y estaba acariciando a mi bebe –dijo Trunks tratando de disimular-

Hoy voy a ir contigo a acompañarte

Lo siento Yamira pero…no te tendrás que quedar en la casa.

¿Es por el embarazo Trunks? Por favor no me siento enferma de verdad….Mira…

Yamira dio un salto fuera de la cama pero, en cuanto se puso de pie se sintió mareada y por poco cae al piso, Trunks la sostuvo entre sus brazos justo a tiempo.

Vez por eso no puedes acompañarme.

Esta bien Trunks pero, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo aquí encerrada.

Yamira por una vez en la vida hazme caso y quédate aquí por favor.

Trunks – dijo asombrada porque nunca le había ordenado nada- esta bien no me queda de otra.

Así pasaron 3 meses Yamira todo este tiempo se la paso encerrada en la casa con Bulma a veces su mamá iba a cuidarla pero, nunca podía salir ahora tenía cuatro meses de embarazo su vientre comenzaba a abultarse pero, Yamira ya estaba harta del encierro pero, era verdad algo andaba mal con ella y lo presentía porque se sentía de repente débil y muy cansada ella creía que más de lo normal. Yamira esa mañana después de que Trunks se fue bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina.

Hola Yamira ¿cómo amaneciste?

Muy molesta Bulma –dijo Yamira- ya díganme la verdad ¿Qué me ocultan tu y Trunks por que no es normal que me sienta así? Ya…ya estoy harta de estar aquí encerrada….DIME LA VERDAD BULMA –grito Yamira desesperada-

Yamira…lo sabía y se lo dije muchas veces a Trunks que tarde o temprano tu te ibas a cansar todo esto…mira ten –le dijo Bulma dándole la lista del mandado- ve al mercado pero, trata de no tardarte y cuando regreses te contaré la verdad…

Gracias Bulma

CAPITULO LXIX

Yamira iba muy feliz al mercado compro las cosas que venían en la lista y regreso caminando con la bolsa en el hombro. Yamira quiso ir a otro lado al cual desde que era una niña y ahora era momento para ponerse en paz con esa persona.

¿Dónde estaba la tumba? Creo que estaba cerca de la de Gohan –se dijo Yamira- si aquí esta. Hola Gohan esta vez no vengo a verte a ti…vengo a ver a mi papá porque…necesito ponerme en paz con él… -luego se acercó a la tumba de su papá- Papá desde que tenía 7 años no venía a verte y es que…bueno yo en el fondo te echaba la culpa de como me trataba mi mamá pero, tu ni tenías nada que ver con eso. Ella actuaba porque se sentía mal porque cada que me veía te veía a ti papá. Y sabes cuando te conocí en el pasado me di cuenta, de la extraordinaria persona que eras Gohan siempre me dijo que tu eras como un niño en grande y no le creía pero…cuando te vi me di cuenta…papá perdóname te prometo que te vendré a visitar más seguido.

Yamira le dejo una rosa roja a su padre y otra a Gohan después se dirigió hacia el parque, se sintió cansada y se tuvo que sentar en la banca del parque y había varios niños jugando y de repente una niña como d años se le acerco.

¿Tu eres Yamira verdad? –dijo la niña de grandes ojos-

Sí ¿te conozco? –contesto extrañada Yamira-

Por supuesto que si….¿tan rápido te olvidaste de mi? Soy Yuriko

YURIKO… -grito Yamira-

Yamira se acerco mucho a ella y entonces, la reconoció por sus ojos enormes y su sonrisa.

¡Es verdad eres Yuriko! –exclamo Yamira abrazandola- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y tu mamá?

Son muchas preguntas Yamira –dijo Yuriko riéndose- estoy bien y mi mamita esta por allá pero, ahorita que me abrazaste sentí tu pancita ¿vas a tener un bebe verdad?

Así es princesa…Trunks y yo vamos a hacer papás.

Aquí estabas Yuriko –dijo la madre de esta- pero si eres tu Yamira ¿cómo estas?

Mira mamá va a tener un bebe –dijo con alegría Yuriko-

Felicidades Yamira –dijo Ailen- supongo que Trunks esta feliz…

Sí pero…

Yuriko vete a jugar por favor mi vida.

Supongo que van a hablar cosas de grandes verdad adiós Yamira luego te veo… -dijo Yuriko dándole un hermoso abrazo-

Yuriko salió corriendo para la res baladilla.

Ahora si dime ¿Qué pasa por favor? –dijo Ailen- puedes decirme.

Pues lo que pasa es que me siento muy débil y muy cansada, de repente me siento muy cansada y hay veces que he estado a punto de caerme….

Yamira de algo si me di cuenta tu no eres como nosotras eres muy fuerte dime ¿eres de otro planeta?

Pues yo no…mi papá era de otro planeta él era un sayayin y era muy fuerte, Trunks y yo somos medio sayayines y medio humanos, al igual que mi hermano. En fin que no sé que me pasa…

Mira tratare de explicarlo a como yo lo entiendo…Yamira tu eres mitad humana y mitad extraterrestre cuando nosotras mujeres humanas estamos embarazadas nos cansamos un poco pero, en ti creo que te afecta más yo te recomiendo que porque no vas con el médico que te curo cuando paso lo del refugio y tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga ya que él te conoce y sabe de ti. Además Yamira si quieres dar a luz sin problemas tendrás que cuidarte mucho más.

De repente Yamira entendió la actitud de Bulma, Trunks y su madre era porque ellos ya sabían lo que le iba a pasar pero, no le decían nada. Sin decir nada Yamira se levanto y se fue a su casa dejando a Ailen pensativa.

¿Yamira porque llegaste hasta ahorita? –pregunto Bulma angustiada-

¿Por qué Bulma? –dijo molesta Yamira-

¿Por qué que Yamira?

Porque no me dijeron lo que me pasaba…es que…si lo sabían me lo hubieran dicho…

Yamira ¿te sientes bien?

Yamira se veía pálida y entonces, se desmayo. Bulma corrió a su lado pero, no podía levantarla justo en ese momento Trunks apareció.

¿Qué bueno que llegaste Trunks?

¡Yamira! ¿Qué paso mamá?

Trunks ella lo sabe todo…y estaba molesta estaba reclamándome el porque se lo estábamos ocultando y entonces se desplomó desmayada.

Llama al médico mamá espero, que después de que la revise se quede quieta y ya no haga locuras.

Trunks la cargo y la llevo a la habitación, Bulma llamo al médico que la había curado de hecho ella estaba en contacto con él.

Cuando llego el médico les dijo que Yamira debería de tomar más vitaminas, hacer ejercicio, salir pero, también descansar. Yamira durmió toda la noche, pero Trunks estuvo a su lado cuidándole el sueño, Bulma de vez en cuando iba a revisar que su hijo estuviera bien.

Trunks –dijo Yamira abriendo los ojos- ¿Qué me paso?

Te desmayaste Yamira –contesto Trunks abrazándola- perdóname por no decirte lo que te pasaba…

Trunks ya me acorde…porque me trataban como una tonta…¿Creen que yo no lo hubiera entendido?

Yamira te amo tanto que quise…

Protegerme si me lo imagine…por eso me siento cansada ¿no es así? Porque soy medio humana y medio sayayin

Sí asi es perdóname Yamira pero, ya vino el médico y no te preocupes podrás salir a la calle siempre y cuando, no hagas esfuerzos de más

Trunks ayer…ayer fui a ver a mi padre…tenía que pedirle perdón.

CAPITULO LXX

Yamira –dijo Trunks abrazándola- ¿Por qué te tendría que perdonarte tu padre?

Porque yo siempre le eche la culpa de que mi madre me tratará tan mal y por eso ya no quise ir a verlo. Esa…esa es la verdad…

Así pasaron 1 mes más donde Yamira iba al parque siempre con Trunks, la gente poco a poco regresaba a las ciudades y Yamira se iba sintiendo mucho mejor. Ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo dentro de un par de semanas regresarían al pasado para darles la noticia de su embarazo y la destrucción de los androides. Una noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

¿En donde estoy? ¿Y que es toda esta bruma? –dijo Yamira sin saber donde se encontraba- Se que estoy dormida pero…

Yamira…Yamira ¿eres tu? –dijo una voz muy familiar para ella-

Sí soy yo ¿Quién me habla?

Soy yo Gohan Yamira –dijo Gohan apareciendo de entre la bruma-

Gohan ¿Qué haces en mis sueños?

No tengo mucho tiempo escúchame quiero que vayas a Orange City por favor y busques algo…

¿Qué tengo que buscar?

Cuando lo veas sabrás que es…Yamira estoy tan feliz de que vayas a tener un hijo –dijo Gohan tomándole la barriga-

Gohan explícame….¡GOHAN!

Yamira despertó y Trunks se dio cuenta de que ella estuvo soñando.

¿tuviste otra pesadilla? –pregunto Trunks-

No es raro…soñé…soñé con Gohan –dijo Yamira-

¿Con Gohan?

Sí y me pedía algo muy extraño…Trunks no me preguntes por favor nada pero…tengo que ir a Orange City….

¡Estas loca verdad! Apenas te acabas de reponer bien y ahora me sales con que quieres ir a Orange city…

Trunks Gohan me pidió que fuera ahí y que buscará algo o alguien….

Y ¿Qué es?

No lo sé solo se que me dijo que cuando lo viera sabría que era…Trunks por favor…

No Yamira…

Trunks bajo a desayunar y Yamira atrás de él, seguían discutiendo el asunto y Bulma los escucho discutir.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –pregunto Bulma-

Lo que pasa mamá –se adelanto Trunks- es que Yamira quiere ir sola a Orange city y no estoy de acuerdo.

Pero es que Gohan me lo pidió en un sueño…

¿Gohan Yamira? Trunks nunca ha soñado Yamira con él así que por favor déjala ir no creo que haya ningún peligro para ella.

¿pero mamá?

Gracias Bulma.

Trunks salió molesto a seguir reconstruyendo la ciudad pero Bulma le advirtió a Yamira.

Ya te he ayudado ahora tu por favor no me vayas a quedar mal ¿entiendes?

Sí gracias Bulma.

Llévate la nave y por favor trata de llegar antes de que llegue Trunks por favor.

Sí Bulma así lo haré –contesto Yamira en la puerta-

En la nave iba pensando ¿Qué es lo que su hermano quiere que busque? Era verdad nunca, se le había aparecido así de repente y menos en un sueño pero, algo debería de querer su hermano que fuera tan importante. Al llegar a la entrada de la ciudad había ciudadanos en una mesa nombrando a los que iban entrando para ver si habían sido censados. Al verla la reconocieron porque ella y su hermano siempre trataban de protegerlos.

"Ya sé -se dijo Yamira- está es la ciudad natal de Videl…¿pero que tengo que buscar aquí Gohan?"

Cuando un nombre fue pasado lista y este la hizo voltear intempestivamente.

Videl Satán

Yamira volteo a verla y sin poderlo creer, ella estaba ahí con el pelo corto hasta el cuello y se veía más madura.

¿Eres Videl? –pregunto Yamira sin poderlo creer-

¿Tu eres la hermana de Gohan verdad? Eres Yamira…

Sí Videl pensé que habías muerto…

No tu hermano me salvo hace años y Videl tengo que presentarte a alguien…Pan ven por favor.

Videl llamo a una pequeña que jugaba con unas piedritas cerca, de ahí al oir su nombre dio la vuelta. Yamira abrió los ojos enormemente la niña era la viva imagen de Gohan cuando tenía 4 años. Yamira se sentó de golpe a la silla para no caerse.

¿Gohan? –dijo Yamira-

No Yamira ella es hija de Gohan –contesto Videl-

¿Pero como?

Ven vamos a otro lado a platicar y te cuento.

Esta bien Videl –dijo Yamira y luego se dirigió a los censadores- regreso ustedes háganse cargo.

Sí señora –contestaron-

Yamira, Videl y Pan se alejaron un poco.

Pues verás, mi padre murió a manos de los androides pero, justo cuando yo iba a ser igual asesinada tu hermano me salvo Yamira –dijo Videl- el me salvo de morir a manos de los androides y me llevo a una cueva donde había un dragón.

CAPITULO LXXI

¡Era la cueva del gran dragón! –exclamo Yamira-

De hecho ese dragón me ayudaba y protegía Yamira –contesto Videl- Después de eso, pues iba a verme cad días, sin querer me enamore de Gohan y pues, el de mi y tuvimos relaciones.

¿Gohan supo de tu embarazo?

No un día llego tu abuelo…y él fue el que se dio cuenta de mi embarazo pero, me dijo que le iba a comentar a Gohan pero, ya no le dio tiempo cuando nació Pan me aviso que Gohan había muerto.

Lo lamento tanto…sé que a Gohan le hubiera encantado saber que iba a tener una hija… ¿Por qué no te acercaste a mi madre, abuelo o a mi?

Porque la verdad Yamira –contesto Videl- no sabía como lo iban a tomar y luego pues…de ti no sabía donde estabas hasta que hace unos meses escuche que unos jóvenes habían acabado con los androides y supuse que eran tu y Trunks…Gohan siempre me hablaba de ustedes para él ustedes dos eran los únicos que podrían acabar con esos androides estoy segura que estaría orgulloso de ustedes dos.

Yamira se levanto y le tomo la mano a Videl.

Vamos

¿A dónde? –preguntaba Videl asustada-

Vamos a ir a ver a mi mamá ella tiene derecho a saber que tiene una nieta y que hay algo de su hijo vivo en este mundo.

Tomo a Pan y a Videl y las puso en la nave y se alejó a las montañas Paoz. Mientras tanto Trunks iba llegando a casa y pues, al no ver a Yamira se preocupo y se lo hizo saber a su madre.

¡COMO QUE LA DEJASTE SALIR! –gritaba un angustiado Trunks-

Cálmate Trunks –replico Bulma- solo salió a la entrada de la ciudad orange...y pues no ha de tardar…

Por eso te dije que no quería que saliera tu has visto que su embarazo tiene problemas y ahora que hago…

Espérate Trunks a lo mejor en un rato nos llama…¡TRUNKS!

Pero Trunks salio a buscar a Yamira a toda velocidad rumbo a ciudad Orange. Yamira acababa de llegar a montaña Paoz. Toco la puerta y su madre salio, se veía asustada y abrazo a Yamira efusivamente.

¿Qué te pasa mamá? –pregunto extrañada Yamira-

¿Dónde estabas? Me acaba de llamar Bulma angustiada por que no has llegado a tu casa y Trunks esta desesperado buscándote.

Bueno…es verdad pero, es que paso algo maravilloso mamita –dijo con alegría Yamira y señalando con un dedo hacia donde estaba Pan- Mira hacia allá…

Chichi abrió los ojos grandes y entonces, sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

¡ES GOHAN! –exclamo emocionada Chichi-

Mamita no es Gohan es su hija –contesto Yamira y luego se dirigió a la niña y con la mano la llamo- Pan ella es tu abuelita es la mamá de tu padre…Mamita ella es Pan la hija de Gohan.

Ambas nieta y abuela se abrazaron Chichi la cargo y esa emoción de sentir a esa pequeña entre sus brazos hizo que sintiera que tenía a su Gohan entre sus brazos.

¿Pero cómo Yamira? –pregunto Chichi después de reponerse un poco- Si el esta muerto…

Mamá –dijo Yamira con Videl- ella es Videl y fue pareja de Gohan hace 4 años…

Mucho…gusto señora… -dijo Videl nerviosa-

Muchacha muchas gracias, ven pásate y tu Yamira háblale a Bulma por favor –ordeno Chichi mientras pasaba a Videl para que le explicará-

Sí mamá –contesto Yamira sacando la lengua-

Yamira se dirigió al teléfono y le marco a Bulma, esta le contesto y entonces, después de regañarla, por fin Yamira pudo hablar.

Escúchame Bulma –dijo Yamira tratando de hablar- estoy en casa de mi madre es que surgió algo…dile a Trunks que venga por mí por favor…

Esta bien en cuanto llegue se lo diré pero ¿Te sientes bien?

Sí no te preocupes solo estoy cansada…

Esta bien Yamira…nos vemos.

Yamira colgó y se sintió cansada y mareada después de tantas emociones, Pan la miro sentarse y le aviso a Chichi.

¿Te sientes bien Yamira?

Sí mamá con tantas emociones hoy…pues hasta ahorita me hizo efecto.

Yamira…deja te preparo un té…

Yamira se fue a su habitación y se recostó…mientras abajo era una algarabía. Videl le había contado todo, Chichi no salía de su asombro, mientras la niña dormía entre los brazos de esta, cuando tocaron a la puerta era Trunks quien se veía angustiado y preocupado por Yamira.

¿Dónde esta Yamira señora? –dijo Trunks sin mirar a la pequeña que estaba cargando-

Se subió a su cuarto creo que se sentía cansada después de tanto ajetreo hijo…

Gracias por todo…esa mujer…-contesto Trunks y se detuvo al ver a la niña y a Videl- ¿Pero quien es la niña que se parece tanto a Gohan?

Es la hija de Gohan…

¿Qué COSAAA? –grito Trunks no saliendo de su asombro-

Después de contarle todo, subió a ver a Yamira quien dormía profundamente.

Yamira mi amor…soy yo Trunks…

Trunks…-contesto Yamira abriendo los ojos- ¡ya estás aquí!

Si señorita ¿no sabes cómo estuve preocupado por ti? ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

Perdóname por favor es que…

Sí entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste…

¿La viste? ¿A poco no es hermosa la hija de Gohan?

Es idéntica a él…entonces, eso era lo que quería que buscaras…

Sí…

Descansa Yamira mañana platicaremos.

Yamira durmió en los brazos de Trunks, este estaba tan emocionado por su hija que al tenerla entre sus brazos, el acariciaba su vientre ilusionado pensando como sería ese pequeño ser que había hecho con ella y asi durmió a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Yamira se levanto más descansada y se fue directo a la cocina cuando vio una pequeña persona bailando con sus piernas sentada en la silla.

Te levantaste muy temprano pequeña Pan –dijo Yamira acariciándole la cabeza a la niña-

Sí es que extrañe a mi mamita –contesto dulcemente Pan-

¿Qué no te gusto dormir con tu abuelita?

Si me encanto esta muy calientita pero, extrañe a mamita y el lugar donde vivía…

Lo sé mira…-dijo Yamira hincándose- ¿te gustaría conocer un lugar hermoso y maravilloso?

Claro que si vamos tía –contesto Pan tomándole la mano a su tía-

Yamira llevo a Pan al lago donde muchas veces la llevo Gohan cuando ella era niña, se acordó cuantas veces la llevo ahí y como siempre antes de llegar se iba quitando la ropa y él dulcemente le llamaba la atención. Pan vio el lugar y se emociono tanto que comenzó a brincar muchísimo.

Mira aquí venía con tu papito a pescar y a jugar cuando yo era niña –dijo Yamira-

Wow dime tía ¿cómo era mi papito?

Era el hombre más bueno y justo del mundo amaba la vida y a todos los seres vivos, por eso es que el quiso defender la tierra y yo creo…que hubiera sido muy feliz de verte y de conocerte

Lo sé eso siempre me dice mi mamita que mi papito era bueno y cariñoso y que el desde el cielo me cuida.

Ah pues si tu mamá lo dice es verdad, bueno…vámonos a desayunar.

Sí.

Cuando llegaron su madre ya estaba levantada y ya había preparado el almuerzo. Trunks estaba levantado y también había alguien más en la casa era Bulma, Pan corrió hacia su madre y Bulma no salía de su asombro.

¡Por Dios Chichi! Es idéntica a Gohan…

¿Ella quién es tía?

Ella –contesto Yamira- es mamá de Trunks…

¿También es mi abuelita?

Esta pregunta enterneció a Bulma hasta las lágrimas.

No lo es –contesto Yamira-

Pero –interrumpió Bulma- tu mi vida –dijo Bulma acercándose a ella- puedes decirme abuelita así me voy acostumbrándome porque cuando nazca este bebe me va a decir como tu…Además –siguió Bulma limpiándose las lágrimas- yo quería a tu padre como si fuera un hijo para mí.

Pan abrazo a Bulma y así prosiguieron el día, Yamira, Trunks y Bulma se regresaron a su casa. En la noche Yamira ya estaba recostada en su cama y suspiraba tranquila. Trunks llevo la cena a Yamira y la miro acariciándose el vientre y sus ojos brillaban.

Te vez hermosa Yamira –dijo Trunks enternecido con ella-

Ya quiero que nazca, mañana…mañana tengo que ir para que me chequen y me puedan decir si puedo ir al pasado Trunks…

¿Les dirás de la hija de Gohan?

Por supuesto que no –dijo Yamira tomando la leche- eso no saldrá de ninguno de los dos…

De acuerdo…¿Te dirán mañana que és?

¿Tu quieres saber Trunks?

Sí ¿tu?

Pues yo creo que si.

CAPITULO LXXII

Al día siguiente llegaron puntuales a la cita con el médico, Yamira era la más interesada en verlo para que le diera permiso para ir a ver a su madre del pasado y a Gohan. La revisaron le hicieron ultrasonido y entonces, el médico estaba a punto de decirles el estado de ella.

¿Cómo la encontró doctor? –preguntaba Trunks-

Esta bien de salud solo la encontré un poco anémica es necesario –dijo el médico- que sigas tomando las vitaminas.

¿Y el bebe? –pregunto con ansiedad Yamira-

¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebe?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y miraban con ansiedad al doctor.

Es una niña y esta muy bien.

¿Una niña? –pregunto Trunks y luego abrazo a Yamira- vamos a tener una niña.

Doctor –interrumpió Yamira- usted ya sabe que somos hijos de dos extraterrestres sayayines cuyos cuerpos tenían una cola ¿ella tiene cola? Porque mi hermano cuando nació tenía…

Yamira –la interrumpió el médico- no te preocupes no tiene cola y ahora lo único que necesitas es estar tranquila. Recuerda que por la misma situación de que eres mitad humana y mitad sayayin te cansas más que los demás. Puedes ir de viaje como tienen planeado siempre y cuando no sobre pases tus fuerzas ¿De acuerdo?

Sí –contesto Yamira con lágrimas en los ojos-

No se preocupe doctor –agrego Trunks- yo también la cuidaré.

Doctor –dijo Yamira- ¿puedo viajar? Es que vamos a salir y pues…

Claro siempre y cuando no hagas ningún esfuerzo extra…-contesto el doctor-

Gracias doctor.

Los dos salieron del hospital Yamira iba tan feliz que solo beso a Trunks en los labios, al llegar con Bulma esta brinco de la alegría una niña era emocionante para ambos. Los dos subieron a su habitación y Yamira miraba por la ventana y se acariciaba el vientre.

Hijita ojalá te parezcas a tu padre y no a mí –se decía Yamira- solo me queda una sola cosa por hacer antes de ir al pasado de nuevo.

Yamira tomo el teléfono y le marco a su madre. Mañana irían al cementerio para que Pan y Videl pudieran ver la tumba de Gohan.

Hermosa aquí esta tu cena ahora más que nunca quiero que comas y estés bien.

Gracias Trunks –contesto Yamira sentándose- mañana iremos al cementerio con mi mamá, tu mamá, Videl y Pan.

¿Quieres que Pan sepa donde esta la tumba de tu hermano?

Correcto y pues, quiero que sea antes de irnos al pasado aunque yo creo que ese día Cell vendrá por nosotros

Entonces le haré pagar la muerte de Goku…

Trunks

Yamira comió todo y se volvió a acostar ahora más que nunca quería estar bien para ir al pasado. Trunks se recostó con ella y los besos y caricias hicieron que hicieran el amor con cuidado.

Yamira tuvo un sueño extraño volvió a soñar de nuevo con Gohan.

"Encontré lo que me pediste que buscará –dijo Yamira- es hermosa tu hija…

Lo sé Yami –contesto Gohan acariciándole el vientre a esta- me entere que ella estaba embarazada un día que salí a patrullar y la mire de lejos no…no me atreví a verla a los ojos porque en el fondo sabía que iba a morir…y no quería verla llorar…Yami gracias por encontrarla…

Te prometo que la cuidaremos y le hablaremos de ti como tú lo hiciste conmigo y mi papá…ella sabrá que tuvo un papá genial…

Yamira sé que irás al pasado ten…ten cuidado cuida mucho a esa bebé por favor te amo mucho"

Dicho esto Yamira despertó y se levanto y se volvió a sentar frente a la ventana viendo como amanecía y se tomo la barriga, de verdad estaba feliz…Trunks se despertó y la miro de reojo estaba el también feliz.

Yamira, Trunks y Bulma se dirigieron a casa de su madre a Paoz para recoger a Pan, Videl y las llevo al cementerio. Ahí Yamira le dijo a Pan que ahí estaba enterrado el cuerpo de su padre.

¿Aquí esta mi papito? –pregunto cándidamente Pan-

Asi es –contesto Yamira hincándose- de ahora en adelante cuando tengas ganas de hablar con tu papito ya sabes en donde esta y puedes hablar con él. Sabes yo fui muy mala con el mío…

¿Por qué Yami?

Porque desde que tenía 7 años no había venido a visitarlo pero ahora heme aquí es la segunda vez que vengo a verlo. Por lo que yo quiero que tu nunca…nunca olvides al tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sí Yami.

Pan y Videl se alejaron del lugar y se fueron al carro, Yamira y Chichi se acercaron a la tumba de Goku.

Yamira enfrente de la tumba de tu padre quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice –dijo Chchi tomándole la mano a su hija-

Mamá yo no tengo nada que perdonarte ya se que lo hiciste porque te sentías mal al verme –dijo Yamira- te amo mucho mamá.

Todos se fueron a sus casas Yamira y Trunks al día siguiente saldrían al pasado haber a todos darles la buenas nuevas pero de algo si estaban seguros, Cell seguramente aparecería para matarlos y quererles quitar la maquina del tiempo.

CAPITULO LXXIII

Yamira no pudo dormir bien en la noche la bebe se movió muchísimo y pues, haciendo que no pudiera dormir bien, se paro en la ventana y se sentó en su sillón y desde ahí, miro como amanecía. Se metió a bañar y se arregló y se cambió. Bajo y preparó el desayuno, el olor hizo que Trunks y Bulma se levantaran.

¿Qué huele tan rico? –exclamo Bulma-

Hola Bulma lo que pasa es que ya no tenía sueño y mejor me pare a preparar el almuerzo y revisar la máquina.

¿Ya la revisaste? –pregunto Trunks llegando al comedor y dándole un beso a su mujer-

Si tal y como tu me enseñaste Trunks –dijo Yamira-

O sea que nada más desayunan y se van tan rápido me dejaran sola –contesto Bulma-

Así es Bulma –dijo Yamira- pero, tu ya lo sabías ¿O no? No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver a mi madre y saber que ya esta más tranquila.

Pues si pero, tienes que cuidarte mucho Yamira.

Después Trunks se cambió y vio a Yamira pensativa.

¿Te sientes mal Yamira? –pregunto Trunks-

Claro que no –contesto Yamira- es que pienso que a lo mejor hoy es el día en que Cell aparecerá para matarnos….

Sabes que no lo hará te juro que si aparece –contesto Trunks abrazando a Yamira- que no permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima.

Lo sé Trunks confío en ti.

Los dos salieron al patio junto a la máquina.

Prométeme que se van a cuidar Trunks –dijo Bulma a su hijo- sobre todo a Yamira mira que su embarazo ya está avanzado.

Sí mamita descuida no dejaré que haga nada arriesgado –contesto Trunks tomándole la mano a Yamira-

No te preocupes Bulma por favor –dijo Yamira abrazando a Bulma-

Entonces tanto Yamira como Trunks sintieron un ki muy conocido por ambos del pasado.

Yamira tú y mi mamá métanse a la casa –ordeno Trunks-

¿Qué te pasa Trunks? –pregunto Bulma-

Bulma ven conmigo vamos a la casa –contesto Yamira llevándose a Bulma- viene un enemigo y no queremos que te haga daño.

Está bien. ¡Ten cuidado Trunks! –agrego Bulma-

Efectivamente era Cell quien venía a asesinar a Trunks y Yamira para irse al futuro y poder fusionarse con número 17 y 18.

Yamira no me digas que ese es…

Sí Bulma es Cell el monstruo que mato a mi papá. Mira se alejan de aquí –dijo Yamira a Bulma- voy a ver la pelea.

¡Ten mucho cuidado Yamira!

No te preocupes no participaré de la pelea aunque me muera por hacerlo.

Yamira llego a un valle donde pudo ver como Trunks peleaba con Cell y luego con un poderoso kame hame ha pudo derrotar por fin a Cell aniquilándolo por completo.

¡TRUNKS LO LOGRASTE!

Yamira que haces aquí –exclamo Trunks- ¿Qué no ves que era muy peligroso para ti? –dijo Trunks tomándole la barriga-

Lo sé pero, tenía que ver como moría ese monstruo.

Ahora si Yami ni tu ni nuestra hija tendremos un futuro horrible.

Es verdad gracias a mi papá hemos derrotado a ese monstruo.

Regresaron y le contaron a Bulma la desaparición de Cell y se fueron al pasado. Al llegar a la casa de Bulma y Trunks ya habían pasado 4 meses de la muerte de Goku. Bulma vio que venía caminando su hijo del futuro con Yamira al encontrarlos cargando a un Trunks de 7 meses no lo podía creer.

¡Yamira estás esperando bebe! –exclamo Bulma-

Sí ¿cómo estás? –respondió Yamira-

Bien Yamira y tú Trunks ¿Debes estar muy orgulloso y feliz verdad?

La verdad es que si mamá –contesto Trunks abrazando a Bulma-

Pasen Tu padre no lo va a creer.

¿Dónde está el señor Vegeta? –pregunto Yamira-

Ese hombre de plano se va a ver a tu madre para preguntar por Yami y de veras….

¿Qué pasa madre?

Yamira tu madre esta esperando bebe

¡GOTEN! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

¿Qué dijeron?

Nada auch –se quejo Yamira-

¿Qué tienes Yamira? –pregunto Trunks-

Nada solo que me dio como un calambrito en el vientre…

Mamá ¿Dónde se puede acostar Yamira?

En el cuarto de abajo esta la cama grande acuestala ahí.

Trunks no…

Ni lo digas Yamira.

La cargo y la deposito en esa cama. Bulma entro detrás con una taza de té.

Por cierto Trunks va a haber un torneo de artes marciales galáctico y el primer premio es llevar a tu familia a unas aguas termales. ¿Te gustaría participar? Digo pues, a mi me encantaría ir.

Mamá…

Hazlo Trunks digo no creo que haya ningún peligro además yo solamente sentí un calambre y ya se me esta calmando tal vez sea por el ajetreo del viaje –agrego Yamira-

Esta bien mamá.

Trunks quiero ir a ver a mi mamá.

CAPITULO LXXIV

Pero Yamira –protesto Trunks- ¿Y si te sientes mal?

Ya estaré con mi mamá anda en lo que tu te inscribes es más dile a tu mamá que alguien me lleve y te espero a que pases por mi después de que te inscribas.

Yo la llevaré –interrumpió Vegeta-

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Vegeta, Trunks lo saludo abrazándolo a lo que Vegeta respondió seco.

Vaya Yamira, veo con alegría que estas embarazada –dijo Vegeta con orgullo mientras le tomaba el vientre-

Así es señor –contesto Yamira- ¿Me llevará con mi mamá?

Claro vamos –contesto Vegeta cargándola- Trunks ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer y pasas por tu mujer luego.

Gracias papá –contesto tímidamente Trunks-

Vegeta con Yamira en brazos salió por la ventana volando rumbo a la casa de Goku.

¿Cómo han estado Yamira?

Bien señor Vegeta de hecho hemos derrotado a los androides y Trunks mato a Cell.

Ya veo –contesto Trunks con orgullo- ¿Haz tenido problemas con tu embarazo?

Sí la verdad, es que todo lo que le dijo a Trunks resulto cierto me he sentido cansada más de lo normal…por eso es que Trunks se preocupa tanto.

Te ama mucho mujer.

Lo sé pero, a veces siento que exageran tanto Bulma como él. ¿Y usted Vegeta como va?

La verdad es que aunque me cueste reconocerlo extraño a tu padre….Kakarotto era el único que sacaba mis ganas de pelear y sin él por aquí. Bueno ya llegamos.

En efecto habían llegado a casa de su madre Vegeta la dejo en la puerta y se alejó volando. Yamira toco la puerta y Gohan la recibió cuando la reconoció la abrazo mucho.

¡Cuánto has crecido Gohan! –exclamo Yamira-

Gracias Yamira pero, mira tu estas esperando bebe –contesto Gohan admirado-

Así es ¿Y mi mamá?

¿Quién es Gohan? –dijo Chichi- ¡Yamira eres tu! Y mírate te vez muy hermosa….

Gracias mamá…

Pasa…

Yamira entro a la casa y vio que Yamira al igual que el pequeño Trunks comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, Yamira y Trunks bebes tenían casi 7 meses.

Mamá la sorpresa me la lleve yo al escuchar de Bulma que estás esperando bebe –dijo Yamira- mi papá te dejo un hermoso regalo.

Lo sé –contesto Chichi- tengo 4 meses de embarazo y la verdad es que me siento muy feliz. Supongo que Trunks debe de estar muy feliz.

Lo esta por cierto ¿Gohan tu vas a participar en el torneo de artes marciales de mañana?

Así es Yamira –contesto Gohan- ya me inscribí.

Trunks se fue a inscribir y pasará por mí.

Yamira que bueno que viniste tenía ganas de verte…¿todo esta bien en tu mundo?

Sí mamá los androides dejaron de existir y también Cell.

¡Que bien Yamira! –exclamo Gohan-

Y así platicaron de muchas cosas. Trunks llego por ella y se fueron a descansar sin saber la aventura peligrosa que tendrían al día siguiente.

Yamira, Trunks, Bulma y él bebe salieron muy temprano rumbo al torneo ahí se encontraron a todos,

Échenle muchas ganas Trunks y Gohan –dijo Yamira-

Por favor no vayas a hacer nada que te pueda poner en riesgo –dijo Trunks-

Lo prometo….

No te preocupes Trunks –contesto Bulma- Chichi y yo no se lo permitiremos.

Gracias.

Y así el torneo comenzó normal sin saber que Bojack y sus secuaces ya habían matado a los peleadores de míster Satán y ocupando de forma peligrosa su lugar para atacar. Yamira, Bulma y Chichi con sus respectivos bebes veían el torneo de forma normal. Krilin, Gohan y Trunks habían pasado a las semifinales y serían enviados a diferentes panoramas a pelear con los supuestos peleadores de la galaxia. Todos miraban por las pantallas pero, vieron como mataban a un peleador de sumo, y luego como herían a Krilin. Trunks y Gohan también estaban en peligro…Yamira quería salir a ayudar a Trunks pero, Chichi y Bulma no la dejaban la gente huía despavorida y en un descuido de las mujeres, Yamira salió corriendo para ver como Ten y Yamcha entraban a los escenarios.

Así que por ahí se puede entrar –se dijo Yamira-

Yamira entro y trato de buscar el ki de Gohan que ya comenzaba a pelear. Como pudo empezó a avanzar.

¿Yamira que haces aquí? –preguntaba angustiado Gohan mientras Picoro peleaba-

Vine a ayudarte…

Vaya pero, si es una mujer –contesto Bojack- atácala mujer.

Le dijo a una de sus secuaces y esta comenzó a atacar a Yamira, esta trataba de esquivarla pero en un descuido Yamira recibió un fuerte golpe en el vientre. Yamira se doblo pero, le asesto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a lo que la otra mujer regreso, a atacarla más fieramente pero, Yamira cometió un error se convirtió en súper sayayin haciendo que empezará a tener contracciones y se detuviera de pelear justo en ese momento Trunks despertó y miro a Yamira sentada lanzando un rayo de energía en contra de la chica.

Yamira –dijo Gohan- ¿Estás bien?

Gohan tengo…tengo dolor en el vientre…¡Demonios! Creo que son contracciones Gohan…

CAPITULO LXXV

¿Contracciones dijiste Yamira?

Sí…

Pero entonces Gohan ataco a Bojack y los Trunks corrió al lado de Yamira.

¿Qué haces aquí?

No me regañes Trunks…estoy mal tengo contracciones…

Quédate aquí.

Voló y justo cuando iba a ser atacado de nuevo su padre lo salvo pero todo fue inútil Vegeta y Trunks fueron derrotados. Yamira vio con dolor como era aplastado Gohan por Bojack ella hizo un último esfuerzo, transformadose pero, entonces Bojack también la tomo del cuello.

Así que intentaste salvar a tu hermano –dijo con malicia Bojack-

Y la tomo del cuello pero, algo maravilloso paso de repente una gran energía golpeo a Bojack había sido Goku. Quien después de haber rescatado a Gohan de no caer regreso por Yamira. Ya juntos los dos.

Gohan tu…tu no eres débil –dijo Goku a su hijo- demuéstrale tus verdaderos poderes. Yamira –dijo a Yamira tomándole el vientre- piensa en ese pequeño ser que llevas en tus entrañas y ya no te arriesgues de más.

Y desapareció Yamira miro a Gohan como queriéndole decir que no había sido un sueño sino, que era verdad.

Gohan yo…yo no puedo ayudarte…demuéstrale a ese imbécil quien es el hijo de Goku.

Tienes razón

Y así Gohan se convirtió en el súper sayayin número 2 matando poco a poco a los enemigos, luego a la chica y por último a Bojack acabando con la amenaza que había llegado a la tierra. Yamira se arrastró hacia su hermano y al verlo también ella se desmayo. Fueron llevados todos al hospital, Bulma y Chichi esperaban noticias de la salud de Yamira y entonces, salió el médico.

No se preocupe señora Brief su nuera esta bien pudimos detener las contracciones necesitará como un mes de reposo.

Gracias doctor podemos entrar a verla –dijo Bulma-

Claro enseguida la llevarán a su cuarto.

Yamira estaba todavía dormida pero, al abrir los ojos vio a su padre.

Debo…debo estar soñando no es cierto –dijo Yamira-

No –contesto Goku acariciándole la cabeza- vine a verte porque quiero decirte que…eres muy importante para mí. Peleaste bien pero, esta bebe –dijo acariciándole el vientre- debe ser más importante de ahora en adelante.

Sí…papá.

Y cerro los ojos se volvió a dormir. Bulma y Chichi entraron pero, Goku ya se había ido.

Quédate con ella Chichi –dijo Bulma- yo voy a ir a ver a Trunks para ver como sigue y después, vendre a verla.

Claro no te preocupes.

Yamira fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y vio a su madre ahí.

Eres tu verdad mamá –dijo Yamira-

Sí –contesto chichi tomándola de la mano- fuiste muy imprudente al intentar salvar a tu hermano y a Trunks.

Lo sé mamá pero…necesitaba salvar a Gohan y a Trunks…son…son mi vida…

Quiero enseñarte algo –dijo Chichi mientras tomaba un disco y lo ponía para que lo viera en la televisión-

En ella apareció un bebe era una imagen muy clara se le podía ver su cara, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos.

Ella debe de ser lo más importante para ti Yamira.

Era su hija, le habían tomado un ultrasonido y en ella se veía claramente su cara, Yamira comenzó a llorar no lo podía creer, su hija de Trunks y ella. La hija que había engendrado con el hombre de su vida…su hija que ahora su madre le decía que tenía que ser su única prioridad.

Tienes razón madre –contesto Yamira limpiándose las lágrimas - aunque no le guste a Trunks ella…es mucho más importante que él.

No tendría por qué molestarme –dijo Trunks entrando con Bulma-

Yamira abrazo a Trunks y sus madres tuvieron que salirse sin hacer mucho ruido. Yamira abrazo a Trunks y ella a él.

Yamira gracias por salvarnos pero, estuviste a punto de perder tu vida y la de la bebe –dijo Trunks-

Lo sé.

Vamos a tener que quedarnos un mes aquí porque necesitas reposar.

Otra vez –protesto Yamira-

No protestes yo tengo lastimado el brazo y yo también me tendré que quedar.

Esta bien. ¿Cómo esta Gohan?

Esta bien un poco lastimado y además estuvo muy preocupado por ti.

Lo siento tanto, que la verdad no sé que haría sin el.

Yamira y Trunks salieron del hospital y se fueron a enclaustrar a la casa de Bulma de ahí Yamira no saldría en un buen rato, pasado el tiempo ella ya no aguantaba el encierro se sentía desesperada, era cierto su madre y Gohan iban a verla. Un día llegaron todos a verla.

Yamira dime ¿le podremos decir a los niños cuando crezcan que ustedes estuvieron aquí? –dijo Yamcha-

No y que bueno que todos están aquí quiero que me prometan que no le van a decir a Trunks y a Yamira que estuvimos aquí…pues si algo se da entre ellos pues que sea sin que se vean comprometidos a hacerlo.

Pero Yamira –dijo Gohan- ellos deberían saberlo.

Ya lo sabrán cuando tengan 18 años antes no sabrán nada todos me lo tienen que prometer…

Todos aceptaron después de un rato todos se fueron dejando de nuevo a Yamira sola cuando Vegeta apareció.

¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Vegeta desde la orilla de la ventana-

Vaya ya casi tengo un mes aquí y hasta ahorita se aparece –dijo Yamira-

Y desde cuando tu me hablas con respeto –dijo Vegeta sonriéndole - ¿No le has dicho a Trunks lo que paso verdad?

Por supuesto que no pues, por quien me tomas.

CAPITULO LXXVI

Pensé que se lo dirías.

Es verdad, nunca le he guardado ya más secretos a Trunks pero, este no es mío. Por favor Vegeta no quiero que nadie se entere que estuvimos Trunks y yo aquí…

Ni mi hijo ¿Por qué?

Porque si ellos se unirán que sea por ellos mismos no por que se vean obligados.

¿Ya se lo dijiste a los otros?

Por supuesto y han jurado no decirle nada….sabes ya me aburrí de estar aquí sin moverme ni nada….

Vegeta la cargo cosa que asusto a Yamira.

¿Pero que haces Vegeta? –exclamo Yamira- ¿A dónde ME LLEVAS?

No hagas escandalo y cállate…

La saco y la llevo a su lugar favorito era entre las montañas cerca de la casa de Vegeta ahí el se iba a entrenar a estar solo y sobretodo a ver la puesta de sol, era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo. Cuando Yamira lo miro estaba admirada del lugar.

Este será otro secreto Yamira –dijo Vegeta bajándola en un claro donde había un pequeño lago-

Otro más ¿Vegeta? –exclamo Yamira- es un lugar hermoso….

Aquí vengo siempre que quiero despejarme y estar solo…me encanta ver las puestas y las salidas del sol es lo que más me gusta de este planeta.

No me hubiera imaginado Vegeta.

Pues así es…

Oye Vegeta ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Bulma?

Yo…-contesto Vegeta y luego se volteo hacia el horizonte- no se lo que es amar…no se como contestarte…si amar es necesitar sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo y su piel…su esencia pues entonces si la amo mucho…

Vegeta amar es sentir que esa persona lo es todo para ti, que cuando la vez sientes que el alma y la respiración te falta.

¿Eso es amar?¿Así amas a Trunks?

Así es pero déjame decirte algo amo más a mi hija y daría la vida por ella y por nadie más…Vegeta déjame preguntarte ¿Cómo eran tus padres contigo?

Mis padres…valientes padres que no me amaban mi madre me decía cosas feas y me maltrataba…mi padre solo me quiso hasta que cumplí 4 después me trato muy mal…me regalaron a Freezer…

Lo siento tanto Vegeta…dale amor a tu hijo aunque sea a tu manera pero dáselo….Vegeta ya te entiendo más...Vámonos quieres Vegeta me quiero ir a la casa ya me siento mejor.

De acuerdo.

Vegeta se llevo a Yamira y al llegar se encontró a un Trunks descompuesto y preocupado, Bulma estaba furiosa cuando lo vio aparecer con Yamira en brazos.

¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? –grito Bulma- ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR YAMIRA Y TU TE LA LLEVASTE…

Papá ¿Qué te crees? –exclamo Trunks-

¡BASTA! –dijo Yamira bajándose de los brazos de Vegeta- YA dejen de gritarle el…el fue el único que se compadeció de mi y me saco de la casa donde ya estaba aburrida.

Y se desmayo Vegeta la cargo y se la llevo a su habitación para que despertará el no se despego de su lado aunque Trunks estuviera ahí hasta que despertará. Después de un rato volvió en si.

Yamira perdóname no fue mi intención gritarle a mi padre…

¿Es que piensas acaso que tu padre me haría daño? El…él es único que me pregunto si estaba aburrida y me llevo a dar una vuelta….Trunks ya me quiero ir por favor….

Déjame ver si mi mamá llamo al médico y si él dice que ya puedes viajar…nos vamos…

Gracias.

Yamira se quedo sola con Vegeta.

Lo siento Vegeta…

Gracias –interrumpió Vegeta a Yamira y se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente-

Vegeta se salió y no dijo ni una palabra más…Yamira se quedo helada ese hombre era para ella un desconocido al cual ya estaba conociendo. El médico llego y la reviso y le dio permiso para irse.

Mañana nos vamos mamá –dijo Trunks con tristeza-

Eso me imagine pero te noto triste ¿pasa algo? –pregunto su madre-

Pasa que decidimos Yamira y yo que destruiríamos la máquina del tiempo –contesto Trunks-

¿Por qué?

Porque ya no queremos alterar el futuro lo que si es que te pido que tengas estas son los planos de la máquina del tiempo para que tu hagas y dispongas con ellos lo que tu quieras.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Yamira, Vegeta entraba pues, escucho la conversación de Trunks y Bulma.

¿Es verdad Yamira ustedes ya no volverán? –preguntaba Vegeta angustiado-

Es verdad –dijo Yamira acariciándose el vientre- ya no volveremos.

¿Pero porque?

Vegeta debes de entendernos estamos comprometiendo cada día más el futuro ya de por si lo hemos alterado a tal grado que ya no es el mismo que el de nosotros.

Yamira la verdad…es que los voy a extrañar mucho.

Ten Vegeta –dijo Yamira extendiendo el disco donde le habían grabado su ultrasonido-

¿Qué es esto?

Es tu nieta puedes verla cuantas veces quieras porque ya no te la voy a poder traerla. Tendrás que esperar a que Trunks y Yamira crezcan y si es verdad que se unirán pues estarán juntos.

Yamira ¿de verdad crees que ese niño se fije en la hija de Kakarotto?

No lo sé la pregunta es ¿tú te opondrías a esa unión?

Ya no…sabes una cosa aunque se escuche raro voy…voy a extrañar a Kakarotto porque él era el único que me entendía y sin él este lugar va a ser muy aburrido?

CAPITULO LXXVII

Yamira era la primera vez que sentía compasión por el príncipe sayayin, era la primera vez que vio la soledad que muchas veces Bulma le había platicado que tenía, pero nunca se imaginó que esa soledad estaría tan marcada nunca la demostraba lo que más demostraba el príncipe era su soledad y nada más. Al día siguiente Yamira y Trunks estaban listos para irse todos se despidieron de ellos. Y por fin regresaron a su tiempo, Yamira fue llevada a su cuarto por Trunks.

Bueno y ¿Cómo les fue Yamira? –preguntaba Bulma-

Pues todo fue como lo pensamos –dijo Trunks- solo que Yamira se puso mal y tuvo que guardar reposo un mes.

Comprendo ya le falta poco para que nazca la hermosa niña.

Así es pero, la siento inquieta y hasta pensativa.

Enseguida subo a verla…por cierto Trunks ya empieza a arreglar el cuarto de tu hija porque ya falta menos para ese nacimiento.

Enseguida me pongo a hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Yamira estaba asomada a la ventana, se acariciaba el vientre.

¿Cómo te sientes? –dijo Bulma-

Me siento bien Bulma solo que ya conocí la soledad de Vegeta que te enamoro de él.

¿Cómo?

Sí…Vegeta me dejo ver un lado de él que no conocía y déjame decirte que hasta me hizo enternecerme por él y hasta sentir un poco de pena por él porque nunca nadie le dio amor hasta que te conoció a ti.

¿En serio Yamira?

Sí no tengo porque mentirte es la verdad, Vegeta es un ser muy solo y necesitado de cariño pero también es un ser bastante fuerte y orgulloso incapaz de decirte que está solo.

Yamira mañana te voy a llevar al médico para que te revise y te diga cuanto falta para que nazca la bebe.

De acuerdo.

Los días que siguieron después fueron, tranquilos y pacíficos, al llevarla al médico este les dijo que ya faltaba poco para el parto que estuvieran atentos y que Yamira tenía que ser fuerte para estar lista para recibir a su hija. Yamira tenía que guardar todo el reposo posible hasta que un día, comenzaron los dolores de parto, Yamira fue llevada inmediatamente al hospital y después de una hora dio a luz a una hermosa niña cuyo parecido con Trunks era extraordinario. Cuando este la cargo por primera vez la belleza de sus ojos azules lo enterneció ella tenía si su color de ojos pero, la expresión no era como la de él era más bien parecida a la de Yamira por lo que decidieron ponerle así Yamira como su madre.

Una noche después de haber regresado a su casa Yamira le dio de comer a su bebe y decidió recostarse y un sueño comenzó a manifestarse en Yamira. En el estaban ella y su hija en un centro comercial y de repente entran un par de ladrones y entre la trifulca disparan y una bala se incrusta en el cuerpo de su hija.

¡YAMIRA! –grito Yamira y fue a la cuna- no por favor…otra premonición no más por favor. Te prometo hija –dijo Yamira mirando a su hija- que eso no te va a pasar a ti.

Yamira ¿estás bien? –pregunto Trunks quien por los gritos ya no pudo dormir –

Si Trunks oye puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Claro princesa tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras…

Si yo muriera tu ¿Cuidarías a nuestra hija verdad?

¡Que dices!

Contéstame por favor…si yo muriera ¿Cuidarías a nuestra hija verdad?

Yamira ¿es que acaso sabes algo y no me lo estás diciendo?

No me contestes con otra pregunta.

Por supuesto que la cuidaría pues, sería lo más valioso para mí.

Gracias…

Le dio un beso y se alejó de él dejándolo pensativo. Y así pasaron 5 años la niña era hermosa su pelo a mitad de espalda de color lila, y sus ojos azules que cautivaban a su abuela y a su madre.

Yamira ya llevaba días bastante extraña tanto que Bulma le comentaba a Trunks todos los días que era como si ella se estuviera despidiendo y dando recomendaciones de como se debía de cuidar y educar a su hija.

Te lo juro Trunks –dijo Bulma por la mañana a su hijo- ayer me dijo Yamira que la niña se debe de educar bien y que si ella faltará la cuidará como si fuera yo su madre, ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

No madre te juro que no yo todas las noches se lo pregunto y me dice que no es nada que no esta enferma ni nada llegue hasta ir con su médico a preguntarle y me dijo que no tiene nada…no entiendo que pasa y todas las noches escribe ayer la vi escribiendo y me dijo que era la última vez que lo hacía.

Que raro –dijo Bulma- a mí no me gusta eso Trunks.

Bueno me voy a trabajar madre y no llego ya me voy.

Sí.

Por la noche Yamira espero a Trunks en bata transparente y lo beso ardientemente.

¿Y esto porque Yamira? –preguntaba Trunks extrañado-

Por nada simplemente quiero estar contigo esta noche como si fuera la última vez que estuviéramos juntos…

Yamira otra vez vas a comenzar con tus cosas….

Pero no lo dejo continuar porque lo cayo con un beso y con las caricias más ardientes que se encontró, Yamira después de estos años había seguido teniendo relaciones con Trunks como cuando recién se casaron esa noche hicieron el amor como si fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos, Trunks sentía que Yamira estaba desesperada por estar con él. Y así después de varias horas hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer. Por la mañana Trunks se levanto para irse a trabajar y Yamira lo detuvo jalándole el pantalón.

Trunks quiero pedirte algo.

Dime Yamira

Quiero que esta noche leas este cuaderno y que nunca se lo enseñen a Yamira…¿Me lo prometes?

Pero…Yamira….

¿Me lo prometes?

Esta bien lo prometo solemnemente….

Trunks te amo y te amaré eternamente gracias por todo el amor que me has regalado todo este tiempo.

Yamira suena como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

Claro que no –contesto Yamira sonriendo- que tengas un bonito día.

Trunks se fue pero, había algo en su cabeza que le daba vueltas y no sabía que era.

CAPITULO LXXVIII

Yamira se levantó y se puso a preparar el desayuno, Bulma se levantó y Yami también lo hizo.

Buenos días abuelita –dijo Yami besando a Bulma-

Buenos días princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Feliz porque hoy voy a ir con mi mami al nuevo centro comercial –dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Yamira tiro la cuchara y la levanto enseguida.

Yami lávate las manos para que te desayunes tus hot cakes –dijo Yamira-

A sus órdenes mami –dijo Yami levantando la mano como un soldado-

Cuando salió la niña Yamira le dijo a Bulma.

Bulma prométeme que pase lo que pase cuidarás de Trunks y de mi hija aunque yo no esté aquí.

Yamira otra vez me asustas cuando me dices esas cosas….

¿Prométemelo por favor?

Esta bien te lo prometo…

Gracias.

Después de desayunar Yami brincaba porque iría con su mamá al centro comercial.

¿Ya estas lista mamita?

Claro vámonos señorita…-y luego dirigiéndose a Bulma la abrazó y le dijo- gracias por todo Bulma te convertiste para mí en una segunda madre. Adiós.

Yamira la soltó y se alejó de ella dejándola pensativa a Bulma. Yamira llevo antes del centro comercial a su hija al parque de diversiones, a comer helado en fin a divertirse.

¿Estás feliz Yami?

Sí mamita gracias por este lindo día yo pensé que solo iríamos al centro comercial y ya…

Yami escúchame quiero que seas buena con tu papi y que siempre lo cuides…¿me lo prometes?

Claro que si mamita yo siempre cuidaré a mi papito…

Yami también quiero pedirte algo va a llegar una policía al rato y quiero que le entregues este papel que te pongo en tu bolsa de tu vestido. ¿De acuerdo?

Sí mami

Y la abrazo fuertemente, Yamira derramo un par de lágrimas y sin entender la niña porque se fueron al centro comercial. Ahí estaban en una tienda de ropa viendo vestidos para Yami entonces, entraron unos ladrones y empezaron a asaltar a todos. Yamira sabía muy bien todo lo que pasaría, una señora grito y esto asusto a uno de los ladrones disparando el arma rumbo a donde estaba Yami pero, entonces ella se interpuso y la bala le dio a Yamira justo en el corazón matándola instantáneamente.

Yami movía a su mami pero, ella no reaccionaba para nada…comenzó a llorar fuertemente hasta que la policía atrapo a los ladrones. Llegaron junto a ella y recordó que su mamá le dijo que un policía se acercaría a ella y le diera el papel que traía en la bolsa de su vestido.

Ten –dijo Yami estirando su mano-

¿Qué es hermosa? –contesto la policía- dice mi nombre es Yamira Brief y llamar a mi abuelita…

Yamira le había puesto el número telefónico de Bulma la llamaron informándole que Yamira había muerto y que la niña estaba mal. Bulma se quedo fría no lo podía creer Yamira estaba muerta y no sabía como se lo iba a decir a su hijo. Lo llamo, Trunks soltó el teléfono y salió a toda velocidad al llegar su madre traía cargando a Yami quien no entendía que estaba pasando solo vio como entraba su mamá a una sala fría y se veía pálida…Trunks llego desencajado sin entender que estaba pasando entro a la morgue a identificar a Yamira y efectivamente, su mujer, su amante y compañera estaba ahí fría en la plancha.

Es por demás describir las imágenes Chichi, Videl, Pan, Bulma acompañaron a Trunks y Yami a despedir a Yamira su madre no lo podía creer su hija ya no estaba con ella se había quedado completamente sola.

Por la noche Bulma y Chichi contaban todos los acontecimientos raros desde el nacimiento de Yami hasta los últimos días de Yamira todo era raro. Trunks estaba en su habitación sufriendo porque su mujer ya no estaría con él y recordó lo que Yamira le había dicho: "Quiero que esta noche leas este cuaderno y que nunca se lo enseñen a Yamira…¿Me lo prometes?" Era verdad, ese cuaderno tal vez le contestaría todas las preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta.

Mamá –dijo Trunks-

Dime hijo te sientes bien –contesto Bulma quien le llevaba un te a Chichi que estaba con ellos-

Mamá Yamira me dejo este cuaderno y me dijo que lo leyera pero, que no se lo enseñara nunca a Yami….

¿Y que escribió ahí mi hija Trunks? –preguntaba Chichi-

No lo sé…-contesto Trunks-

Leámoslo Trunks..

Abrieron el cuaderno y en la primera página estaba escrito algo para Trunks:

" Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy más contigo. Desde que nació Yami tuve un sueño en donde mi hija moría a manos de unos ladrones en un centro comercial, sé que te prometí que te diría todos mis sueños pero este me lo reserve. A cada año el sueño era más claro hasta ver el día y la hora exacta en que pasaría. Durante 5 años mi promesa con Yami fue que ella no moriría y dime si te hubiera dicho ¿A quien hubieras escogido a mi o a Yami? La verdad no quise ponerte en esa disyuntiva por eso durante estos cinco años intente que ustedes me jurarán que cuidarían a Yami como si yo estuviera con ella. Trunks te pido que no vayas a cometer el mismo error que mi mamá de que cada que me veía…veía en mí a mi papá y eso no lo quiero para ella. Trunks te amo con toda mi alma y te agradezco el amor que me diste aunque yo no te dijera lo que sentía por ti. Dile a tu madre que agradezco el amor que me dio durante todo este tiempo y mi mamá pues….que la amo y que no se queda sola porque Videl y Pan están con ella…Los amo tanto y que no lo pensé el dar la vida por mi hija que es lo más importante del mundo. Se que pude haberme interpuesto entre tu y el rayo de Cell y no lo hice ¿Sabes porque? Porque sabía que revivirías con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón pero aquí, no están ¿Quién me hubiera regresado a ese pedacito de amor tuyo y mío? NADIE por eso hago este sacrificio…no sufras por mí y dale el amor y la ternura que necesitará….TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA Y TE ESTARE VIENDO DESDE EL OTRO MUNDO. Yamira"

Trunks dio una ojeada y en todas las hojas había escrito todo a grandes rasgos lo que le gustaba a su hija como tratarla en fin. Bulma consolaba a su hijo y a Chichi pues, Yamira ya sabía que iba a moriría. Trunks se levanto y despidió a Chichi, después junto a su madre se fueron a la habitación de Yami. Trunks la miró profundamente y recordaba cada una de las palabras de Yamira de las veces que la vio sufrir porque sus mamá la odiaba porque se parecía a su padre…

¿Cuántas noches estaría Yamira mirándola mamá?

No lo sé hijo pero, cuidala como el regalo que Yamira te dejo amor…

Bulma salio y Trunks cargo a Yami llenándola de amor y ternura lloro con ella cargando pero se juro que le daría todo el amor que su madre le pidió que le diera.

FIN


End file.
